


Hazbin Hotel: Chaos and Love

by EliseBloodfallen



Series: Hazbin Hotel [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Demon Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), F/M, Yandere Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 93,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22931437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliseBloodfallen/pseuds/EliseBloodfallen
Summary: Alastor mejor conocido como el "Radio Demon" es el pecador más temible y respetado. Después de décadas de masacres y homicidios indiscriminados comienza a aburrise, hasta que cierto día mientras deámbulaba por las calles de ciudad Pentagrama conoce a Charlotte Magne a través de un noticiero en televisión, en donde ella expone su proyecto llamado "Redención".Alastor cree que puede divertirse de otro modo utilizando el proyecto de Charlotte, así que decide ir a "ayudarla" sólo para matar su aburrimiento, sin saber que en el proceso terminaría despertando en él un sentimiento insano que desconocía y lo sumiría en la más grande locura y demencia.¿Que sucederá con Alastor y Charlotte?
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Series: Hazbin Hotel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648135
Comments: 14
Kudos: 40





	1. 1.1 Hallazgo

**Author's Note:**

> En este capitulo hago una ligera introducción a mi criterio de como son las cosas después de las purgas anuales y también narro lo que posiblemente sucedió después de la intromisión de Sir Pentious al Hotel, espero sea de su agrado.

Se podía percibir aún en el ambiente aquel hedor visceral, y no era para menos, solo habían pasado algunas horas desde que concluyó la purga anual en el infierno. El panorama era de lo más grotesco, cuerpos mutilados, charcos de sangre y órganos era lo que abundaban en el suelo de las calles de ciudad Pentagrama ¿Quien dijo que después de la tormenta viene la calma?.. Esto sólo era el comienzo.

Aqui nada se desperdiciaba, y menos un cadáver.. no tardaron en salir los demonios carroñeros, su trabajo era básicamente eso, carroñear lo que había en el piso y comercializarlo, seguramente los residentes de villa caníbal estarían más que encantados y pagarían lo que fuera por un exquisito trozo de carne demoníaca. Pero no solo los carroñeros aprovechaban esta situación, habiendo tantas bajas había nuevos territorios que poseer, status y poder era lo que movía ese miserable y podrido mundo.

Todos parecían estar metidos en sus asuntos, sólo alguien caminaba serena y tranquilamente entre las calles caóticas del lugar.. Mejor conocido como Radio Demon, su nombre es Alastor, se distinguía por su enorme sonrisa, sus buenos y recatados modales, su vestimenta carmesí y su "extraña" voz, nadie deseaba meterse con él pues quién se atreviera era demonio muerto. Cualquiera pensaría que él se uniría a la batalla por territorios, pero era un demonio de gustos simples.

Al principio cuando llego al infierno no reparaba en crear caos a todas horas y en todo momento, amaba exhibir lo poderoso y terrible que era, pero ese tipo de conductas eran normales en los recién llegados o mejor llamados "pecadores", que eran almas humanas corrompidas y enviadas por el Todopoderoso al infierno, estos "pecadores" desconocían el orden de las cosas y, casi siempre, terminaban siendo masacrados por demonios más fuertes que ellos.. era la ley del más fuerte después de todo.

Pero Alastor había sido la excepción a la regla y, por ende, se ganó cierto repeto entre los demonios originales. Pero en los últimos 40 años ya no le divertía tanto como antes masacrar y destruir, se estaba volviendo una práctica monótona, a pesar de cambiar el "modus operandi" no lo gozaba como quería, obligándolo a bajar un poco el ritmo. Sin embargo cada cierto tiempo transmitía sus carnicerías en vivo utilizando la radio, su medio de comunicación favorita y por la cual se había ganado su mote de Radio Demon, con la finalidad de hacerles recordar a los habitantes infernales que él aún estaba entre ellos, igual de poderoso y temible desde el día en que llegó.

Todo mundo lo conocía, había carteles con su rostro regados por doquier, era imposible no conocerle y por ello, cada vez que paseaba por la calles todos los demonios huían de él despavoridos.. excepto ese día. Alastor caminaba como siempre y, esperando la reacción que por años parecía ser un dejavú eterno por parte de sus congéneres, no ocurrió, nadie le prestaba atención, nadie se percataba que esta ahí ¿Por qué?.. Dirigió su mirada a la fuente que ocasionaba esa distracción.

"AGH! un televisor!.." -pensó el demonio carmesí al ver aquel aparato.

Alastor odiaba todo lo relacionado con el Demonio de la televisión llamado Vox.. pero de igual modo eso le generó curiosidad ¿Que imágenes estaba proyectando que todos lo ignoraban? Se acerco y fue ahí cuando la vio; Una chica rubia de piel blanca con una enorme sonrisa y mejillas rojas.

"¿Piel blanca y mejillas rojas?.. ¿Donde he visto esas facciones antes?.. -trató de recordar Alastor y fue cuando leyó al fondo de la imagen de quién se trataba, Charlotte Magne, hija del rey Lucifer.. ¿Que mensaje esta dando que tenía a todos hipnotizados?."

Aquello era de lo más absurdo y ridículo para él, la chica hablaba sobre redimir a demonios y pecadores para alcanzar el perdón e ir al cielo eliminando con ello las purgas anuales, y no sólo eso, se puso a cantar y dar un espectáculo en vivo sobre su absurda idea.

Alastor siendo un demonio que amaba el drama y el entretenimiento se vio fascinado y asombrado, pues a pesar que los demonios que estaban al lado de esa chica se mofaban y burlaban de ella eso no la hacia desistir y se aferraba a su ideal.

"¡Brillante! -pensó - ¡aquel proyecto era un rotundo fracaso y aún así ella lo defendía con pasión! seria una lástima perderse tal acontecimiento! tal derrota..tal humillación.. "

La transmisión fue cortada, pues empezó una pelea a puño limpio entre la reportera y la princesa. Entonces los presentes que veían el reportaje se voltearon para seguir su camino y fue cuando lo vieron, atrás de ellos estaba Alastor con su característica sonrisa, sólo se quedaron inmóviles esperando su destino, pero Alastor estaba de tan buen humor con su reciente hallazgo que simplemente se marchó, dejando a los presentes asustados y desconcertados.

Había logrado escuchar la dirección del hotel, para él sería más fácil teletransportarse hasta el lugar, pero haciendo cálculos dejaría que la princesa llegara primero, así que sólo caminó un rato haciendo tiempo, cuando creyó que ella ya estaba ahí simplemente desapareció en la nada. Al llegar se percató que alguien salió del hotel, era ella y parecía desanimada, la vio utilizar uno de esos fastidiosos aparatos modernos que usaban para comunicarse, se acercó entre las sombras para poder escuchar bien la conversación, al parecer llamó a la reina Lilith para decirle sobre su supuesto "fracaso".

"Oh claro que no"- dijo para sí mismo- "la diversión aún no comienza.."

Fue entonces que la rubia entro al hotel, Alastor se acerco y toco la puerta. Al abrirse la princesa vio que era él y la cerró impidiendo que él hablara.

"Oh! mi fama es tan grande!" -se alabo a si mismo en su mente el demonio carmesí

Nuevamente la puerta se abrió y pudo presentarse. Aquel lugar estaba.. en ruinas y descuidado, parecía un edificio improvisado, había otras dos almas con la princesa, una demonio polilla llamada Vaggie que era demasiado insolente e iracunda, la cuál lo amenazó en cuanto lo vio.

"¿Una demonio tan insignificante amanezandome a mi?! HA! será demasiado divertido molestarla! -pensó Alastor

También había otro sujeto.. si se podría considerar "sujeto" pues era un demonio arácnido afeminado y vulgar.. bueno no se podía esperar mucho de un actor porno ¿no?.

Así que Alastor decidió ofrecer su ayuda para dirigir el hotel, Charlie pensó que él creía en su ideal a lo que el Radio Demon le dijo que no. Después de un largo debate entre la princesa y la polilla aceptó su ayuda, lástima que no quiso hacer un trato con él a cambio de su ayuda, bueno en otra ocasión sería ¿tal vez?..

Invocó a sus fieles ayudantes para poner un poco de orden en el lugar, la encantadora Niffty y el amargado Husk, justo cuando las cosas estaban tomando forma tuvo que aparecer esa molesta serpiente con sus máquinas, pero fue fácil deshacerse de ella.. y de paso ¿por qué no? mostrar un épico despliegue de su poder demoníaco.

Invocar sus tentáculos con esas colosales dimensiones era una de las pocas cosas que lograban cansarlo y generarle apetito, pero sólo él lo sabía, así que simplemente ocultó su fatiga y uso de pretexto prepararles jambalaya como cortesía por aquél "fatídico" ataque, necesitaba comer para recuperarse lo más pronto posible pues odiaba sentirse vulnerable.

Se digirió a la que se suponía era la "cocina".. que estaba en ruinas ¿No se supone que ella es la Princesa? ¿Por qué su edificio estaba en esas condiciones?

- _¡Creo que tendremos que hacer muchas remo delaciones en las instalaciones!_ \- dijo el demonio carmesí

A pesar de estar cansado se exigió transformar el lugar, desde el papel tapiz de las paredes hasta las puertas, mobiliario y demás, incluso se tomo la molestia de crear una pequeña bodega de suministros con los mismos incluidos.

-¡ _Niffty querida! ¡¿Me harías el honor de ser mi ayudante por esta ocasión?! ¡Necesito que me pases ciertas cosas! -_ ordeno el Radio Demon

La pequeña cíclope ni tarda ni perezosa corrió por los ingredientes que Alastor le pedía, aquello era un espectáculo sin igual, era muy diestro a la hora de cocinar y tenia cierto aire sofisticado al hacer dicha labor, Charlie lo miraba deslumbrada y asombrada, jamás había visto a alguien cocinar con tanto ánimo, ni los cocineros que tenía su padre Lucifer a su servicio daban tal impresión.

Una vez que terminó de cocinar, Niffty preparó la mesa donde todos cenarían y acercó los platos con el Jambalaya. Charlie estaba por tomar asiento cuando Vaggie la tomo del brazo para impedírselo.

-Charlie quizás está envenenado o contiene algo raro!- dijo Vaggie con desconfianza- esto no está bien! debes echarlo de aquí!

-Oh vamos Vaggie.. lo preparo justo enfrente de nosotros!- replico la princesa- además tengo hambre también, recuerda que no comí nada por culpa del nerviosismo que sentí sobre la entrevista- terminó por sentarse- ¿podrías tratar de calmarte? es sólo comida..

La demonio polilla frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca en su boca, y, queriendo o no, terminó sentándose al lado de la princesa. Cuando Niffty colocó el plato delante de Vaggie, está miró el platillo con desprecio.

-¿Vas a comer o no? si no quieres tu porción yo con gusto me la quedo **a-m-a-r-g-a-d-a**! - dijo Angel dust quién se sentó a su lado y le arrebató el plato- sólo un estúpido rechazaría algo que huele tan bien~

-Yo con mi licor barato soy feliz, adiós- Husk dio la vuelta y se marcho al lobby del hotel.

-Luego no vengas diciendo que quieres comer eh!-le gritó Niffty.

Alastor simplemente ignoró el ambiente, su prioridad era alimentarse en ese momento para recuperar su poder. Charlie al notar que éste había comenzado a comer le siguió y, al momento de dar el primer bocado y saborearlo abrió muy grande los ojos.

-Esto.. esto está.. delicioso!! -la rubia hizo un chillido de felicidad acompañado de una gran y enorme sonrisa deslumbrante como si se tratase de una niña pequeña que acababa de hacer el descubrimiento más grande de todos

- _¡Oh! ¡Me alegra que le guste! ¡Aunque es un platillo común y corriente para tan refinado paladar como él suyo!_ -replicó el demonio carmesí- _¡Mis más sinceras disculpas para la heredera al trono!_ -hizo una reverencia mientras estaba sentado

-Oh! no nada de eso! después que te tomaste la molestia de preparar esto para nosotros, sería descortés decir que es algo corriente -replico con decisión la rubia y le sonrió- muchas gracias.

Alastor había convivido y visto toda clase de comportamientos demoníacos de sus congéneres.. sabía cuando alguien fingía agradecimiento, detectaba las mentiras e hipocresías pero esto.. esto era genuina gratitud, jamás se había topado con alguien así, no había duda que iba disfrutar verla sumirse en la miseria y desesperación cuando se diera cuenta de lo absurda que era su idea de la "redención", o al menos eso creía él en su momento.

Terminando de cenar, Niffty se encargo de lavar y limpiar la cocina, Angel se fue a molestar un rato a Husk dejando a Vaggie, Charlie y Alastor en el pasillo, creándose un silencio incómodo entre ellos, era momento de entrar en acción ¿no?

- _¡Bueno! ¡¿Cuál va a ser mi habitación?! ¡por qué pretendo quedarme aquí!_ -se acercó a la rubia tomando su mano y comenzó a bailar con ella- _¡No puedo dejar sola a mi nueva socia! ¡hay tanto por hacer y el tiempo es oro!_ \- mientras hablaba puso una alegre y divertida música de fondo- _¡Y si queremos que lleguen esas desdichadas almas pecadoras debemos tener todo listo a primer hora!_

Entonces Vaggie literalmente la arrebató de sus manos, no confiaría ni ahora ni nunca en ese cabrón malnacido.

-Charlie! ni siquiera se te ocurra permitirle que viva aquí! va a ser una amenaza constante! -no dejaba de ver al demonio carmesí el cuál simplemente sonreía disfrutando el show- ¡¿viste lo que hizo allá afuera no?! creo que fue una mala idea aceptar su AYUDA!

"Ah~ esa polilla si que era irritante de cierto modo, va a ser una molestia si sigue en este lugar" -pensó Alastor- "Debo encontrar el modo de deshacerme de ella~"

- _¡Querida!_ -replicó Alastor- ¡C _omo dije en un principio.. si quisiera hacerles algo..ya lo habría hecho.. además sólo estoy aquí por mero entretenimiento personal, odio tener que explicar las cosas 2 veces!.._ -su sonrisa se amplio aún más mientras se dirigía a vaggie- _¡¿No te cansas de hostigar a la princesa? solo mírala! ¡Por tu culpa su semblante ha decaído! ¡Desde mi llegada no has dejado de atacarme sin que yo diera motivo! ¡Incluso mande a volar a esa serpiente fastidiosa sin que nadie me lo haya pedido! ¡¿Así agradeces mi ayuda?!_

Charlie estaba afligida, pues hasta hace unas pocas horas estaba dándose por vencida con su proyecto hasta que él apareció, si bien es cierto que sus intenciones eran lo opuestas a las de ella y sólo buscaba divertirse y burlarse, hasta ahora había hecho cosas por iniciativa propia que jamás le pidió.. eso y además debía reconocer que su forma de ser alegre y divertida le había subido el ánimo.

-¡Di lo que quieras malnacido! ¡ella me va a hacer ca..

-Claro que puedes quedarte! -interrumpió la rubia a Vaggie sin dejarla terminar de hablar- Pero en estos momentos las habitaciones.. pues.. -miró hacia él suelo algo avergonzada- no están en muy buenas condiciones que digamos -sonrío apenada- así que es tú decisión quedarte..

 _-¡HA! ¡Muestramélo!_ \- Alastor le dio el brazo en un acto caballeroso para que lo guiará hasta donde sería su habitación

-Claro! -Charlie lo tomo y se fueron caminando por el pasillo dejando a una confundida y atónita Vaggie atrás.

-¡¡¡Pero que mierda acaba de pasar!!! ¡¿por qué nunca me haces caso?! - gritó la polilla renegando y casi arrancándose los cabellos del coraje en medio del pasillo- ¡Que ni crea por un segundo que voy a permitir que Charlie caiga en su sucio juego! -y caminó rápidamente para alcanzarlos

Durante el recorrido a las habitaciones, Alastor y Charlie tenían una plática bastante amena, era de lo más entretenido para él.. ya que ella era demasiado expresiva y entusiasta, su naturaleza era así, transparente y sin filtros, eso ya daba mucho que decir dado el mundo en él que se encontraban. Se percató que atrás de ellos venia aquella molesta polilla, pero lograron llegar justo a tiempo al elevador que los llevaría al penúltimo piso, curiosamente parecía ser lo único funcional del hotel.

- _¡Permítame!_ \- Alastor presionó el botón y la puerta se abrió, acto seguido y para evitar que la rubia viera y dijera que esperaran a Vaggie, tomó su mano y la hizo girar sutilmente para llevarla dentro del elevador, creó a la vez mientras la guiaba unos pequeños destellos rojizos para desviar aún más su atención, la puerta se cerró con ellos dentro, punto para él Radio Demon- _¡Los modales ante todo! ¡Más aún con la princesa infernal~!_

Charlie se sonrojo un poco, pues era la primera vez que recibía muestras de caballerosidad de un desconocido, de hecho le daba curiosidad la forma tan propia de su nuevo socio.

-Oh! no hace falta tanta formalidad! puedes llamarme Charlie por favor, de cierto modo es incómodo que se dirijan a mi como "princesa" a cada rato.. -agacho la mirada como si recordara algo y por un leve instante su semblante decayó, pero volvió a la normalidad segundos después

"¿Que cosa habrá recordado que actuó de ese modo? quizás alguna tontería de la realeza"- pensó Alastor sin darle importancia

\- _¡Muy bien! ¡Entonces a partir de ahora me voy a dirigir a ti como Charlie! ¡Ya que obtuve tu permiso! ¡Hubiese sido descortés y de muy mal gusto de mi parte dirigirme a ti de ese modo! ¡Siéntete libre de llamarme Alastor entonces querida! -_ confirmo el demonio carmesí

La rubia sonrió amplia mente y sus ojos se iluminaron llenos de felicidad, para ella parecía el comienzo de una agradable y buena amistad, mientras que a Alastor por su parte le daba lo mismo llamarle princesa o Charlie, no estaba interesado en entablar algún tipo relación con ella, sólo fingiría empatía y aprecio con él propósito de ganarse su confianza, al final de cuentas su único objetivo era divertirse de la desgracia ajena ¿o no?.

Llegaron a su destino, el penúltimo piso del hotel, en él cuál se encontraban 5 penthouse, Charlie y Vaggie compartían uno pues eran muy grandes, mientras caminaban la princesa pensó que lo más prudente sería que Alastor ocupara el último, el cuál se encontraba al final de aquel pasillo, para darle su espacio y privacidad, y también para evitar conflictos con su compañera.

-Bueno llegamos! este.. -dijo dubitativa la rubia- es un desastre.. así que.. aquí vamos! -cerró los ojos mientras la puerta se abría dejando ver a lo que se refería

Alastor entró y entendió el por qué le dijo que era un desastre, todo estaba viejo, sucio y cayéndose a pedazos.

- _¡Vaya! ¡Si que es un basurero!_ -exclamo él demonio carmesí- _¡Pero no te preocupes! ¡No hay nada que no tenga solución!~_ \- entonces apareció su micrófono y lo hizo girar, mientras giraba una especie de ondas empezaron a salir y al tocar la superficie de cada objeto que se encontraba ahí, éste se regeneraba instantáneamente, claro está, con un diseño diferente al original- _¡¿Lo vez?!_ -dijo mientras elevaba su mano derecha mostrándole la habitación

-Eso.. eso fue.. ¡Asombroso! ¡¡¿Cómo lo hiciste?!! -Charlie entró y caminó por el cuarto embelesada

- _¡Oh! ¡No puedo revelarte mis secretos querida!_ -dijo cortante él demonio carmesí- _¡Bueno creo que con esto sera suficiente! ¡Debemos descansar pues mañana habrán grandes cambios en este lugar!-_ dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta para sacar a Charlie.

-Oh! si tienes razón, bueno me retiro, te dejo descansar, buenas noches.. Alastor -se despidió de él con una sonrisa

- _¡Buenas noches Charlie..!_

Entonces cerró la puerta, Alastor caminó un rato inspeccionando el lugar, quería saber si encontraba algo interesante, pero no, sólo era un cuarto común y corriente.

- _¡Bueno creo que es hora de asegurar este sitio!_ \- de su levita saco una especie de gis negro, a continuación procedió a dibujar algunos símbolos en partes especificas de la habitación, los cuales al estar activados desaparecían a la vista, cada uno con diferente uso, ya sea para personas "no gratas", "curiosas" y demás, pues era un demonio precavido, odiaba no tener el control - _¡Por el momento creo que con esto será suficiente!_ -dijo mientras guardaba el gis, se dirigió al closet para desnudarse y colocó su ropa ahí, con un chasquido se vistió con su pijama y se dispuso a dormir.

Mientras tanto Charlie caminaba por el pasillo para dirigirse de nuevo abajo, pues debía indicarle a Niffty y Husk que compartirían cuarto con Angel en lo que re modelaban el hotel.. aunque lo más probable era que Husk decidiera dormir en el suelo antes que entrar y dormir en el mismo sitio con Angel, fue entonces que se topo con una agitada y fúrica Vaggie.

-Vaggie?.. ¿por qué estas agitada?.. ¿que sucedió?.. -miró la rubia desconcertada a la polilla-

-¡Ese.. hijo.. de perra! -jadeó- ¡se dio.. cuenta que.. venia detrás.. de ustedes... y se apuro.. para que.. subieran al.. elevador sin mi! -jadeó- ¡¿Donde está?! ¡¿Voy a matarlo?!

Charlie dio un suspiro, hasta ese momento había sido lo más tolerante posible, pues sabía como era su actual pareja, a veces pensaba que nunca mejoraría su carácter

-Y por eso subiste corriendo las escaleras hasta quedar sin aliento?..Vaggie... ¿vamos a tener esa charla otra vez? -dijo con tristeza la rubia- ¿hasta cuando vas a seguir así?..

-¡Pero Charlie! ¡Yo..!

-Se que te preocupas por mi, por mi bienestar y eso es lindo y me gusta pero.. a veces siento.. no se..- tomo por los hombros a la polilla- me abrumas en algunos momentos..

Vaggie agacho la mirada

-"¿Por qué no entendía que ella solo quería cuidarla y protegerla? ¿Por qué no entendía el peligro que corría? ¡Maldición! ¡Si tan sólo fuera sumisa y obediente! ¡si tan sólo pudiera encerrarla en un cuarto aislándola de todo y de todos!" -cruzaban por la mente de la polilla aquellas palabras

-Yo te amo charlie.. significas todo para mi.. yo sólo.. yo sólo..-replicaba Vaggie

Charlie vio que no había caso, decidió dejarla para que al menos se calmara, si la conversación seguía quizás no llevaría a nada bueno.

-Voy a decirles a Niffty y Husk que dormirán con Angel en lo que mañana preparamos las habitaciones, por lo que más quieras.. no pelees con Alastor.. necesito su ayuda.. -le suplicó la rubia, debía reconocerlo, sin la ayuda del Radio Demon el hotel no tendría esperanzas, aunque se sintió mal por ver a su nuevo socio como un salvavidas y aprovecharse de su poder, no tenía otra elección- ya vuelvo.. te veo en el cuarto..

Vaggie seguía con la mirada en el piso mientras Charlie se alejaba para tomar el ascensor, una vez dentro, bajo al lobby, pero la polilla no se quedaría así, decidió ir y buscar a ese malnacido para aclararle las cosas, haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de la rubia, no era la primera vez que actuaba tan impulsiva mente, y más aún cuando consideraba que su novia corría peligro, además su pareja siempre terminaba perdonándola cuando la desobedecía ¿Por qué sería diferente esta vez?. Supo de inmediato dónde se encontraba Alastor, no era difícil de deducirlo pues la puerta nueva delataba su ubicación, quiso entrar derribándola de una patada pero para su sorpresa está repelió el golpe y no ocurrió nada.

-...¿Pero que mierda?!.. -su rostro comenzó a adquirir un tono rojizo debido al coraje que estaba acumulando- ¡SAL DE AHI MALDITO BASTARDO! ¡DEJA DE ESCONDERTE COBARDE! -pero no recibió respuesta alguna, entonces decidió tocar la puerta desesperad amente, fue cuando él demonio carmesí salió.

-¡ _¿Charlie..?! ¡Ah! ¡Ya decía yo que no podía ser ella quién tocaba de ese modo! ¡Querida al menos disimula un poco tu falta de educación!_ -dijo en tono burlón Alastor- _¡Tal vez no conozcas como se debe tocar una puerta! ¡¿Quieres que te enseñe?!_

Para Alastor era perfecto, no tuvo necesidad de idear un plan o improvisar nada, la demonio polilla no sabía que su forma tan impulsiva y arrebatada de ser era su perdición

-¡¿COMO TE ATREVES A LLAMARLA POR SU NOMBRE?!¡CALLATE MALDITO CRETINO MISERABLE!- Vaggie estaba al limite, no media sus acciones en este punto- ¡NO CREAS QUE NO SE QUE PLANEAS!

Alastor estaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta con sus manos en la espalda, fue entonces que hizo aparecer su micrófono sin que Vaggie se diera cuenta, a continuación iba a grabar TODO lo que la polilla dijera, y por supuesto que ella hablaría de más..

 _-¡¿Ah si? ¡¿Y que se supone que "planeo" exactamente?!_ -sonrió amplia mente el demonio carmesí- _¡No quiero sonar grosero! ¡Aunque seas una vulgar! ¡Mi código de etiqueta es "sin excepciones"! ¡¿Se puede saber con que derecho vienes a reclamar algo? ¿Acaso eres socia al igual que yo?!_

\- ¡LO HAGO CON EL PUTO DERECHO DE SER LA PAREJA DE CHARLIE! ¡¿ENTIENDES PEDAZO DE CRETINO?!

"Con que pareja.. eh? ahora todo era más lógico y entretenido!" - pensó y se rió por dentro Alastor

- _¡Ya veo! ¡Pero creo que hay un pequeño e insignificante detalle! ¡El acuerdo lo hice con "charlie"!_ \- enfatizo- ¡N _o contigo~ así que.. !_

Solo necesitaba dirigir la conversación a su favor para sacar las palabras exactas que necesitaba de aquella chica gris.

-¡CHARLIE NO SABE LO QUE HACE! ¡ES INGENUA, DESPREOCUPADA E INFLUENCIABLE! ¡SOLO NECESITA DARSE CUENTA QUE SU IDEA NO SIRVE PARA ENTRAR EN RAZÓN! ¡DEJA DE DARLE ESPERANZAS DE UNA MALDITA VEZ Y ABANDONA EL HOTEL.. A-H-O-R-A!

Su cólera la hizo caer en su trampa, conforme más ella hablaba, más sonreía el Radio Demon.. el cuál se deleitaba de solo imaginar cuán arrepentida iba a estar aquella polilla por no medir su lengua.

- _¡Lo lamento! ¡Pero como ya dije, no pienso irme a ningún lado! ¡Odio repetir las cosas 2 veces querida!-_ Alastor sonreía siniestramente y añadió- _¡_ _Además creo haber oído mal! ¡¿Yo le estoy dando falsas esperanzas?!_ -chasqueo su lengua- _¡No no no querida yo expuse mis intenciones desde que llegue! ¡Pero deduzco por el tono y la "amargura"_ -recalcó- _de tus palabras que tampoco crees en el sueño de CHARLIE!_

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO CREO EN LA REDENCION! ¡SI LA APOYO ES POR QUE ESTOY OBLIGADA DADAS LAS CIRCUNSTANCIAS! ¡ELLA ESTABA A PUNTO DE DESISTIR CUANDO TU APARECISTE Y LO HECHASTE TODO A PERDER!

Estaba hecho, Alastor tenia lo que necesitaba y decidió que era hora de terminar con ese melodrama.

- _¡Mentiría si dijera que quiero continuar esta "pequeña" charla pero! ¡No es asi! ¡oh! ¡Mira la hora que es! ¡Es hora de decir ADIOS!_ \- de golpe cerró la puerta en la cara de Vaggie dejándola con la palabra en la boca, le daría un buen uso a todo aquel monólogo que consiguió- _¡Ah! ¡Que tipa más insoportable e irritante! ¡En fin! ¡Mañana sera un gran dia!_ \- se dirigió a su cama y se dispuso a dormir, no sin antes lanzar un hechizo para insonorizar los ruidos del exterior pues la polilla no dejaba de golpear la puerta, si que le quedaba ser una polilla.. era una plaga para él.

Vaggie al ver que no podía entrar ni tampoco podía sacar a Alastor se dirigió al cuarto para esperar a Charlie, no lograba calmar su ataque de ira por lo sucedido, entonces como maldición la chica rubia apareció, al entrar notó a su pareja envuelta en cólera por lo cuál sólo lanzó un enorme y frustrado suspiro, pues pensaba que aún no se calmada por lo de antes, más no sabia que ella había ido a reñir de nuevo con el demonio carmesí.

-¿Por qué honey? ¿por qué nunca me haces caso cuando te digo algo? -le reprocho la polilla- ¿No te das cuenta que él es alguien peligroso?

Hasta ahora Vaggie siempre habia logrado que Charlie diera su brazo a torcer, pues le hacia ver que ella tenía la razón en todo, en algunos casos si la tenía pero en otros no, por tanto la mayoría de las veces solo era caprichosa, la rubia se daba cuenta de sus actitudes tóxicas y se las permitía por "amor".. ¿de verdad era por amor ó.. por conveniencia?

-Sólo dale una oportunidad Vaggie, ¿si? hazlo por mí.. lo mismo pensabas de Angel cuando lo trajimos aqui ¿recuerdas? -hablo en tono sereno la princesa

-Si! pero angel es una cosa y él es otra! -comenzó a alzar la voz de nuevo - no quiero que te lastime, no lo soportaría!

-Vaggie.. si es el famoso Radio Demon del que todo mundo ha hablado en los últimos 80 años ¿no es extraño que no nos haya atacado ya? o mínimo hacer añicos el edidicio.. ¿no es así?.. a lo que voy es!.. que quizás sólo haya venido por curiosidad, quizás.. se aburra y decida marcharse dentro de poco.. - Charlie en el fondo sabia que si él se iba sería por qué nadie había llegado al hotel, demostrándole que él tenía razón sobre su sueño, aun así quería creer contra todo pronóstico que al menos un alma pecadora deseara el perdón y con ello cerrarle la boca a Alastor -sólo dejemosle estar ¿si? te prometo que seré precavida y no bajare la guardia, nada de tratos y cosas así ¿esta bien?..

Vaggie la vio con cierto aire de tristeza e incertidumbre, al parecer esta vez ella debía de ceder, pero le reconfortaba saber que tenía razón en algo, era posible que Alastor se aburriera pues un demonio como él por lo que se sabía no era del tipo que se estuviera "quieto".

-Prométeme que te vas a cuidar y por nada..ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA del mundo te quedes a solas con él ¿de acuerdo?

Charlie salto a sus brazos y le dio un beso en la mejilla, se sentaron en la cama y siguieron conversando ya entrada la noche, al ver la hora decidieron irse a dormir también, o al menos eso creyó la rubia cuando se acostó, pues la chica gris estuvo despierta toda la noche para vigilar sin que la rubia se diera cuenta, su paranoia no le permitía cerrar los ojos. Se quedo dormida justo cuando estaba a punto de amanecer, causando con ello que despertará casi al medio día.


	2. 2.1 Error

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En este capitulo abarcare ciertas "actitudes" que personalmente percibí de Vaggie en el piloto, y no solo eso, también muestro como creo que es la personalidad retorcida de Alastor, espero les guste!

A la mañana siguiente los nervios y la emoción provocaron que Charlie madrugara, cosa rara por que era del tipo que no gustaba despertar a primera hora, por lo regular Vaggie era quién la obligaba a salir de la cama. Al ver que está última seguía dormida no quiso despertarla y la dejó descansar, se vistió en silencio y salió. Al salir miró en dirección hacia la habitación de Alastor.

"Estará durmiendo" -pensó la rubia- "será mejor que baje a buscar los planos para las áreas que quiero hacer, tendré todo listo para que cuando baje para darle la sorpresa!"

Aunque le había dicho a Vaggie que lo más probable era que Alastor se marchase, en el fondo sabia que no había sido sincera con su declaración, pues no quería eso, le había caído bastante bien, era divertido y siempre sonreía, aunque a veces su "sonrisa" le causaba cierto escalofrío, solo era cosa de adaptarse ¿no? no lo conocía después de todo.

Mientras caminaba al ascensor tarareaba la canción que Alastor había interpretado la tarde anterior, la letra era pegajosa, una vez dentro apretó el botón para bajar, fue entonces que un pensamiento cruzo por su mente.

"¿Y si al final cambia de parecer y decide irse hoy?!.. pero.. bueno.. yo le dije que se quedara ayudar en el hotel tanto como él deseara.." -suspiro- "quizás.. solo ayude con la remodelación y después se marche.. pues no cree que nadie quiera venir aquí.." -más suspiros- "no lo puedo obligar a quedarse, y si hago un trato con él?.. ¡pero que cosas estoy pensando!"- Alastor sigue en el hotel, aun no es de día y ya estas pensando cosas así? -se dijo a si misma la rubia- vamos Charlie! ¿que te sucede? no eres así! positivismo ante todo! -se golpeo con sus manos sus mejillas- actitud! si señor!

Después de darse su auto discurso, el elevador hizo su característico "ting" indicando que había llegado a su destino, había mucho silencio, al parecer era la única despierta, pero algo llamo su atención.

-¿Que es ese ruido?..- dijo la princesa al escuchar a lo lejos un ruido singular - es música?.. -caminó en dirección a la fuente del sonido, mientras más se acercaba, más se percataba que provenía de la cocina, hecho un vistazo y ahí lo vio.

Alastor estaba cocinando, se había quitado su levita y en su lugar traía un delantal, al parecer estaba sólo pues no vio a Niffty ayudándole, salvo sus sombras las cuales le pasaban ingredientes. Por su parte Alastor notó que alguien lo observaba, no tardó en deducir que era Charlie, así que sólo decidió continuar su labor, fingiría asombro cuando ella apareciera en escena.

Charlie recordó como era Alastor sobre los modales, y sabía que no era correcto espiar a los demás, así que decidió entrar.

-Alastor Buenos días! no sabía que estabas despierto ya, los demás siguen dormidos y pensé que tu también lo estabas- le dijo algo mortificada la rubia- y pues.. pensé que alguien había entrado al hotel y bueno.. lamento haberte espiado sin querer! -dijo cerrando los ojos esperando algún tipo de reclamo

El demonio carmesí alzó una ceja, aquello le había parecido de lo mas divertido y absurdo, sonaba como si hubiese cometido el crimen mas atroz.

- _¡No acepto tus disculpas a Charlie!_ -dijo con su habitual sonrisa Alastor

"No las acepta?.. se enojo?.. ¡ay no!"-pensaba la rubia-.. P-pero.. -dijo con tono asustado

 _-¡No las puedo aceptar por qué no hay nada que disculpar!_ -recalco- _¡No hiciste nada malo, era una reacción natural de precaución después de todo!-_ dejó de lado lo que tenía en sus manos y se acercó a ella- _¡Sonríe querida, eso te favorece más!_ -la tomó de su mano y la hizo girar, al parecer se había vuelto una costumbre para él hacer eso

-P..por un momento creí que te habías enojado -suspiro de alivio- sueles despertar a esta hora?-se acerco la rubia para ver lo que preparaba- ¿Vas a comer todo eso? wow! si que tienes un gran apetito! - había una enorme sartén con algo cociéndose en su interior, al igual que otras 2 ollas igual al fuego

 _-¡Oh para nada! ¡Es el desayuno para todos!_ -aclaro Alastor _\- ¡Yo no podría con todo aunque quisiera!_

-Oh.. pero.. no tenias por qué molestarte! -dijo algo preocupada- las encargadas de la cocina somos Vaggie y yo! no puedo permitir que mi socio me haga el desayuno!

Lo que no sabia Charlie es que Alastor cocinaba por qué así le convenía, le incomodaba comer algo preparado por manos ajenas, su desconfianza era total, eso además que sumaria puntos para ganar poco a poco la confianza de la princesa.

 _-¡Oh no hay problema! ¡Es una de mis tantas pasiones! ¡Además de que es uno de los pocos pasatiempos que logra relajarme!_ -hablaba el demonio carmesí mientras le daba los toques finales a su creación

-De todos modos! -replico la rubia- vamos a necesitar de alguien que se encargue de los alimentos cuando lleguen los huéspedes! tu sólo no podrías con todo y.. ¿Pero que estoy diciendo?! ¡Tu eres socio! ¡Tu trabajo no es estar en la cocina! -mientras hablaba hacia múltiples expresiones en su rostro

Punto para la princesa, pues una cosa era cocinar para unos cuantos que cocinar para una multitud, indudablemente tarde o temprano necesitarían un chef ¿Como podía contradecirla él Radio Demon? Alastor meditó por un instante, pues aunque se tratara el chef más prestigioso del averno, su desconfianza impediría probar bocado alguno.

 _-¡Te propongo algo!_ -sonrió ampliamente- _¡Como socio exijo ser él que prepare los alimentos de los actuales huéspedes del hotel, sólo ellos!_ \- la miró de reojo- _¡Tómalo como otro de los entretenimientos que obtendré de este sitio! ¡¿Que dices?!_

Charlie meditó por un instante las palabras de Alastor, pues recordó lo que le prometió a Vaggie sobre no hacer ningún pacto con él, pero no encontró nada extraño o fuera de contexto, además que no requería un apretón de manos.

-Con una condición! -replico la rubia- yo seré tu ayudante! no puedo permitir que sólo tu te encargues, y no aceptare un NO por respuesta -cruzo los brazos orgullosa de sus palabras.

Alastor alzo la ceja una vez más, vaya que era terca pero entusiasta, igual no le importaba mucho su presencia de todos modos.

- _¡Está bien! ¡Dejaré que me ayudes pero quiero aclarar que no me gusta ser tocado! ¡Así sea accidentalmente lo odio..!_ -su voz sonó con algo de estática- _¡Sobre advertencia no hay engaño!_

-Entendido, no hay problema -dijo Charlie sonriéndole- ¿Aún puedo ayudarte en algo o ya terminaste?

- _¡Para tu mala suerte he acabado! ¡Pero al parecer en este lugar todo mundo se levanta tarde!_ -miro al reloj y eran las 8 am.- _¡Seguramente deseas esperarlos, yo personalmente desayunare ahora!_ -comenzó a servir su ración, acto seguido colocó música de jazz para acompañar sus alimentos con una taza de café

Charlie estaba en un dilema, pues siempre desayunaba con Vaggie y Angel, pero le incomodaba la idea de dejar a Alastor desayunando sólo.. y más ahora que iban a trabajar juntos, quería conocerlo un poco al menos.

-Espera! voy a desayunar contigo también -tomo un plato y comenzó a servirse también una ración- no puedo dejar que comas sólo - le sonrió

"¿Comer sólo?" -pensó él demonio alzando nuevamente su ceja- "¿Acaso trata de ser condescendiente conmigo?! Que ridículo!"

No era como si le importase a Alastor comer con compañía, sólo le parecía extraño el comportamiento de Charlie ¿Que obtenía ella con acompañarlo a desayunar? Bien podía irse y ya, y no parecía ser del tipo que sacara provecho sobre los demás, igual desecho esos pensamientos al instante, no era algo "relevante".

 _-¡Como gustes! ¡Será un honor compartir la mesa con tan agradable compañía!_ \- colocó su plato en la cabecera de la mesa, luego fue al otro extremo de la misma, jalo la silla en un acto caballeroso para que la rubia se sentara, hecho esto ella tomo asiento y Alastor hizo lo mismo, quedando uno frente al otro, luego entonces comenzaron a desayunar.

Charlie quería iniciar un tema de conversación, pero no sabía que decir, entonces solo se limitó a comer y a observar a su compañero. Por otro lado Alastor degustaba lo que había preparado, podía sentir la mirada de la rubia sobre él, no era que le molestara, sólo le resultaba curioso ¿Quién diría que desayunaría con la heredera al trono?.. por un instante alzo la vista para ver a su invitada, la cuál comía animadamente, sino fuera por su parecido con Lucifer no creería que fuera la princesa, no lucía ni actuaba como tal, ni que decir sobre que era una demonio ¿A que se debía? muchas preguntas sin respuesta se amotinaron en su mente, y odiaba no saber el "por qué" de las cosas, hasta que una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos, la princesa estaba tarareando la letra de la canción que había puesto, está al darse cuenta que era observada se encogió de hombros.

-Oh.. este.. lo siento.. es que conozco esa canción y bueno.. -agacho la mirada y con su tenedor picaba el contenido de su plato

 _-¡Oh! ¡No te preocupes! ¡No me molesta en absoluto!_ -Alastor le dio un sorbo a su café- _¡Pero debo admitir que me sorprende que conozcas una melodía así! ¡HA HA HA!_

-Mi padre ama la música y casi siempre en la mansión se escuchan canciones de distintos géneros -sonrió apenada la rubia- hay una que me gusta en particular y es de jazz también.

Ambos ya habían terminado el desayuno, él Radio Demon seguía tomando su café cuando de pronto Charlie se puso de pie y empezó a entonar aquella canción de la que habló. Mientras cantaba recogía la mesa, la limpiaba y lavaba los platos, acomodaba las cosas al compas de su canción y su baile, aquello parecía un show de teatro. Alastor no podía creer lo que veía, estaba más que complacido por aquel espectáculo.

Cuando la rubia terminó su acto, él demonio carmesí simplemente aplaudió.

 _-¡Magnífico!_ -decía con su sonrisa característica- _¡Simplemente va a ser un placer trabajar contigo querida!_ -hizo una leve reverencia

Un brillo y una enorme felicidad inundaron a Charlie en ese momento, disipando los miedos que tenia sobre la partida del demonio carmesí. El tiempo había pasado volando y ya eran las 10 a.m, Alastor le dio su brazo nuevamente pues iban a comenzar a ver los cambios y remodelaciones del hotel, mientras caminaban por el pasillo se toparon con Niffty, Husk y Angel, estos últimos tenían una leve discusión pues Husk no paraba de ser acosado por Angel.

-Vamos gatito~ yo se como quitarte lo amargado~ -Angel abrazaba a Husk, este último se zafaba de su agarre como podía

-¿Por que no te vas a joder a otro lado eh?!

-Ay~ pero si al que quiero joder es a ti cariño~

 _-¡HA! ¡Parece que has hecho un nuevo amigo mi estimado!_ -dijo Alastor burlándose- _¡¿Lo vez?! ¡Te dije que encajarías P-E-R-F-E-C-T-O en este lugar!_

-Ya bastante tengo con soportar a este idiota..- decía Husk mientras Angel no paraba de abrazarlo por detrás- como para que ahora te tenga que soportar a ti maldito..! ¡AHH CON UN DEMONIO SUELTAME!! - agitó sus alas y se fue huyendo de Angel

-Me encantan los bastardos que se resisten~ -dijo Angel con voz seductora y se fue persiguiéndolo

 _-¡Niffty querida! ¡Cuando Husk deje de jugar con su nuevo amigo asegúrate que se quede en el puesto donde lo asigne!_ -le ordenaba el demonio carmesí- ¡ _Sería una lástima que alguien llegase y no haya quién le reciba! ¡Por cierto Charlie y yo ya desayunamos, prepare suficiente comida por si gustas! ¡Ahora si nos permites, tenemos negocios que atender!_ \- siguieron su camino tomados del brazo.

Hasta ahora la rubia había hecho caso omiso a la promesa que le hizo a Vaggie sobre estar a solas con Alastor, pero de todos modos éste último no planeaba hacerle algo al menos por ahora ¿Tal vez?..

Llegaron a una habitación la cuál era la oficina administrativa provisional, ahí se encontraban los planos y las supuestas remodelaciones que se harían, el demonio carmesí hecho un leve vistazo a aquellos papeles, al parecer la princesa tenía una ligera idea de lo que quería pero no era suficiente, al parecer si necesitaba que alguien más la guiara.. era perfecto.

Él fácilmente podría remodelar todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, amaba exhibir lo poderoso que era pero había un problema.. consumiría una cantidad considerable de su poder y lo dejaría vulnerable.. no podía permitir eso, alguien podría venir a decir "hola" en cualquier momento, así que no era una opción.

 _-¡Supongo que tendré que cobrarme más favores!_ -dijo Alastor- _¡No te preocupes querida, déjalo todo en mis manos!_ -dijo eso y salió de la oficina dejándola confundida.

-Creo que no son sólo Niffty y Husk los que le deben algo.. -miró pensativa hacia la puerta- Bueno! si es así mejor echare un vistazo! -se apresuro para ir con él.

Eran pasadas las 12 del medio día, y cierta chica recién despertaba después de no haber dormido a causa de su paranoia. Vaggie se estiró en la cama mientras lentamente despertaba y su cerebro asimilaba la situación, pero al estirarse notó que sólo ella estaba en la cama.

-¿Charlie..? -lanzo la pregunta al aire esperando una respuesta.

Miró hacia la ventana y vio la tenue luz que indicaba que era de día ya, pues no es como si en el infierno hubiese una luz tan brillante como el sol de la tierra, giró la cabeza asustada en dirección al reloj.

-Las 2 de la tarde?!!! -se levantó de golpe de la cama, abrió los ojos como platos y recordó todo lo que había ocurrido el día anterior- no puede ser..!!!

Se precipitó a la puerta y salió de golpe, corrió por el pasillo para tomar el ascensor, estaba tan preocupada que no notó que salió en pijama, dentro del ascensor sólo deseaba que llegase rápido al lobby, una mezcla de preocupación, frustración e ira se estaban apoderando de ella.

-Si ese malnacido bastardo le hizo algo yo..!! - su mente comenzó a jugarle una mala pasada y eso no ayudaba, pues se imaginaba lo peor

Los minutos se le hicieron eternos, quería llegar de una vez por todas para calmar su angustia y desesperación, pues la estaban matando. Cuando la puerta del elevador se abrió sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veía..

-¿¡Pero que mierda esta pasando?! -gritó la polilla a causa de la impresión

Había demonios por todas partes, no se podía decir con exactitud cuantos estaban presentes, iban y venían con madera, metal, vidrio, pintura y un sin fin de materiales, aparte del bullicio que provocaba la multitud se podía escuchar al fondo una música bastante peculiar.

-Ese maldito hijo de perra..!! - Vaggie saco su lanza y corrió en dirección a donde estaba aquella melodía

Cuando llego abrió los ojos como platos y se quedó paralizaba, y no era para menos, pues en medio de lo que parecía ser un gran salón de fiestas en pleno proceso constructivo se encontraba a una muy feliz y sonriente Charlie siendo abrazada por Alastor.

\------Momentos antes de que Vaggie despertara------

 _-¡Creo que aquí bastará!_ -Alastor había salido del hotel, se encontraba en la entrada principal

-Alastor?.. -Charlie jadeaba pues había corrido tras él- ¿que.. su.. suce..de?.. ¿Por qué.. saliste?..

 _-¡Oh! ¡No pensé que fueras a seguirme! ¡Mis disculpas por haberte hecho trotar!_ -se dio la vuelta dándole de nuevo la espalda a la rubia- _¡Pero era menester que saliera de las instalaciones! ¡Si no seguramente el lugar terminaría derrumbándose!_ -su sonrisa se ensancho aún más- _Bueno.. es hora.. que el show comience.._ -su voz emitió cierta estática, sus ojos se encendieron volviéndose de un rojo intenso, sus pupilas se transformaron en diales de radio, algo estaba a punto de ocurrir

Indiscriminadamente comenzaron a abrirse portales por todos lados, y de ellos salían las sombras que estaban a su servicio empujando y obligando a salir de dichos portales a demonios que parecía ser no entendían lo que estaba pasando, cuando aquel bizarro espectáculo termino, Alastor saco su micrófono.

 _-¡Muy buenos días mis estimados amigos! ¡Sean todos ustedes bienvenidos al Hazbin Hotel!_ -sonidos de aplausos enlatados resonaron por el lugar

Los demonios al oír la voz de Alastor se quedaron congelados al instante (o esa fue la impresión que tuvo Charlie) se giraron lentamente y cuando lo vieron su expresión decayó.

 _-¡¿Por qué esas caras largas?! ¡No no no no! ¡regocíjense mis queridos pecadores! ¡Ustedes han sido los infelices afortunados en participar en un ambicioso proyecto!_ -su voz era firme, decidida y burlona- _¡¿Ven el edificio a mis espaldas no es así?! ¡Pues bien! ¡Van a tener el PRIVILEGIO de remodelarlo por COMPLETO! ¡HA HA HA! ¡Pero no se preocupen! ¡Sus servicios sólo son requeridos para dicha labor! ¡Una vez concluido su trabajo serán libres y podrán regresar a sus actividades cotidianas!_

Los demonios se miraron entre si, pues pensaban que el Radio Demon iba a terminar con sus vidas, aún así no creían sus palabras, se trataba de él después de todo.

 _-¡¿Que esperan?! ¡Consigan las cosas que se necesiten! ¡Que para eso los invoque! ¡Ah y se me olvidaba! ¡Cuidado con tratar de querer escapar!_ -hizo una breve pausa el demonio carmesí y hablo lenta y profundamente para intimidar a los presentes- **Pues no lo van a lograr.. así que a trabajar caballeros.. que no tenemos TODO EL DIA..-** su voz se cargo de estática volviéndose maniática en ese momento

Los Demonios salieron despavoridos por todos lados acatando las órdenes de Alastor. Charlie por su parte estaba sorprendida al ver como el demonio carmesí imponía su voluntad, era un líder.

-Ahora entiendo por qué decidiste salir del hotel.. tienes razón, probablemente habría colapsado si los invocabas ahí - camino la rubia lentamente hasta quedar de pie junto a él- entonces.. ¿todos ellos te deben algo, verdad?

 _-¡Así es! ¡En efecto! ¡Y que mejor ocasión para cobrar dicho favor que ésta!_ \- él demonio carmesí hizo un ademan señalando el hotel- _¡Pienso que con está cantidad de mano de obra en unos cuantos días todo estará listo para la gran inauguración!_ -dijo orgulloso _\- ¡¿Que te parece my charming demon belle?!_

El rostro y ojos de la princesa se iluminaron totalmente, quería brincar de felicidad, por una fracción de segundos pasó por su mente la idea de abrazar a su benefactor, pero así como esa idea llego.. se fue, pues recordó las palabras de Alastor "¡No me gusta ser tocado!" así que sólo se contuvo y dio unos ligeros brincos en su lugar.

"¿Acaso iba a abrazarme?!" -pensó el demonio carmesí alzando una ceja algo contrariado al ver la reacción disfrazada de la rubia- "Si que es impulsiva.. debo ser precavido, si llega a tocarme por error y reacciono mal.. todo mi esfuerzo habrá sido en vano"

-¡Es genial! -gritó la rubia- ¡No pensaba que la inauguración estuviera tan próxima! -no dejaba de verlo con entusiasmo

 _-¡Bueno querida!_ -le dio nuevamente Alastor su brazo- _¡La remodelación no se hará sola! ¡y menos sin nosotros!_ -Charlie colocó su brazo en el ajeno y entraron nuevamente.

Los demonios tardaron en volver, pero cuando regresaron llegaron con muchísimos materiales, se habían tomado muy enserio la orden, aquella voz y rostro intimidante los había perturbado. Entonces Alastor y Charlie comenzaron a dar las órdenes e indicaciones de como y que debían hacer. Formaron grupos que se encargarían de diferentes áreas así como de diferentes trabajos, pues unos harían trabajos de carpintería, otros pintura, otros acabados, instalaciones, etc. Conforme pasaron un par de horas, el vestíbulo y la recepción estaban listos, todo se veía elegante y distinguido, también comenzaron a trabajar en el pasillo que llevaba a la cocina, los cuartos de servicio, la lavandería, etc.

Continuaron con lo que sería el salón principal, ahí se llevaría a cabo la inauguración oficial de hotel, y fue ahí donde una lluvia de ideas ataco la mente de la princesa.

-Aquí podría ser un escenario y tener un piano! Oh! Oh! Oh! mejor que sea el escenario y un área para instrumentos musicales! el área de músicos! - la rubia se movía para todos lados imaginando como seria la distribución.

El Radio Demon la observaba sin dejar de sonreír, aquella chica no dejaba de correr y sorprenderse por todo, como una niña pequeña que no cabía de la emoción, y él como buen controlador, disfrutaba ver que con una sola palabra que saliera de su boca, la rubia al momento regresara a su lado, se sentía tan complacido de tener toda su atención sobre él y que aceptara sus sugerencias y opiniones sin ninguna objeción, era la primer alma infernal que no necesitaba intimidarla y/o amenazarla, nunca había manipulado a alguien de ese modo, era una experiencia nueva y refrescante para él.

Pero nunca pensó que aquel sentimiento de manipulación que era intrínseco en él, lo confundiría con otro que no conocía, uno más demente y egoísta, ambicionaría y desearía como nunca antes lo había hecho por culpa de aquel nuevo sentimiento, lo intoxicaría hasta la médula, a tal grado de no saber que hacer, todo por culpa de Charlottte Magne.. pues desearía apropiarse de aquella criatura con sus garras.

La princesa estaba tan feliz y eufórica que no pudo contenerse más, y sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a cantar, aquella canción venía desde lo más profundo de su agradecido corazón, la pasión en su voz y la entrega en sus movimientos corporales provocó que la naturaleza teatral del demonio carmesí saliera a flote.

"¡Esa chica si que sabía lo que era el verdadero entretenimiento!" -pensó Alastor- "¡Sería una lástima no ser partícipe del algo así!"

No tardo en ponerse de pie a su lado, puso una pista que fuera acorde al ritmo de la canción que entonaba la rubia y como si se tratase de un show de talentos, Alastor y Charlie cantaban a dueto, sus voces y sus movimientos estaban en perfecta sincronía, en algunas partes de la canción tanto él como ella terminaban la frase del otro.

Los demonios ahí presentes estaban atónitos admirando aquel espectáculo, todo mundo sabía que el Radio Demon era famoso por sus viscerales y sangrientas transmisiones, las cuales en algunas ocasiones estaban acompañadas de cierto "toque" teatral, pero nunca se imaginaron algo como que lo estaban presenciando.

"Nada mal princesa!" -halagaba a Charlie en su mente- "creo que he mejorado un poco mi percepción sobre usted, esto es divertido!"

Llegando al clímax de la canción, Alastor y Charlie bailaban tomados de las manos, y cuando la música finalizo, él giró a Charlie quedando ella de espaldas contra él, los brazos de la rubia estaban entrelazados en su abdomen pues eran sujetados por las manos de él, sus rostros estaban muy juntos , tan juntos que podían sentir la respiración agitada del otro, fue entonces cuando..

\-------Presente-----

-.... ¡¡¡SUELTALA MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA!!! - grito una colérica Vaggie- ¡¡QUE MIERDA CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!!

Charlie se sorprendió ante aquel grito, giro su rostro y vio en cámara lenta como Vaggie corria para tomar impulso y lanzar el arma que traía en sus manos para atravesar a Alastor.

-¡VAGGIE NO! -gritó la princesa con horror

Cuando Alastor escucho aquel grito iracundo, no tardo en deducir de quien se trataba, al voltear vio a la polilla correr tomando impulso, pudo deducir cuales eran sus intenciones pues en la posición en la que él se encontraba con Charlie en ese momento sólo dejaba vulnerable una parte de su cuerpo, su cabeza, así que no le preocupo si lo atacaba de frente o a distancia, en el último momento abriría un portal para absorber el arma.

La tensión reino en el lugar, pues los presentes estaban presenciado algo inverosímil, una pecadora cualquiera estaba no sólo amenazando al mismo Radio Demon, si no que además lo estaba atacando, el miedo invadió el lugar, pues era un hecho que se libraría una batalla en donde lo más probable era que Alastor se dejara llevar por su deseo y sed de sangre característicos, era un demonio que no soportaba la falta de respeto a su persona, todos corrían peligro si eso sucedía.

Vaggie estaba confiada, pues a pesar de ser tuerta nunca fallaba, lamentablemente para ella su ira no le permitió notar momentos antes de correr que justo adelante había un pequeño charco de aceite, producto de las reparaciones, haciendo que resbalara en el último instante provocando que su lanza se desviara de su verdadero objetivo.

Todos se quedaron atónitos al ver aquel fallo por parte de la demonio polilla, pero no tuvieron tiempo para reaccionar, pues aunque Alastor ya no estaba en "peligro" la lanza al final tenía un destino.. y ese era el hombro de Charlie.

Después del sonido del golpe seco que recibió Vaggie al caer al suelo, otro aún más escalofriante lo acompaño, el grito desgarrador que emitió Charlie al ser atravesada en su hombro, la cuál se retorció por el intenso dolor en los brazos del Radio Demon.. quién abrió los ojos como platos al ver en cámara lenta como la lanza se abría paso en la carne de la princesa, provocando una enorme hemorragia en la cuál parte de su levita se mancho, pero eso era lo de menos en ese momento, pues Alastor estaba en éxtasis al ver la cara de agonía de la rubia, su sangre curiosamente olía diferente, quizás se debía por ser de la realeza.

El demonio carmesí podía sentir la calidez de aquel líquido penetrando a través de su ropa, y cuando entró en contacto con su piel, una descarga eléctrica cubrió su cuerpo, el placer que tenía por la sangre lo enloquecía, sólo se dedicó a disfrutar de aquella sensación mientras abrazaba a Charlie, pues no quería que se apartara de él. Tuvo ese pensamiento insano de querer morderla, probar y lamer su sangre, estaba a escasos centímetros de su objetivo.

"Esto.. esto es sublime.." -pensó Alastor- "Ella tiene una magnífica expresión justo ahora.. y su sangre.. maldita sea.. se ve deliciosa.. codiciable.. tan roja.. quiero lamerla.. saborearla.. quizás tenga un sabor único.. y su piel.. se ve suave.. tan delicada.. quiero morderla.. desgarrarla.. quiero oírla gritar y suplicar.."

 _-Charlie.._ -susurro el demonio carmesí con su voz cargada con más estática de la usual, llevando una de sus manos al hombro de la rubia, acarició lentamente con su dedo índice el contorno de la herida la cuál sangraba desmedidamente, era tibia y viscosa al tacto, luego introdujo su garra provocándole aún más dolor a la princesa

-¡NGHHH! A-ALAST.. ALASTOR..! - gimió con dolor la rubia

- _Te duele querida?.._ -dijo el demonio carmesí mientras encajaba lentamente su dedo, el placer que sentía al ver como se retorcía en sus brazos era único

-..NGH!.. N-NO.. D-DETENTE..! - imploraba la rubia con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, mientras que su opresor sentía una gran satisfacción

 _-Si querida.. muéstrame más.._ \- susurraba el Radio Demon en su oído, estaba tan excitado por tenerla a su merced, pues todo lo que él quería lo obtenía, su ego se había elevado al pensar que tenía total control sobre aquella criatura y eso lo llenaba de regocijo - _Aunque te resistas.. de mí no vas a escapar._.- llevo a su boca el dedo impregnado con la sangre de la princesa y lo lamió, aquel sabor lo enloqueció tanto que simplemente arranco la tela que cubría su hombro y cuando estaba a punto de morderla..

Algo lo hizo despertar de aquel trance, un dolor punzante en su mano izquierda, Charlie sin querer había clavado sus uñas en la mano ajena , fue ahí que se percató que todas aquellas imágenes vívidas habían sido producto de su imaginación, y en un intento por retomar el control de sus emociones y pensamientos soltó a la rubia, la cuál se cayó al piso pues no tenía fuerzas por culpa de la herida causada por la lanza de Vaggie.

La expresión del Radio Demon seguía siendo la misma de siempre con su ya característica sonrisa, pero por dentro su mente estaba en conflicto, pues si bien es cierto que gozaba hacer sufrir a los demás mientras les infringía dolor, en este caso hubo más posesividad de parte suya y sobre todo, estaba acompañada de ansiedad ya que respiraba agitado, así que decidió tranquilizarse para tener nuevamente control de si mismo y atender la situación real que estaba delante de él.

En el suelo Charlie estaba en un charco de sangre retorciéndose de dolor, mientras una horrorizada y perturbada Vaggie veía a lo lejos el resultado de su error, los demonios presentes no sabían lo que estaba pasando, se miraban unos a otros desconcertados, entonces Alastor una vez que recobro la compostura decidió dar el siguiente paso.

"Si ella no me hubiese herido.. ¿que habría sucedido? ¿hubiese seguido soñando ó la habría lastimado de verdad?" -en su mente el demonio carmesí estaba confundido, era la primera vez que soñaba despierto, cosa que no le agrado

 _-¡Bueno caballeros! ¡Aquí nada ocurrió! ¡Fin del show! ¡Regresen a sus actividades que en breves momentos vuelvo con ustedes!_ -indicaba Alastor mientras invocaba un portal en el piso, solo tomo a Charlie en brazos y se fueron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy! voy a subir cada 3er dia si me es posible, pido perdon por mis fallos ortográficos y también por la troleada que les di, nos vemos ! :3
> 
> PD. Vaggie lastima de verdad a Charlie y Alastor imagina después que él profana su herida con sus manos. Aclaro para no generar dudas. Gracias !!


	3. 3.1 Temor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quiero pedir disculpas si en el capitulo anterior se confundieron, para mí habría sido más fácil quizás enmarcar o dejar alguna "seña" a la parte en donde Alastor sueña despierto, pero siento que se perderia el efecto sorpresa xD y por si lo preguntan, si, fue por culpa de la sangre de Charlie que fantaseó de ese modo, pero eso se vera capitulos mas adelante, dicho esto espero les guste :3

Los tele transporto hasta la habitación de ella, un portal se abrió en el aire y de ahí salió el Radio Demon con la rubia, quien gemía y lloraba, aquello era música para los oídos de Alastor, ver en el rostro de la princesa esas expresiones de dolor y sufrimiento hicieron que recordase aquellas imágenes que había tenido, ese placer tan vívido.. el calor de la rubia.. su piel.. su sangre.. no recordaba haber sentido tanta fijación antes, el sentimiento no era el mismo que siempre tenía al atacar a sus víctimas. Por un instante tuvo el deseo de hacerle todas las cosas que había imaginado, su instinto se lo exigía, estaban completamente solos y el piso estaba vacío, la situación era de lo más tentadora para él.  
  


"No no ¿Que estoy pensando? si hago eso le diría adiós a mi hotel y a mi diversión -su vista estaba fija mirando a la nada- Debo controlarme, quizás si voy de casería y asesino a unos cuantos podre calmarme, ¡si eso es! desde la purga anual no asesinado! por eso estoy así!"  
  


El demonio carmesí creía que la culpa de su "inestabilidad" era su falta de homicidios, pero estaba tan confundido y tan ansioso que no se percataba que sus ojos por unos breves segundos se transformaban en diales de radio, pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos al oír a la rubia hablarle.  
  


-A..Alastor.. -abrió un poco los ojos los cuales estaban llenos de lágrimas- me duele.. - fue entonces que los vio.. sus verdaderos ojos demoniacos.. rojos como la sangre y sus pupilas amarillas como el oro  
  


 _-¡Lo se querida! ¡Mis disculpas, nunca he curado a nadie y no se que hacer HA HA!_ \- "debo calmarme.."- pensó el demonio carmesí- "si no hubiese hablado, seguiría pensando esos aburdos, no debo perder el control" -respiro hondo y cerro los ojos para aclarar su mente  
  


Iba a necesitar retirar su ropa, y siendo él un caballero su código no le permitía ver a Charlie desnuda, así que trono los dedos y ella comenzó a flotar, Alastor se giro dándole la espalda y trono nuevamente los dedos, esta vez apareció un biombo detrás de él y con otro chasquido la ropa de la rubia desapareció dejándola desnuda, entonces movió su dedo índice y al momento aparecieron vendajes, gasas y desinfectante los cuales flotaban, y como si tuviesen vida propia limpiaron y vendaron la herida de la princesa, mientras tanto se acercó al umbral de la puerta y usó su gis para dibujar un simbolo, cuando terminó aquello nuevamente chasqueo los dedos y apareció en el cuerpo de ella una delicada pijama rosa con detalles en negro, el biombo desapareció y Alastor pudo girarse, tomo a Charlie nuevamente en sus brazos y la dejo sobre la cama.  
  


 _-¡Creo que con esto bastara querida! ¡¿Te sientes mejor?!_ -pregunto el Radio Demon, el cuál se encontraba más "estable"  
  


-Si.. gracias.. -Charlie estaba apenada, tanto por la curación como por el intento de ataque de Vaggie  
  


 _-¡Bueno si no se te ofrece nada más, me retiro!_ \- dio media vuelta y se dispuso a la salida, entonces Charlie le detuvo  
  


-Alastor! G-gracias.. -agacho la mirada- lamento las molestias.. no era tu obligación curarme.. eso y además..-Pero de un momento a otro el demonio carmesí apareció enfrente de ella y colocó su dedo en los labios de la rubia evitando que siguiera hablando  
  


 _-¡Eres mi socia ahora! ¡Además no puedo permitir que una dama se desangre ante mi!_ \- la miró con su imperturbable sonrisa- _¡Por ahora descansa! ¡Yo tengo que regresar pues dudo mucho que nuestros obreros sepan lo que tienen que hacer! HA HA HA!_ \- entonces salió del cuarto, necesitaba mantener su mente ocupada, simplemente no quería pensar mucho las cosas, sobre todo en aquella fugaz "fantasía"   
  


En el salón principal, mientras eso ocurría en la habitación de Charlie, Vaggie seguía de pie, petrificada sin poder entender como todo había pasado, como no se dio cuenta del aceite, entonces su paranoia se activo, tratando de justificarse culpo a Alastor, él había hecho aparecer el aceite.. Fue entonces que despertó de su trance, y le pregunto al primer demonio que vio por el paradero de su pareja.  
  


-¡Oye idiota! -amenazo al desconocido con otra lanza- ¡¿a donde se la llevo ese maldito?!  
  


 _-¡Por su puesto que a su recamara! ¡A donde más?!_ -le respondió Alastor quien iba entrando- _¡¿Serías tan amable de no amenazar a mi trabajador?! ¡Le das mala imagen al hotel!_ -dijo burlonamente  
  


Ignorando las palabras del demonio carmesí, Vaggie salió corriendo rumbo al cuarto para ver a Charlie.   
  


Cuando llego la encontró sentada en la cama mirando hacia el ventanal que daba al exterior, ella al oír que la polilla había entrado volteo a verla, pero así como volteo regreso su vista al ventanal, al ver esa reacción por parte de la rubia, el corazón de la polilla se encogió y tuvo temor, pues nunca se había comportado de ese modo con ella. Lo primero que noto fue que esa pijama que traía no era suya   
  


-"¡¡¿acaso ese bastardo la había..?!!." -pensó la chica gris  
  


Se acerco lentamente a la cama y se sentó en la orilla, había un silencio incómodo el cuál se alargo por más de 5 minutos, la polilla estaba conteniendo su enojo al pensar que Alastor había tocado el cuerpo de su pareja, entonces Charlie hablo.  
  


-¿Por que Vaggie? ¿Por que hiciste eso?- su voz era seria, le preguntaba la rubia sin verla a la cara  
  


-¿Él te desnudo y te curo? -ignoro su pregunta y le reclamo Vaggie  
  


-Yo pregunte primero, así que responde -su voz era cortante y molesta, la polilla decidió no preguntar de nuevo.  
  


-El estaba abrazándote y parecía que quería besarte.. -replico la chica gris  
  


-¿Pero que carajo estas diciendo? ¡El no iba a besarme! y si me estaba abrazando fue porque habíamos cantado y bailado! - decía en tono molesto la rubia  
  


-Yo.. yo no sabia eso..! aún así! no puedo permitir que..!  
  


-¡Basta Vaggie! ¡Alastor no estaba haciendo nada malo¡ ¡no me estaba atacando! ¡La que llego gritando como una loca histérica como si fuera el apocalipsis fuiste tu! -gritó enojoda la rubia- ¡Estábamos supervisando la remodelación! ¡YO empecé a cantar y él sólo me siguió! ¡No había ninguna doble intención en nada ya sea en el sentido de lastimarme o en el otro sentido que estas pensando!   
  


Pero Vaggie no entendía razones en ese momento, pues ella creía que la "remodelación" sólo era un pretexto del Radio Demon para ganarse la confianza de la rubia y poder manipularla después, y aunque en si, tenía razón sobre Alastor y su intención de manipularla, en ese momento para su desgracia el demonio carmesí no había hecho absolutamente nada, su único error fue dejarse llevar por la melodía que emanaba de los labios de Charlie.  
  


-¿Y que me dices del aceite que me hizo resbalar? ¡Por favor honey piénsalo! ¡él hizo aparecer ese charco por qué sabía que lo atacaría y aprovecho eso para poder lastimarte!  
  


Charlie se sintió horrorizada, pues lo que decía no tenia ningún sentido, aparte de no aceptar su error por haberle atacado, ahora calumniaba a su benefactor.  
  


-Vaggie.. - con un tono de decepción bajo la mirada, seguía sin voltear a verla- eso que dices no tiene sentido.. pues yo estaba agarrando sus manos con las mías.. en ningún momento Alastor se movió.. tu sólo te dejaste llevar por tus impulsos y tus propias conclusiones.. ¿acaso crees que soy tan estúpida como para no darme cuenta que siempre que te pones así es por qué no quieres que me rodee de otros? ¡si por ti fuera me encerrarías en una burbuja! -estaba llegando a su límite, pero nuevamente quiso evadir la situación como las demás veces en las que había perdonado a la chica gris, pensaba que aún había solución pero.. - y veo con profundo dolor que no confías en mi.. por favor.. sal del cuarto.. necesito estar sola.. es enserio..  
  


Vaggie entendió las palabras de Charlie, pero algo no andaba bien, pues se sentía intranquila, sentía que esta vez no la libraría.. y su relación con Charlie quizás..  
  


-E... entiendo.. te dejo.. -un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, antes de salir vio que Charlie no volteó a verla al final, esto no podía estar pasando.  
  


Al salir y cerrar la puerta se desplomo, todo le estaba saliendo mal, todo se le estaba yendo de las manos y el único culpable de su desgracia era Alastor.  
  


-Alastor.. Alastor ..ALASTOR! -pronunciaba su nombre con rabia y lágrimas en los ojos- estoy harta de oír su nombre, harta de su presencia..! si tan sólo no hubiera venido aquí! Charlie y yo seríamos felices teniéndonos la una a la otra..! ella no se habría enojado conmigo! él la lastimo.. él.. él..

Los celos y la rabia habían nublado el poco raciocinio que le quedaba, estaba dispuesta a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias con tal de deshacerse del Radio Demon, se limpio las lágrimas, se puso de pie y se dirigió de nuevo al salón para encararlo.  
  


Pero siendo Alastor un demonio astuto, había oído toda la discusión que habían sostenido la polilla y la rubia, el pequeño simbolo que había dibujado en el marco de la puerta servía como una especie de micrófono. No fue difícil para él descifrar el siguiente movimiento de la polilla, pero necesitaba ser sabio y cauteloso, aunque deseaba matarla y reducirla a polvo, debía esperar hasta que Charlie estuviera recuperada y al fin utilizar aquel "regalito" que el día anterior le había dado Vaggie en aquella reveladora conversación, ansiaba el momento en el que la polilla se quedara al fin a la deriva sin su "princesa" y verla sumirse en la más profunda tristeza y desesperación.  
  


Así que simplemente Alastor "huyó" de la presencia de Vaggie en lo que resto del día, no le fue difícil hacer eso pues podía tele transportarse por todo el hotel sin problemas, de cierto modo fue positivo para él, pues gracias a ello pudo estar de un lugar a otro supervisando las reparaciones, eso y además le ayudo a olvidar el tema de su reciente fantasía con la princesa, por su parte Vaggie se dio cuenta que no podía atraparle, así que se fue a uno de los múltiples cuartos del hotel y ahí se encerró.  
  


Ya eran las 4 pm. Niffty había preparado la comida, sólo el demonio rojo y ella se sentaron a comer, pues Angel había salido y Husk solo quería beber, Vaggie por obvias razones no estaba y Charlie no bajaría en su estado, así que Alastor le ordeno a la pequeña cíclope llevar la porción de comida que le correspondía a la rubia hasta su habitación por qué se encontraba "indispuesta". Más tardo Niffty ir que en regresar, nadie le respondía cuando tocaba la puerta.  
  


Al anochecer Alastor se dirigió al cuarto de Charlie, en un acto de "cortesía" por asi decirlo, él quería verla descorazonada y el pretexto perfecto lo llevaba en sus manos, una bandeja que contenía lo que se sirvió a la hora de la comida, toco la puerta y efectivamente nadie respondió.  
  


_-¡Charlie~ Soy yo Alastor! ¡¿Puedo pasar?!_   
  


Bastaron unos segundos para que se escuchara una lejana y triste voz responderle.  
  


-Si claro.. adelante..  
  


Al entrar vio que el ambiente era desolador, solitario y silencioso, la princesa se veía tan vulnerable.. tan indefensa en ese ambiente lúgubre de aquella habitación mientras estaba sentada en su cama.. le producía el deseo de hacerla sufrir aun más, pero debía calmarse y controlarse hasta que lograra deshacerse de su "pareja".  
  


 _-¡Oh querida! ¡¿Segura que estas bien?! ¡Te noto algo "desmejorada"!_ -dijo sarcásticamente Alastor - _¡Quizás te falta alimento! ¡Le pedí a Niffty que viniera a darte tu ración hace un rato, pero dijo que nadie respondió a su llamado y asumí que quizás dormías! ¡Así que personalmente te traje de comer!_  
  


-Oh.. gracias pero.. no tengo hambre.. -dijo mirando hacia el ventanal- no te hubieras molestado, lamento no corresponder a tu atención  
  


Era simplemente fascinante para él, ese tipo de reacciones le erizaban la piel y le producían cierto placer, no había nada mejor que ver a alguien derrotado y desamparado, era solo la punta del iceberg pues no se conformaría sólo con eso.  
  


_-¡Bueno siendo esa la situación me retiro entonces! ¡Es una las.._   
  


Fue entonces que la princesa al fin volteo a verle, Alastor imaginaba que su expresión era por lo menos desoladora y vacía, pero lo que vio en ese momento fue tan sorprendente que no pudo terminar su oración.  
  


-Gracias por lo de hoy Alastor - tenía los ojos irritados, parecía que había llorado casi todo el día, y en su boca se dibujada una sonrisa - Lamento mucho el comportamiento de Vaggie, en su nombre te pido disculpas, hablare con ella para que este tipo de incidentes no vuelvan a ocurrir a futuro, también te quiero agradecer por haber estado supervisando las obras de reparación, no sabes como me alegro de tener a alguien como tú de apoyo.  
  


"... ¡¡¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! esto si que fue inesperado! tengo que reconocerlo.. al menos intenta esconder su tristeza y frustración!" -el demonio carmesí estaba satisfecho, pues esperaba otro tipo de expresión por parte de la rubia, pero de igual modo estaba entretenido  
  


 _-¡No tienes que agradecer! ¡Como socio es también mi obligación y deber velar por nuestros "intereses"!_ -recalco- _¡Sobre la hostilidad hacia mi persona por parte de tu pareja, espero la puedas arreglar! ¡Muy bien querida! ¡Debo partir pues hoy ha sido un día agotador para mi! ¡Buenas noches!_  
  


-Buenas noches Alastor -sonrió Charlie al despedirse  
  


Al llegar a su recamara, Alastor se sentó en uno de los sofás, meditó sobre el reciente comportamiento de su "socia" , había cambiado un poco la opinión que tenía sobre ella, pues el día anterior cuando la espió llamando a la reina Lilith, le recordó a la humanas débiles y lloronas que se lamentaban por todo y no afrontaban el problema, o al menos esa impresión tuvo al verla en ese estado lamentable, con todo eso se olvidó totalmente de su "Fantasía" y se fue a dormir.  
  


A la mañana siguiente a primera hora se había despertado como de costumbre, se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el desayuno, era el segundo día de trabajos, lo que no imagino es que ya lo estaban esperando ahí.  
  


-Oh! Buenos días Alastor! -saludo Charlie con una sonrisa  
  


 _-¡Vaya! ¡¿Pero que haces aquí?! ¡¿Y tu herida?!_ -pregunto el demonio carmesí  
  


-Ah eso! ya cerró y estoy como si nada, mira! -la blusa que usaba podía estirarse sin problemas y entonces le mostro su hombro  
  


Alastor se quedo en shock por 2 cosas, la primera era que su hombro estaba sin un rasguño, la segunda era que veía el tirante de su sostén y un poco más de piel, le tomo un par de segundos digerir la situación, fue entonces que le dio la espalda a Charlie.  
  


 _-¡Querida! ¡No hacia falta ese pequeño exhibicionismo!_ -de sólo decir esas palabras Alastor recordaba la imagen de recién  
  


Charlie no entendió nada hasta segundos después, apenada volvió a cubrirse, no sabía que aquello fuera a incomodar a Alastor.  
  


-¡¡Oh!! ¡¡lo siento mucho de verdad, no fue mi intención!! es sólo que no pensé que te fuera a incomodar!! - decía mortificada la rubia  
  


_-¡Oh no! ¡No es que me incomode querida! ¡De hecho no me genera ningún sentimiento ese tipo de cosas! ¡Más que nada es por qué no es algo propio de una dama! ¡Ya sabes mi código de buenos modales!_   
  


-Oh entiendo! -suspiro aliviada- creo que tendrás que hacerme una lista de las cosas que te incomodan o desagradan para evitarlas -le sonrió- y bueno, respondiendo a la otra pregunta.. ¿acaso no recuerdas que soy tu ayudante de cocina? y como buen ayudante debo llegar antes que el chef! - le guiño el ojo divertida- Y bueno, ¿Cual es el menú del desayuno de hoy?  
  


"Esto es asombroso..! en mis 80 años de deambular en el infierno jamás me tope con alguien que se regenerara en menos de 24 hrs! la realeza demoniaca si que es especial!" - decía en su mente Alastor mientras no dejaba de sonreír  
  


_-¡Oh si si si! ¡Ciertamente no había olvidado que ahora eras mi nueva ayudante! ¡Solo que no pensé que fueras a venir hoy! ¡En fin!_   
  


Y así fue como dialogaron un par de minutos sobre que harían para el desayuno de ese día, Alastor tenía la costumbre de oír música mientras cocinaba, fue una grata sorpresa para él ver a la rubia cantar la mayoría de melodías que escuchaba.  
  


"Quizás no fue mala idea aceptar su ayuda" -pensaba el demonio carmesí- "al menos es mas entretenido cocinar"  
  


Ver a la rubia cantar en voz baja mientras le pasaba las cosas que necesitaba en perfecta sincronía con la música, hizo que Alastor no pudiera resistirse y ahora él también cantaba. Ambos se habían metido tanto en su papel que sin darse cuenta acabaron de hacer el desayuno, ya había pasado 1 hr desde que terminaron y aun así seguían cantando y bailando.  
  


No fue sino hasta que una curiosa Niffty atraída por las voces llego a la cocina.  
  


-Vaya, ustedes si que se divierten no importa lo que estén haciendo -comento la ciclope  
  


-¿Tu crees? -dijo Charlie divertida

-Por supuesto! a ustedes solo les ponen música y hacen el resto! es algo que tienen en común! - añadio la cíclope  
  


"Algo en común?.. quizás.." -pensó el demonio carmesí- "después de todo de eso se trataba esto! diversión! ¿Por que no disfrutar de los espectáculos que me ofrece gratuitamente esta princesa?"  
  


 _-¡Niffty querida! ¡¿Me harías el favor de poner la mesa?! ¡Al parecer solo nosotros 3 desayunaremos!-_ dijo sonriente Alastor  
  


-El tipo llamado Angel no tarda en venir al igual que Husk, al parecer su estomago al fin pide comida en vez de alcohol, me pregunto si la otra chica ya habrá despertado?, para que coloque su servicio -pregunto la pequeña  
  


Charlie no supo responderle, no había visto a Vaggie desde aquella charla, y tampoco le apetecía verla por el momento, Niffty al ver que nadie respondió su pregunta solo siguió con su labor  
  


-Bueno voy a preparar la mesa entonces -dijo y salió de ahí.  
  


Por su parte, la rubia sintió algo de felicidad por aquel comentario, pues ella deseaba ser amiga de su socio, en el fondo quería pensar que en efecto al menos podían compartir el gusto por la música y el canto ¿No de eso se trataba una amistad?. Pasados los minutos el comedor estaba listo, Alastor se sentó a la cabeza y Charlie inconscientemente se sentó a su lado, Niffty se sentó al otro lado del demonio rojo, se disponían a desayunar cuando llegaron Angel y Husk, venían discutiendo como siempre. Todo transcurría con normalidad, hasta que llego Vaggie, la cual ensombreció su semblante al ver a su pareja junto al que consideraba la fuente de sus desgracias, justo cuando tenía la intención de crear un escándalo sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Charlie, la cual simplemente la vio con decepción y agacho la cabeza, entonces Vaggie decidió que lo mejor sería guardar silencio, Alastor se percató de aquello y simplemente decidió que tomaría ventaja.  
  


_-¡Charlie querida! ¡Te recuerdo que hoy es el segundo día de trabajos! ¡Solo hemos podido avanzar un 10% ! ¡En vista de que te encuentras ya en óptimas condiciones.. ¿Me harías el honor de estar conmigo supervisando?!_   
  


-¿Eh? O-oh si claro!-Aquella pregunta la había tomado por sorpresa, así que asintió por reflejo.  
  


 _-¡Excelente! ¡Yo ya termine de desayunar! ¡Y por lo que veo tu también querida!_ \- dijo Alastor mientras se ponía de pie y se colocaba detrás del asiento de ella, Charlie aún tenía algo de comida en su plato pero a él le pareció que con lo que había ingerido bastaba, necesitaba sacarla de ahí - _¡El tiempo es oro! ¡Sígueme por aquí!_ \- la levanto de su silla, la tomo de la cintura y se la llevo mientras todos observaban.

Vaggie estaba que no cabía en si, y simplemente pateo el suelo.  
  


-¡Wow! tranquila amargada, ¿ahora que mierda te sucede y que rayos fue eso?-dijo Angel dust al verla en ese estado.  
  


-¡Acaso no viste como se la llevo?! ¡Voy a matar a ese malnacido! -afirmaba con amargura la polilla.  
  


-Suerte en ello chica kamikaze -se mofo Husk- Pagaría por ver que tuvieras la mínima oportunidad de tocarle un pelo a ese hijo de perra, pero los milagros no existen y sería una mala inversión.  
  


-Además no se si fue mi imaginación pero.. ¿acaso ella te ignoro? ni siquiera te saludo, y eso es raro -recalcaba un tranquilo Angel mientras comía  
  


\- ... -Vaggie guardo silencio, no sabía como responder a ello  
  


-¿Se pelearon de nuevo? Ósea solo llevo 2 semanas aquí y es la quinta vez que discuten, sólo que siempre te perdona casi al momento, ahora si parece que se emputo contigo -Angel se percató de la toxicidad de su relación, pero no le importaba, simplemente las dejaba ser- Debe ser algo muy jodido lo que hiciste esta vez.  
  


\- ¡Es que ella es terca y necia! ¡No comprende lo peligroso que ese ese sujeto! ¡Le dije que no estuviera a solas con él y que hace?! ¡Se pone a cantar y bailar con él! ¡Pudo haberla matado fácilmente! ¡No lo pensé dos veces y decidí atacarlo antes de que le hiciera daño! ¡Pero el muy maldito me tendió una trampa y termine lastimándola a ella!  
  


Los presentes abrieron los ojos como platos, Husk y Niffty se miraron ¿Como es que Alastor no la había matado por tal atrevimiento hacia su persona?  
  


-¡Woow woow! detente ahí, déjame ver si entendí tu maldito enredo.. ¿Él y Charlie estaban cantando y bailando en un lugar privado entonces? -cuestionó Angel  
  


-No, estaban en lo que parece es el salón principal, había otros demonios que creo son los que están "ayudando" -respondió la chica gris  
  


-Ósea que lo atacaste porque cantaba y bailaba con Charlie en un espacio abierto..? tu si que estas enferma- recalco Angel  
  


-¡No lo entiendes! puede que ese bastardo haya planeado algo con esos demonios que estaban ahí e intentaran emboscar a Charlie!.  
  


-Pfff! ¿Tu eres estúpida o te haces? -se burló Husk- Ese hijo de perra no necesita hacer ese tipo de cosas, y menos si solo se trata de un solo individuo, lo más probable es que solo le siguiera la corriente a esa princesa mimada en su "show"  
  


-Volviendo al tema -carraspeo la araña albina- ¿Simplemente decidiste atacarlo como la loca histérica que eres aparentemente sin motivo alguno?  
  


-Lo iba a atravezar con mi lanza! pero.. al momento de correr para impulsarme me resbale y la lanza fue directo al hombro de Charlie..  
  


Husk y Niffty volvieron a cruzar miradas, sabían de lo que era capaz Alastor pero lo que estaba diciendo esa polilla no tenía sentido, pues no es el tipo que soporte un atrevimiento de esa magnitud, la habría matado instantáneamente al ver sus intenciones, por esta vez creyeron que él era "inocente"  
  


-Estas jodida~ , ósea en conclusión, ellos solo estaban divirtiéndose y tu simplemente te dejaste llevar por jodido carácter de mierda explosivo y celos compulsivos, y de paso atravesaste el hombro de tu pareja por error, no me sorprendería que te terminara -afirmo Angel  
  


-¡¿Y quien mierda pidió tu opinión?! -grito enojada la polilla  
  


-Mira cariño a mi no me gritas, bastante hago con darte mi tiempo y atención en tus líos de cama, no me benefician en nada, si sigues así al paso que vas te quedaras sin novia, es el único consejo que te daré maldita malagradecida AMARGADA  
  


Termino su desayuno y se fue, los siguientes en salir fueron Niffty y Husk, quedándose sola en el comedor.   
  


Mientras eso ocurría, en otro lado del hotel Charlie se encontraba dirigiendo la remodelación de las habitaciones, Alastor por otro lado veía que los acabados fueran elegantes y exquisitos. La tensión estaba a flor de piel, pues Vaggie no sabía que hacer y tenía temor, la chica rubia simplemente la evitaba cuando la veía, no podía acercarse ni mucho menos hablarle, su novia jamás la había evitado así y mucho menos por tanto tiempo, terminó pensando lo mismo que la había llevado a esa situación, que Alastor le había metido ideas en la cabeza, manipulándola para evitarla y no hablarle, nada más alejado de la realidad ¿Acaso no se percataba que solamente ella estaba fracturando y lastimando su relación con la princesa?  
  


Pasaron un par de días y la paranoia de Vaggie comenzó a afectarle con creces, para ese momento Charlie ya se había calmado lo suficiente respecto al tema, pues entre las remodelaciones, las mañanas que bajaba a ayudar a Alastor con el desayuno y las veces que ambos se dejaban llevar por la melodía de la música le habían despejado su mente y corazón, sin esas distracciones hubiera estado deprimida, además pensó que aquel "castigo" que le había impuesto a Vaggie al tomar distancia y silencio entre ambas había sido suficiente para hacerla entrar en razón, que equivocada estaba.  
  


Alastor por su parte, se topó con pinturas y retratos de la familia real, pero hubo algunas que llamaron su atención, una de ellas tenía la imagen de dos niños, una niña que era Charlie y usaba un adorable vestido rojo con motivos en forma de manzanas, junto a un niño de tez grisácea y amplia sonrisa con ropas en tonos verdes, ambos tomados de las manos, otro cuadro mostraba a la familia real acompañada de otra familia, los Von Eldrtich, en ese cuadro Charlie era mayor y no hacía falta deducir que el joven a su lado era aquel niño, y la última pintura retrataba a Charlie con demonio verde abrazados, esos cuadros daban a entender un posible compromiso entre ellos, quizás arreglado por ambas familias.  
  


Era una practica común entre los demonios originales para conservar su linaje "puro", lo que haya ocurrido entre Charlie y ese demonio estaba zanjado, pues ahora ella estaba con aquella polilla, o bueno, al menos por ahora.  
  


Ese día estaba transcurriendo "normal", todos desayunaban a excepción de Vaggie, desde aquella ocasión en la cual Charlie la vio con esa expresión de decepción, decidió no ir de nuevo cuando la rubia se encontrara desayunando, no quería volver a ver esa mirada pues le causaba mucho dolor. Pero había llegado al límite de su paciencia y paranoia, así que decidió acabar con todo de una vez.  
  


-¡Radio Demon! -lo llamo en voz alta mientras Alastor se encontraba dando indicaciones, al oír que alguien lo llamaba se volteo a ver.  
  


 _-¡Oh! ¡Ahora que deseas mi molesta amiga!_ -dijo Alastor mientras sonreía con malicia  
  


-Tu y yo necesitamos hablar en privado Radio Demon -dijo tratando de mostrarse intimidante la polilla  
  


 _-¡Ahora no puedo! ¡Tengo múltiples ocupaciones! ¡Si me disculpas!_ -se giro dándole la espalda para seguir su camino  
  


-¿Acaso tienes miedo? -dijo intentando provocarlo  
  


 _-¡HA! ¡Déjame decirte que tu poder de convencimiento es nulo y más aun cuando intentas provocar a la otra parte para llegar al "dialogo"! ¡Tu falta de modales y cortesía dejan mucho que desear!_ -dijo con ironía sin dejarse de mofar- _¡De cualquier forma si eso es lo que quieres te escucho! ¡Pero después de nuestra "conversación" espero no me vuelvas a molestar!_ -dijo eso y dio la orden de que todo mundo saliera dejándolos completamente solos  
  


Lo que no esperaba Vaggie era que Charlie se dirigía justo en ese momento a donde se encontraban, pues había ocurrido un pequeño problema en uno de los pisos superiores y necesitaba la opinión de su benefactor, caminando por los pasillos preguntaba si alguien sabía donde se encontraba, los demonios le dijeron en donde lo podía hallar y fue para allá.  
  


-Quiero que abandones el hotel Radio Demon, y no te lo estoy pidiendo, LO ESTOY EXIGIENDO - dijo la polilla en tono serio y amargo  
  


 _-¡¿Es que no te cansas de repetir las mismas palabras una y otra vez?!_ -dijo a modo de burla el demonio carmesí- _¡No voy a perder mi tiempo contigo por un tema que ya habíamos hablado noches atrás!_  
  


Fue entonces que Charlie llego y antes de entrar escucho que Alastor y Vaggie hablaban, se colocó a un lado de la puerta para no ser vista y poder escuchar lo que ocurría, pero él se percato de su presencia, nuevamente la suerte estaba a su favor.  
  


 _-¡Primero irrumpiste en mi habitación cuando estaba logrando conciliar el sueño, después sin motivo me atacas y terminas lastimando a mi socia ¿ahora vienes nuevamente a amenazarme?! ¡Francamente eres un caso perdido!_ -se dio la vuelta para irse, entonces Vaggie saco su lanza de muevo y lo amenazo con ella.  
  


-¡Ni creas que te dejare ir esta vez maldito! ¡¿Por que no admites que estas manipulando a Charlie?! ¡Confiesa que es gracias a ti que ella me evita y no quiere hablarme! ¡Que mierda le dijiste para que ella se comporte así conmigo! -grito colérica la chica gris  
  


 _-¡Ha Ha Ha! ¡No se de que hablas! ¡Los problemas que ella tenga contigo es asunto de ustedes! ¡Ella es lo suficientemente mayor como para saber a quien hablarle y a quien no! ¡¿No es así?! ¡¿Acaso tiene que ver con lo que dijiste sobre que ella es fácil de manipular?!_ -fue entonces que saco su micrófono y comenzó a reproducir lo que había grabado ese día  
  


" -¡CHARLIE NO SABE LO QUE HACE! ¡ES INGENUA, DESPREOCUPADA E INFLUENCIABLE! ¡SOLO NECESITA DARSE CUENTA QUE SU IDEA NO SIRVE PARA ENTRAR EN RAZÓN! ¡DEJA DE DARLE ESPERANZAS DE UNA MALDITA VEZ Y ABANDONA EL HOTEL A-H-O-R-A!  
  


-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO CREO EN LA REDENCION! ¡SI LA APOYO ES POR QUE ESTOY OBLIGADA DADAS LAS CIRCUNSTANCIAS! ¡ELLA ESTABA A PUNTO DE DESISTIR CUANDO TU APARECISTE Y LO HECHASTE TODO A PEDER!- "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les haya gustado el capitulonde hoy, perdonen mis fallos ortograficos, amaría leer sus comentarios respecto al cap, subire el proximo quizas el dia 1ero si no me surge algún imprevisto, si no será hasta el dia 2, por ello desde ahora les deseo un feliz año nuevo :3
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer mi fic!


	4. 4.1 Inevitable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes que nada quiero darle las gracias a todos los que leen mi fic, sus comentarios me motivan a seguir escribiendolo pese a que tengo mucho trabajo. En este capítulo me base en el comentario de la creadora Vivziepop en donde decia que Charlie no es tan pura e inocente como se ve, ella sabe enojarse y llega a los golpes como se mostro en el piloto, sin mas que decir espero disfruten este cap :3

Vaggie lo miro con rabia, pues no sabía que había grabado sus palabras aquella noche, planeaba arrebatarle el micrófono y romperlo para deshacerse de aquella confesión.  
  
-¡Eres un maldito! ¡Voy a deshacerme de esa grabación en cuanto acabe contigo!- lo miró furiosa  
  
 _-¡Ahí van de nuevo las amenazas!_ -sonrió ampliamente Alastor- _¡Prácticamente con esa declaración tuya mi amargada amiga dejas en claro tu sentir y pensar sobre Charlie, que es manipulable y que sus sueños son solo eso! ¡Yo solo le estoy dando las herramientas que quiere! ¡A diferencia tuya no la engaño diciéndole que la "redención es posible"! ¡¿Quien de los dos es el más hipócrita y mentiroso entonces?!-_ aparto tomo con su mano la lanza de la polilla  
  
Charlie decidió salir de su escondite al escucharlo todo, Vaggie palideció al verla y Alastor estaba más que extasiado, estaba convencido de que la princesa quizás rompería en llanto y que su expresión mostraría la depresión a la que se sumergiría.

"Esto se va a poner interesante.."- pensó el Radio Demon ya que amaba el sufrimiento ajeno.  
  
-Así que.. ¿Ingenua, despreocupada e influenciable no es así?.. -hablo la rubia mirando al piso- en lo último quizás tengas razón, hasta ahora la única a la que le he permitido controlarme hasta cierto punto es a ti -el tono de voz era cortante, no se podía distinguir si estaba enojada o seria- Pensé que creías en mi visión, genuinamente llegue a pensar que tu al igual que yo creías que era posible que alguien se redimiera, pero me equivoque, contigo y con todos a mi alrededor..  
  
Alastor esperaba con una enorme y pronunciada sonrisa a que la princesa alzara el rostro para poder apreciar su semblante, expectante a ver aquella expresión de derrota y decepción, sin embargo lo que vería a continuación le generaría la mayor de las sorpresas, pues como si el tiempo transcurriera en cámara lenta vio como Charlotte Magne alzaba su rostro.  
  
Su expresión era serena y dura, la mirada en sus ojos era aguda y afilada, la esclerótica de un color rojo intenso, tan vivo como la sangre, sus pupilas eran amarillas pero su iris brillaba tanto por el mar de emociones que sentía en ese momento, que hacía verlas como si fuesen de oro refulgente, sus pupilas eran una ligera línea vertical; De su cabeza se alzaban con gloria unos prominentes cuernos que la coronaban como la princesa que era, incluso el porte que adopto en ese momento era elegante, frívolo y soberbio, era hermosamente infernal.  
  
Alastor no parpadeo en ningún momento, si no que abrió aún más los ojos, esta no podía ser la misma princesa con la que horas antes se encontraba cocinando y cantando en la mañana, era imposible ¿Que había pasado? Esto no era lo que el Radio Demon imagino, no podía dejar de observarla, esos ojos como fuego por parte de ella en ese instante podían atravesar y quemar todo a su alrededor sin misericordia y piedad, tan penetrantes que incluso podrían escudriñar el alma. El demonio carmesí pudo sentir un ligero cosquilleo en su estomago y como se erizaba su piel ante tal criatura.  
  
"... esto es.. por mucho mas que interesante.. su majestad, espero que pueda seguir entreteniéndome.. " -pensaba para si mismo Alastor mientras podía sentir como una descarga de adrenalina invadía su ser.  
  
-Solo para aclarar algo, Alastor -se dirigió la rubia a su socio- ¿De que fecha es la grabación de Vaggie?- aquella pregunta y tono de voz elocuentes lo sacaron de sus pensamientos   
  
- _Son de la primer noche que me quede aquí, querida..! Para ser exactos minutos después de que nos despedimos..!_ -respondió con tono solemne y cortes, mientras la princesa dirigió su vista a la chica gris.  
  
-Así que, como siempre, no me hiciste caso cuando te PEDI que no siguieras discutiendo con Alastor ¿no?, y sabiendo eso fuiste en contra de MI voluntad a seguir riñendo con él.  
  
-...Y-yo.. yo so-solo..-Vaggie estaba temblando, solo hubo un par de ocasiones en las que había visto a Charlie comportarse de ese modo.  
  
-Y después tuvo lugar ese incidente en el salón principal, del cual por lo que veo no te has arrepentido aún -miro la lanza que tenía en sus manos, su tono de voz era cada vez más dura  
  
-Le debes a Alastor mínimamente una disculpa por tus actos -recalco la princesa- Aunque no lo hayas herido, tu intención es lo que cuenta, sin embargo.. ¿No lo estas amenazando nuevamente?..  
  
Vaggie se percató que no había bajado la lanza y seguía apuntando el pecho del demonio carmesí, el cuál la sostenía en su mano, rápidamente la bajo y trato de esconderla detrás suyo, la polilla no podía articular palabra alguna, Charlie imponía demasiado respeto y temor, con mucho esfuerzo podía aguantar ver su cara, pero no tardo en agachar el rostro, sintiéndose miserable y patética.  
  
-También le debes otra disculpa por calumniarlo, en ningún momento él insinuó o sugirió algo contra ti, no se de donde sacaste la idea de que él me aconsejo que te evitara o dejara de hablar -agrego la princesa apocalíptica -Bueno para finalizar, doy por terminada nuestra relación, es inevitable, ni tu ni yo somos felices en ella, eres libre de irte o quedarte -se dirigió a su socio- Alastor, en cuanto te desocupes quisiera por favor que subas al 8vo piso, surgió un imprevisto y requiero de tu opinión para ello.  
  
- _Como digas querida..!_ \- el tono de voz del demonio carmesí seguía siendo muy cordial y solemne, se podría decir que la estática y el efecto de radio que siempre tenía era casi imperceptible  
  
-Perfecto, nos vemos y gracias- dio media vuelta y se fue, Alastor la siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció entre la oscuridad, de solo recordar lo que acababa de ocurrir le producía escalofríos.  
  
A los pocos segundos recordó que la polilla seguía ahí, estaba destrozada y abatida, verla en ese estado le produjo cierto placer, pero no se comparaba a lo que había sentido momentos antes. Simplemente no agrego nada más y se fue de ahí, pues quería ver nuevamente aquella figura demoniaca que desprendía desprecio y poder.  
  
Las siguientes horas fueron una delicia para Alastor, él desconocía esa faceta de Charlie, tan soberbia, tan fría, la comparaba como una rosa llena de espinas, que con el mínimo roce te hacía sangrar, igual seguía sin entender la naturaleza de su personalidad, eso le generaba cierta curiosidad ¿Acaso debía sentir dolor para despertar a su otra yo? en todo caso no importaba, tendría el tiempo suficiente para averiguarlo.  
  
Por mas extraño que sonara, todo el día mientras estuvo con ella era mas servicial de lo normal, y no lo hacía por hipocresía o falsedad como días atrás, simplemente sentía que debía hacerlo por alguna razón. Por la noche la acompaño hasta la entrada de su habitación, la cual estaba abierta de par en par, al entrar vio que Vaggie había sacado sus cosas de ahí, Alastor entró después de Charlie y observo el panorama detrás suyo, había dejado los cajones y el closet abiertos, todo estaba en desorden.. al parecer tenía prisa por salir del cuarto, Charlie solo observo.  
  
-Gracias por tu ayuda hoy Alastor, si me disculpas creo que tengo que poner en orden este lugar -decía la princesa mientras seguía viendo el escenario- Buenas noches  
  
- _Oh, de ninguna manera querida..! -_ dio un paso el Radio Demon y se coloco frente a ella- P _ermíteme..!_ \- con un chasquido automáticamente toda la ropa y muebles quedaron en su lugar, Charlie abrió un poco los ojos cuando hizo eso, volvió la mirada a su socio  
  
-No tenias que hacerlo -replico la rubia- y más con lo sucedido el día de hoy, no sabes lo apenada que estoy contigo.. -aunque su voz transmitía melancolía, su porte y su carácter no dejaban de ser elegantes y fríos  
  
Alastor se encontraba de nuevo pasmado ante tal actitud, tenía algo que lo inquietaba de algún modo, no era miedo de eso estaba seguro ¿Quizás admiración? ¿Respeto? por más que pensaba no lograba adivinar que era.  
  
- _Oh querida..! Lo que sucedió con tu ex pareja no tiene absolutamente nada que ver contigo..! Cada uno debe de hacerse responsable de sus actos y tu..! Tu cariño tomaste dicha responsabilidad como propia, y eso es admirable..! Tómalo como un detalle de parte mío por el mal rato que pasaste hoy..!_ \- dijo serenamente el Radio Demon  
  
Charlie lo seguía observando fríamente, pero no lo hacia con mal intención, solo que ahora se encontraba en ese estado y tendría que pasar algún tiempo o alguna situación que le regresara su actitud jovial.  
  
-Si es así, muchas gracias -dijo serenamente la princesa- Bueno, no te entretengo más, debes estar cansado, buenas noches Alastor, te veo mañana en la cocina.  
  
- _Buenas noches Charlie..!_ \- sonrió ampliamente el demonio carmesí y se retiro a su cuaro  
  
Al llegar a su habitación, Alastor se sentó al borde de su cama, rebobino en su mente todo lo que había sucedido, en definitiva al parecer la princesa siempre lo sorprendería con algo nuevo, independientemente de la diversión que buscaba en el hotel, lo que Charlie le ofrecía era un bonus, la cereza del pastel, aunque debía admitir que en ese estado quizás la rubia no tendría ánimo de bailar y cantar, o eso creyó.  
  
La mañana llego y con ello la cita en la cocina, Charlie ya se encontraba en el sitio esperando a Alastor como siempre, de una u otra forma ese "detalle" de estar antes que él hacia que su narcisismo creciera, pues se consideraba tan importante como para hacer esperar a la heredera del trono infernal. Los días anteriores había colocado música "divertida y alegre" pero viendo la situación actual prefirió poner algo mas "profundo y sereno" una mezcla entre jazz y blues cadenciosos, pensaba que eso iba más acorde con el ambiente, no esperaba lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación.  
  
Nuevamente abrió los ojos como platos, al oír que de la boca de la rubia salía una melodiosa canción, su voz era profunda y tan penetrante que taladraba los oídos de Alastor, y que decir de sus movimientos, tan frívolos, sutiles, elegantes e hipnotizantes, sin pensarlo la tomo de la mano y se unió a su canto y baile.  
  
"verdaderamente esto es impresionante.. tanto la alegría como la desdicha te favorecen increíblemente.. sigue así princesa, muéstrame más" - el demonio carmesí la halagaba en su mente, a estas alturas ya le tenía respeto y aprecio, la consideraba una demonio encantadora  
  
Terminaron el desayuno, Niffty como siempre había bajado para preparar el comedor, fue cuando noto a la intimidante demonio junto a Alastor y no la reconoció.  
  
-Oh.. ¿Charlie eres tu? disculpa no te reconocí.. wow.. eres hermosa -afirmó la ciclope mientras veía a Alastor, el cual no dejaba de ver a la rubia  
  
-Si soy yo Niffty, lamento tu confusión, gracias por el cumplido aunque no me siento como tal -refuto la princesa  
  
-Bueno si tu lo dices.. aunque creo que alguien piensa lo contrario, en fin voy a preparar las cosas entonces- recalco Niffty y salió  
  
Aquel comentario a Charlie la confundió, mientras que Alastor no entendió la indirecta, lo que provoco que se preguntara a quien se refería Niffty. Minutos después llegaron Angel y Husk, ambos se quedaron atónitos al ver a la princesa.  
  
-Carajo! te ves jodidamente sexy así! -grito Angel dust, era la primera vez que la veía en ese estado- ¡¿Por que mierda no aprovechas todo ese potencial?!, si lo deseas tengo un vestido que te quedaría de I-N-F-A-R-T-O si lo usas preciosa, cuando termines todo el trabajo del hotel ven a mi cuarto, vamos a hacerle honor a tu titulo real  
  
Charlie sonrió y río con recato, pues Angel era muy egoísta y siendo él así, era raro que le quisiera prestar uno de sus vestidos, así que debía estar encantado para tener esa iniciativa.   
  
-Solo espero que la Amargada de tu novia no se atreva a gritarme o sermonearme, a veces se comporta como una imbécil - dijo Angel seguro de si mismo  
  
-Te equivocas Angel, Vaggie y yo ya no somos pareja, terminamos ayer -dijo serena y con desdén la rubia  
  
-¿Enserio? bueno ella se lo busco, era insoportable, igual preciosa, hay mucho de donde escoger, si lo sabré yo~ -le guiño el ojo a Husk el cuál empezó a toser pues estaba bebiendo su café- piénsalo ¿por que negarte a las masas? podrías tenerlos a todos incluyéndolo a "El", aunque no te culparía si al final lo prefieres, es lo más "decente" que puedes encontrar -afirmo la araña albina, quien sabia un poco del pasado de Charlie con el joven Von Eldritch  
  
La rubia no respondió más a nada y siguió desayunando en calma, todos estaban tranquilos excepto uno.  
  
"¿A quien se refería el afeminado amigo? -meditaba mientras desayunaba Alastor- parece ser que sabe más cosas que yo"  
  
No sabía que Angel se refería a Harold Von Eldritch, aun así le irritaba desconocer el tema, pero no le tomo importancia a ese "malestar", pensó que se trataba de su manía por tener todo bajo control, le desquiciaba que algún "algoritmo externo" afectara su "ecuación", no era como si el Radio Demon hubiese tenido ese tipo de sentimientos antes, era algo nuevo para él, y como cualquier cosa nueva, debía descubrirlo por si mismo.  
  
Al principio Charlie y Alastor pensaron que Vaggie se había ido del hotel, pero no fue así, pues cuando terminaron de desayunar y salir del comedor, notaron a la chica gris esconderse torpemente en una esquina del pasillo al verlos, al parecer solo se había ido del cuarto que compartían, la polilla guardaba distancia entre las dos, por primera vez entendió con amargura su error, pero ya era demasiado tarde, en silencio Vaggie juro que sin importar que fuesen pareja o no, ella sería la sombra que protegería a la rubia si fuese necesario.  
  
Los trabajos continuaron hasta finalizarse en su totalidad, el hotel había quedado irreconocible y su estilo era único, ecléctico por así decirlo, combinaba los gustos de ambos socios ¿Curioso no?..  
  
Charlie aún seguía en ese estado, ten egoístamente elegante, tan propia y educada, cortes y amable, pero solo Alastor deducía o más bien, sabía lo que hacía la princesa, pues él era un experto en esconder las emociones, y Charlie era tan hábil como él.   
  
Ahora debían fijar la fecha para la gran apertura del hotel, y preparar todo lo necesario para ello, solo había un pequeño detalle.. los medios de comunicación y los invitados.  
  
-No habías golpeado a la perra de la Katie no se que cuando fuiste a su programa? uy presiento que va a querer cobrarse el favor si invitas a la muy zorra - opinaba Angel.  
  
-Ahora que lo dices es cierto, aunque conociéndola creo que asistiría por curiosidad y morbo, ella afirmo que nadie vendría aquí a redimirse-recalco serena Charlie - igual no pensaba invitarla  
  
-No suelo decir nada, me importa un carajo este sitio pero.. ¿Quien mierda vendría aquí? a la inauguración posiblemente si, pero por la comida y bebida gratis -reafirmo Husk mientras bebía  
  
Alastor oía la conversación grupal con una enorme sonrisa, Vaggie estaba presente pero alejada del resto, no opinaba pues era la que menos derecho tenía en ese momento.  
  
 _-¡Husk amigo mío!_ -lo miro Alastor con una enorme sonrisa y se acerco a él- _¡Primero lo primero! ¡Lo que nos interesa ahora es que haya público presente para dicho evento! ¡Después nos encargamos de los huéspedes!_ \- le dio unas fuertes palmadas en su espalda sacándole el aire al gato gruñón- _Cariño..!_ -se giro y acerco a la princesa- _Me harías el honor de dejarme a cargo de las invitaciones..?! Invitare al evento tanto a la realeza como al público en general..! Obviamente tendremos que hacer una "división" en el gran salón para clasificar a las masas..! Por protocolo de la realeza demoniaca más que nada..!_  
  
Charlie en ese momento no tenía ganas de hacer las invitaciones, y no por flojera, pues solo conocía a la "realeza" y ellos siempre se habían burlado de ella, de hecho dudaba que alguno llegara ese día al hotel, pero no iba a quitarle la intención a Alastor.  
  
-Esta bien, me parece perfecto, tu te encargaras de las invitaciones -le sonrió levemente, tenía días que no sonreía desde lo de Vaggie, aquello sorprendió al demonio rojo y quizás lo alegro un poco.  
  
 _-¡Estupendo! ¡Y como un extra hare una transmisión "especial" para atraer a más curiosos..! ¡Ahora si me disculpan tengo trabajo que hacer! ¡Husk colega te asigno como mi ayudante en dicha labor!_ -con un chasquido un portal se abrió a los pies de Alastor y Husk absorbiéndolos y desapareciendo de ahí, solo se pudo escuchar un grito ahogado de sorpresa por parte del demonio gato cuando desapareció  
  
Ahora solo quedaban en el lugar Charlie, Niffty, Angel y Vaggie, un silencio incómodo se instalo, hasta que la rubia hablo, miró a Vaggie y luego a Niffty.  
  
-Ustedes se encargaran de los bocadillos y bebida, contrataremos cocineros, ustedes y ellos decidirán que se servirá para los invitados, Angel -Se dirigió a la araña albina- Debes de conocer a alguien que brinde el servicio de banquetes o algo así, ¿Podrías contactarlos?  
  
-Claro que si linda con gusto, y veré si puedo conseguir una rebaja especial~ -dijo en tono pervertido y adoptando una pose sexy  
  
-Gracias, bueno yo me pondré a ver con cuanto capital disponemos para los gastos, felizmente no tuvimos que usar nada para la remodelación gracias a Alastor, eso y afinare detalles, es todo, pueden retirarse.  
  
Los presentes se dirigieron a sus labores, Charlie regreso a su habitación pues ahí tenía un portal que la dirigía a su propia caja fuerte, no era de extrañar, después de todo era la princesa, pero solo disponía de una parte de su dote, el resto lo obtendría cuando se casara, eso y además que se quedaría prácticamente con todo cuando ascendiera al trono.  
  
Alastor por su parte junto con Husk se fueron a "invitar" a "conocidos" suyos, o más bien, demonios menos poderosos que él y, bajo amenaza, los obligo a que hicieran acto de presencia en dicha fiesta si querían seguir existiendo aun en ese plano. También investigaron los nombres y direcciones de todos lo overlords nobles, hecho eso regresaron al hotel y en la habitación del demonio carmesí, esté le ordeno a Husk crear las invitaciones, fue entonces que se topo con el apellido "Von Eldricht" cuando Husk escribía la invitación.  
  
-Agh!! de haber sabido que me usarías como una puta secretaria hubiese preferido quedarme con esa estúpida araña jodiendome!!- renegaba Husk quien se encontraba creando las invitaciones- como te encanta fastidiarme..!- entonces el demonio rojo arrebato del aire la invitación  
  
 _-¡Oh! ¡Creo que está sobra mi estimado amigo!-_ dijo eso y quemo el papel en su mano, aquello hizo que Husk alzara una ceja, no pregunto más y siguió en lo suyo.  
  
Alastor seguía con aquella inquietud sobre el comentario de Angel, así que por "precaución" evitaría que la rubia tuviese contacto con aquel demonio verde. Cuando Husk termino los invitaciones, el demonio carmesí las envío con sus sombras a sus respectivos destinatarios, dejo libre al fin a Husk y este se marcho, acto seguido se dispuso a preparar su ultima labor, la transmisión.  
  
Abrió un portal del cuál salió lo que parecía ser una especie de consola antigua, la conecto a la corriente e invocó su micrófono, solo quería que ciertos sectores del infierno se enteraran de dicho evento, evitaría los dominios de los Von Eldritch por obvias razones, checo que todo funcionara correctamente y carraspeo para aclarar su voz, entonces comenzó a emanar de él un aura oscura y macabra, sus ojos se transformaron en unos diales de radio que brillaban intensamente, los diminutos cuernos que adornaban su cabeza ahora habían crecido y se habían ramificado como si se tratasen de un árbol, era la primera vez que intentaría ser "selectivo" en su transmisión.  
  
 _-¡Muy buenas tardes mis queridos radioescuchas! ¡Se encuentra con ustedes al aire su servidor el Radio Demon ALASTOR!_ -sonido de aplausos enlatados- _¡Gracias muchas gracias! ¡Yo también los había extrañado! ¡Pero tuve que hacer un leve reconocimiento de campo después de nuestro último exterminio!_ -música depresiva de fondo- _¡Y vaya que fue a gran escala! ¡Nunca había visto tanta carne y sangre juntas! ¡Los habitantes de villa caníbal deben estar más que agradecidos!_ -sonido de risas  
  
Alastor tenía la habilidad de transmitir ondas a alta frecuencia gracias a sus enormes astas, eran tan potentes que los habitantes jurarían que hablaba en sus mentes, literalmente estaban obligados a escuchar su voz, pues no había forma de evitarla, y siempre que lo hacía, era porque algo malo iba a suceder.  
  
 _-¡En fin! ¡Esta es una transmisión especial y meramente publicitaria! ¡Así que ya pueden respirar con alivio que no pienso desmembrar a alguien.. por ahora HA HA HA! ¡Es un placer para mi anunciarles la gran apertura del Hazbin Hotel!_ -aplausos enlatados- _¡Su servidor junto a la Princesa Charlotte Magne serán sus anfitriones en tan ambicioso proyecto único en su clase! ¡Los detalles sobre la apertura se darán a conocer dentro de las próximas horas! ¡Así que no coman ansias! ¡Eso es todo por el momento y sigan sintonizados!_  
  
Al terminar su transmisión, volvió a su forma original, se sentía satisfecho y, como buen amante del drama, daría otra transmisión para levantar aún más la curiosidad, el morbo y el interés, ya de por si daría mucho que decir que él estuviese participando en algo así. Por otro lado, Angel había conseguido a un buen precio el contrato del banquete, incluía 5 chefs con sus ayudantes y 30 meseros, vajilla y mobiliario, le llevo el contrato a Charlie para que lo firmara y depositara el dinero al numero de cuenta que venía ahí, la rubia reviso el contrato y el costo por el servicio, se sorprendió al ver que el pago era ridículo, al parecer no mintió cuando "insinuó" que lograría que le dieran un "descuento".  
  
Al día siguiente la princesa decidió que debían usar ropa especial para el evento, uniformaría a Niffty, Husk y Vaggie pues hasta ahora eran los empleados de "confianza", mientras que ella y Alastor debían vestir formalmente pues eran los anfitriones. Aún estaba apenada con él por todo lo sucedido, sentía que no había quedado el tema del todo arreglado, así que decidió regalarle el traje para ese día.  
  
-Alastor -pregunto la rubia mientras terminaban de desayunar- el rojo es tu color favorito ¿no es así? - el demonio carmesí sonreía mientras pensaba el por qué de su pregunta  
  
- _En efecto querida..! es mi color favorito..!_ -afirmo con orgullo- _Me recuerda a la sangre..! siento que estoy vestido en un charco de la misma..! ¿A que se debe la pregunta?!_ -la miro inquisitivamente tratando de averiguar el motivo  
  
-Por que siempre vistes de ese modo, nada mas, así que eso supuse -dijo sin darle importancia, pero Alastor no le creyó del todo  
  
-Bueno termine, voy a salir al centro de la ciudad, tengo asuntos que atender -dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa  
  
- _Si lo deseas puedo acompañarte querida..!_ -dijo insistente el demonio carmesí  
  
-Oh no, dudo quieras ir -dijo en tono indiferente Charlie- son asuntos de mujeres, te podrías aburrir y yo me sentiría mal con eso, igual no iré sola, Razzle y Dazzle me acompañaran, tomate el día libre si lo deseas, has estado haciendo mucho desde que llegaste, ahora si me disculpan.  
  
Las cabritas tenían lista la limusina, la princesa subió y se fueron, Alastor no sabía que pensar, algo tramaba y si su instinto no le fallaba tenía que ver con la pregunta que le había hecho  
  
"comprara algo rojo de eso no hay duda.. pero ¿que será?" -pensaba mientras veía a través del ventanal de su habitación-"si que es rara.. bueno no importa, igual si me regala algo es por que lo merezco" -se dijo alabándose a si mismo con ego y narcisismo  
  
Pasaron las horas y Charlie volvió, traía muchas bolsas con las cosas que había escogido para todos, vio a Niffty que se encontraba limpiando unos antiguos jarrones, a pesar de que ella era encargada del banquete se las arreglaba para tener tiempo para limpiar.  
  
-Oh Niffty que bueno que te veo- le dio 3 bolsas- una bolsa es para ti, Husk y Vaggie, son los uniformes que usaran ese día, ¿podrías dárselos por favor? tengo que ir a darle su traje a Alastor.  
  
Niffty abrió una bolsa y vio el supuesto uniforme, no parecía uno, era un vestido algo fino pero no sobrepasaba lo elegante, era blanco con manzanas rojas bordadas y corazones negros igual bordados en la orilla de la caída, la cuál era en corte de cola de pato, con un lazo al costado en forma de rosa, y la parte superior era de cuello alto con mangas 3/4, mientras que el traje de Husk era igual solo que era pantalón de vestir y camisa.  
  
-Oh! enserio es para mi? no había tenido algo tan lindo en mucho tiempo! gracias! no te preocupes yo les daré sus cosas -afirmo con emoción mientras se iba corriendo a buscarlos  
  
-Gracias y ten cuidado, no te vayas a caer -rio por lo bajo la rubia  
  
Hecho eso se dirigió al cuarto de su socio, no sin antes pasar al propio para dejar su vestido ahí entonces fue y toco la puerta del demonio carmesí, el cuál ya sabía que había llegado, pues la vio desde el ventanal cuando entro al hotel, la puerta no tardo en abrirse.  
  
- _Oh querida..! Al fin volviste! ¿Estuvo divertido tu paseo?..!_ – Alastor miró de reojo que traía una bolsa en su mano- _Veo que fuiste de compras..!_  
  
-Si, estuvo divertido, sirvió para despejarme -dijo cortésmente la princesa - pero no vine a hablar de eso en este momento, traje esto para ti -le dio la bolsa - me tome la libertad de escoger un traje para ti, es para la apertura del hotel, espero sea de tu agrado.  
  
- _Oh! indudablemente eres una demonio encantadora..!_ -dijo sonriendo aunque un poco molesto- _Pero me niego a aceptar tal presente..! No es correcto que un caballero acepte algo de esta magnitud y menos de una dama..!_  
  
-Tómalo como un presente para reforzar nuestra alianza, además no sería muy educado rechazar un regalo ¿o si? -dijo asertivamente la princesa  
  
Sin querer lo había acorralado, cosa que no le agrado a Alastor..   
  
"que peligrosa es la hija de Lucifer!" - pensó escandalosa mente el demonio carmesí, pues normalmente a él le gustaba imponerse sobre todo, más no lo contrario, no quería usar lo que Charlie le dio pues sentía que era una "orden", eso y además que tenía la ligera sospecha que quizás la princesa habría escogido algo "moderno" y eso aumentaba más los motivos para no querer usarlo.   
  
-Deberías verlo y probártelo, aún se puede cambiar si eso es lo que te preocupa -dijo asertivamente la princesa  
  
"¿Como lo supo? ¿Sabes leer la mente o algo así?" -pensó Alastor

 _-Oh! si tanto insistes querida..! voy a probármelo..!_  
  
-Yo esperare aquí afuera, por si no te gusta para ir a cambiarlo - se dio la vuelta la rubia y se recargo contra la pared  
  
Alastor cerro la puerta, estaba molesto pero no lo demostraba, aunque aquel enojo se iría pronto justo en el momento en el abrió la bolsa y vio el traje, aquello era por mucho elegante, digno de la realeza, era un traje de pingüino en tono rojo verdadero, camisa negra y zapatos de charol negros, con un moño rojo para el cuello, debía reconocerlo, estaba sorprendido y complacido, y lo que le provoco shock fue el hecho que estaba a su medida, cosa que le asombro, salió del cuarto cuando termino  
  
-¿Y bien? ¿Es de tu gusto y talla? -pregunto la rubia  
  
- _He de admitir querida que si..! Ambas cosas..! Solo que hay algo que no entiendo HA HA HA! ¡¿Como supiste mi talla?!_ -la miro fijamente   
  
-Es fácil saber eso cuando pasas mucho tiempo con alguien y más si siempre bailas con él -afirmo con lógica la princesa- Me alegro que te haya gustado, bueno no te interrumpo más, mañana será un largo día, descansa y buenas noches  
  
- _Claro..! Justo estaba por hacer una transmisión en vivo para dar detalles del evento de mañana HA HA HA..! Buenas noches..!_ -se despidieron y Alastor cerró la puerta.  
  
Del otro lado de la puerta, el Radio Demon tenía cierta "incomodidad", debía sentirse halagado y complacido pues si lo analizaba con detalle, él se merecía lo mejor de lo mejor, pero seguía sin entender ese raro malestar.  
  
Al día siguiente prepararon en la mañana todo para la recepción, la cuál se llevaría a cabo en la tarde, todos estaban listos y arreglados, Alastor lucia el traje que le había regalado Charlie, la cuál llegó minutos después al salón en donde, para sorpresa de ella, habían muchos demonios, lo que no sabía era que la mayoría estaban ahí bajo amenaza por parte del demonio carmesí. Alastor se giro cuando empezó a oír murmullos y frases como " es ella", sus ojos se abrieron como platos, aquello era un espejismo, una ilusión al menos para él, pues si ya de por si imponía cierto respeto estando en esa forma tan frívola y soberbia, ahora se veía gloriosa, su cabello estaba suelto con un tocado de espinas y rosas negras adornando su cabeza, el vestido era negro con manzanas y corazones rojos bordados, con corte de corazón que le favorecía a sus senos y la caída de la falda en corte cola de pato con muchas capas de tela fina.  
  
Pero el silencio que reinaba por la aparición de la princesa fue roto por un fuerte aplauso, todos giraron para ver de quien se trataba y era nada más ni nada menos que Harold Von Eldritch.  
  
-Te vez magnífica Charlotte! No esperaba menos de ti!- dijo con una enorme sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia ella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy, una disculpa por mis fallos ortograficos, quise quitarme esa espina que tenia clavada sobre como es la actitud de Charlie, no me disgusta que la hagan sumisa y llorona, pero siento que es sobre exagerado ademas que ella es hija de Lucifer y Lilith.
> 
> Les aviso que probablemente suba el capitulo 5 el dia 7 de enero, ya que por motivos laborales no creo poder tenerlo antes, amaria leer sus comentarios sobre el cap y ¿por que no? que creen que ocurra con aquel "invitado" que llego.


	5. 5.1 Inesperado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola de nuevo! lamento la tardanza, tuve un dia atareado, antes que nada quiero aclarar que este capitulo lo escribi a base de mi propio headcanon, ya que muchos especulan que Harold esta muerto y otros (como yo) que sigue vivo, aqui quiero plasmar la idea que él esta vivo y la relación que tuvo con Charlie (repito es mi propio headcanon)
> 
> Tambien quiero aclarar que hay algunos dialogos en mayusculas, estan escritos de ese modo para dar a entender o expresar la exageracion del personaje al hablar (ojo no expresa enojo o algo asi) repito su unica funcion es dar a entender que el personaje exagera su comportamiento.
> 
> espero disfruten el cap :3

-¿Harold? ¿Que haces aquí? -pregunto confundida la rubia  
  


-Obviamente vine a tu pequeña fiesta, y vaya que estoy sorprendido, de verdad no pensé que habría concurrencia -se quito el sombrero en un ademan caballeroso a modo de disculpa- Pero no vine a hablar de tu hotel si no del fallo que tuve hace años, te pido humildemente perdón, después de todo estamos prometidos.  
  


Charlie lo miro mientras hacia eso, Harold no era el tipo que reconociera sus errores, así que la rubia no supo que pensar y solo acepto sus "disculpas" ante la presión de las miradas de los presentes.  
  


-Esta bien, disculpas aceptadas, y sobre eso del compromiso.. sabes bien que no lo estamos.. no desde..  
  


-Pero que mierda hace él aquí?! -dijo entre dientes Vaggie a lo lejos  
  


-Uy.. a eso me refería el otro día~ yo a él no le cobraría la noche~ -dijo con voz lasciva Ángel dust  
  


-Esto no me esta gustando nada.. ¡¿Porque aparece justo ahora?! -dijo nerviosa la polilla  
  


-Para tomar tu lugar tal vez? - dijo burlándose la araña  
  


Alastor miraba aquella escena mientras se dirigía a ellos, pues él recordaba que había quemado la invitación de la familia Von Eldritch, quizás había fallado al ocultar su transmisión, en todo caso no era un invitado y por ello debía abandonar el lugar, no le hacía gracia que la posible "amenaza" de su diversión estuviera, sin embargo a mitad del camino se detuvo, pues lo que siguió a continuación no lo esperaba.  
  


Harold con un movimiento de su mano tomo control de los músicos ahí presentes y los manipuló para que tocaran algo, mientras se acercó a Charlie, la tomo de la cintura y comenzaron a bailar, la música era una canción de amor instrumental, aquel demonio verde comenzó a cantar, tenía una profunda, penetrante, varonil y seductora voz, la princesa ya de por si estaba contrariada por su visita, sus disculpas y ahora esto, al principio se notaba la confusión en su rostro, quizás el shock logro que aquella faceta demoniaca intimidante que tenía de días se desvaneciera, al final se dejo llevar por el baile y la música, parecía divertirse.  
  


Alastor observaba como Charlie sonreía y cantaba con Harold, tenía ya más de 4 días en su forma demoniaca y ahora de buenas a primeras había regresado a la normalidad y lo peor de todo.. el demonio carmesí sintió algo de furia e incomodidad pues creía que ese tipo de entretenimiento solo le pertenecían a él.. ¿acaso no se daba cuenta que eran celos? pero nuevamente los confundía con su deseo de control, fue entonces que la pieza terminó, y él se acerco a donde ellos estaban con una enorme y pronunciada sonrisa.  
  


 _-¡PERO QUE GRAN ESPECTACULO! ¡QUE PORTE! ¡QUE ESTILO....!_ \- decía adulando Alastor pero él sabia que era sarcasmo- _¡HE DE PREGUNTAR ¿CON QUIEN TENGO EL GUSTO?! ¡CHARLIE QUERIDA! ¡¡¿ES ACASO AMIGO TUYO?!!_  
  


-Me llamo Harold Von Eldritch, un placer conocerte Radio Demon, y no, no soy su amigo, soy su prometido y pronto nos casaremos -dijo eso mientras tomo la mano de la rubia la cuál puso cara de asombro ante tal declaración  
  


-Pero.. tu y yo.. -dijo Charlie contrariada nuevamente  
  


-¿Acaso dije una mentira Charlotte?-justo la iba a abrazar cuando Alastor la tomo de su brazo y la hizo girar hasta tenerla en las propias, el demonio verde frunció el ceño confundido.  
  


- _¡OH LO LAMENTO! ¡PERO ES HORA DE QUE LOS ANFITRIONES DIGAMOS NUESTRO DISCURSO Y COMENCEMOS EL BAILE! ¡PERO YA QUE TUVO LA GENTILEZA DE ROMPER EL ORDEN DEL DIA QUE HABIAMOS PREPARADO, CREO JUSTO QUE AHORA YO BAILE CON CHARLIE!_ -invoco sus sombras y estas comenzaron a tocar un jazz y swing muy movido y alegre, debía romper aquel ambiente íntimo que había creado Harold.  
  


Charlie por su parte se sintió aliviada, pues estaba abrumándose con tantas atenciones y declaraciones, pero sabía que si él estaba ahí era por algo, y al final sería inevitable evadir la conversación que iban a tener. Alastor cantaba y la hacia bailar, quería recrear la diversión y el entretenimiento que siempre tenía con ella, pero la rubia estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, de vez en vez hacia de coro para el demonio rojo, más no cantaba con él, fue así que su baile termino y Alastor estaba irritado, pues no resulto como esperaba aunque no lo demostraba.

A excepción de Harold, nadie de la realeza fue, y la princesa ya lo veía venir, pero se sentía ganadora con o sin ellos, pues habían llegado demonios a la inauguración cuando sus expectativas ante la asistencia eran nulas. Por su parte el demonio carmesí no se había separado de Charlie bajo ninguna circunstancia, pues en cualquier momento Harold podía acercarse a ella. Una vez concluida la fiesta todos se fueron excepto el demonio verde, quien esperaba de pie en una esquina del salón. La princesa al notar que no podía evitarlo más fue a él.  
  


-Me alegra que hayas venido a la inauguración, gracias Harold -dijo la rubia algo incomoda  
  


-Como ya dije antes, tenía que venir a pedirte disculpas después de aquella discusión -tomo la mano de la rubia y la sostuvo en las propias- además he de admitir que te vez preciosa Charlotte -dijo serio mientras la miraba fijamente- te has convertido en toda una dama.. ¿Te han dicho que la fatalidad te sienta bien? Por qué si no es así.. yo ya lo hice -tomo uno de sus mechones rubios y lo beso - no te apetece bailar y cantar una vez más?  
  


\- O-Oye.. creo que es suficiente no crees? desde que llegaste no dejas de decir cosas raras y..- Harold interrumpió a la rubia, posando su dedo índice en sus labios  
  


-Es que ahora que te veo creo que estoy lamentándome lo que sucedió.. -decía con voz seductora- tu no?.. -Charlie se ruborizo y se puso nerviosa, no sabia como reaccionar  
  


Pero como si se tratase de una cubeta de agua fría, llegó Alastor a cortar aquel ambiente "romántico" que había logrado Harold, le parecía ridículo, absurdo, indigesto, debía de parar aquella cursilería y echar fuera al demonio verde pues le molestaba que tocara su juguete.  
  


 _-¡OH DISCULPE QUE INTERRUMPA LA CALIDA CONVERSACION QUE TIENE CON CHARLIE CABALLERO! ¡PERO ES MENESTER QUE ELLA ME ACOMPAÑE A ARREGLAR CIERTOS DETALLES! ¡CHARLIE QUERIDA! ¡ME HARIAS EL HONOR?! ¡SURGIERON CIERTOS IMPREVISTOS!_ \- los cuales eran que sus sombras habían saboteado las tuberías del área de lavandería y ahora el agua corría por montones inundándola  
  


-Eh?.. imprevistos..?.. que suce.. -sin dejarla terminar de hablar la tomo de la cintura y empezaron a caminar  
  


_-¡CREO QUE ESOS INUTILES QUE TRABAJARON PARA NOSOTROS NO HICIERON BIEN SU TRABAJO HA HA HA HA! ¡LA LAVANDERIA ESTA INUNDADA Y NECESITO QUE LA VEAS POR TI MISMA!_   
  


-O..Oh.. ah si? genial! digo.. bueno no importa -giro su cabeza para poder ver a Harold mientras era literalmente arrastrada a fuera - Fue un gusto volver a verte! lamento despedirme así!-y salieron del salón.  
  


Terminaron de resolver aquel "incidente" sin ningún problema, Alastor se hizo el "tonto" pues él podía haber resuelto el "detalle" sólo con su poder.. pero todo era una excusa por alejar a Charlie de Harold, pero ella no sabía que esa había sido la intención de su socio pero igualmente agradecía su intervención. Acompaño a la princesa a su habitación, ya era la misma de siempre, pero la mente del demonio carmesí no dejaba de preguntarse cosas.  
  


"¿Como la regresó a la normalidad? ¿Que truco hizo ese tipo para ello? ¿Como se enteró de la inauguración? - mientras más pensaba el demonio carmesí, mas irritado se ponía - ¿Prometido?.. pero si ella estaba con la polilla! no tiene sentido!"  
  


Se estaba volviendo loco ante tantas preguntas, pero la princesa lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Gracias por todo Alastor, debes estar cansado, pero al menos fue un éxito, me divertí mucho.. -dijo en tono suave esa frase final mientras se mordía su labio como si recordara el "baile", aquella reacción airó al Radio Demon  
  


- _¡HA HA HA! ¡NO DEBES AGRADECER NADA! ¡SOLO HICE MI PAPEL! ¡AHORA SI ME DISCULPAS DEBO DORMIR YA! ¡BUENAS NOCHES!_ -se dio la vuelta sin esperar respuesta alguna, la rubia simplemente no le tomo importancia a ese actitud suya, sabía que él era raro y muy errático, ya se había acostumbrado.  
  


Al llegar a su cuarto Alastor no dejaba de apretar su micrófono, aunque tenía dibujada su sonrisa, sus ojos tenían una mirada desquiciada y maniática, respiraba lenta y profundamente para calmarse, no recordaba haberse sentido tan enojado en mucho tiempo, por más que lo pensaba, solo había una respuesta, Charlie era su nuevo juguete y no quería compartirlo, pero había algo más, no era lo mismo que sintió con Husk o Niffty cuando en su momento ellos se volvieron sus piezas, no sentía tanto deseo de posesividad, al notar que estaba perdiendo el control decidió enfocarse en otra cosa.  
  


Aquella noche salió sin que nadie se diera cuenta, debía investigar "cosas" sobre Harold, por qué le pareció sospechosa su aparición, sus intentos por seducir a la princesa, escondía algo y él lo descubriría, regreso al hotel antes del amanecer, con información muy valiosa, ahora solo debía esperar el momento oportuno para actuar.  
  


A la mañana siguiente había bajado a preparar el desayuno y ahí estaba la princesa esperándolo irradiando felicidad.  
  


-Bueno días Alastor!-le sonrió dulcemente- ¿Que prepararemos hoy?   
  


- _Buenos días Charlie..! justamente pensaba en que podriamos hacer..!_   
  


Todo era como antes, cantaron y bailaron mientras cocinaban, ella sonreía y tenía la misma actitud de siempre, Alastor sentía que tenía el control de nuevo. Desayunaron y en medio del almuerzo el demonio carmesí comento que tenia ideas para traer a los pecadores al hotel cuando..  
  


-Hey, en el lobby esta ese tipo verde de la realeza con sonrisa de idiota de ayer y pregunta por ti -dijo Husk bebiendo alcohol y salió del lugar  
  


"Este tipo si que es igual de molesto y fastidioso que aquella polilla!" -dijo para sus adentros el demonio carmesí, quien solo tenso el cuerpo para esconder su rabia  
  


-Oh! voy enseguida.. disculpa Alastor, ya vuelvo si? debo de ir a verlo -la rubia se levanto rápidamente y salió, sin notar que él iba detrás suyo en forma de sombra.  
  


-Hola Harold.. ehmm.. ¿que haces aquí? -dijo confundida la princesa  
  


-Venía a continuar la charla que quedo pendiente ¿recuerdas? -se acerco a ella, tomo su mano y le beso el dorso, logrando sonrojarla.  
  


Alastor se materializo en un rincón, observando aquella escena entre el demonio verde y la rubia, solo se limitaba a verles a distancia, pensando en como interferir en su conversación. También quienes estaban ahí eran Husk y Angel, este último estaba casi todo el tiempo encima del demonio gatuno en la recepción, ellos no se dieron cuenta de la presencia del demonio carmesí. Mientras Angel coqueteaba con Husk, se percató de la proximidad que Harold tenía con Charlie, y no pudo evitar hacer un comentario al aire.   
  


-Les diría que vayan a un Hotel, pero estamos en uno ¿Por que no simplemente van a uno de los cuartos a coger? ¡¿Que esperan?! ¡"Es gratis por inauguración!" -grito sin pudor Angel.  
  


Charlie y Harold se congelaron ante esas palabras, el ambiente se volvió incómodo, así que para quitar la tensión en el aire, la princesa hablo.  
  


-Este.. te parece si vamos al jardín? creo que ahí PODREMOS hablar mejor -dijo mientras veía con enojo a Ángel  
  


-Si claro, te sigo Charlotte -dijo serenamente el demonio verde con el ceño fruncido  
  


Salieron al jardín posterior del hotel, ahí había una especie de fuente con bancas alrededor, tomaron asiento y por unos minutos reino el silencio, Alastor los siguió nuevamente y los observaba entre las sombras, si no podía intervenir en la conversación, al menos se conformaría con saber de que hablarían.  
  


-Bueno.. sobre lo de ayer.. -dijo dudosa Charlie

-Si lo se.. -el tono de Harold era entre triste y melancólico- se que quizás fue inesperada mi visita después de todos estos años.. después de aquel "día" desde hace..¿20 años? -dijo dudoso el demonio verde   
  


-Si, 20 años -afirmo la rubia - no podría olvidar algo así aunque quisiera.. fue la decepción mas grande que he tenido-dijo con amargura la princesa  
  


\- ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos conocimos? -tomo dudoso la mano de la rubia, la cuál no lo rechazo- Recuerdo que te lance tierra y tu también, no me agradaban las niñas, difícilmente soportaba a Helsa y ahora tenía que soportarte -rió divertido  
  


-Si, eras muy maleducado y malvado conmigo, y aunque deseaba no verte mis padres siempre me llevaban a su mansión, prácticamente estábamos juntos todo el tiempo, ¿quien pensaría que sus verdaderas intenciones eran que nos enamoráramos? -dijo a modo de remembranza la rubia - prometidos desde antes de nacer no? -suspiro- Y aunque.. si te tome cariño.. tú..  
  


"Así que mi corazonada era cierta.. vaya, la realeza si que se toma enserio el tema de la "pureza"-decía para si Alastor quien poco a poco iba entendiendo de que se trataba todo.  
  


-Yo correspondí mal, lo se -dijo cortante el demonio verde- Yo era joven y no entendía absolutamente nada, tu querías algo más y yo.. yo solo te veía con deseo, además quería una relación libre y tu no, y cuando nuestros padres se enteraron , empeoraron las cosas revelándonos sobre el compromiso - hecho la cabeza hacia atrás- los culpaste por tu desdicha, por qué no conociste a otros, toda tu atención estaba dirigida a mi, me había vuelto tu todo y yo.. yo te veía como algo reemplazable - la rubia se tenso en su lugar, aparto su mano del agarre de la ajena  
  


-Y por ese motivo no reconozco el compromiso que mis padres acordaron con los tuyos -los ojos de la princesa se encendieron nuevamente- Y te pedí que te alejaras de mi, y no volvieras a hablarme -se puso de pie- Agradezco que hayas venido ayer a la inauguración del hotel, fue lindo ese "acto" de pedir perdón frente a todos, pero fuiste claro hace años Harold y seguimos caminos diferentes, ahora regresas y me dices estas cosas ¿con que propósito?  
  


-¿Cual es el eslogan de tu proyecto Charlotte? -cuestiono Harold- No es acaso "Dar una segunda oportunidad"? -la rubia se paralizo ante esas palabras- No te estoy pidiendo que me tengas ese cariño de hace 20 años por qué es imposible, además supe que estas en una relación con una demonio ahora, ¿al menos podrías brindarme tu amistad tal vez? por los viejos tiempos, si me odiaras simplemente no querrías verme.. ¿Que dices?  
  


Había acorralado a Charlie con sus propias palabras ¿Como podría negar una segunda oportunidad cuando se la pedían, siendo ella la que pregonaba que debían darse? sumado a que el joven Von Eldritch desconocía que ahora ella estaba disponible, Charlie no desperdiciaría su ignorancia en ese tema para mantenerlo a raya, no era tonta, las intenciones del demonio verde eran obvias.  
  


-Solo puedo ofrecerte mi amistad, nada más, espero quede claro, sigo firme a mis palabras de hace 20 años Harold, te tengo estima y aprecio, pero no te reconozco como mi prometido -dijo severamente y segura la rubia  
  


-No hay problema, primero retomemos la relación que teníamos antes cuando éramos niños, ¿te parece?.. -se puso de pie el demonio verde- a diferencia de el Rey Lucifer no soy tan tirano, no pienso obligarte a estar conmigo, pero solo diré esto -se acercó a la princesa y agarro un mechón de su larga cabellera y lo beso- si en algún momento te aburres de esa chica.. búscame.. podremos llegar a algún acuerdo..-dijo con voz seductora  
  


-...¡!.. ¡HAROLD! -Charlie abrió los ojos como platos y se aparto bruscamente del joven Von Eldritch  
  


-¡JA JA JA JA! Es una broma, relájate -dijo sonriendo ampliamente- ¿No es de amigos tomarse el pelo?  
  


-ja ja ja -rio con sarcasmo- que gracioso, bueno debo irme, deje esperando a mi socio y se hace tarde, hablamos luego -dijo la rubia pero él la detuvo  
  


-Un día de estos podemos salir de paseo ¿no crees?, te llamare cuando encuentre un lugar interesante -le guiño el ojo

Charlie puso los ojos en blanco, movió la cabeza y se fue mientras Harold la seguía con la mirada hasta que entro al Hotel, Alastor por su parte seguía observando a aquel "intruso" como lo haría cualquier cazador con su presa, fue entonces que el demonio verde camino en dirección a la salida y antes de cruzar la entrada para la calle volteo nuevamente la vista al hotel y exclamo para si mismo.  
  


-La paciencia es una virtud, pronto obtendré todo de ti mi querida Charlotte -dijo esas palabras y se fue.  
  


El Radio Demon escucho aquello y se mofo, toda esa palabrería barata por parte del joven Von Eldritch le era indigesto y de muy mal gusto, pero algo de lo que dijo era verdad, la princesa no lo rechazaba pues permitía que se acercara y la tocara, incluso se dejo llevar terminando bailando y cantando con él, a este paso lograría su cometido y posiblemente se haria del hotel, debía actuar rápido.  
  


"Claro que no mi pequeño AMIGO, aún no termino de ver el potencial de MI juguete.. pobre incauto.. si supieras lo que tengo preparado para ti.." - Alastor sonrió maliciosa y macabramente al pensar aquello.  
  


Por otro lado, la princesa busco a su socio donde se suponía que la esperaba para hablar sobre el tema de como convencer a los pecadores para redimirse, pero no estaba, lo busco y no lo encontró, entonces pensó que quizás se había marchado a su habitación, así que decidió ir a ver. Pero antes de dar otro paso el demonio carmesí apareció frente a ella lo que provoco que se asustara.   
  


-¡Alastor! -dio un grito ahogado la rubia- pensé que no estabas.. -respiraba profundo la para calmarse  
  


 _-¡Oh! Mis disculpas por asustarte..!_ -dijo con una enorme sonrisa- _No fue mi intención..! Solo paseaba haciendo tiempo para esperarte querida..! Dime ¿Te fue bien con tu visita?..!_ -la miró fijamente para ver su reacción ante la pregunta  
  


-Oh eso..-dijo la rubia indiferente- digamos que si, pero mejor hablemos de esas ideas para traer huéspedes que dijiste antes! -sonrió alegremente con los ojos brillantes  
  


Nuevamente Alastor se sintió con el control, pues sabia que el motivo de esa sonrisa era él y no el joven Von Eldritch, al cuál la rubia ni se molesto en mencionar. A este punto el Radio Demon se sentía confiado, pensaba que tenía a la princesa en la palma de su mano y que no debía preocuparse, grave error.  
  


 _-¡Me alegro querida..! ¡Bueno volvamos por que tengo unas ideas en mente para llenar este lugar..!_ -dijo el demonio carmesí rodeando los hombros de la rubia con su brazo mientras caminaban.  
  


Alastor le dijo a Charlie que se encargaría de buscar a los candidatos para la "redención", más no le dijo de donde los sacaría ni el método que utilizaría para "convencerlos", obviamente la rubia acepto sin hacer preguntas, hasta ahora su socio la había apoyado sin ningún truco.  
  


Al día siguiente después del desayuno, Alastor salió a buscar a los "huéspedes", diciendo que regresaría por la tarde o quizás al otro día, dependía de la suerte que tuviera, se despidió de Charlie y se fue. La rubia lo espero hasta pasadas las 9 de la noche, él le dijo que si no volvía a las 10 lo más seguro que regresaría al día siguiente.  
  


-Ya van a ser las 11.. ¿Y que tal si llega en este momento? -se dijo a si misma la princesa- .. Bueno me dijo que si no llegaba a las 10 lo vería mañana.. oh creo que tendré que cocinar sola.. felizmente he aprendido algunas de sus recetas.. creo que podre hacer algo decente para comer con ayuda de Razzle y Dazzle -se dio ánimos a si misma - Aún así.. esperare otro poco.. los nervios no me dejaran dormir.. ojala haya encontrado demonios que quieran redimirse..-en ese momento alguien toco la puerta  
  


\---- Momentos antes del anochecer de ese día ----  
  


Alastor sabía que ningún demonio buscaba la redención, eran una causa perdida, el que estuvieran en el infierno era por que en vida no se arrepintieron de sus actos y estaban pagando por ello, era su castigo después de todo, excepto por un detalle.. los "recién llegados", pecadores que habían muerto y llegaban ahí sin saber como eran las reglas ni el orden de las cosas, podían ser manipulados y ¿por que no? engañados también.  
  


Al día podían legan alrededor de 15 0 20, a veces llegaban 50 o más, la cifra variaba así que se conformaba con encontrar ese día al menos a 10 de ellos. Todos llegaban ahí a través de un portal que estaba ubicado en el centro de los 9 círculos, cada demonio venía de una época distinta y debían ser "clasificados", en el sitio se encontraba un letrero enorme el cuál servía de guía y croquis de ubicación indicando a que época pertenecía cada circulo.  
  


Alastor simplemente trono los dedos y acto seguido apareció un sofá y una mesa con café, se sentó y espero a que llegaran los desafortunados. Pasaron solo algunos minutos y llego el primer incauto, y para su suerte era un demonio de baja categoría, rápidamente lo abordo y se presento.   
  


Fue demasiado fácil para él envolverlo en su palabrería, lo asusto diciéndole la clase de "vida" que hay ahí, logro hacer que le creyera. No había terminado de hablar con aquel individuo cuando otro apareció, igual de baja categoría. Al final del día solo logro conseguir a 8 huéspedes, no estaba satisfecho con la cifra y ya eran las 10:30 de la noche, entonces minutos d llegaron otros 2 demonios.  
  


Una vez que tuvo a todos sus conejillos de indias, abrió un portal y los transporto al hotel.  
  


\------------------Presente-----------------  
  


-¡Es él! -Charlie corrió a la puerta, al abrirla sus ojos se iluminaron, Alastor había llegado con 10 demonios, eran más de los que esperaba -¡ Oh Alastor bienvenido! -le sonrió emocionada mientras se frotaba sus mejillas y daba unos pequeños brincos en su sitio  
  


Por su parte el demonio carmesí se sintió complacido y asombrado por tal "recibimiento"pues recordaba hacerle dicho que no lo esperara después de las 10.  
  


 _-¡Oh Charlie! ¡¿Pero que haces aquí?! ¡Recuerdo haberte dicho que no me esperaras pasadas las 10!_ -en parte estaba un poco molesto, pues le había dado una "orden" la cual no "siguió", pero no se hizo mucho lio, pues ver que él era el motivo de su sonrisa y emoción lo compensaba.  
  


-Lo se.. es que yo.. -titubeo por unos segundos- solo tuve el presentimiento que llegarías, por eso me quede aquí.. ¡Y me alegro de haberle hecho caso a mi instinto! -Alastor alzo una ceja ante tal declaración, se sintió raro en ese instante, pero de nuevo ignoraba esas leves señales  
  


 _-Bueno querida! Lo prometido es deuda! Te presento a los nuevos huéspedes del hotel! Están ansiosos por comenzar su "rehabilitación"!_ -sonaron aplausos enlatados de fondo.  
  


La princesa se presento con los 10 prospectos al proyecto de redención, les dijo basicamente lo mismo que Alastor, una vez termino de presentarse les pidió que dieran sus datos en la recepción del hotel, ahí se encontraba Husk malhumorado como siempre, se negaba a escribir los formularios de los 10 desconocidos, pero basto que el Radio Demon lo mirara de forma maniática para comenzar a escribir.  
  


En dichos formularios escribieron su nombre, o al menos el que tenían asignado en el infierno, los motivos por los cuales llegaron ahí, sus conductas y formas de ser, etc. Una vez realizado eso la rubia les dio la llave de su habitación y un leve recorrido por las instalaciones, también les indicó que en base a la información que dieron los clasificarían para las terapias que iban a recibir, las cuales se llevarían a cabo en 1 o 2 días, y mientras tanto entrarían en modo de "invernación" si de verdad querían abandonar el infierno. Terminando el discurso todos se fueron a sus cuartos incluyendo a Charlie y Alastor.  
  


La princesa estaba muy feliz, no dejaba de darle las gracias al demonio carmesí mientras iban en el ascensor, él se sentía sumamente halagado y complacido por la gratitud de la rubia la cual se tambaleaba de un lado a otro, pero de un momento a otro perdió el equilibrio y empezó a caer, ese no fue el problema, el problema fue que en el proceso intento agarrarse de algo y sin querer jalo el brazo de su benefactor, recordó sus palabras en cámara lenta "¡No me gusta ser tocado!" pero cuando abrió los ojos se topo con un brazo que la sostenía de su estomago evitando que terminara en el suelo.  
  


-..... - Charlie estaba entre asustada y confundida, no sabía si debía alzar la vista o no - .. y-yo.. yo.. yo lo siento! mucho! -dijo cerrando los ojos sin alzar el rostro  
  


Si ella estaba confundida, Alastor lo estaba aun más, pues se movió por reflejo al ver que estaba a punto de caer.  
  


"¿Que es lo que estoy haciendo? -se cuestiono el demonio carmesí en su mente- Bueno, quizás sea por mis modales que actué sin pensar pero aun así.. ¡Me toco! ¡simplemente debí dejarla caer!.."  
  


 _-¡HA HA HA!_ -rio fuertemente Alastor para esconder su incomodidad- _¡No te preocupes querida! ¡Los accidentes pasan! ¡Además creo que hoy estoy de muy buen humor! ¡Te perdonare en esta ocasión!_ -dijo eso y la soltó, aunque al hacerlo tuvo un sentimiento de vació, el cual no entendió.  
  


Llegaron a la habitación de Charlie, estando ahí se despidieron y él se retiro a la propia, cuando entró se sentó en la orilla de su cama agachado, soltó un suspiro y con una mano se acomodo su cabello pelirrojo, no recordaba haber tenido tantos "sobresaltos" en tan poco tiempo, no le gusta esa sensación de incomodidad que lo invadía cuando sucedía algo y ahora se sumaba ese sentimiento de vacío, algo estaba pasando y no sabía que era, no sabía por que, estaba frustrado por no tener las respuestas que quería, todo era confuso para el.  
  


Esa noche decidió salir nuevamente sin que nadie lo viera, pero esta vez saldría a cazar, estaba contrariado por sus recientes emociones y eso lo molestaba e irritaba, necesitaba aclarar su mente y sus pensamientos, no encontraba mejor modo de hacerlo que masacrando y bañándose en la sangre de sus victimas para recordar quién era.  
  


La mañana transcurrió con normalidad, excepto por la hora del desayuno, con la emoción de los huéspedes se olvidaron por completo de conseguir un cocinero, así que tuvieron que cuadriplicar las cantidades para alimentar a todos, después de casi 1 semana de haber tomado distancia con la rubia, Vaggie tuvo el valor para hablarle y ofrecerse como voluntaria para conseguir uno, a lo cuál la princesa acepto, la tensión entre ellas había desaparecido, pero eso no significaba que fueran a volver, y menos ahora que Harold andaba detrás de ella nuevamente, la polilla sabía toda la historia de ellos y lo mucho que él significo para la rubia, o más bien, seguía significando algo muy en el fondo de su corazón, Vaggie sabía que Charlie no lo pudo superar del todo, no era competencia para él.  
  


Durante el día Alastor y Charlie clasificaron a los pecadores y definieron que clase de "terapias" recibirían, había desde asesinos seriales, drogadictos, violadores, suicidas, ladrones, etc.  
  


-Opino que solo los mantengamos alejados de todo aquello que los incite a pecar, encerrarlos en sus habitaciones.. ¿tal vez? - la princesa creía que solo con mantenerlos aislados sería suficiente para "frenar" su naturaleza pecadora  
  


- _Querida..! Eso que dices esta bien..! Pero te recuerdo que ya probaste tu método con el afeminado amigo y no funciono..! Por lo tanto considero que deberíamos descartar el "aislamiento" como parte del programa de rehabilitación..!_ -dijo el demonio carmesí, el cuál tenía razón.  
  


-Uhmm.. entonces.. ¿Que propones? -lo miro con curiosidad la rubia  
  


- _Considero que deberíamos hacer lo opuesto al aislamiento..! Debemos exponerlos a sus pecados..! Que deban resistir la tentación..!_ -decía Alastor haciendo movimientos dramáticos con las manos y colocando una música de fondo motivacional _\- Si buscan el "perdón" deben de demostrar que son MERECEDORES..! Deben de negarse a si mismos..! Demostrar que son DIGNOS de ser redimidos..! Si no nada tendría sentido..!_  
  


La princesa veía con asombro su discurso, pues no había pensado en algo así, el razonamiento de su socio tenía sentido, si eso no funcionaba, entonces su proyecto sería un rotundo fracaso. Pero un sonido electrónico rompió su momento de revelación, llevo su mano al bolsillo y al ver la pantalla de su Hell phone tenía un mensaje inesperado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les haya gustado, lamento mis fallos ortográficos, de aqui en adelante las cosas se pondran interesantes, amaria leer sus comentarios sobre el cap, muchisimas gracias por leer mi fic, no saben como me anima leer que les agrada, el próximo cap lo subire a mas tardar el día 10 :3
> 
> Gracias! see u later! <3


	6. 6.1 Confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola de nuevo! lamento no haber subido el cap ayer.. estuve realmente ocupada :c en fin. Queria aclarar ciertas cosas:
> 
> 1.- En el capitulo anterior vimos cierto "comportamiento" por parte de Alastor, quizas me sali un poco de lo que es su personalidad pero debia relfejar de una forma u otra su "descontrol" (osea nunca ha sentido nada por nadie, es obvio que no sepa como actuar lol creanme que es dificil reflejar algo asi)
> 
> 2.- Deben saber que los nombres de los capitulos no son al azar, pues en el mismo cap se encuentra el nombre, solo que lo escondo en el dialogo, ¿a que quiero llegar? que deben de poner atencion en cada episodio desde el 5 en adelante por que habra alguna cosa que otra "oculta" 
> 
> Dicho esto espero disfruten este nuevo capitulo :3

Alastor observó como Charlie veía ese extraño objeto rectangular, él nunca tuvo interés en ese tipo de "aparatos modernos", no les entendía y no quería entenderlos, le parecían una tontería y algo absurdo, lo único que sabia es que servían para llamar a alguien y desconocía las demás funciones, su curiosidad despertó al ver la expresión de la rubia, la cual movía rápidamente sus pulgares y tenía una sonrisa divertida.   
  
"¿Por qué se ríe? -se preguntaba en su mente el demonio rojo- ¿Por qué mueve sus dedos así? ¿Que cosa esta haciendo?"   
  
La princesa respondía un mensaje de Harold, quién le había mandado una fotografía de ellos cuando eran niños, más concretamente una foto donde ella hace llorar a Helsa, lo cuál fue motivo para dibujar aquella sonrisa en su rostro, terminó de escribir su mensaje y de nuevo dirigió la vista a su socio, quién no pregunto nada.   
  
-Oh! lamento la interrupción! continúa por favor -sonrió alegremente la rubia   
  
Justo Alastor iba a hablar de nuevo cuando nuevamente sonó el hell phone, Charlie sonrió apenada.   
  
-Este.. dame un segundo- acto seguido la rubia silencio su aparato- Listo! ahora si no más interrupciones!   
  
El demonio carmesí alzo su ceja, pues hasta ahora no recordaba que aquel artefacto haya hecho ruido antes, igual no le presto importancia y siguió con su discurso, acordaron que al día siguiente comenzarían las terapias para los huéspedes, la rubia pasaría a avisarles a cada uno para que estuviesen listos. Cuando terminó su pequeña reunión, la princesa saco del bolsillo de su pantalón su hell phone, salió y se dirigió al jardín, el Radio Demon siguió sin tomarle importancia y se retiró a su habitación.   
  
Alastor se encontraba leyendo un libro en la tranquilidad absoluta de su cuarto, tenia música relajante de fondo para acompañar su hora de lectura y bebía una taza de café, se acercaba la hora de la cena, así que cerró su libro y salió de su habitación, lo que no esperaba era ver cierto comportamiento extraño por parte de la rubia.   
  
Cuando se dirigía al comedor escucho cierta algarabía proveniente del exterior, se acercó al ventanal que tenia la vista hacia el jardín y ahí la vio, Charlie reía a carcajadas mientras tenia en sus manos aquel artefacto, el demonio rojo nuevamente alzo su ceja, pues no entendía el motivo del chiste.   
  
"¿Por que se ríe? ¿Qué de divertido tiene esa cosa? un momento.. ¿Acaso estuvo toda la tarde con ese aparato?" -se preguntaba confundido el demonio carmesí - "Bueno no importa, si eso la entretiene" -dio media vuelta y se fue   
  
Lo que Alastor no imaginaba, era que Charlie reía por qué Harold la había llamado y se podían ver, él no paraba de contarle chistes a la rubia y ella literalmente moría de la risa, la conocía perfectamente y sabía casi todos sus gustos, la princesa se dio cuenta de la hora y decidió finalizar el bloque humorístico con él y se despidieron. Fue la última en llegar, todos estaban ahí excepto Husk, quien rara vez comía pues prefería el alcohol, Vaggie había salido pero aviso que llegaría tarde por un imprevisto en el camino, la rubia se sentó en su lugar habitual junto a Alastor y Niffty le sirvió su cena, justo cuando iba a dar el primer bocado su hell phone sonó y rápidamente lo saco para verlo.   
  
El Radio Demon alzo nuevamente la ceja, ese aparato comenzaba a fastidiarle de cierto modo, pero no podía decir nada pues era propiedad de Charlie, no entendía como se entretenía con algo así, hasta que Angel dust habló.   
  
-Vaya vaya! alguien es popular~ -miró a la rubia de modo insinuante - Dile al menos que te deje comer! y no precisamente tu cena!   
  
-No sabia que ahora era delito tener vida social - sentencio la princesa- Y no gracias, prefiero la "cena" que esta en mi plato   
  
-Ah! aburrida! le quitas lo divertido a la vida preciosa! -dijo Angel quejándose   
  
Alastor se sentía incomodo y fuera de lugar, pues no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaban hablando, y aunque repitiera en su mente la conversación, no encontraba la lógica en esas palabras.   
  
"¿Popular? ¿Por qué dijo que es popular? ¿Vida social? ¿Acaso ese aparato tiene que ver con lo que dicen? ¡Pero no tiene sentido!" -la mente del demonio carmesí estaba aturdida, pues quería saber de que hablaban pero no entendía nada   
  
La cena terminó, cada quién se dirigió a su respectiva habitación, en el ascensor Charlie tarareaba una canción que Alastor no conocía, la veía muy divertida, él estaba muy intrigado por aquella "felicidad" pero solo se limitaba a observarla, entonces la princesa se percató que su socio la miraba.   
  
-¿Si? - pregunto la rubia   
  
\- _Si..? ¿Que?!_   
  
-Dije "si" por qué parecía que querías preguntarme algo -recalco la princesa sonriendole   
  
_-¿Por que querría preguntarte algo querida?!_ \- miro inquisitivamente a la rubia   
  
-Pues.. por qué me estabas observando..? -ladeo ligeramente su cabeza   
  
- _Solo observaba lo animada que estas!_ \- recalco Alastor   
  
-Por eso mismo.. ?-dijo con pena y confusión la princesa - por lo general cuando observas algo tu mirada es una, pero en este momento me mirabas de otra forma, eso o quizás me confundí, lo siento - dijo apenada   
  
Alastor abrió un poco los ojos, aquella declaración no se la esperaba.   
  
"¿Como es que ella..?" - se preguntaba en su mente el demonio carmesí - "¿Sera posible que.."   
  
La puerta del elevador se abrió y justo al momento un sonido diferente se escucho, provenía del hell phone, Charlie saco el aparato de su bolsillo y lo observo, nuevamente una ligera sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, estaba por ir rápidamente a su cuarto cuando decidió despedirse de su socio.   
  
-Buenas noches! te veo mañana! -dijo sonriendo con la vista iluminada y salió corriendo   
  
No le dio tiempo al Radio Demon responderle y simplemente vio como la rubia se alejo rápido y entró a su habitación, por un breve y efímero momento se sintió incomodo, al dirigirse a su cuarto pudo escuchar reír y hablar a la princesa, al entrar a su habitación se quedo de pie unos minutos.   
  
-"Ella dijo que la vi diferente.. y no mintió por que es verdad.. acaso me he vuelto vulnerable? ¿Pero como?"- se cuestionaba Alastor, hasta ahora nadie podía distinguir sus pensamientos, y esa era su mejor arma -"Sigo actuando como de costumbre y no dejo de sonreír.. ¿Que esta ocurriendo?"   
  
Alastor no sentía miedo por nada y nadie, y esta vez no seria la excepción, pero algo estaba claro, su juguete podía "leer" sus pensamientos. El no creía en los "amigos", los pocos conocidos que tenía los consideraba "camaradas", no tenia ningún vinculo o relación intima con ellos y como consecuencia ninguno tenia interés en el otro, solo había una alma a la cual le tenia admiración y respeto. Pero Charlie lo consideraba su amigo y obviamente se fijaba en su forma de ser, como dice el dicho "Los ojos son la ventana del alma". Entonces el Radio Demon se fue a dormir inquieto, primero por sus recientes emociones y ahora por su estado vulnerable.   
  
A la mañana siguiente a la hora de preparar el desayuno, Alastor se topo con una imagen peculiar en la cocina, Charlie se encontraba ahí esperándolo como siempre, salvo por un detalle, tenia en sus manos aquel aparato y no dejaba de mover sus dedos sobre el mismo y sonreía, estaba tan entretenida que no se fijo que su socio había llegado, al ver que era ignorado, el demonio carmesí carraspeo para hacerse notar.   
  
-Oh! Alastor buenos días! no oi cuando llegaste! -dijo despreocupada y sonriente la rubia   
  
- _Eso pude notar querida! estabas tan entretenida con..!_ -se detuvo en seco, pues no sabia como se llamaba aquel artilugio   
  
-con..? -dijo Charlie repitiendo la misma palabra   
  
_-Esa cosa!_ \- dijo el demonio carmesí señalando el objeto   
  
-¿Esa cosa? -lo vio extrañada la princesa- ¿No sabes como se llama? - dijo eso y le mostro su hellphone   
  
_-No se como se llama por qué no soporto las cosas modernas!_ -reafirmo Alastor- _Se que algunos demonios tienen esos "objetos" y supuestamente se usan para comunicarse! Pero dado que no son de mi época! No los entiendo y no me llaman la atención!_   
  
-Se llama hell phone y en efecto sirve para hacer llamadas, pero tiene otras funciones también - dijo a modo de explicación- por ejemplo..   
  
_-¡HA! No querida por favor! No quiero ni necesito saber sobre esa "cosa"! No tienes que explicarme nada! Más bien! Es hora de cocinar!_ -dijo eso y se dirigió al área de trabajo.   
  
-Oh entiendo.. -se encogió de hombros la rubia y guardo su hell phone, le dolió un poco que su socio fuera tan cortante con el tema.   
  
Todo marchaba como de costumbre, el baile y el canto no faltaron a la hora de preparar los alimentos, lo que si sobraba en el ambiente era aquel molesto sonido que producía el hell phone, llegaban notificaciones a cada rato, y aunque Charlie no le prestaba atención pues estaba ocupada ayudando a su socio, el sonido era insistente, estaba comenzando a cansar al Radio Demon.   
  
La escena del desayuno fue similar a la cena del día anterior, Charlie comía pero su vista y atención se centraban en la pantalla, Angel lanzaba un comentario de vez en vez sobre la nueva "adicción" de la princesa, pero Alastor no comprendía la situación, y eso lentamente estaba irritándolo, siendo un demonio apasionado por el conocimiento, odiaba ser ignorante, pero su orgullo le impedía preguntarle a alguien más, así que lo único que se le ocurrió fue vigilar a la princesa para lograr descubrir el "chiste" del "hell phone".   
  
Alastor y Charlie terminaron de desayunar y se dirigieron al área común del hotel, era un salón amplio en donde se podían realizar diferentes actividades, había citado a los huéspedes ahí, cuando llegaron ya los estaban esperando, la princesa sintió un ligero escalofrío recorrer por su espalda, el momento de la verdad había llegado: la rehabilitación.   
  
-Buenos días a todos! -saludo eufórica la rubia - Como ya saben el día de hoy se dará inicio al programa de redención, se que es una tarea difícil pero no imposible! deben recordar el por que están en el hotel! las sesiones se harán grupales para que entre todos se apoyen mutuamente y puedan salir adelante! Mi socio y yo seremos los encargados de supervisarles!   
  
-¡ _Así es mis estimados! ¡Sera un placer trabajar con ustedes para que logren sus "objetivos"!_ -decía el demonio carmesí mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa siniestra- _¡Estamos aquí para ayudarles después de todo..!_   
  
"Por fin! esto va a ser divertido! veamos cuanta fuerza de voluntad tienen estos pobres infelices" - pensaba el Radio Demon -"Espero al menos no se rindan al primer intento, eso seria aburrido~!"   
  
-Bien! los primeros que participaran en la actividad de hoy será el grupo conformado por.. -la princesa llamo a los demonios que en vida habían sido drogadictos - Bueno chicos, cada uno de ustedes especifico en sus respectivos formularios que son drogadictos, su terapia va a consistir en.. -acto seguido Alastor trono los dedos y apareció una mesa, tenía cosas pero no se veían pues las cubría una tela - fuerza de voluntad! -Alastor levanto aquella tela y en la mesa había un sin fin de drogas   
  
- _¡Como mi socia acaba de decir! ¡Deben evitar la tentación de consumir alguna de las bellezas que están aquí!_ -sonreía maliciosamente el demonio carmesí - _¡¿O acaso no podrán resistir?! ¡HA HA HA!_   
  
Para aquellas criaturas, la mesa era similar a un banquete de cosas exquisitas, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, temblaban y sudaban frio, era demasiada tentación para ellos. El Radio Demon estaba lleno de jubilo, las caras de sufrimiento de aquellos pecadores lograban estremecerlo, saco un reloj de bolsillo y comenzó a tomar el tiempo.   
  
"Eso es! maravilloso! se ven tan miserables y patéticos!" -gritaba en su mente lleno de felicidad el demonio carmesí - "¿Verdad que es doloroso?! Tienen lo que sus corrompidas almas desean en frente suyo y no pueden tenerlo! HA HA HA! ¿Que esperan?! Muéstrenme mas desesperación! ¡HA HA HA!"   
  
Alastor simplemente se mofaba y reía en su mente mientras que el exterior mostraba su misma expresión de siempre, a excepción de Charlie, quien mostraba ansiedad y nerviosismo ante como reaccionarían sus huéspedes. Aquellos pecadores comenzaron a respirar aceleradamente, sus cuerpos presentaban ligeros espasmos, estaban perdiendo el control rápidamente.. cuando no pudieron soportarlo más, todos sin excepción y al mismo tiempo se lanzaron a la mesa, fue entonces cuando Alastor trono los dedos y la hizo desaparecer.   
  
_-¡Eso fue todo por el momento!_ -vio el demonio rojo su reloj de bolsillo y confirmo la hora- _¡Oh vaya! ¡Solo pudieron soportar 2 minutos! ¡Al parecer tenemos mucho trabajo querida!_   
  
Charlie respiro aliviada al ver que Alastor retiro las drogas antes de que los pecadores pusieran sus manos en ellas, se acerco al frente nuevamente para hablarles.   
  
-Por algo se empieza! lo hicieron muy bien! se que es difícil! por favor respiren y traten de mantener la calma! por favor! como grupo estamos aquí para apoyar y animar a los demás! -la rubia comenzó a aplaudir y el resto la siguió, debía motivarlos.   
  
Las siguientes terapias fueron similares, solo variaban en el tipo de pecado que se iba a tratar, todos aplaudían cuando terminaba el bloque del tratamiento para cada grupo, obviamente les costaba soportar la tentación y terminaban agotados. Cuando todo mundo paso, Charlie dio por terminada la sesión de ese día y todos se dirigieron nuevamente a sus habitaciones.   
  
-No pensé que fuera a terminar tan rápido! -se estiro la princesa alzando sus brazos- pero para ser la primera vez no estuvo tan mal   
  
- _Por supuesto querida..! Todo a su tiempo..!_ -reafirmo el demonio carmesí   
  
-Si! es cosa de esperar! ya quiero que llegue el momento en que uno sea redimido! -la rubia se froto sus mejillas con sus manos mientras sonreía - Bueno creo que es todo por hoy, así que oficialmente estamos libres, bueno voy a mi cuarto ¿subes o te quedas? -pregunto sonriente - oh! casi me olvido! -saco su hell phone, lo vio y sonrió   
  
Alastor estaba perdiendo la paciencia, esa "cosa" ¿Que tenia de especial? definitivamente había algo que lo estaba inquietando en el fondo, carraspeo para hacerse notar.   
  
- _Querida..! por supuesto que subo..! después de ti..!_ -hizo un ademán para cederle el paso   
  
-Eh? ah! si si! -dijo confundida la rubia pues su atención estaba en la pantalla del hell phone   
  
Charlie caminaba sin apartar la vista de la pantalla y Alastor iba unos pasos atrás suyos, y para desgracia del demonio carmesí la cabeza de la rubia impedía que él observara lo que tanto veía, sin lograr su cometido. Una vez llegaron a su destino se despidieron y la rubia cerro la puerta, el Radio Demon se quedo de pie un rato y pudo oír a la princesa hablar en su cuarto.   
  
"¿Esta hablando con sus sirvientes acaso? no no, esas cabras duermen en otro sitio.. ¿Con quien esta hablando?" - se cuestionaba el demonio carmesí sin apartar su vista en la puerta- "Dudo mucho que hable sola.. y la polilla ya no duerme aquí.. creo que tendré que hacer esto"   
  
Alastor saco aquel gis negro de su levita y dibujo un nuevo símbolo en el lugar del anterior que había ocupado para espiar la conversación entre la rubia y la chica gris, una vez lo hizo se fue a su habitación, se sentó en el sofá, cerro los ojos para concentrarse y sus astas lentamente comenzaron a crecer, servían como antenas receptoras. Bastaron unos segundos para poder sintonizar los sonidos provenientes de la habitación de la princesa.   
  
《Si! estoy ansiosa! ya quiero que sea mañana! (voz inteligible) Lo se! pero igual es emocionante! (voz inteligible) Esa si que es una buena frase! creo que la copiare! (voz inteligible) ja! eso quisieras!》   
  
"Como sospechaba, habla con alguien, pero no logro oír la otra voz" -pensaba el Radio Demon - "Parece que esta hablando sobre su día pero ¿A quien? - trataba de concentrarse pero no lograba oír otra voz- "Definitivamente no es alguien del hotel, será la reina Lilith? ... el modo en el que habla es muy informal y familiar.. quizás se trate de ella"   
  
Alastor espió un rato mas la conversación de Charlie pero no encontró nada extraño así que simplemente la dejo estar, pero eso no significaba que estaba del todo conforme. Entonces recordó que su peludo amigo Husk siempre era molestado por Angel, y este ultimo parecía saber con quien hablaba la rubia, así que al día siguiente le encomendaría una importante misión al gato amargado.   
  
A la mañana siguiente todo transcurría como de costumbre, a excepción de Charlie quien no se despegaba del hell phone. Era el segundo día de rehabilitación, así que después de terminar de desayunar, ambos demonios fueron al salón común, hoy intentarían que los huéspedes soportaran la tentación al menos unos segundos mas, Alastor hablaría con Husk después de terminar con su "trabajo".   
  
Termino la sesión y lograron que los pecadores soportaran 10 segundos mas que el día anterior, Charlie sabia que no iba a ser fácil, pero se mantenía positiva. La princesa se dirigió al que ahora era su nuevo "refugio", el jardín, mientras que Alastor fue a hablar con el demonio gatuno, el cual se encontraba solo para su buena suerte..   
  
_-¡Husk! ¡Amigo mío!_ -le sonrió ampliamente   
  
-Mierda.. ahora que carajo quieres? -pregunto con fastidio el gato, quien estaba bebiendo para variar   
  
- _¡Necesito de tu colaboración para cierta investigación! ¡Requiero de cierta información!_ -recalco el demonio carmesí- _¡Mientras mas rápido mejor!_   
  
-Agh.. y que estupidez quieres que investigue? -pregunto con amargura Husk   
  
Alastor se acercó y le susurro al oído lo que deseaba, el gato demoniaco alzo una ceja y su semblante se asqueo.   
  
-¡¿Pero que carajos?! Ni de puto lo hare! ¡¿Entiendes?! -sentencio Husk   
  
_-¡HA! ¡Te recuerdo amigo mío que no tienes elección! ¡No me importa lo que debas hacer para conseguirla! ¡SOLO HAZLO!_ -sonrió macabramente el demonio carmesí   
  
-Con una mierda.. maldito hijo de perra.. lo hare pero no me hace ni puta gracia.. ¡¿Me oyes?! -confirmo el gato amargado   
  
- _¡Excelente amigo mío! ¡Sabia que podía contar contigo! ¡Bueno espero tu informe a la brevedad posible!_ -dijo satisfecho el Radio Demon   
  
Una vez termino su conversación con Husk, Alastor fue a aquel ventanal que da para el jardín, ahí vio a la princesa moviendo sus pulgares rápidamente sobre la superficie de aquel aparato, su vista estaba fija y casi no parpadeaba, tenia una ligera sonrisa en su rostro y se veía muy divertida y entretenida.   
  
"Pronto sabré tu secreto querida.. solo debo esperar" - pensaba eso Alastor mientras sonreía con satisfacción.   
  
Pasaron un par de días y la situación con Charlie "empeoro", ya que antes en las sesiones de rehabilitación no sacaba de su bolsillo el hell phone, y ahora no lo guardaba para nada, siempre lo tenia en su mano e incluso había veces en las que no prestaba atención a las terapias. Por su parte Husk estaba tratando de sacarle información a Angel aprovechando que casi siempre se encontraba acosándolo. El proceso fue bastante tedioso, cansado y lento para él.   
  
-Oye tu, tonto afeminado -se dirigió Husk a Angel- ¿Que es esa mierda que tiene la "princesa" en sus manos siempre? La tiene idiotizada   
  
-Oh~ Te refieres al hell phone cariño?~ -dijo con voz insinuante Angel   
  
-¿Hell phone? ¿Que puto nombre es ese? bueno da igual, esa "cosa" ¿Que tiene de especial que no la suelta por nada?- se mofo Husk   
  
-Uy tiene muchas "cosas" interesantes~ si quieres yo te "enseño" como se "usa" -decía Angel con un tono de voz sensual e insinuante   
  
-"Maldito Alastor, te odio con toda mi alma!"- gritaba internamente el gato amargado   
  
El demonio gatuno tardo aproximadamente 1 semana para obtener toda la información que quería, pues Angel se aprovecho de aquella "curiosidad" para hacerle insinuaciones a Husk, pero al final termino por revelarle como funcionaba el hell phone, sin embargo desconocía con quien hablaba Charlie, pero estaba seguro que se trataba de algún Demonio masculino. Una vez tuvo toda la información, al día siguiente por la mañana el gato demoniaco madrugo y fue al cuarto del Radio Demon, toco la puerta y Alastor lo recibió.   
  
_-¡Esta vez si que tardaste mi estimado! ¡¿Y bien?! ¡¿Que noticias me tienes?!_ \- El demonio carmesí se dirigió a su sofá y se sentó, esperando a que el demonio gatuno hablara   
  
-Esta ha sido una de las cosas mas JODIDAS que hayas podido pedirme.. ¡POR TU PUTA CULPA TUVE QUE SOPORTAR A ESA ESTUPIDA ARAÑA! -se tallo el rostro Husk en señal de desesperación- agh mierda, ahora no tengo ni puta idea de como voy a explicarte lo que averigüe.. -sentencio- Ahora pon MUCHA ATENCION por que es complicado, maldita sea..   
  
Husk al igual que Alastor era de una época en la cual desconocía de ese tipo de aparatos, por eso estaba tan enfadado y molesto, por que tuvo que aprender en contra de su voluntad como funcionaba, y peor aun con Angel como "Guía". El gato comenzó a explicarle lo mas lento y claro posible, teniendo que repetir mas de 7 veces cada oración que salía de su boca, pues la confusión de Alastor no era para menos, palabras como "mensaje" "video" "redes sociales" etc eran nuevas en su lenguaje junto con su significado, una vez termino la explicación, le tocaba al Radio Demon digerir toda la información.   
  
-Mierda al fin! eso es todo.. -suspiro exasperado Husk - Ni se te ocurra pedirme que te explique de nuevo ¡POR QUE NO LO HARE! ¿Por que mierda te interesa algo tan absurdo? -cuestiono con amargura   
  
-"Ahora todo tiene sentido, ese fastidioso sonido que emite aquel artefacto significa que "alguien" le escribe una "carta"(en si se refería a un mensaje, pero él prefería usar sus propios términos) y Charlie le respondía aquella "carta" con otra, prácticamente eran telegramas constantes.. Dudo mucho que se trate del tipo Von Eldritch.. aquella vez ni lo menciono cuando pregunte y puso una cara de fastidio.. ¿pero de quien se trata entonces?"-reflexionaba Alastor, su curiosidad ahora era el doble   
  
- _¡Vaya! ¡¿Como es posible que las almas encuentren diversión en algo así?! ¡Simplemente no lo entiendo! ¡Si tanto deseas conversar con alguien ¿Por que no simplemente ir a visitarle?! ¡En fin! ¡Solo tenia curiosidad mi estimado amigo! ¡Eso y quería comprobar si aun tenias tu "toque" para conseguir información! ¡Tu mismo lo has dicho! ¡Es un absurdo! ¡¿Porque me interesaría por algo así?!_ \- dijo con una amplia sonrisa el Radio Demon - _¡Felicidades! ¡Pasaste la prueba!_   
  
-Con un demonio.. ¡Estas jodiendome ¿no es así?! ¡Si querías ponerme a prueba hubieses pedido otra cosa! -dijo eso el iracundo gato y se dio la vuelta- ¡YO ME LARGO DE AQUI! - se marcho desapareciendo en el aire mientras renegaba.   
  
Alastor se puso rápidamente de pie al ver la hora, pues ya debía ir a la cocina, Charlie seguramente ya estaba esperándolo, pero para su sorpresa al ir caminando por el pasillo la puerta del cuarto de la princesa se abrió, alzo una ceja extrañado al ver que la rubia recién se dirigía para allá, tenia unas ligeras ojeras y se veía algo cansada, pensó que quizás había tenido mala noche, mas no se imagino lo que estaba a punto de escuchar.   
  
- _Oh! Buenos días querida! Esta si que es una sorpresa!_ -exclamo el demonio carmesí   
  
-Oh! Alastor buenos días! -dijo soltando un ligero bostezo el cuál cubrió con su mano- Es cierto, nunca nos topamos en el pasillo por las mañanas -se giro y empezó a caminar al lado de su socio   
  
- _Tuviste mala noche querida?! Te noto algo exhausta!_ \- dijo sonriendo el Radio Demon   
  
Charlie guardo silencio unos segundos, pues en días pasados Alastor le había dejado en claro que no le interesaba nada sobre la tecnología ¿Como iba a decirle que hablo con Harold en vivo a través de la pantalla de su hell phone si no sabia lo que era eso?   
  
Alastor noto rápidamente que Charlie estaba pensando mucho la respuesta que iba a darle, así que pudo imaginar el motivo de su desvelo.   
  
-Uhmmm.. no precisamente-dijo la rubia dubitativa- digamos que me desvele por diversión..?   
  
- _¿Por diversión?! ¿Que tipo de diversión querida?!_ -cuestiono el demonio carmesí esperando obtener algún indicio sobre si había pasado la noche hablando con alguien   
  
-Pues.. diversión del tipo cómica? -sonrió la rubia con incomodidad - ya sabes, chistes y ese tipo de cosas, estaba tan entretenida que no me fije en la hora y bueno, solo dormí unas 4 horas jeje..   
  
El Radio Demon no sabia que pensar, obviamente no le estaba mintiendo, pero tampoco le decía claramente las cosas.   
  
- _No sabia que te encantaba la comedia querida! ¿Entonces te la pasaste leyendo algún libro cómico o algo así?!_ \- insinuó el demonio carmesí, necesitaba acorralar a la rubia hasta obtener una respuesta satisfactoria   
  
-Pues.. no, no leí un libro, oía los chistes simplemente- confirmo la princesa   
  
_-Oh! una grabación supongo! por que dudo mucho que a esas horas alguien estuviera en vivo transmitiendo un segmento humorístico!_ \- sonrió ampliamente Alastor, pues ya tenia acorralada a Charlie   
  
-Pues no.. ni era una grabación ni tampoco un segmento humorístico- saco su hell phone del bolsillo- los chistes provenían de esto, pero como se que te disgusta este tipo de aparatos y no sabes su uso pues.. -encogió los hombros la rubia   
  
-"Entonces.. ¿Alguien se la paso toda la noche contándole chistes?.. primero monopoliza su atención de día ¿Y ahora lo quiere hacer de noche? " - pensó el demonio carmesí   
  
A estas alturas Alastor ya estaba bastante molesto, pues Charlie parecía una adicta, no dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra aquel artefacto, su ego le exigía ser el foco de atención de la princesa, y estos últimos días su presencia había pasado a segundo plano, en varias ocasiones llego a pensar en arrebatar de las manos de la princesa aquel aparato y romperlo entre sus garras, pero eso significaría un enorme retroceso, otra opción seria intervenir el hell phone, pero necesitaba tenerlo para dibujar uno de sus símbolos, pero eso era imposible, nuevamente confundió sus celos con su deseo de posesión y control.   
  
- _¡HA HA HA! ¡Ya veo! ¡Bueno basta de charla! ¡Lo que nos compete ahora es cocinar!_ -afirmo el demonio carmesí   
  
La mañana y el resto del día transcurrieron con la "normalidad" de esta ultima semana. Cuando termino la sesión de rehabilitación de ese día, los huéspedes ahora podían soportar 30 min la tentación, era un gran avance, si continuaban de ese modo quizás en unos meses podrían soportar semanas sin pecar, todo dependía de ellos. Charlie estaba realmente emocionada y positiva, estaba segura que su plan daría resultados, veía la redención a la vuelta de la esquina.   
  
-Esto es realmente fantástico! -la princesa soltó un chillido de emoción mientras sonreía y brincaba- lo han hecho muy bien grupo! sigan así! cuando logren completar la semana de tratamiento haremos una pequeña fiesta por su gran esfuerzo!   
  
Todos los presentes aplaudieron, realmente estaban animados, pese a las dificultades que estaban pasando con la rehabilitación, Charlie lograba animarlos y de cierto modo les daba esperanza. Dicho ese discurso todos se retiraron, los últimos en irse siempre eran Alastor y ella.   
  
- _He de admitir que estoy muy impresionado querida!_ -comento el demonio carmesí- _No creí que lograrían este "avance" en tan poco tiempo!_  
  
-si! como un amigo dice "la paciencia es una virtud"! -dijo la princesa sin pensar -oh! hablando de eso! -saco su hell phone y sonrió -Bueno Alastor creo que es todo por hoy, nos vemos en la cena! - se despidió y salió del salón   
  
Alastor alzo una ceja y se contrario ante aquellas palabras, y como si se tratase de un rompecabezas, lentamente comenzaba a armarlo en su mente.   
  
-"¿Acaba de decir la palabra "amigo"?..¿La paciencia es una virtud..?.. ¿Esa frase donde la he escuchado? que raro que ella ha.." -pensó y al momento abrió mas los ojos -"No puede ser.. ¡¡¿Acaso él y ella..?!!" - salió a toda prisa del salón   
  
Charlie se encontraba en el jardín con el hell phone en sus manos, en las últimas semanas se limito a mensajear con el joven Von Eldritch en el día, mientras en las noches se veían en vivo a través de la pantalla, pero ahora quería darle una sorpresa y decidió llamarle para saber como estaba, tecleo su numero y marco.   
  
-Hola Harold! estas ocupado? si es así te llamo en otro momento.. solo quería saludarte.. -dijo con voz dulce.   
  
Mas la rubia no se percato que Alastor estaba detrás suyo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo de hoy, lamento mis fallos en la ortografia (como siempre :'v) voy a tardar un poco en subir el capitulo 7, por que hay una sorpresa en el y necesito estructurarla lo mejor posible, puede que lo suba en 3 o 4 dias, igual todo depende de mis horarios de trabajo, gracias a todos por leer mi fic, nunca crei que fuera a gustarle a tanta gente, es la primer vez que subo algo a internet, no saben como me alegra leer sus comentarios n.n me animan a seguir esta historia, alguna duda que tengan sobre algun capitulo pueden preguntar y con gusto respondere :3
> 
> see u later! ♡


	7. 7.1 Sorpresa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! lamento subir el cap hasta hoy, tuve muchos inconvenientes u.u.. pero bueno, este capitulo va a dividirse en 3 partes debido a que se van a desarrollar ciertos.. "Sucesos", como habia mencionado anteriormente habra algunas que otras cosas escondidas, dicho esto espero lo disfruten! :3

"¡¿Como es posible que se lleven tan bien en menos de 2 semanas?!"- pensaba Alastor quien se encontraba a espaldas de Charlie, la cual estaba conversando amigablemente con Harold.   
  
-De verdad no interrumpo? se que tienes muchas ocupaciones, pero necesitaba sorprenderte de algún modo, tenia que recompensarte todas esas noches que me haces reír -sonreía la rubia - Pero bueno eso lo podemos discutir en la noche, no quiero interrumpirte mas, suerte! -dijo eso y finalizo la llamada, entonces sintió que había alguien mas y se giro- Oh!.. Alastor no escuche cuando llegaste ¿sucede algo?   
  
El Radio Demon tenia una crisis interna, había bajado la guardia terriblemente y a causa de ese fallo ahora Charlie se había vuelto más cercana con el demonio verde, si quería controlar el hotel y todo lo demás debía controlarla primero, a este paso en vez de bailar en sus manos, bailaría en las manos de Harold.   
  
_-¡HA HA HA! ¡Solo quería saber sobre aquella fiesta que mencionaste!_ -sonreía mas de lo normal el demonio carmesí, tenia que esconder su molestia a como de lugar- _¡Y como detesto quedarme con la duda decidí venir a preguntar! ¡Pero te vi tan concentrada que no quise interrumpir!_ -dijo usando ese pretexto, debía justificar su presencia   
  
-Ah eso! fue una idea que surgió en ese momento, aun no he pensado en como organizare esa fiesta, pero me alegraría saber si quieres ayudarme a planearla -sonrió la rubia - ¿Que dices?   
  
Alastor estaba conteniendo su ira, pero su cólera se desvaneció lentamente ante las palabras de la princesa, al parecer no todo estaba perdido, ella aun le pedía su opinión y ayuda, dependía aun de él, debía ser astuto y usar eso a su favor.   
  
- _Por supuesto querida! Sera un placer ayudarte en dicha organización! Mantenme al tanto cuando quieras abordar el tema! Bueno eso era todo! Me retiro! Tengo asuntos que atender!_ -dio la media vuelta y el Radio Demon se marcho.   
  
Al llegar a su habitación tomo asiento en su sofá, sabia que reprocharse en esos momentos estaba de mas, lo hecho, hecho estaba, ahora debia buscar soluciones rápidas para deshacerse de la presencia del joven Von Eldritch, pues creía firmemente que Charlie no tardaría en pedirle sugerencias y consejos sobre el proyecto.   
  
La semana transcurrió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Alastor debia mantener la cabeza fría, muy a su pesar reconoció que su error fue, tanto haber bajado la guardia, como haber subestimado a Harold y eso era inaceptable viniendo de el, pero aun tenia en su poder aquella información que había obtenido semanas atrás, debia jugar bien sus cartas y en el momento preciso para enmendar su fallo, nuevamente ignoraba las señales que su subconsciente le mandaba.   
  
Ante las constantes insinuaciones de Angel a Charlie sobre su supuesta "amistad" Vaggie no tuvo que pensarlo mucho, pues desde que Harold apareció la rubia empezó a actuar raro, la polilla sabia lo que él había significado para ella, incluso se atrevía a pensar que no lo había superado del todo como le hizo creer, pero desconocía que Charlie le ocultaba al joven Von Eldritch su soltería y por ende la chica gris pensaba que quizás ella y Harold estaban entablando algún tipo de "relación", eso la deprimía de cierto modo pero lo ocultaba, solo alguien se percataba de su tristeza, ese era Angel, el cual aprovechando que estaban solos decidió entablar conversación.   
  
-Al menos a alguien le va bien - dijo con frustración la araña albina mientras veía a una feliz Charlie a través de la ventana del lobby   
  
-... -Vaggie no supo que responder, solo miro para otro lado tratando de aparentar que no escucho aquel comentario   
  
-No te hagas la que no me oyes, si tanto te duele ¿Por que no la re conquistas? - sugirió Angel   
  
-.... - la polilla al ver que insistía, se dio la media vuelta para irse.   
  
-Oh si claro, lárgate, se me olvidaba que así resuelves tus problemas, cobarde - dijo bruscamente la araña albina   
-No tengo ni las ganas ni el tiempo para pelear contigo maldito pervertido, así que déjame en paz - dijo cortante la chica gris   
  
-Oh, ¿entonces eso significa que te diste por vencida con ella no?.. Al parecer al final no la querías tanto como presumías – dijo tratando de provocar a la polilla   
  
-CALLATE - dijo severamente alzando la voz - Tu no sabes absolutamente nada   
  
-Obviamente no, por eso te estoy preguntando perdedora, al menos finge cuando nos reunimos a comer, si querías llamar la atención o que sintieran lastima por ti, te felicito, ya la tienes, así que habla -dijo fastidiado Angel   
  
-No se de que mierda hablas.. - dijo Vaggie de forma evasiva   
  
-Ay por favor, ya deja de hacerte la idiota, loca e interesante, ambos sabemos que estas así por que tu ex anda coqueteando con el chico menta -sentencio   
  
Vaggie abrió los ojos con asombro, no se imagino que de todas las almas que vivían ahí, Angel Dust imaginara con quien hablaba la rubia.   
  
-¿Chico menta? - dijo confundida   
  
-Si, así le puse al galán de los cuadros que hay por ahí, al principio creí que pertenecía a los Magne, pero cuando hizo aquella aparición de novela en la inauguración me confirmo que no - dijo orgullosa la araña- mi sexto sentido jamás falla preciosa~ pero ese no es el punto, el punto aquí es.. siempre fuiste aprensiva y celosa con ella, no dejabas que nadie se le acercara, pero apareció este tipo y tu simplemente no explotaste como es tu costumbre ¿a que se debe?   
  
-... - guardo silencio la chica gris mientras apartaba la mirada   
  
Vaggie al verse acorralada decidió hablar, igual necesitaba desahogarse con alguien, estos días habían sido terribles para ella cargando sola con su dolor.   
  
-Por que él.. él es el amor de su vida.. -agacho la mirada la polilla- literalmente se conocen de toda la vida, desde que eran niños.. -se sentó en un taburete que se encontraba ahí- me atrevo a decir que la conoce mas que los propios reyes, su historia es larga y complicada.. dudo mucho que te interese   
  
-Y estas en lo cierto, pero no tengo nada bueno que hacer así que me resignare a escuchar la "historia aburrida" - dijo burlonamente Angel   
  
Entonces Vaggie inhalo profundamente y decidió responderle la pregunta que le había hecho y que dio paso a esa conversación.   
  
-No es que me haya dado por vencida.. nunca tuve oportunidad.. a menos que él no existiera supongo.. -expreso con tristeza- eres muy perceptivo, a estas alturas debes imaginar de lo que hablo, las pinturas que hay hablan por si solas..   
  
-Debe ser bastante jodido que tu pareja no olvide al ex.. pero no logro entender, si el chico menta es tan absurdamente importante para ella ¿Por que se separaron? -cuestiono la araña albina   
  
-Digamos que la familia Magne y los Von Eldritch son de los pocos Overlords puros que quedan, aunque hay demonios fértiles como ellos, se rehúsan a mezclar su sangre con seres "inferiores", así que formaron una alianza y pactaron en casar a sus herederos cuando los tuvieran, la primera en nacer fue Helsa Von Eldritch, y después fue Charlie, al ver que eran 2 niñas ambas familias echaron suertes para ver quien iría por el segundo intento para conseguir un varón y les toco a los Von Eldritch, del cual nació Harold. Al ver que tenían las piezas de su pacto, planearon que ambos convivieran todo el tiempo posible, esperando a que cuando fueran mayores sintieran atracción por el otro, pero no contaban con que sus herederos tuvieran diferentes perspectivas en cuanto al tema de "amor".   
  
-¿Diferentes perspectivas? ¿en que sentido? -dijo con curiosidad Angel   
  
-Digamos que ambas familias acertaron sobre que sentirían atracción el uno por el otro cuando crecieran, Harold se le confeso diciendo que ella le gustaba, pero solo era eso, "gusto", no sentía algo mas ni tampoco el sentimiento era profundo,- respiro hondo la polila- Entonces Charlie creyó que era la única para él, pero no sabia que Harold no solo se sentía atraído por ella, si no por otras demonios, mientras que ella no tenia ojos para nadie mas.. cuando ella se entero que le era "infiel” le reclamo, y fue ahí donde él le dijo que le gustaba pero que no sentía otra cosa mas allá que deseo, y lo mismo aplicaba para las demás   
  
-Osea en resumen, solo le gusta coger -afirmo la araña   
  
-Entonces Charlie decidió terminar con ese "noviazgo" que habían iniciado, cuando sus padres se enteraron de la ruptura, los llamaron para revelarles sobre el compromiso arreglado entre ambas familias, y que tarde o temprano terminarían juntos les gustara o no, Harold dijo que no tenia problema alguno con casarse pero solo pedía algo a cambio, que pudiera tener todas las amantes que el quisiera.   
  
-Déjame adivinar, eso no le hizo ni puta gracia a nuestra princesa verdad? - insinuó Angel   
  
-Exacto, Harold apoya el régimen de la poligamia, quería un matrimonio así para él, pero Charlie apoya la monogamia, entonces ya te imaginaras.. fueron meses en los que ambas familias discutían sobre el futuro del compromiso, tanto Charlie como Harold no querían ceder, al final no llegaron a ningún acuerdo pero tampoco anularon nada, la más lastimada fue ella, incluso quiero pensar que idealizo al "Hombre perfecto" basándose en él.. a Harold le dio lo mismo estar o no con ella, al final ambos tomaron caminos diferentes.   
  
-Pero.. ¿Que no es este el infierno? Charlie también podía tener amantes como él, incluso podían organizar orgias y todos felices, vamos estaría de puta madre -dijo con emoción la araña albina   
  
-Es como dices.. es el infierno.. es lo raro de todo esto, tengo entendido que casi el 99% de los demonios han tenido relaciones abiertas y lo ven normal y natural, y aunque me duele decirlo, ella era posesiva y celosa con él, en cambio conmigo no tuvo ese tipo de reacciones.. -dijo con algo de tristeza- quizás por que sabia que no la dejaría por nada.. tiene sentido de algún modo.. éramos co-dependientes.. yo era su "peor es nada" y ella me soportaba por conveniencia.. era un trato justo ¿no? -sonrió con amargura y tristeza, se puso de pie y se dirigió al ventanal en donde se podía apreciar la vista al jardín- Charlie anhela y codicia un sentimiento que él jamás va a tenerle, quiere poseerlo por entero, es algo obsesivo lo que siente por él.. igual sonara cruel lo que voy a decir pero quizás Harold ya se revolcó con todas las tipas que pudo y ahora solo le falta ella, según me conto nunca lo hicieron y además el compromiso sigue vigente.. es cuestión de tiempo para que él logre tenerla de vuelta a sus pies y la reclame.   
  
"¡HA! ¿Con el permiso de quien dices va a tomar mi juguete?" -rio Alastor en su mente, se encontraba espiando toda la conversación.   
  
Angel y Vaggie no se dieron cuenta que el Radio Demon los estaba escuchando oculto entre las sombras, casualmente pasaba por ahí y los vio tener una conversación "decente", cosa que nunca había pasado, aquel comportamiento hizo que el demonio carmesí se interesara por su charla.   
  
Ya tenia todas la piezas del rompecabezas, ahora entendía a la perfección el tema del compromiso entre la princesa y el demonio verde, lo que no esperaba fue esa declaración en donde la polilla confirmaba ese peculiar e insano comportamiento posesivo/obsesivo de su socia, sumado a ser la "única" para Harold. Alastor podía comprender de algún modo esos sentimientos, tuvo una sensación extraña que provenía de la boca de su estomago, pero no entendía de que se trataba, una vez mas ignoraba a su subconsciente, el cual reaccionaba a las similitudes que tenían el Radio Demon con la Princesa Infernal.   
  
Cuando escucho todo lo que él consideraba importante los dejo de espiar, pues ahora hablaban de cosas que no eran relevantes, aquella había sido una conversación tan larga que ya estaba próxima la hora de la comida, así que Alastor decidió ir al comedor, pero cuando caminaba por el pasillo vio una silueta familiar, y ahí estaba Charlie luciendo un hermoso y adorable vestido rojo, se había recogido su larga cabellera rubia, la única vez que uso un vestido y se había arreglado de ese modo fue para la inauguración, salvo por el detalle que en ese entonces estaba en su forma demoniaca, pero eso no quitaba lo hermosa y tierna que se veía justo en ese momento, sin caer en la vulgaridad.   
  
- _Oh..! No pensé encontrarte por aquí querida..!_ -hizo una reverencia el demonio carmesí- _He de decir que me sorprende tu atuendo..! Y créeme que son pocas las cosas que logran hacerlo HA HA HA! ¿Celebramos acaso algo hoy?!_ -cuestiono el demonio rojo   
  
-Oh hola! ¿Enserio me veo bien? - pregunto dudosa la rubia - pensaba que quizás me veía muy arreglada o no lo se.. quiero verme lo mas ordinaria posible   
  
- _Ordinaria?! Ha Ha Ha! Te vez esplendida diría yo!_ \- entonces le dio el brazo en un acto caballeroso, el cual la rubia no rechazo- _Sera un placer compartir la mesa con tan hermosa dama!_   
  
-Gracias, aunque creo que lo de compartir la mesa será en otro momento -sonrió la princesa- Voy a salir con Harold hoy, me invito a comer, así que volveré en la noche.   
  


\---Momentos antes en el jardín cuando Angel y Vaggie hablaban---   
  


".. No debí haberlo llamado.. rayos en que estaba pensando.. se supone que no debo ser así por que tengo novia, a este paso se va a dar cuenta que le mentí" -pensaba y suspiraba la rubia con preocupación - " Debo concentrarme y no dejarme llevar.. pero es difícil.. desde que Vaggie y yo terminamos.. no tengo con quien hablar.."   
  
Charlie y Vaggie se conocieron 1 año después de la ruptura que tuvo con Harold, al principio solo eran amigas pero la polilla se sintió muy atraída por la rubia, así que para ganarse su cariño la apoyaba en todo, la escuchaba y la hacia sentir querida, logrando que la princesa no se sintiera sola, pero cuando Vaggie se le confeso, Charlie se mostraba renuente a tener una relación de nuevo, al final la chica gris insistió tanto que termino por convencerla, pero la polilla tuvo que soportar en muchas ocasiones las largas y extensas charlas en donde la princesa le contaba lo mucho que "había" amado al joven Von Eldritch y como había sido su relación, ese acción por parte de la rubia dejaba en claro que no lo iba a superar. Al final su relación era por mucho toxica, pues Vaggie obligo a Charlie a ser su novia, y Charlie tuvo que aceptar la relación por miedo a estar sola de nuevo.   
  
-Oh, un mensaje de Harold - dijo con sorpresa la rubia   
  
H - [ Me sorprendió y alegro mucho tu llamada Charlotte, me parece fascinante que en estas ultimas semanas hayamos podido recuperar nuestra amistad, de hecho justo hoy pensaba invitarte a comer para celebrarlo, ¿Que dices? Obviamente puedes llevar a tu novia si lo deseas, yo llevare a un amigo para que sea mas divertido, espero me confirmes en media hora para que reserve los asientos, pasaremos por ustedes a las 5 pm. si la respuesta es "si"]   
  
-Hoy?! media hora?! -la princesa entro en pánico, vio la hora y noto que eran la 11:30 am.   
  
Obviamente quería ir, pero no tenia a la mano a alguien que se hiciera pasar por su novia. Pasados los 30 minutos respondió su mensaje confirmándole su asistencia, pero mintiéndole nuevamente en el proceso.   
  
C - [Hola! Hable con mi novia y ella no va a poder acompañarme, pero me dijo que podía ir sin problemas, no se si esto afecte el plan original que tenias, si es así podemos posponer la celebración]   
  
Un par de minutos después recibió la respuesta del demonio verde   
  
H -[Oh es una pena que ella no pueda asistir, mi amigo también me acaba de cancelar, creo que celebraremos solo nosotros 2, claro si es que quieres]   
  
C -[Solo es una reunión, por mi esta bien]   
  
H - [De acuerdo Charlotte, paso por ti a las 5 pm. hasta entonces]   
  
La princesa se fue corriendo a su habitación, quería usar algo que no fuera tan informal pero tampoco muy elegante, y para su desgracia no tenia algo casual, hasta que en un rincón de su armario se topo con un paquete, recordó lo que había en el.   
  
-Quizás.. me quede aun..?.. ah.. que recuerdos.. -la rubia extendió su mano y tomo aquella caja, a continuación la abrió.   
  
Dentro se encontraba una falda tipo vestido con tirantes, hacia juego con una blusa blanca de mangas largas y cuello cerrado, la falda era amplia con unos pliegues hermosos y en la orilla de la misma lo adornaba un fino encaje con formas de manzanas, el modelo lucia algo anticuado, así que para compensar un poco ese desequilibrio decidió que lo mejor seria recoger su cabello y colocar en el un prendedor en forma de fuego a modo de accesorio, se probo aquel vestido y vio que aun le quedaba.   
  
-Mama.. -una mirada melancólica se dibujo en los ojos de la rubia - quien diría que usaría este vestido que me regalaste a pesar de..   
  
La reina Lilith siempre deseo ver a su hija usando vestidos, pues la consideraba una de las demonios mas hermosas del infierno después de ella, pero había un problema, los modelos que su madre escogía para ella no le gustaban, además que a la princesa le era mas cómodo usar pantalones y camisas de vestir, motivo por el cual la reina no estaba contenta y provocaba algunas veces pequeñas riñas entre ellas. Cierto día la reina decidió hacer un esfuerzo por escoger algo que quizás fuera del agrado de su hija, pero Charlie a esas alturas ya estaba harta y fastidiada de la insistencia de su madre por la ropa, entonces ese día cuando la reina llego a mostrarle lo que había comprado para ella, la rubia simplemente se negó a ver la ropa y usando un tono de voz molesto le pidió que no volviera a meterse en sus asuntos, ambas se enojaron, pero la rubia no se imagino que tiempo después su curiosidad podría mas y vio el contenido de aquel paquete que su madre le había dado.   
  
-Nunca le dije.. que al final si me gusto este modelo.. -suspiro con tristeza la princesa.   
  


\------------------------ Presente ------------------------   
  


"¿Que es lo que acaba de decir..? va a salir a comer con ese sujeto..?" - pensaba el demonio carmesí mientras digería aquellas palabras por parte de la rubia   
  
_-¡¡OH!! ¡¡¡Pero que sorpresa!!! ¡¡Y pensar que hasta hace unos días no podías ni verlo!! ¡¡Es mas ni lo mencionabas!! ¡¡Me pregunto ¿A que se deberá tal cambio?!!_ \- decía a gran voz el Radio demon, producto del fastidio que sentía - _¡¡¡¡En fin, es una verdadera lastima que vayas a ausentarte, espero no te arrepientas después!!!!_ \- hablo el demonio carmesí con ironía, lel cual la princesa no detecto   
  
-Si lo se, admito que al inicio cuando volví a verlo no lo soportaba, pero al final limamos asperezas, se supone que en este lugar brindamos segundas oportunidades, así que decidí darle una y volver a ser amigos, además se ha esforzado por tratar de llevarnos como antes.. -sonrió alegre la rubia   
  
- _¡¡¡Supongo que es normal viniendo de ti!!! ¡¡¡Aunque sepas que es un caso perdido insistes!!! ¡¡¡Un ejemplo es este hotel!!!_ \- dijo de manera abrupta e hiriente el Radio Demon.   
  
Charlie se sintió algo triste por aquel comentario, era la primera vez que sentía algo de hostilidad por parte de su socio, no sabia bajo que contexto dijo aquellas palabras, había pensado que a estas alturas mínimamente se conocerían un poco mejor, en los próximos días se cumplirían 2 meses desde que él llego al hotel, no habían hablado de otra cosa mas que de trabajo, y aunque se daban las condiciones para entablar una conversación mas "profunda" el nunca dio indicios de querer hablar.   
  
Por su parte Alastor se sintió raro cuando la rubia dijo que quería llevarse bien con Harold, la forma y el contexto que tenían aquellas palabras manifestaban un sentimiento profundo por parte de ella hacia el demonio verde, lo que provocaba en el Radio Demon ese sentimiento incomodo con toques de vacío, estaba cansado de sentir ese tipo de emocionnes que jamás había experimentado, al parecer tendría que hacer lo que tanto temía, ir a hablar con "aquella" alma para saber que le ocurría, pero salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió que la princesa se aparto de él.   
  
-Creo que es hora de irme, te dejo.. espero que disfruten la comida.. nos vemos.. - dijo eso con voz triste y rostro cabizbajo mientras se apartaba   
  
"¿Pero que fue eso?.. ¿Por que puso esa cara?.. No lo entiendo" - pensaba Alastor mientras la veia alejarse, no imaginaba que ella quería volverse cercana a él   
  
Justo iba a responderle la despedida cuando su hell phone sonó, Harold había llegado.   
  
-Hola, oh, ¿ya estas aquí? entiendo voy para allá! - colgó la princesa y se dirigió rápidamente a la entrada del hotel.   
  
"Bueno igual no importa ¿con que ya llego eh? perfecto" - pensó el Radio Demon con satisfacción   
  
Con ese pequeño "imprevisto" de la salida de Charlie con Harold, Alastor decidió enviar un par de sombras para que los vigilaran y le reportaran todo lo que sucedía en aquel encuentro, su ego era tal que quería demostrar que podía tener el control de su juguete estando cerca o lejos de él, se dirigió al salón principal rápidamente para estar a solas y poder invocar sin problemas a sus fieles ayudantes.   
  
- _¡Muy bien escuchen con atención la siguiente indicación!_ \- ordenaba Alastor fuerte y claro al par de sombras que emergieron de su interior a través de su espalda- _¡Consistirá en vigilar a ese par que les voy a mencionar! ¡Harold Von Eldritch y Charlotte Magne! ¡Se encuentran en la entrada de este Hotel! ¡Pero no solo eso tendrán que hacer! ¡Ese demonio probablemente quiera crear un ambiente "acogedor" para nuestra querida Charlotte!_ -sonrió con malicia- _¡Seria una lastima que no lo lograra ¿No es así?!_ \- las sombras sonrieron burlonamente, sabían lo que debían hacer- _¡Y como ultima recomendación! ¡ Una vez que ellos se despidan y se separen.. síganlo! ¡Investiguen en su territorio y dejen un regalo de mi parte! ¡Eso es todo!_ \- su tono de voz se volvió tétrica y con mucha estática - **《Ahora síganlos》**   
  
Aquellas sombras se deslizaron en el piso hasta llegar a la entrada principal, en donde habia la pareja conversaba amigablemente en una banca, aprovechando que estaban descuidados se escondieron en del interior de la cajuela del automóvil en el que iban a viajar.   
  
-Así que eso sucedió? - pregunto con serenidad y cortesía Harold - Bueno si me lo preguntas tiene algo de sentido y lógica   
  
-Si! yo también creo eso! -dijo asertiva la rubia - a mi no se me hubiera ocurrido hacer algo semejante, sin duda es bueno tenerlo aquí -pero al momento recordó lo que había sucedido con su socio momentos antes y se entristeció un poco, cosa que llamo la atención del demonio verde   
  
-Ocurre algo querida Charlotte? - pregunto Harold   
  
-Oh, no es nada, es solo que.. Alastor es alguien complicado - dijo pensativamente la rubia   
  
-¿Complicado? ¿Han discutido o algo por el estilo? - frunció el ceño el demonio verde   
  
-Oh no! para nada! él es muy cortes y hasta ahora no hemos tenido alguna diferencia de opiniones o algo así.. de hecho cualquiera pensaría que nos llevamos de maravilla pero.. -guardo silencio la princesa unos instantes- es solo que tengo una extraña sensación con él.. siento que soy cercana a él pero a la vez no.. es.. extraño..   
  
Harold entendía a lo que se refería Charlie, pues se trataba de el Radio Demon y hasta ahora nadie sabia nada sobre él, su hermetismo y su forma extrovertida no coincidían, era extraño.   
  
-Quizás es mejor así Charlotte, lo mas probable es que no tenga ninguna intención de interactuar con los demás, por eso te sientes así -afirmo el joven Von Eldritch - pero bueno, dejemos ese tema de lado y vayamos a nuestra celebración ¿Te parece? - acto seguido extendió su mano   
  
-Si, será un placer ¿A donde vamos a ir? - pregunto con curiosidad la rubia   
  
-Oh, ya lo veras, créeme te va a encantar   
  
Las sombras no perdían detalle de la conversación la cual ya había finalizado, todo debia ser reportado a su señor, entonces ambos demonios subieron al vehículo y se fueron, aquel transporte era descapotable por lo que Charlie pudo disfrutar del aire, el cual acariciaba la piel de su rostro.   
  
El joven Von Eldritch la conocía como la palma de su mano, sabia lo que le gustaba y le disgustaba, no en vano crecieron juntos, primero la llevo a un parque de diversiones, la princesa y él amaban los juegos peligrosos y de alta velocidad, la montaña rusa era sin lugar a dudas parada obligatoria en el recorrido, después había otro juego.. el evolution, el cual aparte de hacer la función de un péndulo, los dejaba de cabeza mientras giraban. Por su parte las sombras se encontraban entre aburridas y divertidas al ver las cosas que ellos hacían, ya que estaban esperando que ellos conversaran o se diera aquel "momento" que su amo les había dicho. Y así paso el tiempo, cerca de 2 horas estuvieron divirtiéndose entre juego y juego, las risas y los gritos estaban a la orden del día, pero todo lo que empieza debe terminar, eso y además ambos tenían un poco de hambre.   
  
-Bueno creo que es hora de ir al lugar en donde hice la reservación que te había comentado -dijo sonriente el demonio verde   
  
-Con todo esto se me había olvidado, eres muy oportuno, ¿sabes? ya me estaba dando algo de hambre - decía la rubia mientras trataba de acomodar su desordenado cabello, su peinado la había abandonado en el segundo juego al que subieron - creo que fue mala idea haberme recogido el cabello, de haber sabido que vendríamos aquí no me peino -rio divertida   
  
-Así estés arreglada o no.. sigues siendo hermosa Charlotte.. -dijo eso mientras la veía a los ojos y pasaba una de sus manos sobre su cabellera   
  
-Ja..jaja.. que cosas dices.. - dijo la princesa mientras un tenue rubor se hacia visible y apartaba la mirada   
  
-Yo solo digo lo que veo.. - dijo con voz profunda y dio un paso al frente quedando muy cerca de ella- eres encantadora y lo sa..   
  
¡¡¡¡SPLASH!!!   
  
Charlie abrió los ojos como platos al ver que misteriosamente una cubeta con agua cayó encima de su acompañante bañándolo por completo, lo cual provoco la ira de Harold.   
  
- **《¡PERO QUE MIERDA! ¡QUIEN TUVO EL ATREVIMIENTO DE HACER ESO! ¡LO VOY A DESCUARTIZAR!》** \- Sus ojos se encendieron y un aura maléfica lo cubrió, mientras las sombras de Alastor se morían de risa en un rincón, pero esa risa no les duraría mucho, pues su intervención no resulto del todo eficiente.   
  
-¡¿Estas bien?! - rápidamente la rubia comenzó a examinarlo, tomo su rostro entre sus manos para ver si no tenia algún corte - Si tan solo pudiera ocupar mis llamas.. podría secarte.. -dijo con tristeza   
  
-No hace falta.. yo.. ya me calme -carraspeo el demonio verde mientras era examinado por la princesa - lamento el vocabulario Charlotte.. gracias por preocuparte pero no hace falta, puedo hacer esto - Trono los dedos y su ropa se seco, entonces la estrecho entre sus brazos aprovechando la iniciativa de ella - Listo, ahora ¿En que estábamos?.. -dijo insinuante el joven Von Eldritch   
  
Charlie no sabia que ahora el podía hacer ese tipo de cosas, le recordó un poco a Alastor. Cuando estuvo entre sus brazos ella quería corresponderle ese gesto, pero a la vez se negaba, las intenciones que Harold tenia eran mas que obvias, en la mente de la rubia llego a cruzar la posibilidad de que el joven Von Eldritch quizás había cambiado y ahora deseaba estar unido únicamente a ella, pero solo era una corazonada de la princesa, planeaba ver como se comportaría por un tiempo hasta tomar la decisión de si podía seguir su juego de coqueteo o no, pero el corazón y la razon de la rubia opinaban diferente.   
  
-Bueno, entonces ya nos podemos ir ¿no? - dijo sonriendo y mostrando indiferencia ante el intento del demonio verde por coquetearle   
  
Harold la observo, al parecer en todo este tiempo su prometida si había cambiado y ya no era tan fácil de manipular como antes.   
  
-Por supuesto Charlotte, la comida nos espera - dijo eso el demonio verde y la soltó, en su mente estaba lleno de gozo, pues de algún modo le fascinaba ver como ella se le resistía - Bueno andando -le dio el brazo para dirigirse a la salida.   
  
Las sombras al ver que se marchaban se adelantaron , una vez ellos llegaron se dirigieron al centro de Ciudad Pentagrama, el joven Von Eldritch había reservado en el restaurante mas exclusivo y costoso de todo el infierno, la comida ahí era de lo mas exquisita al paladar y siempre era acompañada con vino como bebida, pero Charlie no era tolerante al alcohol, por mas absurdo que sonara con 2 vasos de vino estaba ebria y Harold sabia de ese pequeño inconveniente, así que decidió aprovecharse de esa pequeña "debilidad" por parte de la princesa.   
  
-Oh querida ¿No piensas beber tu copa? créeme cuando te digo que la comida sabe mucho mejor con el vino, es un verdadero manjar y delicia.. - decía con malicia el demonio verde mientras esperaba a que la rubia bebiera de su copa.   
  
-Oh.. si.. bueno, creo que una copa no me hará daño ¿verdad?.. -rio mortificada y preocupada la princesa - Bueno.. aquí voy.. salud por nuestra nueva amistad - Alzo su copa para brindar   
  
-Salud mi querida Charlotte, por mas momentos como este a futuro - Harold choco su copa con la ajena y acto seguido se dispuso a beber el contenido, mientras observaba de reojo a Charlie hacer lo mismo.   
  
En cámara lenta vio como acercaba la copa a sus labios y bebía su contenido, una enorme sonrisa llena de malicia se dibujo en su rostro, ese día la haría suya. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy! lamento mis fallos visuales (de nuevo :'v) subire la segunda parte el dia jueves :3 agradezco que lean y sigan mi fic, dejen sus comentarios por favor, amo leerles :3
> 
> Se vienen cosas MUY FUERTES anticipo ewe
> 
> see u later!


	8. 7.1 Sorpresa (Parte 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento la demora! lo prometido es deuda! :3 les traigo la segunda parte de este capitulo, espero les guste, gracias por todo el apoyo que le estan dando a mi Fanfic :3

Siguieron disfrutando de la comida y el ambiente del lugar, para este punto el demonio verde había planeado distraer a la rubia para servirle mas y mas vino, hasta obtener los resultados que deseaba, embriagar a la princesa, salvo por un insignificante detalle.   
  
-Todo estuvo delicioso! No sabes lo feliz que soy de haber salido contigo y distraerme un rato, creo que lo necesitaba -sonrió ampliamente la princesa   
  
-Podemos repetirlo cuando desees, solo avísame con tiempo para hacer espacio en mi agenda - dijo tranquilo el joven Von Eldritch, el cual ocultaba su descontento   
  
Para sorpresa de Harold, no logro embriagar a Charlie, se sintió como un idiota, pues al parecer ella estaba acostumbrada al alcohol ahora, quizás ahora bebía y el no estaba enterado. Cuando salieron del lugar y se dirigieron rumbo al hotel, el demonio verde decidió preguntar sobre la nueva inmunidad de la rubia.   
  
-Lo que si me sorprendió de todo esto fue que no terminaste alcoholizada por el vino, no sabia que ya bebías, aun recuerdo cuando en las fiestas los nobles te invitaban un trago y no aceptabas por miedo a actuar raro -dijo casual y burlonamente Harold   
  
-Jajaja si aun lo recuerdo, todo mundo se burlaba de mi por mi intolerancia, pero creo que eso quedo en el pasado - decía divertida y orgullosa   
  
-Al parecer salir de fiesta con amigos dio sus frutos no? -dijo inquisitivamente el demonio verde   
  
-Yo no diría eso, creo que todo esto es gracias a Alastor - dijo feliz la rubia- él y yo cocinamos todos los días el desayuno, y algunas de sus recetas contienen alcohol, supongo que ese es el motivo.   
  
El joven Von Eldritch alzo una ceja y endureció su semblante, no solo había perdido la oportunidad de intimar con la princesa, si no que ahora se enteraba que ella y el Radio Demon convivían demasiado, pero había algo en todo ese asunto que no terminaba de convencerlo.   
  
-Ah! vaya, con razón pudiste beber sin problemas, al menos hizo algo "positivo" contigo el Radio Demon - comento serenamente Harold.   
  
Al parecer él tendría que cambiar de estrategia, eso y además ganar aun mas la confianza de la princesa, pues aun recordaba que ella se mostro indiferente con él cuando la abrazo, definitivamente insistiría hasta tenerla por completo a su merced. Una vez llegaron a su destino, Charlie salió del auto y se despidió de su amigo, se comunicarían mas adelante para organizar otra salida de ese tipo. Por su parte las sombras permanecieron en aquel vehículo tal y como su señor se los había mandado, por su lado la princesa entro al hotel, se sentía feliz y positiva, pese a todo lo ocurrido con Vaggie y ahora su intento fallido por ser cercana a su socio, al menos algo bueno le estaba sucediendo, cerro los ojos y comenzó a bailar en el lobby, el cual se encontraba "vacío" ya que Husk estaba dormido en la recepción, la princesa se fue bailando lentamente hasta el ascensor, una vez dentro siguió bailando y tarareando una canción, al salir de ahí se dirigió a su habitación, entro y continuo bailando hasta terminar aquella canción.   
  
Lo que no sospechaba era que cierto demonio carmesí había escuchado todo su show musical, Alastor se percato cuando ella llego y se fue a su cuarto, pues estaba esperando a sus fieles sirvientes a que regresaran y rindieran su informe. Pasaron las horas y sus sombras volvieron al hotel.   
  
- _¡Bienvenidas amigas mías! ¡¿Que buenas nuevas traen para mi?!_ \- amplio su sonrisa el demonio carmesí   
  
Entonces sus sombras se acercaron a su oído, susurrándole todo lo que había ocurrido, lo del parque de diversiones, la cubeta de agua, el abrazo del demonio verde hacia la princesa, el restaurante y el regalo que dejaron en la residencia de Harold.   
  
_-¡Excelente trabajo! ¡ Siempre es bueno contar con ustedes! ¡Les prometo una excelente paga por su labor! ¡Eso es todo!_   
  
Entonces las sombras regresaron al interior de Alastor en medio de un remolino de humo oscuro y símbolos vudú. Una vez que termino, se puso de pie frente al ventanal de su habitación, tenia de paisaje parte de Ciudad Pentagrama,   
  
-"Bueno creo que es hora de trabajar" - dijo para si el demonio carmesí - "Pero necesito un lugar mas cómodo y privado"   
  
Dijo eso y abrió un portal, entro en él y desapareció, su diversión había escalado a otro nivel. A la mañana siguiente Charlie se despertó como de costumbre para ayudar a su socio en la cocina, pero un sentimiento de tristeza y melancolía la invadió.   
  
-... Alastor.. - suspiro la rubia sentada en su cama   
  
Recordaba las palabras que le había dicho el día anterior, le dolían un poco de cierto modo, se llevaban bastante bien cuando cocinaban, bailaban y cantaban, que decir de las horas de terapia y de la toma de decisiones referentes al hotel, pero paso por alto un detalle, algo que desde el inicio su socio le dejo claro, el motivo de su estadia ahí.   
  
-Creo.. que me deje llevar por su forma tan.. extrovertida de ser.. el solo vino a divertirse y a ver caer mi proyecto.. ¿Que me hizo pensar que el?.. - sintió como una espina se clavaba en pecho- ¿En que momento pensé que quería ser mi amigo? ¿Como pude imaginar algo así? ¿Por que lo hice?.. él no me mintió en nada.. fui yo quién que creo toda esa amistad imaginaria... que idiota soy.. él solo es amable y educado nada mas..   
  
La princesa se volteo y miro el reloj, su socio ya debia estar en la cocina, quizás lo mas sano para ella seria guardar distancia y olvidar el tema de llevarse bien con el.   
  
-Vamos Charlie Magne, recuerda que le prometiste ayudarle con la comida.. además él desde un inicio fue claro.. no puedes tenerle cariño o verlo como un amigo.. anímate! ahora tienes a Harold!   
  
Entonces se cambio de ropa y se dirigió a la cocina, aunque ya había desechado la idea y posibilidad de una amistad con Alastor, no justificaba el hecho de dejarle el tema del desayuno solo a él. Cuando llego su socio efectivamente ya estaba ahí, el cual la miro con curiosidad sin dejar de sonreír.   
  
- _Oh! Buenos días Charlie! Al parecer se te hizo tarde hoy!_ -dijo con su habitual sonrisa el demonio carmesí   
  
-Buenos días -le sonrió - si, algo por el estilo, que vamos a preparar hoy? -dijo en tono tranquilo y reservado   
  
"Pero que le sucede?".. -pensaba el Radio Demon- "No esta siendo tan expresiva como de costumbre"   
  
Comenzaron a preparar las cosas para el desayuno, Alastor coloco música como era su costumbre, pero se llevo una sorpresa, pues la boca de la princesa no produjo canto alguno, solo se dedicaba a rebanar los ingredientes y cocinarlos, pensó que era su imaginación y decidió cantar él primero, pero se sorprendió al ver que ella no le siguió, casi lo ignoro, él siguió cantando todo ese tiempo sin respuesta alguna, eso lo confundió pues ella no era así, algo no andaba bien.   
  
Cuando fue hora del desayuno, la rubia se sentó junto a Angel Dust, pues ya no tenia caso sentarse junto a alguien con quien nunca entablaría alguna relación, al final se alegro por aquella decisión, pues mientras comían, ella y la araña albina parloteaban sobre el hell phone y cosas por el estilo, a comparación de los temas de conversación que mantenía con Alastor, los cuales solo se limitaban a ser asuntos laborales, sin dar paso a otro tipo de charla, El Radio Demon solo se limito a observar como su socia ponía distancia entre ellos. Cuando llego la hora de la rehabilitación, el escenario fue el mismo.   
  
-Bueno eso fue todo por hoy! gracias por su gran esfuerzo, mañana continuaremos con las terapias, tengan lindo día! -dijo la princesa para despedirlos a todos y fueran a sus respectivas habitaciones.   
  
\- _Al parecer esto va de maravilla querida..!_ -menciono el demonio carmesí mientras se acercaba a la rubia.   
  
-Si así parece -dijo sonriéndole - Bueno te veo luego -dijo amablemente y salió de ahí sin dar paso a una conversación, el demonio rojo solo arqueo una ceja.   
  
Alastor se fijo que no solo mantenía conversaciones cortas con él, incluso era evasiva, creyendo que la respuesta estaba en los sucesos del día anterior, rebobino en su mente todo lo que sus sombras le habían dicho sobre su reunión con Harold. 

||" Oh, no es nada, es solo que.. Alastor es alguien complicado -   
  
-¿Complicado? ¿Han discutido o algo por el estilo?   
  
-Oh no! para nada! él es muy cortes y hasta ahora no hemos tenido alguna diferencia de opiniones o algo así.. de hecho cualquiera pensaría que nos llevamos de maravilla pero.. es solo que tengo una extraña sensación con él.. siento que soy cercana a él pero a la vez lejos.. es.. extraño..   
  
-Quizás es mejor así Charlotte, lo mas probable es que no tenga ninguna intención de interactuar con los demás, por eso te sientes así "|| 

Pero el demonio no estaba seguro de como había salido él en la conversación, así que se fue directo a su habitación e invoco a sus sombras nuevamente, quizás habían pasado por alto alguna parte. Cuando las llamo y les cuestiono ellas le dijeron lo mismo que ya sabia, pero no tenia sentido, estaban hablando del tema de su idea sobre el método de rehabilitación y de ahí saltaron a ese dialogo, lo que significaba que la princesa pensaba en algo ese preciso instante cuando lo menciono, pero no sabia que era, la duda comenzó a invadirlo, pues quizás ese era el motivo de su conducta, entonces recordó las palabras que le había dicho momentos antes de que ella saliera a su encuentro con Harold. 

|| "¡¡OH!! ¡¡¡Pero que sorpresa!!! ¡¡Y pensar que hasta hace unos días no podías ni verlo!! ¡¡Es mas ni lo mencionabas!! ¡¡Me pregunto ¿A que se deberá tal cambio?!! ¡¡¡¡En fin, es una verdadera lastima que vayas a ausentarte, espero no te arrepientas después!!!!   
  
¡¡¡Supongo que es normal viniendo de ti!!! ¡¡¡Aunque sepas que es caso perdido insistes!!! ¡¡¡Un ejemplo es este hotel!!! "|| 

Pero no encontraba nada fuera de lugar en sus comentarios, en el primero señalaba el desagrado por parte de ella hacia el joven Von Eldritch cuando lo volvió a ver y en el segundo re afirmaba el hecho de que su proyecto era en vano, la falta de empatía del demonio carmesí le daría muchos dolores de cabeza.   
  
Al cabo de unos meses la situación oficialmente estaba “mal” referente a la relación de los socios, Charlie había tomado una importante distancia respecto a Alastor, mientras que con Harold era todo lo contrario, ahora pasaba horas hablando con él, incluso los días libres que asignaron para que los huéspedes descansaran de las terapias, ella los ocupaba para salir de paseo con el joven Von Eldritch.   
  
Por algún motivo no podía dejar de sentirse incomodo cada vez que Charlie salía y regresaba al hotel irradiando felicidad, la princesa se divertía y era feliz con el demonio verde, el Radio Demon no lo demostraba, pero algo estaba pasando en su interior, no lo podía entender ni explicar, solo sabia que algo ocurría y lo estaba desesperando.   
  
La princesa era amable y cortes con él, no había dejado de pedirle su opinión en los temas referentes a la administración, eso no había cambiado, pero no había cantos ni bailes ya, tampoco era efusiva, Alastor no se percataba que en el fondo extrañaba eso, era un demonio después de todo, desde que llego al infierno solo se dedico a crear caos y destrucción, su alma no anhelaba nada mas y se sentía satisfecho, todo lo que quería lo obtenía tarde o temprano, pero Charlie había sido la única criatura que logro convivir con él y tolerarlo por tanto tiempo hasta ahora, sumando el hecho de que sus gustos eran similares la hacia especial, no se imaginaba hasta que punto quería poseerla.   
  
"En este lugar nada se mueve sin mi opinión.. entonces por que me siento así?.." - se cuestionaba el demonio carmesí - "Sigo teniendo el control, eso no ha cambiado.. incluso ese tipo no se involucrado en los asuntos administrativos.. aun así.. ¡¿Por que no estoy satisfecho?!" - una onda expansiva salió de su cuerpo tirando los objetos y muebles a su alrededor.   
  
Al día siguiente todo seguía el curso extraño que se había dado, El Radio Demon y la princesa se encontraban preparando el desayuno, y aunque había música y todo se veía alegre, la realidad era otra, pues mientras él pensaba que ella simplemente pasaba de su persona, en el fondo ella lamentaba la decisión que había tomado.   
  
Extrañaba cantar con él, bailar con él, las conversaciones largas que solían sostener aunque fuesen de índole laboral, al menos en ellas podía sentir un poco complicidad con Alastor, del tipo que se tienen los amigos, algo intimo y cercano.. pero sabia que si volvía a su actitud amistosa con él, a la larga saldría lastimada nuevamente, ellos no eran amigos y nunca lo serian, prueba de ello era la indiferencia que su socio tenia con ella, por que cuando se volvió así con él, nunca se acerco a preguntarle el por que y eso le dolía.   
  
Ante eso la rubia no tuvo mas opción que refugiarse en la compañía y amistad de Harold, nuevamente se sentía sola, el egoísmo de la princesa era casi justificado, habían situaciones y cosas de su pasado que venia cargando y no había podido dejarlas atrás, una cosa llevaba a la otra, era un circulo vicioso que no tenia principio ni fin. A estas alturas Charlie estaba segura que el joven Von Eldritch se había percatado que no tenia novia y que le había mentido, él era muy perspicaz después de todo, pero aun así noto que él no le pidió ninguna explicación al respecto y simplemente continuaron como si nada.   
  
Hasta esa mañana, los pecadores habían superado la primer etapa de su rehabilitación, algunos podían soportar la raíz de su pecado frente a ellos casi 3 horas, era un gran avance, la rubia estaba que no cabía en si.   
  
-FELICIDADES A TODOS! -grito alegre y emocionada la princesa frente a sus huéspedes- Hoy han logrado lo que muchos habían dicho que no era posible! Se que aun es pronto para celebrar! pero creo que todos merecen un reconocimiento por su gran esfuerzo! -todos los presentes comenzaron a aplaudirle, se sentían motivados, mientras que al fondo un sereno e imperturbable Alastor la observaba fijamente- Estoy tan.. feliz!   
  
El Radio Demon abrió los ojos como platos cuando ella comenzó a cantar, esa imagen casi se había convertido en un recuerdo muy lejano para el, entonces sucedió, se sintió melancólico, incomodo, confuso, un deseo insano se apodero de él en ese momento, siendo alguien que no temía, no se arrepentía y hacia lo que quería, se dirigió hacia la rubia, la cual estaba tan metida en su canto que no se había fijado que él estaba a su lado.   
  
Charlie tenia los brazos extendidos y los ojos cerrados mientras cantaba, cuando de pronto sintió que alguien se paro atrás de ella y unas manos se enlazaron a las suyas , abrió los ojos al instante y al voltear fue cuando vio a Alastor con su habitual sonrisa, quién inhalo aire y comenzó a cantar. La princesa por un breve instante sintió algo de alegría, no esperaba que él deseara cantar con ella y menos cuando de había portado así con él, mientras ambos cantaban para los demás ella no dejaba de sentirse culpable, recordaba que su socio nunca dejo de cantar en la cocina quizás esperando a que ella correspondiera como siempre lo hacia, pero su orgullo y soberbia podían mas. En las ultimas estrofas de aquella canción quedaron frente a frente, sus miradas se cruzaron y se vieron a los ojos por unos instantes, era como el tiempo se hubiese detenido.   
  
Aquel show termino, los pecadores no dejaban de aplaudir y corear los nombres de los protagonistas, siendo este el motivo por el cual ambos salieron de aquel mini trance compartido, no se percataron que aun estaban agarrados de las manos, la rubia al darse cuenta de eso rápidamente lo soltó y se giro con incomodidad mientras se frotaba un brazo, mientras que él no dejaba de observarla, entonces la rubia se fijo que todos seguían ahí observándolos.   
-..B-Bueno! Eso ha sido todo por hoy! Espero que hayan disfrutado del show! – sonrió nerviosa e incomoda - estén atentos a la próxima actualización del programa! Eso es todo por hoy!   
Al terminar su comunicado todo mundo comenzó a retirarse a sus respectivas habitaciones, ella hizo lo propio y empezó a caminar también alejándose rápidamente de él, pero Alastor no se lo permitiría, estaba cansado de no saber el motivo por el cual ella era así, nunca en su vida sintió la necesidad de preguntarle a otra criatura el “por que” de las cosas, no tenia necesidad y no le interesaba, pero por esta ocasión se permitiría rebajarse a ese punto.   
  
- _Oh Charlie..! Necesito hablar contigo..!_ \- se tele transporto frente a la rubia la cual se sorprendió   
  
-Wooow! … c-creo que no termino de acostumbrarme a eso.. -dijo mortificada y algo asustada- de que quieres hablar?   
  
_-Hasta ahora no he querido ser entrometido..! No va conmigo..! Pero en vista de los recientes sucesos me veo obligado a ello..! ¡¡¿Puedo saber que es lo que te sucede?.!!_ \- dijo sonriendo ampliamente el demonio carmesí   
  
-¿Que me sucede dices?.. a que te refieres? - la princesa se asombro ante las palabras de su socio   
  
_-Creo que no fui muy claro..! Permíteme re formular la pregunta..! ¿Por que ese cambio de actitud hacia mi persona que has estado mostrando estos últimos meses?..!_   
  
-... -la rubia se quedo estupefacta, no supo que responder y a la vez su corazón dio un brinco de emoción, pues creía que a Alastor no le importaba en lo mas mínimo que dejara de ser amistosa con él hasta ahora   
  
_-No es que me moleste, me importe o algo por el estilo! Solo tengo curiosidad! No es relevante después de todo!_  
  
-...... - la princesa sintió como aquella luz de esperanza se había ido al demonio, por un instante pensó que era una clase de reclamo por parte de su socio, a lo cual aparto la vista   
  
Alastor observo como la expresión de Charlie se ilumino por unos momentos para después apagarse, ensombrecerse y agachar el rostro, dejándolo confundido.   
  
_-¿Sucede algo querida?..!_ -cuestiono el demonio rojo   
  
-No.. por supuesto que no, solo me tomo desprevenida esta conversación es todo.. -dijo en tono serio y cortante la rubia la cual tenia su rostro agachado - ¿Preguntas por que mi cambio de actitud? quizás sea por el hecho que recordé el motivo por el que estas aquí, así de simple - sentencio - por un momento creí que podríamos llevarnos bien y ser amigos, pero un amigo no le dice a otro que su proyecto va a ser un fracaso, tampoco espera a que fracase, se supone que se deben apoyar mutuamente y darse ánimos, cometí el error de considerarte un amigo, gracias por aquellas palabras del otro día en donde me dijiste que "todo es un caso perdido justo como este hotel".   
  
Charlie alzo su rostro para dejar ver sus ojos rojos, estaba triste y enojada, en ese instante descargaría en él todo lo que se había guardado hasta ahora   
  
-Por eso mi cambio de actitud, solo eres mi socio nada mas, espero eso satisfaga tu curiosidad, como tu mismo dijiste, no te molesta ni te importa ¿no es así? - la rubia hizo hincapié en esa ultima frase, lo miro con decepción y enojo – **SI NO ES IMPORTANTE ENTONCES PPARA QUE PREGUNTAS!**   
  
Alastor se quedo en shock, no se esperaba esas palabras ni tampoco esa reacción, un silencio se instalo en la conversación.   
  
Charlie no sabia el mar de preguntas que se estaban amontonando en la mente de su socio y por eso él no sabia que responderle, también el que siempre este sonriera no ayudaba en este tipo de situaciones, tomando eso como una burla hacia ella.   
  
-Bueno si no hay nada mas que agregar me retiro, nos vemos después – dijo enojada y molesta la princesa dejando solo al demonio carmesí   
  
Esa noche mientras cenaban, Alastor no dejaba de observar a Charlie, la cual conversaba con el joven Von Eldritch a través de su hell phone, para ese entonces Vaggie había preferido irse a su cuarto, no soportaba ver como la rubia era feliz con alguien mas, por lo que solo había un trio de almas que se habían percatado que el Radio Demon observaba a la princesa. Husk y Niffty creían que al demonio rojo le molestaba aquel artefacto que Charlie tenia en sus manos y por eso no dejaba de verla, pero Angel dust presentía otra cosa.   
  
La rubia termino de cenar y salió, Niffty se fue a lavar los platos de la cena y recoger la cocina, Husk hizo lo propio yéndose a la recepción, justo cuando Alastor se levantaba para retirarse también, Angel lanzo un comentario.   
  
-Creí que tu no tenias sentimientos- opino la araña- esto si que es una sorpresa   
  
_-¡No se de que hablas mi afeminado amigo!_   
  
-Si claro, eso mismo supuse - dijo con ironía Angel - espero reacciones antes de que sea tarde, solo diré eso - se puso de pie y se fue   
  
El Radio demon alzo una ceja, no entendía el contexto de aquel comentario, pero algo era seguro, cuando Angel dust abría la boca para comentar cosas que no fueran vulgares u obscenas, era por que el tema era serio. Alastor se fue a su cuarto y ahí trato de descifrar lo que la araña albina quiso decirle, pero no pudo.   
  
A la mañana siguiente era día libre, eso significaba que Charlie saldría con Harold a pasear, hasta ahora en un par de ocasiones había llevado consigo a Razzle y Dazzle, aquellas criaturas conocían al joven Von Eldritch y sabían del trato de ambas familias, por eso no siempre iban con ellos pues no lo veían necesario, pero la rubia los invitaba a los paseos igual, aparte de ser sus guardianes, eran sus amigos y los consideraba parte de su familia.   
  
H [ Buenos días Charlotte, había pensado que para el día de hoy podríamos ir a pasear a ese sitio donde pueden divertirse los familiares también, hagamos que tus cabritas y mis pulpos convivan un rato ¿Te parece?]   
  
C [¡Oh! eso suena grandioso! por supuesto que si! llevare a razzle y dazzle conmigo, te espero a la misma hora de siempre!]   
  
H [Claro que si, estoy ansioso por verte, hasta entonces]   
  
Charlie se preparo para salir, llamo a sus fieles compañeras y les dijo sobre la salida, las cabritas estaban felices, pocas veces podían olvidar su deber para divertirse un rato. Se acercaba la hora y bajaron, Angel dust estaba con Husk en el lobby cuando la vio.   
  
-Si que eres una aburrida de lo peor, ¿Para que llevas a ese par que solo son mata pasiones? -dijo con pesar la araña albina - son un puto mal tercio   
  
-Para tu información, fue Harold quien me pidió que las llevara, vamos a ir a ese parque para familiares - dijo la rubia con un puchero en su rostro   
  
-enserio?.. al parque de familiares?.. ustedes son un par de aburridos, yo a estas alturas ya lo habría invitado a la playa nudista, mínimamente ya cogieron? -dijo insinuante Angel   
  
La rubia puso los ojos en blanco, sabia como era Angel, pero a veces solo deseaba que por un lapso de tiempo dejara de pensar en sexo, no era que le disgustara el tema pues era una súcubo, pero hasta ahora esa parte de su naturaleza estaba dormida, por lo que le daba casi lo mismo ese tipo de temas.   
  
-Bueno me tengo que ir, creo que ya llego- hizo caso omiso al comentario de la araña y salió con ambas cabritas   
  
-Si claro! huye cobarde! pero algún día querrás un consejo pervertido y no te lo daré!   
  
-¡¡¿Quieres cerrar la maldita boca?! ¡Tengo una jodida resaca! ¿Por que no te largas y me dejas beber en paz?! - decía desesperado Husk   
  
En la calle se encontraba el joven Von Eldritch en su auto esperando a que Charlie saliera, una vez ella estuvo fuera salió de su vehículo para darle el alcance.   
  
-¿Lista? ¿ya podemos irnos? - interrogo el demonio verde   
  
-Si! estamos listas! - aparecieron detrás de ella sus fieles sirvientes   
  
-Oye Harold por cierto.. y tus familiares?.. no los veo, creí que venían contigo - pregunto la rubia   
  
-Oh eso, sucede que antes de venir por ti tuve que ir a otro lado a resolver un problema, pero ellos no podían ir conmigo, así que iremos a traerlos a mi hogar si no te molesta - dijo con voz serena - ¿Te parece bien?   
  
-Por mi no hay problema, vámonos entonces!   
  
Harold sonrió ampliamente, Charlie y sus cabritas se subieron, arranco el carro y se fueron, todo parecía tranquilo, Charlie observaba el paisaje, pero se percato que estaban yéndose por otro lado.   
  
-No tu mansión se encuentra en la dirección contraria?.. ¿Acaso te mudaste y no me entere? - interrogo la princesa   
  
-Oh no, claro que no, es que el camino de siempre esta dañado, ya sabes las purgas causan destrozos, y como aun no terminan de repararlo pues toca venir por este lado - hablo con seguridad el demonio verde   
  
-Ya veo, debe ser fastidioso tener que dar la vuelta - miraba el paisaje divertida   
  
Todo estaba tranquilo en el camino, después de un rato llegaron a la residencia Von Eldritch, era un mansión un poco mas pequeña que la Magne, pero igual de lujosa y ostentosa, la enorme reja de la entrada era de oro con incrustaciones de esmeraldas, habían demasiados demonios los cuales tenían el trabajo de vigilar la zona, la reja se abrió, había un largo corredor desde la entrada hacia la residencia, a los lados había elegantes jardines con vegetación exuberante, el carro siguió avanzando hasta llegar a la residencia, la cual tenia frente a su acceso principal una enorme fuente, Harold estaciono el vehículo a un lado.   
  
-No tardo Charlotte, voy por mis pequeños familiares - bajo del auto y entro, pasados unos 15 min volvió con 3 familiares con forma de pulpo, su aspecto era tierno, al ver a las cabritas las cuales eran sus homologas se alegraron y comenzaron a comunicarse a través de señas, la rubia se limito a observarlas con algo de ternura.   
  
-Lamento la demora, ya estamos todos, hora de irnos! - el joven Von Eldritch arranco nuevamente el vehículo y salieron de ahí.   
  
Llegaron a su destino, era un lugar bastante peculiar, se podían ver caminar demonios de alto rango con sus respectivos sirvientes, después de todo los consideraban como "mascotas", aunque Charlie veía a sus cabritas como amigas. Ese día había mas visitantes de lo normal, pero eso no les impediría divertirse y despejarse un poco. Los familiares de ambos demonios corrían por todos lados emocionados y alegres, por su parte la rubia y el demonio verde fueron a pasear un rato en lo que ellos se divertían.   
  
Estos últimos meses el joven Von Eldritch había hecho un importante avance con Charlie, hasta ahora sus paseos la hacían divertirse y reír, ella se sentía cómoda y tranquila a su lado, hablaban casi todo el tiempo, era como si en esos 20 años en los cuales estuvieron alejados jamás hubiesen pasado, como si se tratase de un mal sueño, él creía que la princesa no tardaría en caer en sus brazos. Pero la rubia sabia de ante mano que estaba con él por conveniencia, justo como lo había hecho con Vaggie, lo quería pero no podía amarlo por miedo a otra decepción, así que se conformaba con ser su amiga sabiendo que él no la quería de ese modo, algo cruel ¿quizás?. Fue entonces que Harold tuvo un pequeño antojo.   
  
-Charlotte ¿Deseas algo de comer o beber? creo haber oído que por esa dirección venden ese tipo de cosas - le pregunto   
  
-Uhmm algo de beber estaría bien gracias – le respondió la rubia   
  
-Muy bien, espérame aquí, no tardo - dijo eso y se marcho.   
  
Charlie tomo asiento en una banca que se encontraba cerca, al principio miraba a su alrededor, el clima era perfecto y el sitio era relajante y tranquilo.. demasiado tranquilo.. le llamaba la atención que no hubiera nadie mas, recordaba que metros antes habían muchos visitantes, se inquieto un poco y por instinto volteo en dirección hacia donde se había ido el demonio verde.   
  
-¿Por que tarda tan..- En ese momento la boca y nariz de la princesa fueron tapados por un paño y al instante sintió algo clavarse en su brazo mientras que su cuerpo era sujetado firmemente evitando que pudiera moverse - **….mmmm!! NGHHHH!!...¡¡¡NGHHHHHH!!!** \- al intentar hacer ruido se percato que ese paño tenia algo que olía fuerte y era penetrante, lentamente comenzó a ver borroso y tuvo la sensación de estar perdiendo el conocimiento.   
  
Alastor por su parte se encontraba leyendo como de costumbre en su habitación degustando una taza de café y escuchando música, todo estaba tranquilo hasta que súbitamente escucho voces en la lejanía, alzo una ceja y observo a su alrededor, claramente no había nadie en ese piso.   
  
"¿?.. ¿De donde proviene eso?.." - Cerro los ojos e hizo crecer sus astas, haciendo uso de los micrófonos que había colocado - "es en el lobby.. ¿Que esta ocurriendo?"   
  
Así que simplemente se tele transporto hasta allá, se encontraba en el piso mas alto del hotel, era demasiado extraño que se escucharan voces ahí y mas provenientes del lobby. Al llegar, Harold hablaba acaloradamente con Vaggie, mientras Angel la tenia agarrada, al parecer ella quería mas que golpearlo.   
  
-¡POR QUE MIERDA TE SEPARASTE DE ELLA! POR QUE!! - gritaba con rabia y cólera la polilla - ¡TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA! ¡ELLA SALIO CONTIGO! ¡ERA TU RESPONSABILIDAD! - logro liberarse de Angel y se lanzo sobre el demonio verde, el cual la detuvo.   
  
-¡Y yo como iba a saber que eso sucedería?! ¡Solo me marche por unos minutos y cuando la busque ya no estaba, ni ella ni las cabras! ¡La llame a su hell phone y no respondía! ¡Pensé que había pasado algo en el hotel y había regresado! ¡Y ahora resulta que aquí tampoco esta!   
  
_-¡¿Se puede saber que ocurre?!_ -pregunto Alastor al ver tal escena, no se habían percatado de su presencia   
  
-AL PARECER CREO QUE ME EQUIVOQUE CONTIGO RADIO DEMON, PENSABA QUE ERAS UN CRETINO, HASTA QUE ESTE TIPO LLEGO! - proclamaba la polilla a viva voz - CON LA NOVEDAD DE QUE EL IMBECIL AQUI PRESENTE PERMITIO QUE SECUESTRARAN A CHARLIE! ¡¡EN SUS PROPIAS NARICES LA RAPTARON!! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy, lamento mis fallos (como siempre :'v) quizas suba el proximo capitulo el dia domingo o martes, me veo muy apurada tanto para escribirlo como para subirlo u.u quizas lo suba semanalmente, de todos modos yo les avisare.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> No me maten por dejarlos asi pliss :'v  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> PD. el proximo cap es de infarto  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .
> 
> see u later!


	9. 7.1 Sorpresa (Parte 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ADVERTENCIA
> 
> El siguiente capitulo va a tener contenido algo violento, se recomienda discresión.

En algún lugar de Ciudad Pentagrama, Charlie se encontraba amordazada, vendada de los ojos, amarrada de pies y manos en una silla, lentamente estaba recuperando el conocimiento. 

"¿?.. ¿Do..donde estoy..?.." 

Habían usado una droga muy potente para sedarla, su cabeza le daba de vueltas y estaba muy confundida, pudo notar que no se encontraba sola ya que oía voces. En aquella habitación se encontraban 4 Demonios custodiándola mientras jugaban póker.

  
D1 - Al parecer la zorrita de papi esta despertando - dijo uno de los captores mofándose   
  
D2 - Me pregunto si podremos divertirnos con ella..   
  
D3 - Ni se te ocurra maldito imbécil, las ordenes fueron claras, aún no terminan de pagarnos, tú la tocas y personalmente me encargo de ti   
  
D2 - Idiota, hablaba de cuando ya no nos fuera de utilidad   
  
D3 - Tendrás que preguntárselo al jefe, a mi solo me interesa el dinero.   
  
D1 - ¿Quieren callarse de una puta vez? No me puedo concentrar en la partida   
  
D4 - Por mi sigan hablando, me conviene! 

"¿Por qué.. sus voces.. son así?.. Harold.. razzle..dazzle..donde están?.." - los ojos de la rubia empezaron a lagrimear, pero la tela en ellos impedía que sus lagrimas recorrieran sus mejillas, estaba desorientada y no podía poner sus ideas en claro, la droga era tan potente que solo comprendía algunas de las palabras que ellos decían, quería liberarse ocupando su poder pero no funcionaba.   
  
Entonces un sonido electrónico resonó en el lugar, un hell phone estaba sonando y uno de sus captores contesto 

D1 - Si, ya la tenemos, ¿procedemos entonces? (voz inteligible) Esta bien   
  
D2 - ¡Pregúntale al jefe si podemos divertirnos con ella!   
  
D1 - Aja si.. señor aquí mi socio pregunta si podemos divertirnos con ella después.. (voz inteligible) yo le digo. 

Entonces la llamada termino, la princesa estaba horrorizada, el peligro era palpable para ella, inútilmente forcejeaba, sus movimientos eran torpes. 

D1-Dice el jefe que no hagas preguntas estúpidas o te descuartiza. Bueno ya oyeron, hora de trabajar, ustedes dos ya saben lo que tienen que hacer, muevan el culo que no tenemos todo el jodido día.   
  
Charlie entro en pánico cuando sintió varias garras sobre ella, tratando de inmovilizarla mas de lo que ya estaba, en su mente llamaba con todas sus fuerzas a razzle y dazzle para que fueran a ayudarla, pero no funcionaba.   
  
D1 - Recuerden lo que dijo el jefe imbéciles, con cuidado o algo puede salir mal   
  
D4 - Si si ya sabemos no somos idiotas, no queremos morir, y tu estúpido sostenla bien   
  
D3 - Apurarte es lo que deberías hacer bastardo, a ti solo te toca lo fácil   
  
-NGH!! NGHHHH!! - Charlie se movía, tenia mucho miedo pues no sabia lo que iban a hacerle, ganándose una bofetada de parte de uno de ellos   
  
D2 - ¿Quieres estarte quieta maldita puta? ¡no me hagas golpearte y dejarte media muerta!   
  
D1 - Idiota, no la maltrates tanto o nos puede ir mal, lo olvidas? - dijo con enojo- y tu primor si no quieres que mi socio te desfigure ese lindo rostro será mejor que cooperes! ¿entiendes? ¡QUIETA!- la jalo de los cabellos 

La cara de la princesa le ardía y dolía junto con su cuero cabelludo, su boca tuvo un ligero sabor a sangre, producto de aquel golpe, entendiendo la ultima frase de su agresor simplemente se limito a estar quieta, mientras su cuerpo temblaba y ella lloraba, la tela que cubría sus ojos estaba húmeda. Su cuerpo se tenso cuando sintió un agudo dolor en su cuello, un lamento ahogado y horrido emergió de su garganta.   
  
-¡¡¡NGHHHHHH!!!   
  
Aquel demonio le había clavado algo, pero no sabia que era, no sabia lo que sucedía, su cabeza la sostenían firmemente al igual que sus brazos y su tronco para evitar cualquier movimiento, los segundos de aquel dolor le parecieron minutos, pero al instante volvió a sentir ese mismo dolor ahora del otro lado de su cuello.   
  
"¡¡Harold!! ¡¡Por favor que alguien me ayude!!"- su cuello le ardía y quemaba, el dolor era tan penetrante que termino por desmayarse.

Tiempo después Charlie despertó nuevamente, había perdido la noción del tiempo, pudo sentir como su cuello punzaba espantosamente, sus muñecas y tobillos le dolían, estaba amarrada tan fuerte que sentía frio en sus pies y manos, producto de la mala circulación, se sentía débil y con mucho sueño, tenia hambre, fue entonces que escucho nuevamente aquellas voces, esta vez logro comprender un poco lo que decian. 

D1 - Ven? les gane, les dije que la perra iba a tardar en despertar, paguen hijos de puta   
  
D2 - Agh! me deje llevar por aquello que es la "princesa", que patética es!   
  
D3 - También yo, en fin negocios son negocios..   
  
D4 - Mierda.. por eso no quería apostar..   
  
D1 - Bueno basta de estupideces, igual ya paso el tiempo, tu anda y dale algo para la segunda ronda, aun no hemos terminado, ustedes ya saben lo que deben hacer, el efecto de eso seguro ya paso, deben de hacerlo de nuevo. 

"Segunda ronda?.. acaso van a volver a hacer lo mismo?!! " - pensaba la rubia con horror   
  
Entonces uno de los demonios se acerco a ella, llevaba comida con el, le quito la mordaza y brutalmente le metió el bocado a la fuerza, ella al sentir que era alimento se lo trago sin pensarlo, pero justamente cuando iba a dar una bocanada de aire para gritar volvió a ser amordazada, acto seguido aquel sujeto tomo el brazo de la rubia y le suministro otra dosis de droga.   
  
Charlie comenzó a sentirse mal, su cabeza le daba de vueltas y se sentía extraña, la droga no tardo ni 3 minutos en hacer efecto, en medio de su confusión volvió a sentir aquellas garras posarse sobre su cuerpo y su cabeza, el miedo inundó su ser, una vez mas su cuello fue profanado brutalmente de ambos lados, no sabia por que le hacían eso, pero estaba segura que probablemente nadie iría a su rescate.   
  


\--------- Unas horas atrás en el hotel ---------- 

Alastor se encontraba calmado y sereno tomando café mientras oía la versión de Harold sobre el reciente secuestro de su socia, todo apuntaba a algún tipo de ajuste de cuentas relacionado con su padre Lucifer.   
  
_-¡Bueno creo que es hora de buscar a mi querida socia! ¡Espero y la encontremos aun con vida HA HA HA!_ \- expresaba con su característica sonrisa el demonio carmesí   
  
\- ¡NO VUELVAS INSINUAR QUE ELLA ESTA MUERTA MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA! - Vaggie se encontraba fuera de si   
  
-Si bueno.. no quiero ser agua fiestas pero.. por donde van empezar la dichosa "búsqueda"? va a ser jodidamente imposible encontrarla en esta puta ciudad, si es que sigue aquí y no se la llevaron a otro circulo, maldita sea.. justo pasa esto cuando ya me estaba cayendo bien..- decia Angel dust con enojo e impotencia.   
  
\- Son tontos o.. - iba a decir algo Husk cuando Niffty lo detuvo, cuando volteo la mirada de él se cruzo con la del Radio Demon, así que no comento nada.   
  
_-¡Supongo que debemos buscar a la antigua! -_ sonrió ampliamente Alastor - _¡Preguntar por aquí y preguntar por allá hasta encontrar una pista! ¡Es la única opción que nos queda a falta de algún testigo! ¡Opino que nos separemos por grupos y busquemos con nuestros propios contactos! ¡Así abarcaremos mas terreno! ¡¿Quién mas desea venir?!_   
  
-OBVIAMENTE YO! - afirmo la polilla   
  
-Tengo unos cuantos amigos que quizás podrían saber algo, así que me apunto sonrisas - confirmo la araña albina   
  
_-¡Excelente! ¡Buscaremos a Charlie por parejas! ¡El afeminado amigo con la amiga amargada y el amigo verde conmigo!_ -organizaba los equipos el demonio carmesí- _¡Como no hay tiempo para establecer un lugar para compartir información! ¡Propongo que nos comuniquemos con esos raros aparatos que tienen a su disposición! ¡¿Alguna pregunta?!_   
  
-Si alguno la encuentra y llama a los demás.. debemos esperarlos no? digo, no sabemos cuantos la tienen, y siendo solo dos nos van a sacar la mierda - cuestionaba Angel   
  
\- _¡HA HA HA! ¡Lamento desilusionarte pero es justamente lo contrario! ¡Mientras mas tiempo pase quien sabe cuanto mas dure mi querida socia! ¡Desconocemos si la están torturando o no! ¡Es curioso que tengas miedo cuando hace unas meses hiciste un genocidio territorial!_ \- decía burlonamente el Radio Demon   
  
-Si pero fue con trampa, éramos dos contra uno, no dos contra quien sabe cuantos malnacidos-reprocho la araña - ni de puta broma entrare a un lugar donde no se quien mierda va a estar, así que prefiero esperar a que tu y el chico menta lleguen.   
  
-¡PERO QUE MIERDA ESTAS DICIENDO! ¡SI LA ENCONTRAMOS CLARO QUE VAMOS A IRRUMPIR EN EL MALDITO LUGAR! - gritaba la chica gris   
  
_-¡Es una lastima que pienses así mi afeminado amigo! ¡¿Y si hay una paga de por medio?! ¡¿Cambiarias de opinión?!_ \- sonrió Alastor con satisfacción   
  
-¿Paga? Eso suena interesante, ¿Que tipo de paga seria?   
  
_-¡Una cita con Husk por supuesto!_ \- exclamo a gran voz el demonio carmesí con orgullo   
  
-PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!! - escupió el gato amargado su alcohol barato - ¡¡¡¿PERO QUIEN CARAJO TE HAS CREIDO PARA TOMAR DECISIONES POR MI EH?!!! ¡¡¡NO SOY TU PUTO JUGUETE!!! ¡¡¡SI QUIERES DAR UN PREMIO DA TU PUTO TRASERO MALDITO BASTARDO!!!   
  
-Acepto el pago! - dijo orgulloso y satisfecho Angel   
  
_-¡Perfecto! ¡Sabia que no te negarías! ¡Dicho esto podemos irnos ya! ¡Caballero!_ \- dijo Alastor cediéndole el paso a Harold - _¡Después de usted!_  
  
-¡¡¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS!!! ¡¡¡YO NO HE ACEPTADO NADA!!! ¡¡¡ME OYEN?!!! - negaba con rabia Husk

-jijiji yo creo que no – confirmaba Niffty divertida- Luego me cuentas como estuvo tu cita si?!   
  
-¡¡¡YO NO PIENSO TENER UNA CITA CON NADIE!!!   
  
Una vez concluyo la conversación, cada bina tomo su propio camino para investigar. Angel y Vaggie se fueron a una zona de los suburbios que ella conocía, uno de los mas bajos y ruines que existía en Ciudad Pentagrama, ahí podías encontrar de todo. La polilla comenzó a preguntar sobre si alguien sabia sobre un secuestro o algún trabajo grande que involucraba a una chica rubia, omitiendo obviamente la identidad de la secuestrada, para su desgracia nadie supo darle razón de ello. Estuvieron un rato preguntando por todo el lugar sin resultado alguno, ahora tocaba el turno de Angel.   
  
Charlie era hermosa, de muy buen ver, entonces pensó que quizás alguien de la industria del porno la quería para alguna aparición estelar, también había la posibilidad de que algún overlord la pidiera para volverla su amante, aunque a Vaggie le parecían absurdas sus conclusiones, pero quizás podrían encontrar algo, así que igual lo siguió. La araña albina hizo un par de llamadas para saber si alguien sabia algo sobre una hermosa chica rubia de piel pálida, uno de sus contactos le informo que había una demonio de esas características en una de las locaciones ubicadas en las afueras de la ciudad.   
  
-Te debo una cariño~ - colgó Angel - Bueno linda al parecer la suerte esta de nuestro lado, vamos a caerles como maldición a esos bastardos.   
  
-¡Bueno vámonos entonces! ¡estamos perdiendo tiempo y no sabemos si ella esta bien! -apretó los puños la chica gris - La muerte será poco comparado con lo que pienso hacerles.. ¡VAN A PAGAR POR ESTO!   
  
-¿No debemos avisarles que ya la encontramos?- cuestiono   
  
-¡El mismo lo dijo ¿no?! ¡mientras mas pase el tiempo quien sabe lo que harán con ella!- dijo llena de cólera la polilla, pues en el fondo quería ser solo ella la salvadora de la rubia - Además si le avisas quizás no haga valido tu "premio" - dijo en un ultimo intento para convencer a la araña de no avisarle a Alastor   
  
-... ah.. -suspiro - odio que tengas razón, conociéndolo es lo mas seguro.. Bueno siendo así vámonos antes de que me arrepienta.   
  
Buscaron un transporte y se fueron a aquel lugar, en el camino ambos estaban mentalizándose a la batalla que se desencadenaría, era posiblemente un viaje sin retorno.   
  


\---------- En otro lugar Alastor y Harold --------

Iban camino a la oficina mas cercana del demonio verde, ahí le seria mas fácil mover a sus subordinados y su influencia, no en vano era uno de los herederos al importante titulo de Principado Infernal.   
  
Al llegar a aquel sitio, el Radio Demon observo la gloria del apellido Von Eldritch, cuando Harold se refería a una "oficina" no lo decía de forma literal, si no todo lo contrario, se trataba de un edificio del mismo tamaño que el hotel, cuando decían que esa "noble" familia gustaba de lucrar, no exageraban. Si por fuera era imponente, por dentro lo era aun mas, todo era exageradamente lujoso, caía en la ridiculez, pero el Radio Demon parecía no estar impresionado, cosa que le pareció rara al demonio verde.   
  
-Eres el primer visitante que no sufre un ataque al entrar aquí, al parecer la codicia y la avaricia no son lo tuyo

 _-¡Soy de gustos simples caballero! ¡Cosas como estas me parecen insignificantes e incluso tontas!_ \- señalaba a una fuente de oro liquido que había dentro del edificio y respondía en tono burlón- _¡Dime de que presumes y te diré de que careces! ¡Un sabio dicho del lugar de donde vengo!_   
  
El joven Von Eldritch frunció el ceño, aquel comentario lo había molestado un poco, Alastor sintió satisfacción al haber logrado su cometido.   
  
_-¡Oh! ¡No se ofenda! ¡Después de todo solo reforzaba lo que todo mundo ya sabe!_ \- se señalo a si mismo- _¡Todo lo que somos y poseemos en este lugar es el reflejo de nuestro ser! ¡¿No es así?!_ \- se sintió orgulloso, había fastidiado y ridiculizado elocuentemente a Harold.   
  
-Si.. tienes razón.. - el demonio verde barrio con la mirada al Radio Demon, por mas que lo pensara reconocía que nadie sabia absolutamente nada de él cuando fue humano, así que no pudo decirle algo para devolverle aquel "cumplido", siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un elevador

\- Por cierto, supe que antes eras muy cercano a Charlotte, me sorprendió eso viniendo de alguien.. como tu - apretó el botón y la puerta se abrió.   
  
Alastor se tenso al oír esas palabras, al parecer el joven Von Eldritch estaba al tanto de su relación actual con Charlie, decidió callar para ver cuanta información obtendría sin pedirla, entraron al elevador y Harold al ver que el demonio rojo no respondía agrego.   
  
-No me malinterpretes, todos saben de tu reputación, ella estaba triste y frustrada, quería ser "cercana" a ti pero tu no se lo permitías, le dije que no se hiciera tanto lio y te dejara en paz, después de todo hablamos del Radio Demon, eres muy elocuente y educado a diferencia de las.. joyas que hay por aquí - dijo con sarcasmo, Alastor estaba de pie a su lado   
  
Nadie sabia lo que en ese momento Alastor sintió, aunque Charlie le había dicho eso meses atrás, al parecer sus palabras no le llegaron, pero ahora que Harold le repetía exactamente lo mismo, ya pudo apreciar el contexto.   
  
"Así que ella.."- en su mente el demonio rojo asimilaba aquella información.- "¿Por eso aquel día.. estaba reclamándome?.. pero.. ¿Es que acaso es tonta?.. ella mismo lo afirmo, no podemos ser amigos.. no podemos.." - tuvo de nuevo ese sentimiento de vacío, eso lo alarmo - "¿Por que cuando pienso en eso me siento así?.. NO ME GUSTA, ODIO SENTIRME ASI" 

Pero Harold continuo su conversación

-Creo que se dejo llevar por tu forma de ser, al final recordó que tu solo llegaste al hotel para tu propio deleite, no para hacer amigos, pero de igual modo en parte estoy agradecido contigo - volteo la vista el demonio verde para verlo- gracias a ese muro natural que tienes no habría logrado acaparar toda su atención, se sentía tan sola y abandonada.. -sonrió con satisfacción -le debo una caballero

Al escuchar eso último, tomo ese comentario como una burla, ya estaba contrariado internamente sobre el tema de la "amistad" con Charlie y esas ultimas palabras de parte de Harold lograron que la ira invadiera tanto su ser que solo se limito a sonreír cada vez mas y mas, para alguien como el Radio Demon, que nunca había experimentado tantas emociones lo descomponía.   
  
Pero el sonido del elevador lo saco de sus pensamientos. Una vez salieron de ahí, el joven Von Eldritch se precipito a su escritorio e hizo unas llamadas, el demonio carmesí por su parte seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos mientras examinaba a su alrededor, estaba muy contrariado, pero aún así decidió omitir esos temas para después y centrarse en lo que era importante en ese momento, el paradero de Charlie.   
  


\---------- De vuelta con Angel y Vaggie ---------

Se estaban acercando al lugar que les habían informado, ambos se armaron hasta los dientes, el lugar estaba apartado y era solitario, eran una serie de galeras enumeradas por lo cual no les costo encontrar la que buscaban.   
  
-Bien aquí esta, la numero 8 - dijo la araña y al momento cargo su arma.   
  
-No te parece raro que no haya nadie vigilando?..   
  
-Nah, es un lugar apartado y solo los de la industria saben su ubicación por obvias razones - afirmo Angel- Pero bueno, es la primera vez que juego contigo, no la vayas a cagar por que quiero mi premio   
  
-Lo mismo digo, ni se te ocurra morir, no hasta haber recuperado a Charlie   
  
-No esta en mis planes amargada, primero quiero cogerme al gato y después morirme, bueno voy a abrir la puerta.. usaremos el elemento sorpresa a nuestro favor hasta que se acabe, cuando eso suceda dispárale a todo lo que se mueva linda.   
  
Angel abrió la puerta lentamente y lograron infiltrarse al lugar con éxito, dentro de esa galera había diferentes sets, así que revisaron uno a uno sin encontrar a nadie, siguieron caminando hasta que escucharon voces provenientes de un lado, se deslizaron sigilosamente y vieron a 4 tipos alrededor de una chica rubia la cual se retorcía y se quejaba.   
  
-¡CHARLIE! - grito la polilla lanzandose a matar   
  
-¡MIERDA! ¡TE DIJE QUE DEBIAMOS OCUPAR EL ELEMENTO SORPRESA! - grito y salió corriendo para apoyar a la polilla 

  
\----------- En el edificio de Harold ----------- 

El demonio verde llamo a todos los contactos que tenia, ninguno sabia absolutamente nada sobre Charlie, y no podían mentirle pues este los había amenazado con romper convenios y contratos de sus negocios con la familia Von Eldritch si le estaban ocultando algo, claramente decían la verdad.   
  
Conforme pasaba el tiempo, Alastor ampliaba mas y mas su sonrisa, parecía estar bastante entretenido, el joven Von Eldritch estaba intrigado por aquella expresión, así que rompió el silencio que se había formado.   
  
-Que curioso, se te ve tan relajado y tranquilo, creí que estabas preocupado por Charlotte - cuestiono   
  
_-¡Y lo estoy caballero!_ \- dijo en tono dramático el demonio carmesí- _¡El no tener noticias de mi socia abruma mi corazón! ¡Yo que usted me plantearía la posibilidad de contratar nueva servidumbre pues deja en mal el apellido Von Eldritch! ¡De cierto modo me causa algo de gracia la ineficiencia de su personal! ¡La responsabilidad recae en usted! ¡¿O me equivoco?!_  
  
Harold frunció el ceño, nuevamente el Radio Demon volvía a ridiculizarlo, estaba enojado, ofendido e indignado, no podía permitir que un simple pecador se mofara, pero de igual modo su status le impedía rebajarse a su nivel.   
  
-Tomare en cuenta su.. sugerencia - se puso de pie y camino hacia Alastor- y bueno, en vista que por mi parte no encontré nada, supongo que tiene algo en mente ¿no es así? - lo miraba con altivez - me pregunto si sus "sirvientes" son mas eficientes que los míos - dijo con soberbia y orgullo   
  
El Radio Demon estaba lleno de regocijo, disfrutaba ridiculizar y humillar a los demás, pero sobre todo se deleitaba cuando les hacia ver sus fallas y errores, decirle inútil al demonio verde era un placer único.   
  
_-¡Oh! ¡Permítame mostrarle la eficiencia de mi personal!_ \- dijo eso lleno de satisfacción y orgullo el demonio carmesí - _¡Espero no sufra de vértigo!_ \- saco su micrófono, golpeo el suelo y se abrieron 2 portales a los pies de cada demonio absorbiéndolos, Harold no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar a lo que sucedía.   
  
En alguno de los suburbios de Ciudad Pentagrama aparecieron en el aire 2 portales de los cuales salieron el Radio Demon y el joven Von Eldritch, este último estaba aturdido por el viaje, Alastor se giro y con su micrófono señalo una construcción que estaba a un lado, una enorme galera.   
  
_-¡Mis sirvientes son tan eficientes que ya sabia en donde se encontraba Charlie! ¡Maravilloso ¿no lo cree?!_ \- dijo Alastor sonriendo burlonamente

-..... - el semblante de Harold se ensombreció, guardo silencio y miro fijamente al demonio carmesí - Creo haber escuchado mal.. dijo que "sabia" en donde se encontraba Charlotte..? ¡¿Desde cuando tiene esta información y no me la dijo?! - se acerco de forma amenazante hacia él, pero el demonio rojo se volvió una sombra al instante al ver sus intenciones y apareció detrás suyo tocándole el hombro   
  
_-¡No lo vi conveniente! ¡Estaba tan metido en su papel de héroe que no tuve "corazón" para romper tan apasionante actuación!_ -los movimientos y palabras del Radio Demon estaban llenas de dramatismo, ironía y sarcasmo - _¡En todos mis años no fui espectador de tan asombrosa escenificación! ¡Pero es hora de que esta obra llegue a su fin! ¡Después de usted!_ \- hizo una reverencia y le cedió el paso para entrar en el lugar   
  
-.... - el semblante del joven Von Eldritch seguía siendo siniestro, sus ojos estaban encendidos   
  
Entonces Harold camino firme y decidido hacia el acceso de aquella galera, mirando de reojo al demonio rojo, estaba claro que su rivalidad se había establecido, tomo la perilla firmemente y abrió la puerta.   
  


\-------- Mientras tanto Angel y Vaggie ------- 

Ambos demonios estaban en shock, se miraban el uno al otro confundidos e incomodos.   
  
-Juro que voy a matarlo.. - dijo Angel con decepción - en mi puta había sentido tanta vergüenza, y créeme YO no la tengo   
  
-... yo me largo de aquí.. - dio media vuelta la polilla y se dirigió a la salida   
  
-Eres Angel Dust no? - se acerco un demonio con ropas extravagantes y porte importante, claramente estaba molesto- ¡¿Se puede saber que mierda esta pasando?! ¡¿Por que tu y la otra tipa entraron gritando y disparando como si fuera el puto apocalipsis?! ¡¿Es que acaso ya nadie respeta a la industria?! ¡Acaban de arruinar la filmación!   
  
Habían interrumpido en la grabación de la película porno mas esperada del año, la actriz era rubia pero no se dieron a la tarea de ver su rostro, se dejaron llevar solo por su apariencia, Vaggie al oírla “sufrir” creyó que estaban torturando a Charlie, mas no se imagino que esos “lamentos” no se debían a otro tipo de situación, por lo cual disparo a diestra y siniestra, Angel no tuvo mas opción que seguirle la corriente y disparo también, pero para cuando se percataron que esa no era la princesa ya era demasiado tarde, habían lastimado a los actores y a algunos de la producción, el mobiliario y todo el set en general estaba dañado, Angel se disculpo por lo ocurrido y le explico a ese demonio un poco la situación omitiendo el nombre de Charlie, no quería generar mas controversia, pero sus disculpas fueron en vano y le exigían enmendar los daños, motivo por el cual como pudo salió de aquel sitio en medio de gritos y amenazas por parte de todos los ahí presentes. 

  
\---En un suburbio de Ciudad Pentagrama---

Harold y Alastor caminaban con precaución, era una construcción deteriorada, parecía que había sido abandonada hace mucho, era el lugar perfecto para cometer cualquier crimen, pero el silencio se corto cuando en la lejanía se podían escuchar voces y risas de varios individuos. El joven Von Eldritch volteo hacia atrás para hablar con el Radio Demon e idear un plan para abordar a esos sujetos, pero cuando se giro no había nadie, vio por todos lados y no había rastro alguno de a donde pudo haber ido, eso lo alarmo y fue rápidamente al origen de aquel bullicio.   
  
Charlie por su lado seguía atada, amordazada y vendada, se sentía débil y cansada, estaba comenzando a sentir mareos, sus ojos le ardían y su nariz estaba inflamada de tanto llorar, sus labios estaban secos y partidos, al principio en su mente llamaba a Harold, pero con el pasar del tiempo quien ocupaba ahora sus pensamientos totalmente era Alastor, recordó la vez en que Vaggie intento atacarlo, lastimándola en el acto y él amablemente la llevo a su cuarto y la curo, como si fuese un caleidoscopio se mezclaron las imágenes de los momentos que había pasado con él en todo este tiempo.   
  
"Yo de verdad me encariñe.. me duele.. me duele.. por que no me vez del mismo modo.. desearía que.. que fueses mi amigo.." - la tristeza volvió a invadir el corazón de la princesa, volviendo a derramar lagrimas – “Quiero que seas mi amigo.. soy egoísta.. lo siento.. lo siento.. soy débil.. soy patética.. yo.. yo..”   
  
-A..st..r.. - trato de pronunciar su nombre aun estando amordazada.

Sus balbuceos provocaron que sus captores se percataran que estaba consiente, ya que de nueva cuenta se había desmayado. 

D4 - Al parecer la perra ya recupero fuerzas, creo que quiere una sesión mas jajajaja!   
  
D2- El jefe no dijo cuantas veces debíamos hacerlo o si?   
  
D1- No, no lo menciono, solo dijo que no la matáramos ni tocáramos, así que supongo que podemos hacerlo otra vez.   
  
D2- ¿Estas seguro? yo la veo mas pálida.. ¿Y si se nos muere por error?   
  
D3- Uy ¿que? ¿acaso se te ablando el corazón por que gime de dolor?   
  
D2- A diferencia tuya estúpido animal, yo si valoro mi vida, no por esta zorra voy a dejar de existir   
  
D1- Basta los dos, ella no se va a morir, esta será la ultima sesión, de ahí llamaremos para avisar que el trabajo esta hecho y recibir mas instrucciones ¿Esta claro?   
  
D4- Para ti es fácil decirlo.. eres el primero que va a escapar si algo sale mal.. maldito bastardo.. bueno aquí vamos otra vez.   
  
D1- Tu, drógala y ustedes sujétenla de nuevo, acabemos con esto. 

Al oír eso, la rubia comenzó a gemir a modo de suplica, su cuello le dolía y tenia ganas de vomitar, ya no podía mas, había llegado a su limite tanto física como mentalmente, con un ultimo aliento de esperanza pensó en Alastor.   
  
"Alastor.. Alastor.. ayúdame.. ayúdame por favor.. te lo suplico.. no quiero estar aquí.. detenlos.. ¡detenlos!"   
  
Uno de ellos ya tenia lista la inyección, tomo el brazo de la rubia y le suministro la dosis, al sentir la aguja penetrando su piel perdió la esperanza, solo era cuestión de segundos para volver a su repetitivo calvario.

Fue entonces que alguien derribo la puerta utilizando su poder, creando conmoción en aquella habitación. 

D3- ¡Pero que carajos esta pasando!   
  
D1- ¡Rapido idiotas! ¡Aseguren la mercancía!   
  
Había una silueta en medio del polvo y los escombros, aquellos demonios tenían toda su atención fija al frente dispuestos a atacar.   
  
D1- ¡Ustedes dos aseguren a la chica! ¡Tu y yo le vamos a mostrar a este cretino lo que le sucede a los idiotas que se meten donde no los llaman! 

Dos de los captores estaban de pie frente a Charlie a la defensiva, sus ordenes eran claras y no podían permitir que alguien mas se la llevara, mientras que los otros esperaban a que el polvo se disipara para poder atacar. La princesa escuchaba esa conmoción, la droga aun no la había bloqueado, por lo que hasta ese punto era consciente de que alguien había llegado, pero no sabia quien, por dentro una enorme felicidad y paz invadió su cuerpo, trato de hacer algún ruido pidiendo auxilio pero era inútil, de pronto sintió que alguien estaba detrás suyo, pero no se asusto en absoluto, esa sensación le resultaba familiar, era una presencia que comúnmente sentía a diario en el hotel.

-….. Ngh a…. – trato de pronunciar el nombre de quien creía tener a sus espaldas, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, esa sensación de sorpresa cada vez que aparecía ese demonio y no lograba acostumbrase aún, acaso se trataba de.. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy, lamento mis fallos u.u espero haber logrado mi cometido y hayan logrado sentir el dolor de Charlie, si no fue asi.. lamento la decepcion .-.
> 
> Tuve mucho miedo de subir este cap, por la intensidad (al menos yo lo siento asi) del tema del secuestro, es algo que nadie deberia experimentar jamas en la vida, hago un llamado a todas las personitas que sean precavidas a la hora de salir, y avisen en donde estan, se que quizas sea molesto pero creanme, es por seguridad y prevencion.
> 
> Los caps los subire semanalmente, no puedo subirlos antes aunque quisiera, mi trabajo me lo impide u.u los dias jueves los declaro dias de capitulos (quizas suba tambien los domingos pero NO ES SEGURO) asi que les pido paciencia y comprension u_u
> 
> Espero lo hayan disfrutado! y gracias por leer mi fic y comentarlo! :3
> 
> see u later!


	10. 8.1 Revelación

Alastor se había materializado detrás de Charlie, sus captores estaban tan distraídos observando lo que sucedía frente a ellos que no notaron su presencia, con sus garras libero sus pies y manos, observo que sus muñecas estaban lastimadas y con rastros de sangre, seguramente quería liberarse, también pudo notar que a los lados de su cuello había rastros de sangre seca, algo había perforado su piel, aparto la venda de sus ojos y por ultimo la mordaza.   
  
_-¡Preguntaría si estas bien querida! ¡Pero eso seria absurdo! ¡Veo que fueron rudos contigo! ¡Mil disculpas por la tardanza!_ -dijo el demonio carmesí   
  
-¡Alastor! - cuando la rubia lo vio como pudo se lanzo sobre él, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas.   
  
El Radio Demon se congelo al instante, no se esperaba tal acción, entendía que había pasado por un momento traumático y quizás por eso buscaba refugio, reconocía que sentía satisfacción al considerarlo de ese modo, pero igual tenia un sentimiento extraño, una parte de él no quería ese contacto, pero tampoco la había empujado o apartado de si en el acto cual era su costumbre.   
  
- _¡Tranquila dulzura! ¡Recuerda que eres una dama y debes guardar el decoro! ¡Solo por esta vez pasare por alto este comportamiento! ¡Recuerda que ODIO ser tocado!_ \- aunque mantenía su sonrisa, había algo mas, no estaba molesto y aunque no correspondió el abrazo, solo se limito a dar una palmadita en la cabeza de la princesa, se sentía incomodo y a la vez confundido..   
  
-Oh, lo siento yo.. - justo iba a disculparse por abrazarlo cuando la droga hizo efecto, una intensa sensación de vértigo la ataco, la fuerza de sus piernas la abandono provocando que estuviera a punto de caer, pero fue detenida por el demonio carmesí   
  
- _¡Creo que no te encuentras en optimas condiciones para sostenerte por ti misma! ¡Con tu permiso!_ \- la tomo en sus brazos y la cargo como la princesa que era - _¡Mucho mejor!_ \- expreso con una amplia sonrisa   
  
En ese momento el corazón de Charlie dio un brinco, se sonrojo y tuvo pena de ver la cara de su salvador, nunca antes había tenido ese tipo de contacto con él, escondió su rostro en el pecho ajeno mientras que sus manos se aferraban a su camisa, estaba drogada pero sabia que estaban abrazados, se sentía segura en sus brazos. Alastor no le tomo mucha importancia a su acción, suponía que esa reacción se debia quizás a su mal estado, por el contrario ahora estaba interesado en lo que estaba a punto de suceder frente a él.   
  
A los secuestradores no les dio tiempo observar lo que sucedía a sus espaldas, a pesar de haber oído la voz Alastor y que seguramente ya se había hecho de la princesa lo ignoraron, su atención estaba dirigida al demonio que había provocado tal escandalo y estaba frente a ellos: Harold. 

D1- ...u-usted es..   
  
-.... - el rostro del joven Von Eldritch se ensombreció y su mirada se volvió afilada   
  
D1- ...P-por que.. 

Simplemente no lo dejo terminar, a espaldas del demonio verde el ambiente parecía inestable, había algo raro en el aire pero era invisible a la vez, entonces la cabeza de aquel sujeto se desprendió como por arte de magia, fue decapitado sin problema alguno, en su cuello podía apreciarse claramente el corte tan limpio que había recibido acompañado de un chorro de sangre que brotaba de su interior, su cuerpo fue cortado en varios pedazos al instante, el sonido de la carne siendo rebanada al compas del chapoteo del liquido rubí era espantoso. 

D2-...esto no puede ser..   
  
D3-... mierda..   
  
D4-... -sonido de vomito-.. 

Los demonios que eran socios del pobre desafortunado miraron con horror como sucedía tal atrocidad sin necesidad de que Harold metiera las manos, aquella carnicería era de lo mas bizarra que hayan presenciado, aterrados trataron de huir pero fue en vano, sufrieron el mismo destino que su camarada. 

D3 - ¡¿Quien Carajo eres?! ¡AHHHHH! ¡¡NGHHHH!!   
  
D4- ¡Con un demonio! ¡No es cualquier payaso! es un.. ¡¡¡AHHHHHHHH!!!   
  
D2- ¡Hare lo que me pidas pero no me ma.. !!!! 

Sus gritos eran desgarradores, ya que los mutilo estando ellos aun vivos, gritaban, pedían misericordia y piedad, pero nada de lo que decían podía detener a Harold, el cual tenia sus ojos encendidos y con un tono carmín, se podía apreciar el sonido de la sangre viscosa caer al suelo y manchar las paredes, al terminar su carnicería, aquella habitación rebosaba en sangre, carne y vísceras, el olor a hierro era fuerte y penetrante. El Radio Demon se limito a observar con satisfacción aquel tétrico espectáculo, Charlie solo escucho aquello sin apartar su rostro del pecho de él, ahora estaba a salvo y solo deseaba reponerse de aquella situación.   
  
-Charlotte! -grito Harold y se acerco rápidamente - Me alegra que sigas con vida! me tenias muy preocupado! - la rubia al oír su voz trato de alzar el rostro para buscarle pero..   
  
- _¡Nunca me sentí tan entretenido! ¡De verdad aplaudo su apasionante actuación! ¡Magnifico!_ \- dijo con malicia el demonio carmesí   
  
El joven Von Eldritch se detuvo en seco ante esas palabras, se tenso y endureció su expresión, miraba fijamente a Alastor.   
  
-¿Todo esto le parece gracioso y entretenido no? – levanto su dedo y señalo a la princesa- El secuestro y tortura de Charlotte NO ES UN SHOW   
  
- _¡¿Ah no?! ¡Y entonces su actuación de “héroe” ¿Qué es entonces?!_ -refuto el demonio rojo

-¿Actuación?... ¡¿Se puede saber de que rayos esta hablando?!, ¡le recuerdo que quien estuvo buscando a Charlotte desde un inicio fui YO, a diferencia de otros que solo estaban tomando café en el hotel!.   
  
Para este punto Charlie había alzado la mirada, veía confundida y mareada a Alastor, estaba comenzando a crearse cierta tensión en el aire.   
  
_-¡En efecto así es! ¡Estaba en mi habitación disfrutando de la tranquilidad que se respiraba en el hotel hasta que usted llego!_ – el demonio carmesí sonrió con satisfacción, había llegado al punto que siempre espero- _¡Pero he de confesar que la tranquilidad ahí se esfumo desde hace mucho! ¡Hasta ahora su papel me ha conmovido profundamente! ¡Pero creo que ya va siendo hora de decir la verdad! ¡¿No le parece?! -_ afirmaba con orgullo y malicia   
  
-No entiendo de que "verdad" esta hablando - sentencio severamente   
  
- _¡Permítame entonces hacer una gran revelación!_ \- dijo eso y aparecieron 3 sombras atrás de él, una era igual al demonio rojo 

\--- Horas antes del secuestro de Charlie ---

  
Alastor se había acostumbrado a enviar sus sombras para que vigilaran a Harold y a Charlie en los "paseos" que tenían, y este en particular no seria la excepción, sus fieles sirvientes ya no necesitaban que les diera indicaciones pues eran las mismas del primer día.   
  
Ellas veían que todo ocurría con normalidad en ese paseo, hasta que aquel demonio privo de su libertad a la rubia, las sombras al ver aquello se miraron una a la otra, entonces una de ellas salió del parque para avisarle a su amo mientras la otra seguiría al secuestrador.   
  
El Radio Demon se encontraba en su habitación leyendo y bebiendo café cuando su sirviente llego de imprevisto, cosa que le llamo la atención.   
  
_-¡¿Pero que haces aquí amiga mía?!_   
  
Se acerco a su oído y le explico lo que ocurría, Alastor sonrió siniestramente, al parecer la rueda del destino había comenzado a girar y los participantes estaban listos.   
  
- _¡Es perfecto! ¡Bueno necesitaremos mas ayuda! ¡Creo que es tu turno de entrar a escena!_ \- a su lado apareció una 3er sombra que era igual a él - _¡Supongo que tus socias ya te habrán informado de todo! ¡Así que ya sabes lo que debes hacer! ¡Encuentren "eso" sin importar el precio!_ \- sonrió ampliamente- _¡Ahora andando amigas mías! ¡El publico nos aclama!_

\------------------------ Presente ------------------------- 

_-¡Déjeme presentarle a mi personal caballero! ¡Estas encantadoras entidades oscuras son mis sirvientes!_ \- estando aun en los brazos de Alastor, Charlie veía borrosamente aquellas sombras las cuales revoloteaban a su alrededor, pero mas curiosidad tenia en la que see parecía a su socio _-¡Y en efecto! ¡Son mas eficientes y capaces que sus subordinados! ¡Gracias a ellas nos encontramos aquí y ahora!_ -sonrió maléficamente- _¡Pero esa no es la mejor parte, oh claro que no! ¡La mejor parte fue cuando descubrieron su plan para secuestrar a Charlie!_   
  
El joven Von Eldritch abrió los ojos impactado, la princesa frunció el ceño confundida ante tal declaración, tenia muchas preguntas al respecto, no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando.   
  
-¡¿Se puede saber que clase de acusación es esta?!-dijo con ira el demonio verde - ¡¿Por que secuestraria a la princesa?! ¡Eso es alta traición y se paga con la muerte! ¡Además estamos hablando de Charlotte a la cual amo mas que a nada! ¡No voy a permitir calumnias de ese grado!   
  
- _¡Aplaudiría su talento innato para tal actuación! ¡Pero tengo mis manos ocupadas!_ \- sonrió con satisfacción al tiempo que su agarre se torno mas posesivo sobre el cuerpo de la princesa- _¡Contaba con que diría algo así! ¡Por ello me tome muchas molestias para tener todo preparado! ¡No todos los días te topas con secretos ajenos HA HA HA HA! ¡Amiga mía ven aquí!_ \- La sombra que era el reflejo de Alastor se acerco, invoco el micrófono y lo sostuvo - _¡Ahora veamos lo que mis pequeños aparatos lograron captar!_   
  
Las sombras del Radio Demon habían colocado micrófonos a diestra y siniestra en la mansión Von Eldritch, la mayoría de ellos estaban ubicados en las áreas mas privadas tales como recamara, despacho, sala de juntas, salas de entretenimiento, archivo familiar, biblioteca y baños. Los demás fueron instalados en menor cantidad en áreas no tan privadas tales como el gran salón, el gran comedor, corredores y pasillos, cocina, jardines, cuartos de huéspedes, etc. no había dejado ni un área libre, todo estaba minado.   
  
- _¡Primero escuchemos esta interesante conversación que tuvo la noche de su primer paseo con mi socia!_   
  
Grabación 1: "-Bueno he puesto en marcha nuestro plan, al parecer no me equivocaba, sigue siendo la misma estúpida, ingenua e ilusa de toda la vida jajajaja (voces inteligibles) la conozco desde la infancia, se sus puntos débiles, fingiré que me interesa tanto ella como su "causa" para lograr nuestro objetivo, además no en vano la vigile todo este tiempo, su ex novia es esa demonio que siempre esta a su lado, o mejor dicho estaba (voces inteligibles) No claro que no, no representa una amenaza, solo es una sucia pecadora mas ¿que podría hacerle a alguien como yo?, me resultaría fácil deshacerme de ella pero no quiero generar sospechas (voces inteligibles) Si, se que Charlotte me dijo que seguía con ella pero mintió, mi fuente me informo que en días pasados esa demonio caminaba sola por la calle sin ella, y cuando yo hice acto de presencia en esa "fiesta" de su hotel no estaban juntas (voces inteligibles) la paciencia es una virtud no lo olviden -"   
  
La palabra para definir la expresión de Harold seria “shock”, Charlie se paralizo, Alastor solo sonreia extasiado.   
  
_-¡Pero eso no es todo! ¡Claro que no!_   
  
Grabación 2: "-El día de hoy fue igual a los demás, es cansado tener que mandarle mensajes y fingir que me importa y que la quiero, las cosas que se tienen que hacer por "amor" o ¿no? pero al menos ya pude acercarme mas a ella, pude confirmar que no tiene a nadie, siempre que salimos nunca menciona nada que no sea su estúpido hotel y sus tontos inquilinos (voces inteligibles) Si lo se, igual no bajare la guardia, estas cosas llevan su tiempo-"   
  
Charlie no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, pensaba que al menos podía compartir con Harold sus inquietudes sin necesidad de ser juzgada, muy a su pesar descubrió que si no funcionaron como pareja en el pasado.. menos funcionarían como amigos ahora, de golpe recordó aquellas palabras de Alastor "¡Espero no te arrepientas después!".   
  
_-¡Vaya vaya! ¡Pero que interesante declaración!_ \- afirmaba el demonio carmesí- _¡Pero esperen! ¡Aun hay mas HA HA HA HA!_  
  
Grabación 3: "-Al fin logre que fuera mas abierta conmigo, pero aun no he podido confirmar lo que buscamos (voces inteligibles) ¿Creen que es fácil? no es como si fuese a preguntarle algo "normal" ¿entienden? (voces inteligibles) Ah sobre eso, descuiden, al parecer el tipo vive en su mundo, estamos hablando del Radio Demon después de todo, les puedo asegurar que es el primero que se burla de ella (voces inteligibles) al menos tenemos un problema menos, Charlotte esta completamente sola, debemos aprovechar eso-"   
  
Charlie se tenso al oír eso, ya se sentía miserable y aquello solo la hizo sentirse peor, una parte de su ser estaba feliz de que Alastor había ido a buscarla, quería creer que él se preocupaba por ella, pero al oír aquello su corazón se lleno de tristeza, dudas y miedos.   
  
- _¡Y para finalizar este drama! ¡Concluiremos con este ultimo fragmento!_   
  
Grabación 4: "-No se da la oportunidad que queremos, ya va a ser medio año desde que estoy saliendo con ella y ya me desespere, así que he optado por tomar medidas "drásticas".. secuestrare a Charlotte (voces inteligibles) me puse en contacto con un grupo de demonios que se desenvuelven bien en ese tema, tuve solo trato directo con el que es el jefe de ellos, al principio se negaba a aceptar el trabajo cuando exprese quién sería la victima, tuvo miedo a las posibles consecuencias y no lo culpo pero ya saben.. el dinero mueve los corazones, créanme este ha sido el mejor engaño que he hecho hasta ahora (voces inteligibles) Por supuesto, ellos extraerán el "elixir" por nosotros y antes que pregunten la respuesta es no, solo les dije lo que quería, obviamente no les di mas información (voces inteligibles) Si, le ordene al jefe que una vez terminaran el trabajo me avisara para enviar a mis subordinados a recoger el paquete y ellos recibirían su paga, pero antes debían de drogar nuevamente a Charlotte para evitar cualquier inconveniente (voces inteligibles) Si, eso había pensado hacer, no nos conviene dejar testigos.. por lo tanto les di la orden a mis familiares que una vez tuvieran el paquete en su poder acabaran con ellos (voces inteligibles) en efecto, tomarían a Charlotte y la llevarían a un sitio en específico, por eso la necesito drogada, quiero que crea que fui a rescatarla, con eso puedo asegurar que me vea como su "héroe" y lograr que me ame nuevamente, todo saldrá a pedir de boca"   
  
Al terminar aquellas grabaciones se produjo un silencio de ultratumba, el ambiente era inusualmente extraño y muy incomodo, la situación se había tornado mas grave y delicada de lo que ya era.   
  
- _¡¿Tiene algo que añadir a eso caballero?!_ \- decía con orgullo y soberbia el demonio carmesí - _¡Me parece que todo esta muy claro!_  
  
-....- Charlie estaba muy mal, la droga no ayudaba en nada, , pero Alastor se encargo que escuchara todo gracias a su poder, con dificultad pudo hablar - ..Ha-Harold..- decía con miedo - ..e-eso.. eso e-es cier-to..? tu.. t-tu planeaste m-mi secuestro?.... -su respiración era agitada, sentía que le faltaba el aire- ....t-toodo.. to-do este tie- empo me.. m-me has usado?! -sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lagrimas- ¡¿porque?!   
  
-¡No Charlotte No! ¡no le creas a este pecador! ¡esta usando un vulgar y sucio truco con su extraño poder! - decía con histeria el demonio verde   
  
- _¡Entonces si es un truco! ¡¿Por que cuando fue al hotel no iban sus sirvientes con usted?! ¡¿No se supone que del parque se dirigió directamente ahí buscando a Charlie?! ¡Oh! ¡¿Es que acaso debia ir a dejarlos a algún lugar primero?! ¡Por ejemplo.. ¿AQUI?!_ \- cuestiono el demonio carmesí   
  
-..No se de que habla.. - el joven Von Eldritch estaba contrariado   
  
- _¡Así que no sabe de que hablo?! ¡Permítame entonces refrescarle la memoria! ¡Amigas mías, tráiganlos!_ -ordeno el Radio Demon y al momento sus sombras trajeron a sus pulpos atados y con cinta en sus bocas, los cuales llevaban consigo un pequeño portafolio de cuero, el cual tenia grabado el escudo de armas de los Von Eldritch, a simple vista parecía un portafolio común y corriente, pero cuando la sombra con forma de alastor lo abrió, su interior era diferente, pues tenia una especie de cristal, del otro lado había varios tubos con sangre, la cual parecía estar en refrigeración - _¡¿Entonces podría explicarnos que hacen sus sirvientes aquí?!¡Pero sobre todo! ¡¿Que significa esto?!_ -señalo con un gesto la sangre- _¡Así que he de deducir que este es el "elixir que menciono ¿no?!_   
  
Charlie escucho con horror lo que contenía el portafolio, hizo un intento por girar su rostro para poder ver pero no pudo, su cuello estaba gravemente lastimado, entonces Alastor le hizo un gesto a su sombra y esta se acerco, acerco el paquete en cuestión hacia ella, la cual se estremeció cuando vio su sangre.   
  
_-¡Creo que su acto ha concluido caballero! ¡Así que muéstrese de una vez!_ -sonrió amplia y siniestramente   
  
Harold al ver que había sido acorralado al fin mostro su verdadera naturaleza.   
  
-...ja..jaja.. ¡JAJAJA! -una sonrisa llena de locura y demencia se dibujo en el grisáceo rostro del demonio verde - Al menos ya no tendré que fingir, ya me estaba comenzando a fastidiar y hartar, si , en efecto Charlotte, yo ordene tu secuestro y que tomaran tu sangre a la fuerza ¿algún problema? -dijo con cinismo   
  
..P-por..que.. - la rubia hacia un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse con la mayor lucidez posible, pero la droga estaba ganando terreno   
  
-¿Preguntas por que? No tengo por que decírtelo, ni a ti, ni a este sucio y corriente pecador, aunque debo reconocer que los tiene bien puestos, mira que tener el valor de no solo meterse en mis planes, si no que además cometió la grandísima ESTUPIDEZ de ESPIARME - dijo con expresión maniática y amenazante - ¿sabes acaso con quien estas tratando demonio de pacotilla? ¿acaso piensas que somos iguales? YO SOY UN FUTURO PRINCIPADO y tu.. tu solo eres una pobre alma humana de quinta corrompida que tuvo la suerte de llegar cuando los antiguos overlords estaban en decadencia y oxidados - dijo burlona y altivamente - no se lo que tuviste que hacer para obtener tu actual poder.. pero JAMAS vas a poder superarme..   
  
La atención de Alastor estaba divida, por un lado observaba los movimientos del demonio verde, sabia que era inevitable un enfrentamiento, por otro lado sentía a Charlie temblar en sus brazos, pero reconocía cuando esa reacción era por miedo, en este caso no lo era, comenzaba a preocuparse   
  
-Bueno basta de charla - sonrió macabramente el joven Von Eldritch- entrégame a Charlotte, tu no tienes ni parte ni suerte en este asunto.. al fin y al cabo ni amigos son, poco te importa lo que le pase -empezó a reír desquiciadamente- y quizás te mate indoloramente.. ¡Deberías sentirte honrado por ello, no suelo ser tan flexible con mis victimas jajajaja! ¡Te estoy dando la oportunidad de irte a la nada sin sufrimiento jajajajaja!   
  
Charlie se congelo ante las palabras de Harold   
  
||"ni amigos son"..."Poco te importa lo que le pase"||   
  
Sintió un gran vacío en su corazón, ya nada le importaba, había perdido el deseo de seguir, y eso se reflejaba claramente en su semblante, Alastor posiblemente la entregaría y saldría de ahí para salvarse, eso o buscaría el modo llegar a un acuerdo con el joven Von Eldritch en donde ambos salieran beneficiados, se trataba del Radio Demon, el pecador mas ruin y despreciable de todos. Lentamente se dejo llevar por el efecto de la droga, no quería saber su fatídico desenlace. Alastor por su parte miro de re ojo como Charlie se desvanecía en sus brazos hasta quedar inconsciente, verla tan vulnerable e indefensa le produjo cierto cosquilleo en sus entrañas, mezclado con el sentimiento de placer y gozo,   
  
_-¡Me temo que debo rechazar tan "generosa" oferta! ¡Pero ir a la "nada" no esta en mis planes por el momento! ¡Tampoco lo están el entregarle a mi preciada socia!_ \- dijo en tono serio con algo de estática el Radio Demon- _¡Así que la respuesta es..! NO_   
  
-No pregunte si querías dármela o no.. Te lo ordene.. - Un aura de ultratumba empezó a fluir del cuerpo de Harold, la temperatura del ambiente bajo drásticamente, sus ojos se tornaron rojos como la sangre y sus escleróticas brillaban de un tono verde esmeralda, una siniestra sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro acompañada de una voz gutural- **_《ENTREGAME A CHARLOTTE MAGNE DE UNA BUENA VEZ..》_**  
  
_-¡Y yo ODIO repetir las cosas dos veces!_ \- Alrededor de Alastor aparecieron símbolos vudú y alteraciones, como si hubiese alguna falla en la realidad, amplio su sonrisa la cual se veía perturbadora y de igual modo le respondió - **_《LA RESPUESTA ES NO》_**   
  
Las energías demoniacas de ambos chocaron entre si, el aire estaba saturado de algo que no podía verse o tocarse, Harold inicio la batalla, extendió sus manos y en las palmas aparecieron una especie de ventosas las cuales comenzaron a disparar un liquido verde viscoso, Alastor instintivamente esquivo esas ráfagas pegajosas, pero la orilla de su levita fue alcanzada por una gota, cuando dirigió su vista a la parte donde había hecho contacto aquel liquido confirmo su sospecha, lo que el demonio verde disparaba era acido, uno muy potente que había logrado desintegrar al menos 5 cm de su prenda.   
  
**_-《¿ACASO CREES QUE PUEDES ESQUIVARME POR SIEMPRE RADIO DEMON?》_** \- sonrió de forma demencial - **_《ERES PATETICO》_**   
  
_-¡Solo evito cansarme inútilmente! ¡No es algo que requiera toda mi atención!_ -respondió mofándose- _¡¿Es eso todo lo que tiene?!_  
  
**_-《OH.. ENTONCES SUPONGO QUE ESTO NO TE ABURRIRA TAN RAPIDO.. ¡DEMONIO DE QUINTA!》_**   
  
Alastor no dejaba de observar al demonio verde, esperaba ansioso con que truco nuevo lo atacaría esta vez, deseaba que fuese algo poderoso, pero en medio de su emoción recordó algo, Charlie estaba en sus brazos, era muy probable que ella saliera lastimada ya sea por que recibiera el daño por parte de Harold o por algún descuido de parte suya, o en el peor de los casos recibiría el ataque de ambos. La vio de reojo y seguía inconsciente.   
  
"¡Amigas mías!" - llamaba a sus sombras en su mente el demonio carmesí- "¡Necesito de su colaboración! ¡La cual tendrá una jugosa remuneración!"   
  
De su interior salieron diferentes sombras en medio de humo negro y símbolos vudú de color rubí, tantas que no se podían contar, revoloteaban a su alrededor, hasta que los encerraron totalmente en una esfera color azabache, como si fuese una especie de escudo, pero esta solo duro unos segundos para después desvanecerse en el aire, dejándolos nuevamente visibles, Harold al ver eso comenzó a reír.   
  
**_-《¡¡JAJAJA!! ¿QUE SE SUPONE QUE FUE ESO? ¿ACASO NO DECIAS QUE GUARDABAS ENERGIAS? ¿O ES QUE TE CANSASTE DE TANTO BRINCAR? ¡¡JAJAJA!! ¡ERES UN PUTO CHISTE! ¡¿ESTE ES EL GRAN RADIO DEMON DEL QUE TODOS HABLAN?! ¡PATRAÑAS!》_**   
  
Entonces se formaron en el cuello del joven Von Eldritch una fila de 3 branquias en cada lado, su mirada era desafiante, esquizofrénica, afilaba y mortal, entonces simplemente inhalo profundamente y sucedió, un chillido espantoso invadió el lugar, era un ataque acústico proveniente de aquellas cavidades, era tan potente que varios objetos solidos que ahí se encontraban comenzaron a agrietarse y a romperse con facilidad, como si se trataran de hojas secas quebrantadas por el aire.   
  
Pero Alastor no tenia el apodo de Radio Demon solo por que si, las ondas a baja y alta frecuencia eran su especialidad, al ver el tipo de ataque que era sus ojos se tornaron negros y una ondas de frecuencia aparecieron en ellos, hizo crecer sus astas y de ellas emanaba un vapor con algo de ruido, eran sus propias perturbaciones sonoras, las cuales cubrieron por completo a la pareja evitando que sus oídos y sus cuerpos fuesen destrozados en el acto, demostrando una vez su astucia.   
  
_-¡Emulando sus palabras! ¡¿Que se supone que fue eso?!_ \- sus palabras iban cargadas de ironía, sacarme, altivez y arrogancia _-¡¿Eso es todo lo que un "Principado" infernal puede hacer?! ¡Creo que el titulo exagera un poco HA HA HA HA! ¡Va a necesitar mas que eso!_   
  
El Radio Demon creyó que con esa declaración lograría fastidiar e irritar al joven Von Eldritch, pero aquel solo lo observaba pasivamente.   
  
**_-《CREO QUE HE SIDO MUY BLANDO, QUIZAS UN POCO DE PRESION SEA SUFICIENTE》_** \- exclamo con tono serio - **_《YA ME ABURRI DE JUGAR CONTIGO》_**  
  
Algo cambio, la presión en el aire era pesada, difícilmente se podía respirar, el aura que emanaba del demonio verde ahora parecía a la vista algo errática y descontrolada, Harold reflejaba confianza y altanería. Sin aviso y con rapidez cegadora salieron debajo de sus pies múltiples líneas, o mas específicamente vectores de color turquesa, los cuales se precipitaron con movimientos serpenteantes en dirección al demonio carmesí, logrando capturarlo junto con Charlie, Alastor no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, quedando inmovilizado.   
  
**_-《AL PARECER TODO MUNDO TE SOBREVALORABA, NO ERES MAS QUE UN POBRE INFELIZ, BUENO AL MENOS TUS RESTOS SERVIRAN DE COMIDA PARA LOS RESIDENTES DE VILLA CANIBAL JAJAJA! COMO MUESTRA DE RESPETO TE PERMITIRE UNAS ULTIMAS PALABRAS.. AH! SE ME OLVIDABA》_** \- los vectores se interpusieron entre el cuerpo de la rubia y los brazos del demonio rojo, logrando arrebatársela en el acto, se enrollaron en el cuerpo de la princesa sujetándola con firmeza y entonces la elevaron por el aire para llevarla ante su amo, el cual extendió los brazos para recibirla, una vez la tuvo exclamo - **《E** ** _STO NO VA INCLUIDO, ENTONCES ¿NO PIENSAS DECIR NADA? ESTOY SIENDO MUY GENEROSO CONTIGO EL DIA DE HOY》_**  
  
Pero Alastor no podía decir palabra alguna, sus labios estaban sellados, por mas que luchara no lograba liberarse, tampoco podía invocar absolutamente nada, al parecer no eran unos simples trozos de tela como aparentaban ser. El ego y orgullo del joven Von Eldritch estaban por las nubes, aquella escena lo complacía profundamente, no todos los días tenias a una de las Potestades infernales de rodillas.   
  
**_-《SUPONGO QUE ESO ES UN NO, QUE LASTIMA, EN FIN... HASTA NUNCA OH GRAN RADIO DEMON》_** \- expreso en tono sarcástico   
  
Termino esa frase y al instante aquellas flechas turquesa comenzaron a deslizarse alrededor de Alastor, cubriendo lentamente las zonas restantes de su cuerpo, excepto el área de los ojos, el demonio verde deseaba ser lo ultimo que el Radio Demon viera hasta su final.   
  
**_-《SI TAN SOLO NO TE HUBIERAS METIDO EN DONDE NO TE LLAMABAN, NO ESTARIAS ASI, TU INSOLENCIA TE COSTO MUY CARO》_**   
  
El joven Von Eldritch se deleitaba en su mente, imaginaba que el Radio Demon estaba dominado por el miedo en ese momento, arrepintiéndose de haberse metido con el, entonces las vendas aumentaron su agarre gradualmente.. con el pasar de los segundos un ruido extraño comenzó a escucharse.. un sonido que cualquiera podía reconocer.. y ese era el de un crujido.. era el crujir de los huesos de Alastor siendo quebrantados.. las flechas comenzaron a teñirse de un tono escarlata.. se trataba de la sangre del demonio carmesí.. la cual brotaba a través de sus poros debido a la monstruosa presión que estaban ejerciendo sobre su cuerpo, de sus ojos brotaban lo que parecían lagrimas de sangre, pero estos no reflejaban dolor o sufrimiento, sino todo lo contrario, era una mirada amenazadora y mortal, observo a Harold todo ese tiempo con la misma mirada desafiante que lo caracterizaba, no emitió sonido alguno, ningún gemido o lamento, hasta que finalmente su cuerpo cedió y se escucho un ultimo "crack".   
  
El demonio verde con un gesto de su dedo índice hizo que acercaran el cuerpo hacia él, el cual estaba demasiado suelto, al tenerlo enfrente suyo hizo que elevaran la cabeza del demonio carmesí, pues su cuello estaba roto y no podía observar su rostro, vio que los ojos de Alastor estaban fijos y con las pupilas dilatadas, no se fio al verlo de ese modo, para evitar algún "inconveniente" saco rápidamente una pistola de su levita, coloco el cañón en la zona de la papada y le disparo, siendo ese su golpe final, corroborando así el deceso del demonio rojo, al ver que su labor estaba hecha, hizo un gesto despectivo en su rostro, las vendas entendieron la orden y elevaron el cuerpo por los aires.   
  
_**-《QUE ENCANTADORA MARIONETA, LASTIMA QUE SE HAYA ROTO.. Y YA SABEMOS QUE HACER CON LAS COSAS ROTAS.. NO?》**_   
  
Harold rio entre dientes , entonces aquellas vendas lentamente se fueron retirando del cuerpo del Radio Demon, las ultimas que aun lo sostenían lo sacudieron brutalmente y lo lanzaron por los aires para deshacerse de él, oyéndose un golpe seco y crujiente cuando el cadáver toco el piso. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi! lamento el retraso, he estado muy ocupada, lamento mis fallos (again u.u) espero les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy, gracias por el apoyo que le estan dando a mi fic :3 eso me motiva a seguir escribiendolo sin importar que este hasta el cuello del trabajo.
> 
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .
> 
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> ¿Que pasara ahora con Charlie?..
> 
> see u later!


	11. 8.1 Revelación (Parte 2)

- **《HASTA AQUI LLEGO LA "LEYENDA" DEL RADIO DEMON, BUENO CREO QUE ES HORA DE IRNOS MI AMADA CHARLOTTE》** \- le hablaba el demonio verde, ella seguía desmayada en sus brazos - **《SABES CREO QUE AHORA ME GUSTAS MAS, ESTA NUEVA CHARLOTTE TAN CALLADA Y OBEDIENTE NUNCA LA CONOCI》**   
  
Dijo esas palabras mientras caminaba a la salida, dándole la espalda a aquel cadáver demoniaco, pero al llegar al umbral noto algo raro, el cuerpo de Charlie estaba totalmente frio, como si estuviese muerta, pero el color de su piel no era diferente, respiraba pues sentía su inhalar, como pudo libero una de sus manos para abrir un ojo de la princesa, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, algo andaba mal.   
  
- **《SERA POSIBLE QUE..》** \- comenzó a revisarla con la mirada - **《ESOS BASTARDOS.. SE PASARON CON LA DOSIS..》**   
  
Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos y en el problema que tenia frente a él, que no se dio cuenta que a sus espaldas el supuesto cadáver de Alastor se había vuelto humo negro, del cual salieron unas leves risas imperceptibles y desaparecieron en el aire.   
  
- **《MI..** **erda** \- volvió a su voz habitual el demonio verde - A este paso ella puede morir.. no! debo hacer algo.. llevarla a la mansión es la única solución.. deben estabilizarla ahí.. nadie debe de saber lo que sucedió.. maldita sea esto complica la operación..   
  
Se quedo de pie inmóvil frente al umbral cargando en sus brazos el cuerpo de la princesa, el terror lo estaba invadiendo lentamente, si Charlie moría antes de corroborar la información que tenia seria lamentable, eso y también se iba con ella su sueño de ascender al trono, eso sin mencionar las graves repercusiones "diplomáticas" que desencadenaría su deceso, sus pensamientos se precipitaban en su mente descontroladamente, fue entonces que paso.   
  
Un enorme portal apareció bajo los pies del demonio verde del cual salieron con rapidez varios tentáculos negros, los cuales se enrollaron a su cuerpo, sujetaron sus extremidades y su tronco mientras lo elevaban por los aires, motivo por el cual dejo caer el cuerpo de la rubia.   
  
-¡PERO QUE! - miro con sorpresa e incredulidad a su alrededor, mientras con horror observaba como Charlie se precipitaba al suelo con rapidez hasta que finalmente, su cráneo se impacto en el - ¡NO! ¡CHARLOTTE!   
  
De una esquina de aquella habitación, salió de entre la oscuridad Alastor con los brazos cruzados en su espalda, a su lado uno de sus tentáculos apareció, estaba enrollado como si estuviera sosteniendo algo, lentamente se desenrollo un poco, dejando ver que tenia el cuerpo de Charlie, el demonio verde al verla abrió los ojos con estupefacción y dirigió su vista a la supuesta princesa que segundos antes había dejado caer, y en efecto ella estaba ahí, en el piso, pero en ese mismo instante aquella rubia se puso de pie con el cráneo roto y rostro ensangrentado, volteo a ver a Harold y se burlo de él, entre risas y humo negro con símbolos vudú se transformo, revelándole su verdadera identidad, era una de las sombras de Alastor   
  
_-¡Pero que desafortunado! ¡Es una verdadera lastima!_ \- decía con drama y exageración el demonio rojo - _¡Pensaba grabar el grito que daría en su residencia cuando se diera cuenta que esa no era Charlie! ¡Pero no pude resistirme al verlo tan vulnerable y con la guardia baja! ¡Comprenderá que no podía dejar pasar tal oportunidad!_ \- sonreía con malicia y soberbia - _¡He de decir que estuve de lo mas entretenido caballero! ¡Gracias a usted he ampliado mis conocimientos! ¡Pero creo que este sueño debe llegar a su fin! ¡Y como muestra de respeto hacia usted! ¡Lo eliminare del mismo modo en el que planeaba hacerlo conmigo!_ \- sus ojos se volvieron diales de radio, su aspecto se volvió tétrico y con la misma voz gutural del inicio dijo - **_《NOS VEMOS》_**   
  
Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, los tentáculos que tenían prisionero a Harold explotaron en mil pedazos, sus vectores turquesa eran tan delgados y finos que se interpusieron entre el cuerpo de su amo y las extensiones del Radio Demon, empujándolas hacia afuera, la presión que ejercieron para ello fue descomunal y por ende terminaron venciendo a sus homologas, logrando finalmente liberar a un muy neurótico joven Von Eldritch.   
  
- **《¡PERO QUIEN MIERDA TE HAS CREIDO ESTUPIDO INFELIZ! ¡TU PUTO CHISTE TE VA A COSTAR MUY CARO!》** \- la poca "tranquilidad" que le quedaba se había ido, la palabra "cólera" era diminuta para describir la ira que tenia en ese momento Harold.   
  
Alastor no lo dejo que terminara de maldecir e invoco mas tentáculos, era ahora o nunca para deshacerse del demonio verde, abrió portales a diestra y siniestra alrededor de él sin importarle si el edificio colapsaba, tenia que inmovilizarlo nuevamente, pero fue inútil, ya que esta vez el joven Von Eldritch se estaba tomando las cosas con seriedad.   
  
- **《¡NUNCA CREI QUE OCUPARIA MI HABILIDAD EN ALGUIEN COMO TU! ¡PERO HAS COLMADO MI PACIENCIA CON TUS ESTUPIDOS JUEGOS BARATOS DE DEMONIO DE QUINTA! ¡¿CON QUE EL TITULO DE PRINCIPADO INFERNAL ME QUEDA GRANDE NO?! ¡¡¡AHORA MISMO VAS A SABER LO QUE CONLLEVA TENER ESE NOMBRE!!!》**   
  
Súbitamente una sensación espantosa inundo el lugar, se habían concentrado un sin fin energías negativas, era difícil de describir el horror que se estaba instalando, tan enfermizo que provocaba nauseas y ganas de vomitar, uno a uno comenzaron a aparecer ojos en los brazos y piernas del demonio verde, los cuales miraban frenéticamente para todos lados, los vectores que en un principio salían de las plantas de sus pies ahora emergían de su espalda con ojos y espinas, en su abdomen una boca con enormes y afilados dientes también apareció, la cual se relamía los mismos dejando caer saliva, por si fuera poco unos susurros extraños y confusos comenzaron a escucharse por toda la habitación.   
  
Alastor no sentía miedo o temor alguno, pero estaba seguro de algo, lo que estaba presenciando en ese momento era un evento que pocos tenían el privilegio de ver, se rumoreaba que estos seres superiores poseían ciertas.. habilidades, habilidades las cuales guardaban celosamente en secreto, pues era su carta del triunfo y no podían darse el lujo de mostrarlas a cualquiera excepto en casos muy "especiales", el Radio Demon se sintió halagado y muy complacido al ver que había orillado al joven Von Eldritch a cometer tal "indiscreción", eso y además se sentía orgulloso de saber que este lo consideraba una amenaza como para tomar tal medida.   
  
Alastor no debia perder el tiempo, el también debia transformarse y usar todo su poder si quería provocarle el máximo daño posible a Harold, entonces se apresuro y entre una extraña neblina ombre rojiza/negra cubrió todo su ser, sus ojos lentamente se tornaron de un tono amarillo vibrante e intenso, sus pupilas se volvieron diales de radio, su cuerpo comenzó a estirarse y alargarse doblando su tamaño, su silueta era fina y estilizada, los dedos de sus manos se volvieron largas y afiladas agujas, su cornamenta creció lentamente y se ramifico como si se tratara de la raíz de un árbol, inquietantes sombras salían de su interior y revoloteaban a su alrededor en medio de risas esquizofrénicas.   
  
Harold se encontraba de pie, observando la metamorfosis del Radio Demon, lo veía con altivez y desprecio mientras sus vectores serpenteaban a su alrededor y sus ojos corporales miraban en todas las direcciones, al parecer no tenia intenciones querer iniciar el combate, asi que Alastor decidió tomar ventaja, en medio de un ruido cargado de estática ensordecedora dio la orden y sus sombras se lanzaron al ataque, todas tenían enormes y afiladas garras, sus fauces se abrían dejando ver sus letales colmillos.   
  
Todas atacaron al mismo tiempo y desde diferentes ángulos, Alastor sonreía macabramente al ver que el demonio verde estaba completamente rodeado en medio de una nube oscura llena de ojos rojos, garras y dientes. Pero no alcanzaba a ver lo que realmente estaba pasando, el joven Von Eldritch tenia la ventaja, sus ojos podían ver todo desde diferentes ángulos, por ende los vectores repelían cualquier ataque, las sombras no lograban acertar ni un golpe y comenzaban a desesperarse.   
  
Harold con un elegante y ligero movimiento de su mano hizo que las sombras salieran volando, su actitud reflejaba que había sido algo sumamente fácil para él.   
  
- **《COMO TE DIJE AL INICIO, ME CANSE DE JUGAR CONTIGO, TUS TRUCOS BARATOS YA NO TIENEN EFECTO EN MI 》** \- su voz era mas penetrante que antes y tenia una especie de eco   
  
El Radio Demon lo observaba con su habitual sonrisa, pero no le respondía a nada de lo que el demonio verde le decía, de hecho Alastor en ese estado no podía pronunciar palabra alguna, su voz ahora solo era el sonido de un radio antiguo con algo de estática.   
  
Entonces intento usar un ataque combinado, invoco a sus tentáculos los cuales emergieron de un solo portal, a diferencia de los anteriores estos eran mas delgados pero eran en mayor cantidad, para este punto la construcción ya estaba debilitándose, los muros comenzaron a agrietarse junto con el suelo, no faltaba mucho para que la edificación empezara a desmoronarse.   
  
Los tentáculos y las sombras se abalanzaron nuevamente sobre el demonio verde, pero fue inútil, de nueva cuenta los pudo repeler sin mayor problema como la vez anterior.   
  
**-《¿ACASO TE ESTAS QUEDANDO SIN REPERTORIO MALDITO PAYASO?》** \- decía de forma altanera y soberbia   
  
Alastor estaba consciente de que la batalla seria dura y complicada, mas nunca imagino que la diferencia de poderes era abismal, a estas alturas mínimamente pensaba que Harold estaría cansado y fatigado por el uso desmedido de poder, pero no era así, se mantenía de pie con firmeza y sin rastro alguno cansancio, la única opción que tenia era seguir atacándolo hasta que en algún momento diera indicios de fatiga, se estaba quedando sin opciones y eso no le estaba gustando nada.   
  
Muy a su pesar vislumbraba la posibilidad de que debían escapar, no era un plan que le agradara del todo y mas aun cuando él inicio nuevamente el combate, pero debia admitir que el joven Von Eldritch era superior, no podía arriesgarse a perecer en ese momento, miro de re ojo a sus espaldas y vio a una inconsciente, vulnerable y frágil Charlie ser acunada en su tentáculo   
  
**_-《....(estática)》_** \- por unos instantes aquel ruido bajo un poco su volumen y nuevamente volvió la vista al causante del estado de la princesa.   
  
Aun no había desplegado todo su poder, sabia que sus invocaciones mas poderosas agotarían toda su vitalidad dejándole unas cuantas energías de reserva, las cuales podría ocupar para escapar con Charlie, si eso no funcionaba, entonces seria el momento para empezar a preocuparse.   
  
Comenzó aquel ritual macabro de invocación, el intenso tono amarillo de sus ojos desapareció para dar paso a un negro profundo, dando la sensación y el aspecto de que había entrado en una especie de trance, la estática y el sonido de radio antiguo que siempre estuvo presente se esfumo, dando lugar a un horripilante y perturbador chillido, sus sombras al verlo supieron al instante de que se trataba, revolotearon alrededor suyo entre risas y carcajadas, todo iba bien hasta que el demonio rojo sintió un agudo dolor en su abdomen, agacho la vista y pudo ver como un vector tan fino como el hilo lo estaba atravesando.   
  
**-《ME CANSE DE ESPERAR, MI TURNO》**   
  
Alastor alargo la mano para retirar aquella extensión que el demonio verde le había incrustado, pero fue inútil, el vector era muy rígido, parecía una fina varilla de acero, con ambas manos trato de removerla y romperla sin ningún éxito, Harold caminaba lenta y decididamente hacia él, las sombras y los tentáculos intentaban detenerlo sin éxito alguno.   
  
Mientras aquella sangrienta batalla se estaba desarrollando en la vida real, otra se estaba librando en otro lugar: la mente de Charlie. Estando ella inconsciente, tenia las mas duras y crueles pesadillas, una mezcla de imágenes distorsionadas entre la realidad y la fantasía la estaban torturando, como si se tratara de una película de su vida se veía a ella misma estando sola desde su infancia, todo mundo dándole la espalda, sin recibir apoyo o consuelo alguno, siendo la burla y el hazmerreir de todo el infierno, justo recordaba cuando Harold había sido la luz de su vida, este la había traicionado y se burlaba en su cara, luego el escenario cambio y ahora era feliz con Vaggie, pero aquella felicidad se vio empañada cuando surgieron los chantajes y las discusiones, veía a una colérica Vaggie decirle que era una maldita egoísta, inútil, ingenua, buena para nada y que solo causaba problemas, se veía ella misma correr y caer una y otra vez, estando en el piso llorando y gimiendo de dolor, entonces una silueta carmesí apareció sonriéndole, le extendió la mano la cual ella no acepto, pero a esa figura rojiza no le importo su rechazo y tomo su mano a la fuerza en contra de su voluntad, acto seguido la levanto del suelo y comenzaron a bailar, la figura carmesí la guiaba y ella no entendía nada, hasta que escucho una canción familiar la cual aumentaba cada vez mas y mas su volumen, de momento ya no eran solo ella y la silueta, otros seres observaban su baile mientras reían y aplaudían, la princesa estaba confundida y aturdida, de golpe la música paro y la figura la abrazo hasta quedar muy cerca, aparecieron en el rostro de esa silueta unos ojos amarillos, la rubia los miraba fijamente a pesar de que se veían amenazantes pero no tuvo miedo alguno y aguanto esa mirada tan pesada, lentamente esa visión rubí se acerco mas y mas al rostro de la princesa hasta que la beso, rápidamente esa entidad se separo de los labios ajenos y se precipito al cuello de la rubia y lo mordió.   
  
-.....- Charlie abrió lentamente los ojos, el intenso dolor de su cuello la había despertado, respiraba algo agitada, su corazón latía con fuerza y sus mejillas tenían un rubor casi imperceptible, se encontraba confundida, miro a su alrededor aturdida preguntándose donde estaba y que había pasado, no tardaría en recordar todo.   
  
Débilmente y con la vista algo borrosa movió ligeramente su cabeza, vio que algo la abrazaba, era negro y liso, no era duro ni tampoco suave, parpadeo para aclarar su visión y noto que era una especie de tentáculo lo que la sostenía y le resultaba lejanamente familiar, con gran esfuerzo y atacada por un intenso dolor en su cuello enderezo su cabeza, trato de inhalar profundamente para soportarlo pero de golpe se detuvo, respirar de ese modo provocaba que la molestia se intensificara mas, cerro los ojos en señal de molestia y una mueca de dolor se dibujo en su rostro, opto por respirar lo mas lenta y pausadamente posible.   
  
Entonces la vio, una figura alta y delgada con una especie de ornamenta que se elevaba por los aires, entrecerró los ojos para tratar de ver mejor, estaba claro que era un demonio transformado, no tardo en descifrar de quien se trataba.   
  
-..A-Alas..tor..- susurro su nombre la rubia, lo reconoció por su levita roja y sus cabellos roji/negros.   
  
Lentamente regresaba a la realidad, al no poder girar su cabeza libremente lo único que podía hacer era indagar con su vista los alrededores, el lugar estaba prácticamente destruido, había polvo y escombros.   
  
Se dio cuenta que todo ese tiempo mientras permaneció inconsciente, Alastor había estado peleando contra Harold, simplemente no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, ella estaba casi segura de que el Radio Demon la abandonaría a su suerte, pero ahí estaba frente a ella, luchando y protegiéndola, un sentimiento cálido y profundo nació en su pecho. Pero no le dio tiempo para descubrir que era lo que sentía cuando el poder de Harold llego hasta sus sentidos, alertándola sobre lo que estaba pasando y terminando de anular el efecto de la droga en su totalidad.   
  
Con la mirada trato de buscar al dueño de esa terrible vibra, pero los tentáculos, las sombras y el mismo Alastor no le permitían ver mas allá, pero algo pasaba, pues veía al demonio carmesí forcejear con algo y algunas de sus sombras estaban agitadas.   
  
- **《YA DESAPARECE DE UNA VEZ》** \- sentencio el demonio verde   
  
Varios vectores similares al que tenia incrustado en su abdomen se precipitaron hacia el Radio Demon, los tentáculos se interpusieron para evitar su ataque pero fue en vano, fueron atravesados del mismo modo que su amo, ni que decir de las sombras, era imposible detenerlos, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el demonio rojo había sido traspasado por todos lados, Charlie palideció y esta vez genuinamente comenzó a temblar de miedo   
  
-.....n-no...no.. - la princesa estaba presenciado como su compañero era acribillado brutalmente - ..a..alas. - quería gritar y correr hacia el, pero la escena era tan espantosa que la poca fuerza y voluntad que le quedaban la estaban abandonando al ver como Harold estaba asesinando al demonio carmesí -......- su voz se había ido debido a la fuerte impresión.   
  
Con lagrimas en los ojos, nuevamente comenzó a llorar, no sabia como todo había acabado de ese modo, lo único que deseaba en ese momento era salvar a Alastor, los hechos valían mas que mil palabras, el Radio Demon no la dejo a su suerte, sentía remordimiento, culpa, tristeza, odio y asco consigo misma, la palabra miserable era corta para describir todo su sentir.   
  
Olvido por completo todas las cosas lo que Alastor le había dicho en el pasado, nada de eso importaba ya, no podía seguir siendo rencorosa con él, pero era demasiado tarde para pedirle una disculpa, estaba muriendo por su culpa.   
  
El joven Von Eldritch se acerco lo suficiente para admirar su obra de arte, Alastor y sus extensiones habían sido totalmente inmovilizadas, se podía observar un ligero movimiento por parte de ellos, seguían luchando por liberarse, pero solo provocaban que las heridas se abrieran mas, las sombras no dejaban de atacar a Harold, el cual solo sonreía con profunda satisfacción mientras sus vectores se hacían cargo de ellas.   
  
El demonio verde hizo de nuevo aquel movimiento elegante y sutil con su mano, provocando una ligera brisa la cual desapareció, lentamente en la piel de Alastor y de sus tentáculos se dibujaron líneas por todos lados, de las cuales a los pocos segundos brotaron chorros de sangre, los había rebanado.   
  
Charlie solo desvió la mirada y cerro los ojos al ver aquello, se sentía devastada, era un mar de lagrimas, justo iba a romper en llanto cuando la punta del tentáculo que la sostenía cubrió sus labios, la rubia se sobresalto y percibió una especie de luz proveniente de la parte de abajo, un portal se había abierto y la estaba succionando, abrió los ojos con nerviosismo al ver eso.   
  
"¡No! ¡Detente por favor! ¡No puedo dejarlo! ¡No puedo abandonarlo! ¡¡Alto!!" - gritaba la rubia en su mente desesperada   
  
Pero antes de que el tentáculo la soltara para ser tele transportada a otro sitio, una brisa similar a la anterior llego hasta donde estaban y partió en 2 aquel portal, anulando aquella vía de escape.   
  
- **《¿A DONDE CREES QUE VAS MI QUERIDA CHARLOTTE?, AUN TENEMOS UNA PLATICA PENDIENTE》** \-   
  
Justo en ese momento el tentáculo se desprendió de su amo sin soltar a la princesa, pese a que estaban considerablemente lejos del campo de batalla Harold se había dado cuenta del intento de escape, Charlie se sorprendió al ver como lentamente aquella extensión del Radio Demon estaba sufriendo una rápida metamorfosis.   
  
_-¡He de decir que esto es bastante entretenido HA HA HA! ¡No había jugado al gato y al ratón desde hace mucho tiempo! ¡Creo que lo subestime del todo caballero!_   
  
El tentáculo no era nada mas ni nada menos que Alastor, la mirada de Charlie expresaba alegría total, su expresión se relajo revelando el alivio que sentía, ahora lloraba de felicidad mientras le sonreía, el Radio Demon veía todos los cambios de animo de la princesa por el rabillo del ojo, entonces giro el rostro a ella y le sonrió ampliamente.   
  
No cruzaron palabra alguna, solo se miraban fijamente mientras se sonreían el uno al otro, en su interior Alastor sintió algo extraño, pero no le desagradaba, la princesa también se sentía igual, con la diferencia que ella si sabia lo que sucedía en su interior, pero ese momento de complicidad fue interrumpido.   
  
El joven Von Eldritch simplemente se dedico a mover su mano y cortar todo a su paso, el edificio sufrió mas daños y termino por colapsar, la princesa tuvo temor al ver que un enorme muro caía sobre ellos, por instinto cerro los ojos pero los volvió a abrir al ver que no sucedía nada, se dio cuenta que habían cambiado de sitio, el que Alastor pudiese volverse sombra a voluntad junto con lo que tocaba era algo muy útil.   
  
El Radio Demon se encontraba contra la pared, no contaba con que esa habilidad de corte por parte del demonio verde anulara su medio de transporte, cosa que le sorprendió sobremanera, estaba en graves problemas.   
  
El joven Von Eldritch estaba a punto de atacarlos nuevamente, movió las manos y sus vectores se lanzaron hacia la pareja, justo cuando se estaban acercando a ellos los detuvo, algo en su psique lo estaba alterando, su instinto le advertía que había peligro y debia detenerse.   
  
Entonces un vapor inundo el ambiente, el aire quemaba y se sentía denso como la lava, Harold reconocía ese magnánimo poder, Charlie quien hasta ahora había sido espectadora decidió intervenir, Alastor dirigió su vista hacia la criatura que tenia en sus brazos y ahí estaba ella, esa princesa del caos, esa belleza infernal que había visto meses atrás, tuvo un ligero cosquilleo en sus entrañas que no pudo comprender pero que curiosamente lo hacia sentir bien, nunca había sentido atracción por algo que no fuese la sed de sangre, así que se sentía abrumado.   
  
- ** _[¡¿_** ** _COMO TE ATREVES A PLANEAR ALGO EN CONTRA DE TU FUTURA REINA?! ¡ATENTAR CONTRA LA FAMILIA REAL SE PAGA CON LA MUERTE SIR HAROLD VON ELDRITCH!]_** _-_ decía con furia la princesa, su voz no se comparaba a la de Alastor o Harold cuando estaban en su modo demoniaco   
  
En su vida el joven Von Eldritch la había visto de ese modo tan autoritario, imponente y soberbio, la rubia estaba usando por primera vez su Status Real. Harold al ser un demonio que esta un peldaño abajo de la escala real demoniaca tenia que rendirle respeto a esa entidad, le gustara o no, su naturaleza se lo exigía, así que su tono de voz regreso a la normalidad.   
  
-...He de admitir que me impresionas Charlotte, no podía esperar menos de la hija del Rey Lucifer -dio un paso atrás con precaución el demonio verde- Pero ahora estas débil y agotada, perdiste una cantidad considerable de sangre- señalo - De hecho es sorprendente que no hayas muerto en el proceso, eso es admirable y a la vez aterrador.. no quiero hacerte mas daño princesa mía, no tienes otra opción, de todos modos eres mía pues el compromiso jamás se deshizo.   
  
- ** _[¡_** ** _NO VOY A PERMITIR ESTA INSOLENCIA! ¡DEBES REFERIRTE A MI COMO PRINCESA CHARLOTTE MAGNE! ¡APRENDA CUAL ES SU LUGAR SIR HAROLD VON ELDRITCH! ¡EN SEGUNDO LUGAR ¿COMO SE ATREVE A MENCIONAR EL TEMA DEL COMPROMISO?! ¡VEO QUE AUN NO SE PERCATA DE LA DELICADA SITUACION EN LA QUE SE ENCUENTRA! ¡ME PREGUNTO ¿QUE OPINARIA MI PADRE EL REY SI SE ENTERA DE ESTO?! ¡PERO DE ALGO PUEDE ESTAR SEGURO, NUESTRO COMPROMISO QUEDA ANULADO DESDE ESTE MOMENTO!_** -sentencio enérgicamente la rubia _**-¡DESCONOZCO LA NATURALEZA DE SUS ACCIONES, PERO DEBE SER ALGO SUMAMENTE IMPORTANTE LO QUE TRAE ENTRE MANOS COMO PARA HABER COMETIDO TAL INSENSATEZ!]**_   
  
El Radio Demon se sentía extasiado y fascinado ante aquellas palabras, el porte y la elocuencia de la princesa eran únicos, no recordaba haber presenciado algo así en toda su existencia, ahora le parecía mas encantadora que antes, por su parte Harold luchaba contra su instinto, el cual le decía que debia estar quieto y acatar lo que la demonio de rango superior le ordenaba, pero sabia que si hacia eso estaba perdido, hasta que Alastor intervino   
  
- _Creo que su majestad ha expresado su sentir caballero..! -_ sostenía con firmeza a la rubia el demonio rojo - _Siendo así creo que no hay nada mas que decir..! Así que si nos disculpa es hora de retirarnos..!_ \- la sombra alastor apareció nuevamente, su amo invoco el micrófono para abrir un portal, cuando la sombra golpeo el suelo y lo abrió, este fue cortado al instante.   
  
-No.. - Harold difícilmente habia conseguido reprimir la voz de su instinto, su desesperación era mas fuerte - nadie se va a enterar de lo que sucedió, eso puedo asegurarlo, por lo tanto sigue siendo mi prometida princesa charlotte.. no se preocupe, le garantizo que usted también olvidara todo lo que paso, pero tu Radio Demon, tu eres otro tema..   
  
Charlie se sorprendió al ver la actitud del demonio verde, quizás su inexperiencia en el uso de su status o su condición fueron un factor para la débil conexión, progresivamente observo como este volvía a su estado demoniaco, había fallado al tratar de intimidarlo, debia tomar parte en la batalla pues aunque Alastor no lo demostraba estaba llegando a su limite, un paso en falso y él podría morir en el peor de los casos, no iba a permitirlo, mentalmente comenzó a concentrarse y también sugestionándose al hecho que no sentía dolor ni estaba débil, iba a apostarlo todo en las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban.   
  
_**-[Alastor..]**_ \- se dirigió a él la rubia, el cual no volteo a verla ya que estaba concentrado en su adversario   
  
- _Dime dulzura..!_   
  
El Radio Demon comenzó a sentir que el aire alrededor era mas denso, sofocante y abrasador, el cuerpo de la rubia se cubrió de una capa fina de lava, entonces entendió el mensaje y la bajo de sus brazos, cuando ella toco el suelo este se cimbro y agrieto, Alastor estaba muy asombrado ante tal despliegue de poder estando ella en tan malas condiciones. Harold con un gesto envió a sus vectores para aprisionarla, el demonio carmesí se inquieto al ver que ella caminaba lentamente hacia el joven Von Eldritch sin ninguna intención de esquivar o de contraatacar, pero justo cuando las extensiones del demonio verde entraron en contacto con la princesa se derritieron, la capa de lava era un potente escudo, este se sobresalto y envió mas pero era inútil, no podía detenerla.   
  
Con cada paso que daba se acercaba peligrosamente mas a el, ninguno de sus ataques surtía efecto, la única opción que le quedaba era usar su ataque de corte, lanzo varios hacia ella pero palideció al ver como el aire resbalaba sobre la superficie de su piel y pasaba de largo, entro en pánico al ver que nada podía hacer, quiso correr pero sus pies no le respondían, para cuando se dio cuenta Charlie estaba frente a el, tomo su rostro entre sus manos y al instante un grito desgarrador se escucho.   
  
Su piel al entrar en contacto con la princesa empezó a quemarse y secarse, como si Charlie absorbiera su vida, por instinto trato de alejarla de el con sus manos, pero estas se quedaron pegadas al cuerpo de ella, la piel del demonio verde a la vista parecía ceniza, se formaron grecas y grietas en todo su cuerpo, solo faltaba un poco mas para que lograra extinguirlo.   
  
Pero el cuerpo y las energías de la rubia llegaron a su limite, aquel estado ígneo desapareció, Charlie cayo al piso agotada pero consiente mientras que Harold se tambaleaba de un lado a otro quejándose y retorciéndose de dolor, entonces el Radio Demon aprovecho y chasqueo sus dedos, aparecieron 2 portales, uno a los pies de él y el otro absorbió a la rubia que estaba en el piso, logrando escapar de lugar mientras que el demonio verde gritaba horridamente.   
  
Un enorme portal se abrió en el jardín del hotel, del cual salió Alastor primero, este al tocar el piso alzo sus brazos para atrapar a Charlie, quien venia cayendo con el cuerpo paralizado, una vez que la atrapo pudo notar en su semblante que estaba muy agotada.   
  
- _No creí que tuvieras tales energías dulzura..! Eso me tomo desprevenido..!_ -no podía dejar de ver el rostro de la rubia   
  
-Si no.. hacia algo.. íbamos a.. estar en.. serios problemas.. - su voz apenas era un hilo   
  
- _Aun no salimos de ellos dulzura..!_ \- el demonio carmesí trono los dedos y un portal los llevo a la habitación de la princesa, justo iba a realizar la misma operación que hizo anteriormente para cambiarle sus ropas cuando ella lo interrumpió   
  
-Necesito.. decirte.. algo.. - cerro los ojos la rubia creyendo que quizás si lo deseaba podría moverse - ya.. has hecho.. mucho.. por mi.. hoy..- su mano estaba en el pecho ajeno y logro moverla ligeramente hasta agarrar su camisa, respiraba pausada y profundamente.   
  
El Radio Demon bajo la vista al oír sus palabras y cruzo su mirada con la de ella, se veía tan delicada y frágil con aquellos ojos suplicantes, parecía que en cualquier momento daría su ultimo aliento, un sentimiento extraño nació en Alastor.   
  
-Yo.. - la rubia trataba de acercar su rostro al ajeno, creía que el demonio carmesí no podría oír lo que trataba de decirle, quería disculparse con él a como de lugar, el remordimiento y la culpa estaban carcomiéndole.   
  
Alastor observo como la princesa acercaba su rostro al suyo, pero no le desagradaba ese intento de proximidad, y de hecho inconscientemente él empezó a acercar su rostro al de ella sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, quedando ambos cara a cara, estaban tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración del otro.

-NGHHHH!! - pero un intenso dolor ataco al cuello de la rubia al hacer ese esfuerzo, provocando que ella diera un respingo y terminara por desmayarse   
  
-.... - el Radio Demon se tenso y su semblante reflejo confusión, asombro, shock y aturdimiento, pues aquel respingo por parte de la princesa provoco que sus labios rozaran con los de él. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al fin subo un capitulo temprano QwQ lamento la demora y tambien las fallas visuales (mi pesima ortografia :'v) espero que les haya gustado este cap, la verdad han sido los mas dificiles para mi por el tema de las peleas, lamento las letras mayus en negrita y subrayada e.e pero deben entender que de algun modo debo de transmitirles el tono serio con el que habla charlie :'c  
> .  
> .
> 
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .
> 
> verdad que gritaron con ese acercamiento? :vvvv xD
> 
> see u later!


	12. 9.1 Vacio

El demonio carmesí sacudió su cabeza impactado ante tal suceso, contrariado dejo en la cama a la princesa y salió de ahí. Se tele transporto a la planta baja buscando a Niffty, la cual rio divertida al verle.   
  
-Oh! ya volvieron! al parecer encontraron a Charlie mas pronto de lo que pensé, ¡dime que Angel la encontró! - dijo eso esperando respuesta alguna, la cual no recibió   
  
_-¡Niffty querida! ¡Necesito que subas inmediatamente a la habitación de Charlie y la ayudes a cambiarse! ¡Ella no puede hacerlo!_ \- exclamo sonriente el Radio Demon - _¡También necesita alimento! ¡Esta muy débil, requiere de cuidados y atención! ¡Te dejo a cargo en tan importante labor! ¡Con tu permiso tengo cosas que hacer!_ -dijo eso y desapareció en el aire.   
  
La pequeña cíclope por un instante lo noto raro, pero creyó que era su imaginación, así que fue a hacer lo que le había encargado el demonio rojo.   
  
Alastor se había tele transportado a su cuarto, bastante perturbado y confundido, se fue al sofá y se sentó a meditar sobre lo que acababa de pasar.   
  
"Eso fue.. lo que llaman un beso?.. " - llevo sus dedos instintivamente hacia sus labios pero se detuvo al instante- "No no.. los besos son diferentes.. esto fue un accidente.. ella solo se movió y me toco por error.." - en su mente recordaba la imagen de aquel fugaz contacto, como el rostro de la rubia se acercaba al suyo, logrando sentir la respiración, el aliento y los labios ajenos, sintió algo extraño en la boca del estomago, no se trataba de asco o repulsión, eso lo inquieto y en un intento por recuperar la compostura se rasco la cabeza con su mano izquierda y trato de respirar profundamente, se sentía demasiado incomodo, tanto, que se altero y con el dorso de su mano derecha se limpio los labios, la acción fue tan exagerada que parecía querer arrancarse la piel.   
  
No conforme con eso se fue al baño y lavo su rostro, se enfoco en sus labios, los cuales lavo con ímpetu, en el proceso sintió un poco de ardor en la comisura, al parecer Harold logro hacerle una pequeña herida ahí, no le dio importancia y siguió lavándose, una vez termino se auto sugestiono pensando que ahora estaban "limpios" y que esa "sensación" se había ido en el agua, volvió nuevamente al sofá mientras observaba el suelo, el odiaba todo contacto físico y mas aun cuando era algo sorpresivo, se conocía lo suficiente como para saber que en una situación así no habría dudado ni un instante en descuartizar a cualquiera que se hubiera atrevido a semejante cosa; Charlie estaba en sus brazos y era vulnerable, había cometido la mayor impertinencia hacia su persona y sin embargo no la lastimo.   
  
Mientras tanto, Niffty estaba en el cuarto de la princesa, se quedo sorprendida al ver el estado en el que se encontraba, llena de polvo, con la ropa rota y con manchas de sangre seca en su cuello, miro detenidamente esa zona de su cuerpo y pudo observar que tenia unas marcas dolorosas y desagradables en la piel, así que lo primero que hizo fue limpiar y curar aquellas heridas, luego le quito la ropa y corrió al baño para traer agua tibia en un recipiente junto con dos toallas, al ser ella mas pequeña que la rubia le era imposible poder bañarla, sumergió la toalla en el agua tibia y comenzó a limpiar el cuerpo de Charlie, tuvo que repetir el procedimiento varias veces hasta que el agua salió limpia, seco con cuidado su frágil y delicada piel y la vistió, cuando termino se sentó a su lado esperando a que se despertara para darle algo de comer.   
  
Pasadas un par de horas Charlie estaba recuperando el conocimiento, abrió lentamente los ojos y reconoció en donde estaba, Niffty al verla reaccionar se acerco para hablarle.   
  
-Hola Charlie, me alegra que despertaras! - se levanto de su lugar alegremente   
  
-Hola Niffty - la saludo débilmente la princesa -¿Donde esta Alastor? - interrogo   
  
-Dijo que tenia cosas que hacer y que me encargara de tus heridas y alimentación, he estado la mayor parte de la tarde aquí y desde entonces no lo he vuelto a ver   
  
-Oh.. ya veo.. - dijo con algo de decepción, pensaba que Alastor estaría pendiente de su estado de salud   
  
Niffty abrió los ojos asombrada al ver su reacción, lo ultimo que espero fue ver a Charlie suspirando decaídamente por la ausencia del Radio Demon, quizás ella le había tomado cariño y aprecio por su reciente rescate.   
  
-¿Quieres que lo vaya a buscar?, lo mas seguro es que este en su habitación, es aquí al lado - se puso de pie la pequeña ciclope para ir por él   
  
-Oh no, déjalo por favor, quizás este cansado o de verdad tenga algo muy importante que atender.. -suspiro nuevamente   
  
-Como digas!, entonces ¿tienes hambre ya? ¿quieres algo de comer? - interrogo la pequeña   
  
-Preferiría dormir otro poco, me siento muy cansada y con mucho sueño   
  
-¿Estas segura? Alastor me dijo que debías de comer, no quiero que después me llame la atención por no hacerle caso - insistió la ciclope   
  
-Si estoy se..   
  
= Toc toc toc = alguien toco la puerta y entro   
  
_-¡Oh! ¡Al fin despertaste! ¡¿Estas mas estable ahora dulzura?! ¡¿Niffty ya te alimento?!_ \- interrogaba diligentemente el demonio carmesí   
  
-Alastor!-los ojos de la rubia se iluminaron cuando él apareció, algo cálido invadió su pecho- ya me siento mejor, pero le decía a Niffty que prefiero dormir, no me apetece comer ahora   
  
_-¡Oh no no no! ¡De ningún modo! ¡¿Ya olvidaste el "por que" estas en ese estado?!_ – amplio mas su sonrisa el demonio rojo señalándole el cuello - _¡Debes alimentarte adecuadamente hasta que te recuperes totalmente! ¡Y no se acepta un "no" por respuesta!_ \- sentencio mientras le sonreía - _¡Niffty querida! ¡¿Podrías traer algo de comida para la dueña del hotel?!_   
  
-Sip, ya vuelvo no tardo! - dio media vuelta la pequeña y se fue, dejándolos solos   
  
-Alastor.. - murmuro la princesa - yo..   
  
_-¡Te lo dije!_ \- refuto - _¡Te lo advertí pero no quisiste escuchar! ¡Pero como dice el dicho! ¡Nadie escarmienta en cabeza ajena! ¡HA HA HA! ¡Espero que para la próxima vez abras bien los ojos y no te dejes embaucar por cualquier charlatán!_

Alastor en ese momento se dispuso a reprender a la rubia con un largo y elocuente discurso, restregándole en la cara sus faltas, haciendo énfasis en su ingenuidad, le dijo todo lo que pensaba sin medir lo duras y crueles que eran sus palabras mientras tenia los ojos cerrados y caminaba de un lado a otro, cuando por fin termino y sintió que había dicho todo lo que tenia que decir, al abrir los ojos se topo con una escena que lo confundió.   
  
-Gracias.. - decía con una amplia sonrisa y con los ojos llorosos la princesa, se veía realmente conmovida - Gracias por haberte preocupado por mi.. pero sobre todo.. gracias por haberme salvado Alastor..   
  
El Radio Demon se quedo en shock, no esperaba que reaccionara de ese modo, tampoco esperaba que esas lagrimas y esa sonrisa fueran de genuina gratitud, de hecho esperaba todo lo contrario, que reaccionara negativamente ante sus palabras y se ofendiera, incluso que le reclamara el hecho de haber invadido su privacidad enviando a sus sombras para seguirla y espiarla, pero no fue así, para Alastor no tenia sentido el comportamiento de la princesa.   
  
-Hace un rato cuando me desmaye.. - dijo serena y tranquilamente la rubia mientras agacho la cabeza, al parecer no recordaba lo que había sucedido con anterioridad-   
  
-....- el Radio Demon se tenso, pensó que hablaría sobre lo que ocurrió horas atrás   
  
-Yo.. quería decirte algo.. quiero disculparme contigo.. – al parecer la princesa no recordaba lo que había sucedido con anterioridad

-……..

-En estos últimos meses yo.. me porte como una idiota contigo.. -suspiro frustrada mientras tenia la vista baja - te evitaba y me alejaba de ti pero.. es que todo esto me resulta tan confuso.. - se quedo callada unos segundos y continuo - no eres la primer criatura que expresa lo rara que es mi forma de pensar y de ser, estoy acostumbrada a ello desde que tengo uso de razón, pero eres el primero que me apoya sin estar obligado, se que lo haces por tus propios intereses pero aun así.. me confundes.. - alzo nuevamente la mirada para ver a su compañero carmesí - podías haberme abandonado hoy o haber sacado algún beneficio de todo esto, pero no lo hiciste, fuiste y me rescataste, peleaste contra Harold.. me cuidaste y protegiste de él.. incluso ahora te tomas la molestia de hacerme ver mis errores.. todo eso me hace sentir mal y patética - se rio con desgana - bueno eso de cierto modo eso es bueno, al menos te diviertes con mi desgracia, es lo que te gusta y no puedo reprocharte por ello, me lo merezco.. al menos con eso te compenso un poco no?.. -volvió a agachar la mirada mientras jugaba con sus manos algo deprimida- en fin, no se cual fue el verdadero motivo por el que fuiste a ayudarme pero.. – alzo de nuevo la vista para regalarle una sonrisa llena de mucho cariño y dulzura - te lo agradezco.. espero sigamos trabajando juntos en el hotel.   
  
-......-   
  
Charlie observaba a Alastor esperando algún tipo de respuesta, él seguía sonriendo frente a ella ocultando toda su sorpresa, asimilaba rápidamente todo lo que la rubia le había confesado para finalmente hablar.   
  
- _Eres mi socia!_ \- exclamo el demonio rojo - _Así de simple! Ese es el único y verdadero motivo de mi intervención! Lamentablemente este lugar nos necesita a ambos para sobresalir! Este proyecto es mas recreativo en equipo que en solitario! Acepto tu gratitud y solo espero que a futuro me hagas caso cuando te digo que seas mas selectiva con tus amistades!_   
  
Por un instante el corazón de Charlie se entristeció al saber que ese había sido el motivo por el cual la rescato, pero decidió ignorar ese malestar.   
  
-Claro que si! lo prometo! - le volvió a sonreír con cariño y llena de ilusión, se veía tierna y adorable   
  
-.....   
  
Pero de la nada la rubia se sobresalto al recordar algo que había olvidado totalmente.. sus guardianes   
  
-...¡Oh no! ¡Razzle y Dazzle se quedaron en el parque de familiares! - grito con ansiedad y preocupación- ¡¿Oh es que acaso también las raptaron?! ¡¡Ay no!! ¡El edificio donde estábamos se colapso y y....!! - entro en una crisis nerviosa llena de pánico y horror, se imaginaba lo peor, justo iba a romper en llanto cuando..   
  
_-Oh! Sobre eso no tienes de que preocuparte dulzura!_ \- trono los dedos y se abrió un portal del cual salieron corriendo sus adorables cabritas   
  
-……..!!!!! ¡Razzle! ¡Dazzle! ¡¡¡Están bien!!! - extendió los brazos estando sentada en la cama para recibirlas, las cabritas simplemente corrieron para tomar impulso y saltar sobre ella   
  
- _Afortunadamente para ellas, la sombra que te seguía junto con tu captor se percato cuando los otros se dirigían directamente para masacrarlas! Entonces antes de que hicieran algo simplemente las rapto primero!_ \- rio con orgullo el demonio carmesí   
  
-¡Muchas gracias Alastor! ¡Estaría perdida sin ti! - dijo con lagrimas de alegría en sus ojos mientras abrazaba a sus cabritas - ¡Me alegro que estés a mi lado!   
  
-.....- carraspeo por un momento el Radio Demon y añadió - _¡El placer es todo mío dulzura! ¡Bueno si me permites debo retirarme! ¡Te dejo en buena compañía!_   
  
Justo estaba saliendo cuando Niffty entraba con la charola de comida, Alastor vio de re ojo antes de cerrar la puerta a una alegre y risueña Charlie tomando los cubiertos en sus manos para disponerse a comer.   
  
Estaba por oscurecer cuando Angel y Vaggie llegaron al hotel, cansados y alterados, pero quien estaba llevando la peor parte era la polilla, estaba histérica y neurótica, la araña por su parte no dejaba de revisar su hell phone, intentaba llamar a alguien pero al parecer no funcionaba.   
  
-¡CON UN DEMONIO! ¡¿AUN NO TE RESPONDE?! - gritaba la chica gris   
  
-¡No! Ya te he dicho mil veces que no! no es por nada nena pero ya te dije que con gritarme NO RESUELVES NADA, yo no tengo la culpa de que la línea del chico menta este muerta!   
  
-¡COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME CUANDO LA VIDA DE CHARLIE PELIGRA! ¡ ADEMAS DE QUE ES SOSPECHOSO QUE DESDE HACE HORAS HAROLD NO RESPONDA LAS LLAMADAS! ¡QUIZAS ELLOS LA ENCONTRARON Y FUERON EMBOSCADOS! ¡O AUN PEOR..ASESINADOS! - estaba que no cabía en si   
  
Husk al verlos no tardo en atar cabos, pues Niffty le había informado que Alastor había regresado Charlie cuando bajo por la comida.   
  
-Ese cabrón.. - murmuro entre dientes Husk- ¡Hey ustedes! ¡¿quieren callarse de una puta vez?! ¡Están armando un maldito escandalo por nada!   
  
-¡¿QUE DIJISTE MALDITO IMBECIL?! - se acerco la polilla a él sin darle tiempo para explicarse, obviamente Husk reacciono mal ante su comportamiento olvidándose por completo de lo que tenia que decir   
  
-¡Lo que oíste mocosa de mierda! - la miro desafiante mientras sacaba sus garras - ¡QUE TE CALLES DE UNA PUTA VEZ!   
  
-¡VOY A GRITAR LO QUE SE ME DE MI PUTA GANA! ¡NI TU NI NADIE VAN A IMPEDIRLO! - se disponía a atacar al gato amargado   
  
En ese momento iba llegando Niffty, ajena a lo que ocurría en ese momento.   
  
-¿Uh? ¿Que sucede? ¡Oh, hola Ángel! es una pena que no hayas ganado la cita con Husk.   
  
-¿Eh? no entendí eso, explícate enana - dijo confundido Angel   
  
-Pues si.. lo que oíste, que fue una lastima que no hayas encontrado primero a Charlie para ganar la cita con Husk   
  
-¡¿Eso significa que sonrisas y el chico menta la encontraron?! ¡¿Desde cuando?!   
  
-Uy, ellos llegaron hace como 4 horas, aunque solo eran Alastor y ella, del otro tipo no sabría decirte - respondió la ciclope   
  
-¡Con un demonio! ¡y nosotros perdiendo el tiempo buscándola y ella ya se encontraba aquí! ¡¿Porque mierda nadie nos aviso?! ¡hey linda! ¡el sonrisas la encontró! ¡deja en paz al gato!   
  
-¡¿COMO DICES?! - se giro la polilla para ir a donde estaban- HABLA AHORA- se dirigió a Niffty   
  
-No se los detalles por que no he hablado del tema con ellos pero, Alastor la trajo y la dejo en su cuarto, me pidió que la cuidara y atendiera, cuando fui a verla estaba muy sucia, llena de polvo y sangre se..   
  
-¡¿SANGRE DICES?! - no la dejo terminar y salió corriendo hacia el cuarto de la rubia   
  
-ca.. guau ni se espero.   
  
-Carajo.. - expreso Angel al verla salir corriendo - que jodida es.. ¿Pero ella esta bien no? Digo, si Charlie estuviera mal habría cuando menos algo de movimiento aquí- interrogo de nuevo antes de ir a ver a la princesa   
  
-Si ella esta bien, solo esta cansada, tiene marcas en el cuello y parece que perdió algo de sangre por ahí, pero nada grave, le lleve algo de comer por que esta débil y hace un rato la deje por que quería dormir   
  
-Bueno, luego te veo enana, gracias por la info, iré a ver como esta y de paso evitar que la amargada termine de matarla con sus gritos   
  
Cuando se fueron, Niffty se acerco a Husk para hablar un poco del tema.   
  
-Me pregunto que fue lo que paso en realidad - cuestiono la ciclope   
  
-No lo se, y no me interesa - dijo de manera cortante mientras bebía   
  
-Yo se que si jiji - rio de forma intrigante   
  
-Ahg como jodes - expreso el gato - ese bastardo de Alastor.. si iba a jugar al menos nos hubiera avisado, casi meto la puta pata   
  
-Te refieres a cuando te dije que te callaras por que te veía feo? - pregunto   
  
-A diferencia tuya yo no tengo los putos ojos todo el tiempo sobre él - afirmo Husk   
  
-¿Crees que lo asesino? ojala y no.. era muy atractivo jiji - dijo eso y sus pupilas se dilataron   
  
-¿al Von Eldritch? ni de puto chiste, ese malnacido no es como nosotros, antes el bastardo de Alastor debería de estar agradecido con lucifer por haber regresado con vida.   
  
- _¡Difiero de eso ultimo contigo mi estimado Husk!_ \- el demonio carmesí apareció frente a ellos

\- Con un demonio, tu y tu estúpida manía de aparecer cuando se te da la maldita gana - reprocho el gato

- _¡Niffty querida! ¡¿Podrías ir a limpiar mi habitación?! ¡Esta algo sucia!_   
  
-Sucia?! - escucho esa palabra y salió corriendo mientras Husk movía la cabeza   
  
-Sera idiota.. me sorprende que hasta ahora no se haya dado cuenta que siempre que dices eso es para que se largue y nos deje solos.. ¿ahora que mierda quieres? - lo miro fastidiado - ¿Tiene algo que ver con el secuestro de risitos de oro?   
  
_-¡En efecto! ¡Tu nivel de percepción jamás dejara de sorprenderme HA HA HA! ¡Requiero de un demonio de ciencia!_ \- le hacia su petición mientras se sentaba y apoyaba sus brazos en la barra   
  
-¿Compuestos? - lo miro confundido el gato mientras alzaba una ceja – ¿solo eso?   
  
_-¡Necesito saber que contiene cierto.. liquido que halle! ¡Es todo!_ \- dijo aquello y se giro dándole la espalda - _¡Espero que consigas a la brevedad al sujeto para tal actividad! ¡Estaré esperando!_ \- se hizo sombra y se marcho   
  
Al mismo tiempo en el hotel pero en diferente sitio, Charlie se encontraba descansando en su habitación, estaba tan débil y agotada que no escucho cuando Vaggie derribo la puerta al entrar, detrás de ella venia corriendo Angel.   
  
-¡¿CHARLIE?! ¡¿EST.. - no termino su frase pues al momento fue tacleada por Angel quien no pudo detenerse a tiempo.   
  
-¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?! -dijo la polilla mientras se reincorporaba   
  
-Maldita desgraciada, encima de que terminaste aplastándome todavía me culpas?!   
  
Pero antes de que continuaran su pequeña discusión Alastor apareció a un lado de ellos, no tenia ni 5 minutos de estar en su recamara cuando escucho aquel bullicio, no tardo en deducir de quienes se trataba y decidió ir a ver que pasaba, al verlos hacer su escandalo invoco a sus sombras las cuales cubrieron las bocas de ambos demonios y los echaron de ahí, una vez afuera en el pasillo la polilla arremetió contra el Radio Demon.   
  
-¡¿PERO QUIEN MIERDA TE CREES PARA SACARNOS DE AHI MALDITO BASTARDO?!   
  
_-¡Querida! ¡Sigo estupefacto ante tu falta de vocabulario pero sobre todo de modales! ¡¿Con que derecho irrumpes la calma del establecimiento?! ¡¿No te avergüenza acaso?!_ \- sonreía el demonio carmesí mientras le "llamaba la atención"   
  
-¡NO CAMBIES EL TEMA HIJO DE PUTA! ¡AHORA MISMO ME VAS A EXPLICAR QUE CARAJO PASO! ¡¿POR QUE NO NOS AVISARON QUE ENCONTRARON A CHARLIE?! ¡Y ¿COMO ESTA ESO QUE VENIA BAÑADA EN SANGRE?! - le gritaba histérica   
  
Alastor simplemente la ignoraba, el concepto que tenia de Vaggie era el de una mujer vulgar y corriente, por lo tanto nunca la tomaba enserio ni en cuenta.   
  
-¡RESPONDE A LO QUE TE PREGUNTE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!   
  
_-¡HA! ¡NO!_ \- rio con sorna el demonio carmesí   
  
-¡PERO QUIEN DEMONIOS TE HAS CRE..   
  
_-¡En primer lugar no estoy obligado a darte cuentas de NADA! ¡No recuerdo haber hecho un trato contigo al respecto! ¡En segundo lugar si tanto quieres saber pregúntale directamente a la afectada! ¡En tercer lugar al menos deja de gritar! ¡¿Es que acaso no te cansas de tu forma tan fastidiosa de ser?!_ \- recrimino Alastor.   
  
-Oye sonrisas - interrumpió Angel - a todo esto.. ¿Y el chico menta donde esta? Creí que estaría aquí cuidando a Charlie   
  
Vaggie reacciono ante ese comentario, era cierto, Harold no se encontraba ahí y eso era raro.   
  
- _¡Digamos que no lo verán por mucho tiempo HA HA HA!_   
  
-¿Acaso le sucedió algo? - lo miro intrigado la araña albina   
  
- _¡No sabría responder! ¡En fin! ¡Ha sido un día muy atareado! ¡Agradecería que NO MOLESTARAN A LOS DEMAS CON SU ESCANDALO! ¡Ahora si me disculpan!_ \- dijo eso y desapareció   
  
-¡ESE MAL.. - Vaggie estaba a punto de gritar cuando la araña la detuvo   
  
-Enserio nena.. ¿QUIERES BAJARLE A TU PUTA HISTERIA DE UNA BUENA VEZ? ESTOY HARTO DE OIRTE GRITAR Y RENEGAR TODO EL MALDITO DIA, YO ME LARGO - se alejo molesto y fastidiado   
  
Vaggie se impresiono, era la primera vez que Angel le gritaba y se veía tan molesto, verlo así la hizo recapacitar, nuevamente se había dejado llevar por su mal genio e histeria, haber oído que Charlie había sido lastimada la saco de si, le gustara o no Alastor y Angel tenían razón, lo mejor era que ella se tranquilizara y de paso dejar que la rubia descansara.   
  
A la mañana siguiente a primera hora Angel y Vaggie fueron a visitar a la princesa, la polilla se alegro al ver que no tenia rastro alguno de heridas, estaba curada. Charlie se sorprendió al enterarse que Alastor no hablo del tema con ellos, conocía a ambos demonios y sabia que harían de todo para sacar información pero no fue así, no pudo evitar dibujar en su rostro una ligera sonrisa acompañada de un tibio calor en su pecho, ese fue un gesto muy caballeroso de parte de su nuevo amigo.   
  
Les conto como había sido secuestrada, comentando que le habían administrado una droga potente la cual suprimía los poderes demoniacos y también creaba una enorme confusión impidiendo la motricidad del cuerpo, cuando le preguntaron el motivo del rapto la rubia tuvo que mentirles, diciendo que Harold la había secuestrado por que ella no quería volver con él, omitiendo así el tema de la sangre, no quería alarmar a Vaggie mencionándole aquello por que ni ella misma sabia para que la querían, tendría que hablar después con Alastor para preguntarle si descubrió algo sobre eso mientras espiaba a Harold, se había olvidado por completo del tema al recordar que no sabia nada de Razzle y Dazzle. En el proceso del relato recordó que se había desvanecido y no supo como había empezado aquella batalla entre el joven Von Eldritch y el Radio Demon, se quedo en silencio unos momentos en los cuales Vaggie le toco el hombro para hacerla reaccionar, la princesa solo sonrio algo timida y dijo que aun le afectaba hablar del tema.   
  
Prosiguió su historia, les conto como había usado por primera vez su Status Real para decirle a Harold que la dejara ir, cosa que sorprendió a Vaggie, Angel por su parte no entendió y tuvo que explicarle de que se trataba, luego les conto como había participado en la batalla ya que el demonio verde no quería dejarla ir y al final ella tuvo que usar su poder para lograr escapar junto con Alastor sin saber en que condiciones habían dejado al joven Von Eldritch, muerto no estaba ya que su ataque no finalizo, mal herido quizás, de todos modos estarían atentos ante cualquier anomalía que se hiciera presente en los próximos meses, podría tratarse de él.   
  
Angel le sugirió que le pidiera ayuda a los reyes ante el futuro acoso de Harold, pero ella solo callo, eso era absurdo al menos en su versión de los hechos, cualquiera diría que ese secuestro fue una forma romántica y desesperada para llamar su atención, si descubrían la verdad no quería ni imaginarse la revuelta que se armaría, había muchas cosas estaban en juego, primero debia averiguar por que su sangre era importante. Cuando termino su relato, no se esperaba lo que vendría a continuación.   
  
-Charlie.. se que estas agradecida con Alastor por haberte salvado pero.. aun así hizo algo que no debia ¿Quien te puede asegurar que en este momento no te esta espiando? - cuestiono la polilla   
  
-Ay no.. aquí vamos otra vez.. - se quejo Angel mientras giraba los ojos en señal de fastidio   
  
\- A diferencia de otros yo si me preocupo por ti - lanzo una mirada asesina a la araña la chica gris - invadió tu privacidad y si lo hizo una vez volverá a hacerlo de nuevo, quizás te vigila para controlarte!.. eso o en el peor de los casos.. puede enviar a esas sombras para que te hagan algo! ¡ese tipo es un peligro aquí!   
  
-Vaggie! - alzo la voz la princesa - Alastor es mi.. - carraspeo - ..socio! además el me rescato y peleo contra Harold para salvar mi integridad, no pienso ni quiero echarlo del hotel, espero eso te quede claro de una vez - reafirmo - si te consuela puedo pedirle que me prometa que no volverá a espiarme otra vez.   
  
-¡Pero Char..   
  
-¡Oh que bien jodes deberás! ¡¿Que no entiendes que no es NO?! ¡Para ya de una vez! ¿Podrías dejar de ser tu por al menos 5 minutos? Nena tu paranoia aterra y desespera.. - exclamo con fastidio Angel para luego mirar a la rubia - y tu? ¿Ya has pensado darle las gracias apropiadamente?   
  
-Si, ya le di agradecí por haberme salvado - agrego sonriente e inocente la rubia   
  
\- No no, yo me refiero a "otro" tipo de agradecimiento - sonrió con malicia la araña   
  
-¡OYEME PEDAZO DE IMBECIL COMO SE TE OCURRE! - grito furiosa la polilla   
  
-¿Que? Yo si me lo cogía - afirmo orgullosa la araña - Oh vamos! ¡se tomo tantas molestias por ella! ¡es lo mínimo que puede hacer para agradecerle!   
  
-¡PERO ELLA NO ES COMO TU! ¡ADEMAS TU COGES CON CUALQUIER COSA!   
  
-Corrección nena, fornico con cualquiera que me de dinero~ Si lo hiciera gratuitamente seria malo para el negocio, además en este caso seria mas por agradecimiento que por dinero~   
  
-¡LARGO DE AQUI!   
  
-¡Uy! ¡Que delicada y mojigata resultaste ser!   
  
Mientras ellos discutían Charlie agacho la cabeza y apretó las sabanas con sus puños, tenia el rostro y las orejas rojas, no era para menos, sabia a lo que Angel se refería. En ese momento alguien toco la puerta y la abrió.   
  
- _Buenos días dulzura! ¿Dormiste bien?!_ \- Alastor caminaba directo a ella ignorando a los presentes   
  
-¡¿ALASTOR?! - soltó un grito y lo miro con sorpresa y nerviosismo la princesa - ¡B-Buenos d-días! ¡jajaja! ¡S-si! ¡D-Dormí bi-bien! - dirigió una mirada de pánico a Vaggie la cual entendió y empezó a empujar a Angel hacia la salida - Va-Vaggie? creo que ya es hora de q-que tu y y Angel va-vayan al patio!   
  
-Si! claro por supuesto! te vemos luego! - le sonreía mientras golpeaba y trataba de silenciar a la araña antes de que hablara de nuevo.   
  
Cuando salieron Charlie suspiro aliviada ante un confundido y extrañado Alastor el cual no entendía lo que acababa de ocurrir pero igual no le dio importancia, quizás se trataba de alguna tontería.   
  
_-Vine a preguntar si estas en condiciones para bajar! He preparado el desayuno pero no sabia si enviártelo directamente aquí o no!_  
  
-Oh!.. el.. desayuno.. - un ligero semblante de tristeza se dibujo en el rostro de la rubia - yo.. no fui a ayudarte hoy.. lo lamento.. -dijo con pesar   
  
_-¿Que tonterías estas diciendo dulzura?! Era obvio que no podrías HA HA HA! Después de que literalmente te desangraron necesitabas descansar!_   
  
Mientras el demonio carmesí hablaba, Charlie no dejaba de observarlo con mucha atención, como si se tratara de una niña pequeña la cual estaba recibiendo indicaciones de alguien mayor, en su mirada se reflejaba los sentimientos de admiración, aprecio y cariño puros, pero Alastor no los noto.   
  
-De todos modos ya me siento mucho mejor!- la princesa estiro los brazos estando aun sentada en la cama - así que para tu mala suerte volverás a tener mi incomoda compañía de nuevo en la cocina!   
  
- _HA HA HA! Ya lo creo dulzura! Entonces ¿Vamos al comedor my demon belle?!_ \- Alastor hizo una ligera reverencia y le dio la mano, la rubia volvió a sentir esa calidez en su pecho.   
  
Charlie estaba a punto de tomar su mano cuando se fijo que estaba aun en pijama, una camisa de manga larga con rayas verticales en colores rosa y rojo con pantalón holgado, parecía mas una pijama para hombre   
  
-¡Claro que si! oh.. solo.. dame unos minutos para cambiarme - dijo con pena la princesa   
  
_-Eso no será necesario dulzura!_ \- el demonio rojo chasqueo los dedos y al instante Charlie estaba vestida con su ropa habitual - _¡Perfecto! Debemos darnos prisa o el desayuno se enfriara!_  
  
Alastor se acerco a la cama y la tomo de la mano para sacarla de ahí a la brevedad, la rubia le correspondió el agarre y se levanto rápidamente.   
  
"Su mano es grande, delgada pero fuerte.. " -pensaba la princesa, nunca había puesto atención a ese tipo de cosas antes.   
  
Una vez en el comedor el Radio Demon se detuvo, pues recordó que Charlie ya no comía mas a su lado sino junto a Angel, pero antes de girarse para llevar a la rubia a su nuevo lugar, esta se soltó de su brazo y camino de nuevo hacia donde se sentaba anteriormente.   
  
-¡Vamos Alastor ven! ¡Tu mismo dijiste que la comida se puede enfriar y a ti no te gusta la comida fría!   
  
-..... _Por supuesto dulzura!_ \- se acomodo su levita y se sentó a su lado.   
  
Hasta ahora nadie se había percatado de que los socios se habían distanciado, pensaban que ella se había sentado junto a Angel en los últimos meses por que parloteaban sobre el Hell phone y cosas similares, todos sabían que Alastor no congeniaba con la tecnología así que no lo vieron como algo "raro", además seguían tratándose tan cordial y respetuosamente como siempre, pero Angel Dust era la única alma del hotel que tenia la ligera sospecha de que algo pasaba.   
  
Al inicio culpaba a su adicción de hacerle ver cosas que no eran, pero con el pasar de los días confirmo mas sus sospechas, en reiteradas ocasiones pillo a Alastor observar a Charlie y viceversa, de hecho esa fue una de las razones por la cuales ahora era constante en las terapias, le divertía ver como la rubia "huía" de su socio pero también ella lo veía cuando él estaba distraído, le parecía muy entretenido verlos comportarse así, pero en ocasiones ese escenario era muy desesperante para él.   
  
El desayuno transcurría con normalidad, habían decidido pausar las actividades del hotel hasta que la princesa se sintiera mejor, con un par de días de descanso eran mas que suficientes, la rubia se giro hacia su amigo y comenzó a hacerle platica sobre otros temas ajenos a la administración del hotel, cosas como que tipos de libros le gustaban leer y cosas por el estilo eran ahora las interrogantes que le hacia al Radio Demon, el cual al inicio no sabia que responder, él recordaba que hasta ahora no había tenido esa clase de conversaciones con ella o mas bien solo se centraba en el hotel y nunca dio paso a ese tipo de temas, no estaba acostumbrado a que otro ser tuviera la iniciativa se preguntarle cosas personales, por lo general huían de su presencia evitando toda clase de dialogo, el único dialogo que tenia era cuando necesitaba información y amenazaba a sus congéneres para que se la proporcionaran.. de igual modo aunque alguien se atreviera a preguntarle algo él no respondería.   
  
Una semana después las actividades en el hotel habían regresado a la normalidad, las terapias continuaban y algunos de los huéspedes sobresalían del resto, pero hasta ahora ninguno había dado por vencido, todos estaban muy motivados por sus pequeños y grandes logros. Por otro lado Charlie se había apegado mucho a Alastor, después de esa platica aquella mañana sobre los pasatiempos del demonio rojo, la rubia le insistió para leer libros juntos, él se extraño y a la vez se divirtió con aquella proposición, la princesa no parecía ser del tipo que gustara de la lectura, pero el demonio carmesí estaba tan intrigado sobre como seria esa actividad que acepto, escogieron una de las habitaciones vacías del hotel para volverla su sala de lecturas.   
  
El primer día de la sesión de lectura, Alastor le dio algunos de los libros de su colección personal, imagino que la princesa se aburriría de su serio contenido, en su mente vislumbro a Charlie enredarse y tratar entender el contexto de cada renglón, le parecía tan gracioso y divertido que se sentía orgulloso de su malvado plan.   
  
La rubia tomo uno de los libros, se sentó en uno de los 2 sofás que ahí habían y comenzó a leer, Alastor hizo lo propio tomando el libro que no había terminado y se sentó en el otro sofá, pasados unos minutos y miro de re ojo a la rubia, quería verla en su "agonía" literaria pero se llevo una gran sorpresa, ella no estaba confundida o abrumada, por el contrario estaba tan concentrada en lo que estaba leyendo que parecía haberse desconectado del mundo, sabia que no estaba fingiendo pues sus ojos se movían persiguiendo cada renglón de aquel libro, el demonio rojo imagino que mínimamente haría caras y gestos pero el panorama era totalmente lo opuesto, suspiro en señal de derrota al ver que su "broma" había fallado y prosiguió con su lectura.   
  
Cuando Alastor reacciono habían pasado 2 horas desde que estaban ahí, volteo a ver a su nueva compañía y ella seguía leyendo, entre cerro los ojos mientras la observaba, seguía incrédulo ante aquella escena, al parecer había errado en juzgar antes de tiempo a la princesa.   
  
Y desde entonces todos los días Alastor y Charlie se reunían para leer, el demonio carmesí estaba muy complacido, nunca pensó que fuera a disfrutar de otra actividad con la rubia que no fuera cantar o cocinar, pensaba que seria algo molesto leer con ella, odiaba ser interrumpido y que le hicieran perder la concentración, pero le agrado descubrir que ella no era una molestia en ese sentido, cuando la observaba leer sentía algo raro en su interior pero no le desagradaba e incomodaba, no entendía de que se trataba pero no le importaba, lo único que le interesaba era que se sentía bien y eso para él era bueno.   
  
Trancurrieron alrededor de 2 meses aproximadamente y la princesa irradiaba alegría y felicidad sin igual, tenia cierta luz inexplicable, era como si hubiese renacido o como mínimo recupero su energía y vitalidad de algún lado, todas las mañanas amanecía de muy buen humor, era un tanto extraño. Cierta mañana en medio de las actividades de rehabilitación sucedió algo peculiar, uno de los huéspedes se sentía totalmente agradecido con la princesa, le confeso que en vida nunca logro superar sus vicios y actitudes tóxicas, por lo tanto se sentía entusiasmado y positivo respecto al programa, y como muestra de agradecimiento le dio un presente, una cajita mal envuelta, se disculpo por la presentación del regalo pues él mismo la había forrado con torpeza, Charlie tomo entre sus manos esa pequeña caja con los ojos brillantes y llenos de emoción.   
  
Entonces pregunto si podía abrir el regalo y aquel pecador le dijo que si, cuando la rubia lo abrió en su interior se encontraba un pequeño prendedor en forma de manzana, era simple pero a la vez se veía hermoso, aquel huésped le dijo que solo eso había logrado conseguir para ella pues no tenia la mas remota idea de que podría regalarle a la princesa del infierno, Charlie sonrió llena de alegría y felicidad, era la primera vez que alguien le regalaba algo por estar agradecido con ella, saco el prendedor y lo coloco en su rubia cabellera, acto seguido y sin previo aviso le propino un alegre y entusiasmado abrazo.   
  
Pero había alguien que a pesar de sonreír estaba tenso, Alastor se encontraba a escasos pasos de distancia y había presenciado todo de principio a fin, no dejaba de ver aquel prendedor con desdén y desprecio, le parecía de lo mas corriente y vulgar, una baratija cualquiera sacada de un bote de basura, se sentía indignado e irritado, le ofendía tal acto atrevido por parte de ese asqueroso y sucio pecador, su molestia era el doble de lo que sintió cuando vio a Harold bailar y coquetear con Charlie cuando llego al hotel, pero no solo eso lo estaba desestabilizando, cuando Charlie abrazo a ese demonio, Alastor sintió algo en su pecho, un vacío interior mezclado con otra cosa, pero él no sabia lo que esas emociones significaban.   
  
Entonces siendo quien es decidió destruir aquel momento tan "emotivo" cual era su costumbre.   
  
_-¡HA HA HA! ¡ESTO SI QUE ES UNA SORPRESA!_ \- exclamo el Radio Demon el cual se volvió una sombra y apareció en medio de los demonios los cuales se estaban abrazando logrando separarlos - _¡AL PARECER TE ESTAN DANDO EL MERITO QUE SIEMPRE DESEASTE! ¡¿NO ES VERDAD?!_ \- hablaba mientras veía a la rubia para después girarse hacia el huésped- _¡AUNQUE MI ESTIMADO PECADOR! ¡¿NO LE PARECE DE MUY MAL GUSTO MOSTRAR GRATITUD CON ALGO TAN SIMPLE?! ¡ESTAMOS HABLANDO DE LA REDENCION! ¡ES UN REGALO CUYO VALOR ES INCALCULABLE!_ \- expresaba para hacer sentir mal al demonio mientras alargaba su mano para quitar el prendedor del cabello de la princesa   
  
-No lo es! - interrumpió Charlie al mismo tiempo que cubrió con sus manos su cabeza y se alejo del demonio rojo - para mi este ha sido el mejor regalo que haya recibido hasta ahora - se giro para consolar al otro demonio, el cual estaba decaído - no importa que no sea lujoso o costoso, lo que vale mas es la intención, es lo que cuenta - le sonrió mientras lo tomaba de los hombros   
  
Luego de eso, Charlie llamo a Alastor para hablar con el sobre lo que había ocurrido.   
  
-¿Por que dijiste eso Alastor? - le cuestiono   
  
- _¡Por que es verdad! ¡El valor del regalo es pobre en comparación del regalo de la redención que le estas dando!_ \- se excusaba el demonio carmesí   
  
-Quizás entiendo un poco tu punto, pero aun así no seas tan duro, ya es un avance que a uno de ellos le haya nacido el sentimiento de gratitud a comparación de antes, no estaba obligado a darme nada.. bueno sigamos con las terapias.   
  
Después de esa charla, Alastor se la paso todo el día tenso y molesto, pero aquella sonrisa suya era el camuflaje perfecto para pasar desapercibido, en mas de una ocasión estuvo a punto de quitarle aquel prendedor a Charlie sin tener éxito. Llego la hora de la cena y todo mundo estaba en lo suyo, Angel molestaba a Husk, Niffty le hacia platica a Vaggie y Charlie hablaba emocionada con Alastor, este ultimo la veía y también al asqueroso prendedor que tenia entre sus rubios cabellos, sentía que en cualquier momento se pondría de pie y se lo arrancaría, pero no podía hacer eso, no habia motivo que respaldara tal acción y por mas que lo pensaba aún no entendia el por que quería hacer eso, así que con la poca cordura que aún le quedaba se despidió y se retiro a su habitación, pasado un rato todos también hicieron lo propio y se fueron a descansar.   
  
Era pasada la media noche, Charlie se encontraba durmiendo en su cuarto, un poco de luz se colaba entre las cortinas logrando que la habitación no estuviera en completa oscuridad, entre las tinieblas de una esquina unos ojos rojos aparecieron, Alastor se había materializado y caminaba sigilosamente en dirección a la cama, observo a la rubia dormir plácidamente, miro un poco a su alrededor y ahí estaba, sobre la mesita de noche se encontraba el prendedor, lo miró con desprecio, invoco a una de sus sombras la cual lo tomo y desapareció con él, sentía tanto asco por aquel objeto que le era imposible tocarlo y deshacerse de él personalmente, volvió su vista a la rubia para confirmar que seguía profundamente dormida, justo dio media vuelta para desvanecerse en el aire cuando escucho algo.   
  
\- hmmmm.. oye.. me duele.. - hablaba dormida la princesa - no.. para.. me gustas..   
  
Alastor alzo una ceja al oír aquello, al parecer la rubia estaba soñando algo, o mas bien a alguien, ahora estaba intrigado por saber con quien y que clase de sueño estaba teniendo, así que nuevamente se giro y se acerco a ella, esperando a que hablara mas, se acerco tanto hasta que su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros del ajeno, fue entonces que ella despertó. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy! lamento mis fallos (4ever :'v) espero les haya gustado, como lo dije anteriormente, deben prestar atencion a cada capitulo desde que lo indique en el 6 o 7 me parece (no recuerdo :'v) estamos llegando a la mitad del fic recien :3  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> quizas en el otro...  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> haya algo interesante..  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> un poco de ira para ser precisos..  
> .
> 
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .
> 
> see u later!


	13. 10.1 Caos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANTES DE CONTINUAR:
> 
> En el capitulo anterior hay un error en el dialogo de Charlie cuando esta hablando dormida, dice "me gustas" y no "me gusta", hago la aclaracion ya que es vital en este capitulo, dicho esto espero lo disfruten!

\--------------------- 2 Meses Atrás -------------------- 

3 días después de su rescate Charlie había empezado a tener sueños muy extraños, en los cuales aparecía una misteriosa figura escarlata, la misma que hizo acto de presencia en aquella pesadilla cuando ella se desvaneció en los brazos de Alastor, pero esta entidad se ocultaba para no ser descubierta. Charlie pensó que sus raras ensoñaciones eran un tema sin importancia, quizás eran alguna especie de trauma por el secuestro, por ello no le veía el caso contarle a alguien sobre eso.   
  
Al principio esos sueños eran totalmente bizarros, secuencias de imágenes y situaciones fuera de lugar, no tenían sentido ni razón, pero conforme pasaron los días aquellos sueños eran cada vez menos incoherentes, solo la rubia participaba en todos ellos mientras que la figura escarlata solo la observaba desde la lejanía y siempre permanecía inmóvil en algún punto, la princesa no se había dado cuenta de que esa entidad estaba ahí, y cuando lo hizo solo la ignoro, la Charlie de los sueños no le daba importancia a ese ser rojizo pues no hacia nada, pensaba que era parte de la ambientación. Y así pasaron los días y las semanas, hasta que cierta noche esa entidad se movió de su sitio y se acerco un poco, la rubia estaba tan enajenada cantando en un escenario que no se dio cuenta de eso. Gradualmente conforme mas soñaba, esa criatura se acercaba mas y mas a la princesa, como si se estuviera acostumbrando a su presencia, la Charlie de los sueños no se asusto al ver que se aproximaba a ella, así que simplemente la dejo estar, hasta que mes y medio después de observarla, vio como la entidad se planto frente a ella y la tomo de las manos, ese ser rojizo se había animado a interactuar con ella, comenzaron a bailar y a hacer un sin fin de cosas, la llevaba de un lado a otro, su forma errática y descontrolada de ser asustaba un poco a la rubia, pero se dio cuenta que solo deseaba jugar y divertirse sin control nada mas, entonces simplemente la siguió en todo pues era mas divertido hacer locuras en compañía.   
  
Todas las mañanas Charlie se despertaba entre eufórica e inquieta, se divertía mucho con aquella criatura de sus sueños, todo lo que ocurría ahí le parecía tan real, llego a preguntarse si su mente podría no desconectarse del todo estando ahí, por que siempre que soñaba era lo mismo, solo se divertían sin parar y no había dialogo entre ellos, así que decidió realizar un pequeño experimento. Una noche antes de dormir deseo con todas sus fuerzas que su mente estuviera consiente, solo esperaba que eso resultara, quería intentarlo y así fue, cuando entro a su sueño supo que era ese lugar, estaba consciente y se alegro, su plan había resultado.   
  
El objetivo era el poder comunicarse con ese nuevo amigo suyo, la Charlie de los sueños pasaba por alto algunos detalles, como por ejemplo que ese ser parecía tener conciencia propia, por ello creía que no era del todo algún producto de su imaginación, la figura no hablaba pero sabia darse a entender, no tenia rostro salvo unos enormes ojos y sonrisa amarilla, sus manos eran delgadas y sus dedos largos, la rubia tenia muchas preguntas, quería saber el motivo por el cual esa presencia estaba ahí, en su subconsciente y en sus sueños.   
  
Camino buscando a la figura escarlata, siempre que soñaba era lo mismo, el ambiente era un lienzo en blanco el cual esperaba ser dibujado, era la nada, por lo cual no le costo encontrarla enseguida, cuando la entidad vio a la princesa se acerco a ella, la tomo de las manos y comenzaron a girar juntas, sabia que era hora de la diversión y obviamente estaba ansiosa por empezar, pero entonces la rubia en medio de esa divertida bienvenida le formulo aquellas preguntas   
  
||-¿Quien eres? ¿Por que estas aquí? ¿Necesitas ayuda?||   
  
Aquello solo provoco que el sueño fuese interrumpido y despertara abruptamente, cosa que le sorprendió, guardo la calma y nuevamente cerro los ojos para volver a su mundo de ensueño pero no lo logro, solo durmió mas no soñó. Al día siguiente cuando despertó no le dio mas vueltas al asunto, era obvio lo que había ocurrido, las preguntas tenían algo que ver, quizás había sido mala idea formularlas todas de golpe, así que pensó que lo mejor seria hacer solo una, espero ansiosa a que llegara la noche, tenia un poco de miedo ya que pensaba que quizás no soñaría de nuevo o como mínimo esa criatura se habría ido, pero por fortuna eso no fue así, entro nuevamente a su mundo de fantasía y busco a su amigo rojizo, cuando lo encontró ahora ella corrió a su encuentro y le pregunto.   
  
|| -¿Quien eres? ||   
  
Pero por desgracia eso provoco que despertara súbitamente otra vez, hizo un ligero berrinche estando acostada, al parecer ese ser no quería responder a nada, pero tampoco se había marchado de su subconsciente como imagino, así que con frustración volvió a dormir.   
  
La tercer noche de su intento de interrogatorio había llegado, una vez estando profundamente dormida volvió a soñar, pero esta vez cambiaria de plan, primero pasaría el rato con aquella criatura, bailaría con ella, cantaría para ella y se divertiría con ella, una vez cuando considerara que ya habían pasado un buen rato juntas quizás podría hacerle alguna pregunta, pero ahora la re formularia para ver si sucedía algo diferente. Cuando la princesa creyó que era el momento oportuno le pregunto.   
  
|| -¿Eres parte de mis sueños?   
  
-...... - la entidad la miro fijamente con su habitual sonrisa y movió la cabeza en signo de negación ||   
  
Charlie no pudo contener la alegría, al parecer su intuición no había fallado, ese extraño ser no era producto de su imaginación, era real y tenia conciencia propia, lo que no se explicaba era el por que estaba ahí, pero no quería tentar a su suerte, quizás si preguntaba de mas despertaría, así que se conformo solo con eso por ahora.   
  
Transcurrió como agua semana y media, trato de obtener mas información sin éxito, al parecer ni la misma presencia sabia el por que estaba ahí, pero tampoco quería irse, daba a entender que le gustaba ese lugar, la rubia se frustro al saber que no podía investigar mas y de igual modo le dio permiso a que habitara en su mente, no le veía problema alguno. En ese mundo de fantasía todo lo que Charlie y ese ser querían lo obtenían, desde un salón de bailes hasta un teatro, los limites eran solo la imaginación de ambos seres, pero por algún extraño motivo, la princesa sentía conocer a esa criatura desde antes, sentía algo familiar en ella pero no sabia que era, esa encantadora figura siempre antes de tomar la mano de Charlie hacia una ligera reverencia, era muy atenta con ella, lentamente y sin querer la rubia empezó a tenerle mas que aprecio y cariño, no tardo en descubrir lo que sentía por ese extraño e incorpóreo ser y eso la alarmo.   
  
Ya había pasado medio mes desde que la misteriosa entidad y la princesa interactuaban en el mundo de los sueños, esa mañana cuando ella despertó estaba preocupada, mientras se alistaba para ir a ayudar a Alastor con el desayuno se estaba cuestionando con creces lo que estaba sintiendo, era una tontería y un absurdo, se preguntaba si se estaba volviendo loca, si la falta de sentirse querida y aceptada era el motivo de todo eso, incluso comenzó a creer que su amigo rojizo si era producto de su imaginación y no tenia conciencia propia, después de todo eran su mente y sus sueños, todo lo que ella deseaba se cumplía, incluyendo el comportamiento tan lindo y atento que tenia con ella.   
  
Lo que no pensó fue que su amigo incorpóreo al vivir en su mente tenia acceso a sus pensamientos, ella los compartía con él y con ello este se entero que Charlie lo amaba.   
  
Las horas de ese día pasaron, la rubia se sentía muy satisfecha y emocionada, un pecador había desarrollado el sentimiento de gratitud, por lo general todos los seres del infierno no hacían nada por los demás, siempre actuaban bajo su propio beneficio, lo único malo del día fue que Alastor había tratado de hacer sentir mal a ese huésped, no lograba comprender del todo el por que el Radio Demon había reaccionado de ese modo, sentía que sus motivos no tenían una base sólida, afortunadamente todo quedo en esa pequeña riña y no paso a mayores, después de ese incidente volvió a enfocar sus pensamientos en el tema de su enamoramiento hacia la criatura de su mente.   
  
La cena transcurrió con normalidad y a diferencia de otras ocasiones en las cuales la princesa iba emocionada a descansar ahora tenia un poco de nervios y ansiedad, sabia que al momento de cerrar los ojos lo vería nuevamente, temía que conforme mas pasara tiempo a su lado, mas iba a enamorarse de él, de ante mano sabia que esa relación era imposible. Al llegar a su habitación se cambio y se sentó en el borde de la cama, se quito aquel prendedor que le habían regalado y lo miro cabizbaja, deseaba que ese extraño ser que habitaba en su mente fuera real, que estuviera ahí con ella, nunca había sido aceptada tal cual por otra criatura en su vida, una lagrima broto de su ojo y suspiro con dolor, se limpio y por un instante deseo dormir y no despertar jamás, así estarían juntos para siempre, al darse cuenta que comenzaba a pensar tonterías lo mejor que se le ocurrió en ese momento fue tratar de calmarse y de ignorar sus sentimientos, sabia que a la larga solo se iba a frustrar y a deprimir, se lastimaría a si misma por algo que era imposible, se dio unas palmadas en sus mejillas y se hizo a la idea de que serian amigos para siempre, su único consuelo era saber que todas las noches se verían para estar juntos, así que dejo el prendedor en la mesita de noche y se dispuso a dormir.   
  
Una vez entro a sus sueños noto algo raro, el ambiente no era blanco como de costumbre, parecía un bello atardecer que daba paso a una hermosa noche con el cielo despejado y lleno de pequeños luceros.. todo era un jardín lleno de rosas rojas y rosas, había un camino con pétalos de las mismas, estaba perpleja ante el paisaje, de pronto sintió que alguien estaba detrás suyo, sabia de quien se trataba, cuando volteo ahí estaba.. esa criatura tenia una rosa en sus dedos y alargo los mismos para dársela, la princesa estaba en shock, tal era su impresión que no pudo hablar, su corazón estaba acelerado y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, temía que eso fuera solo producto de su mismo deseo y no la voluntad de ese misterioso ser.   
  
Aquella entidad al ver a la rubia sorprendida solo alargo su sonrisa y entre cerro los ojos, coloco la rosa en el cabello de la princesa, la tomo de la mano, la jalo contra si para abrazarla de la cintura y comenzo a bailar, Charlie lo veia moverse mientras ella estaba estática, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, por un instante quiso pensar que no era cierto, pero todo parecía indicar que la criatura que hacia meses convivía con ella estaba correspondiendo a sus sentimientos, o eso daba a entender, de la nada aparecieron velas acompañadas de una suave y delicada canción de fondo, parecía una velada romántica solo para ellos dos, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se pusieran llorosos, sabia que eso estaba mal, que era imposible y era un absurdo.   
  
|| - Oye.. esto es lo que me imagino?..   
  
-..... - movió la cabeza afirmando al mismo tiempo que entrecerraba los ojos y se acercaba al rostro ajeno  
  
\- ¿Como se que no es solo una ilusión?.. ¿Como se que es lo que tu deseas?.. -decía mientras trataba de alejarse de él   
  
\- ..... - la entidad entonces simplemente clavo sus garras en la mano de la rubia provocándole un leve sangrado   
  
-¡Auch! eso duele! ¿Porque hiciste eso?..   
  
\- ..... - la miro fijamente, estaba claro que tenia conciencia propia y sus acciones lo respaldaban, la rubia quería alejarse de él pero este no quería   
  
\- Pero.. - la princesa se quedo inmóvil al verlo acercarse nuevamente a su rostro sabia lo que posiblemente pasaria - No.. por favor.. oye.. detente.. - unas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas - me duele.. no tenerte en la realidad me duele.. para por favor.. - la entidad estaba a punto de besarla, la mente de la princesa sabia que estaba mal pero a la vez su corazón deseaba ese gesto- te amo.. me gustas.. - así que simplemente se dejo llevar por sus sentimientos, cerro los ojos para corresponder aquel beso mientras se abrazaban, ya nada importaba ||   
  
En ese instante algo ocurrió, todas las rosas que decoraban el romántico paisaje se marchitaron y la alfombra de pétalos que estaba en el piso se seco, el fuego de las velas que iluminaban ese ambiente se hizo grande hasta consumir la cera de las mismas y apagarse, Charlie y la criatura seguían abrazados mientras todo eso pasaba a su alrededor, la rubia alzo la vista y vio como esos pequeño luceros que decoraban el firmamento se apagaron uno a uno, la suave música que se escuchaba había dejado de tocar dando lugar a un ruido de interferencia perturbador, la princesa estaba aterrada ya que no entendía lo que pasaba, miro asustada a su acompañante el cual no dejaba de mirarla, con esos ojos y esa amplia sonrisa, este acaricio la mejilla de la rubia para tratar de calmarla, pues el ruido ensordecedor de estática que se oía solo la estaba alterando.   
  
|| "Esa interferencia la he escuchado antes.. -pensaba la princesa - esos ojos y esa sonrisa los he visto también en otro lado.. – su mente estaba uniendo las piezas del rompe cabezas- en la realidad.. todo esto.. esto me recuerda a.. a..! ||   
  


\------------------------- Presente ----------------------- 

  
Mientras dormía, el cuerpo de Charlie estaba tenso, apretó los parpados en señal del sueño que estaba teniendo y despertó abruptamente, pero antes de hacerlo tenia el rostro de la criatura escarlata enfrente suyo y al abrir los ojos Alastor estaba observándola, ambas imágenes, la del sueño y la de la realidad, se interpusieron dando como resultado la identidad de aquel misterioso ser.   
  
El Radio Demon al verla despertar con rapidez se hizo sombra y desapareció, esperando a que la princesa creyera que su presencia había sido solo producto de su imaginación.   
  
-¡¿Alastor?! - grito al ver el rostro del demonio carmesí, parpadeo un par de segundos mientras sus manos se aferraban a la sabanas, respiraba agitadamente, estaba ansiosa y muy nerviosa, la revelación la había dejado atónita, se sentó en la cama y miro a su alrededor confirmando que se encontraba sola en su habitación.   
  
Aturdida se llevo las manos a la boca, todo este tiempo esa misteriosa criatura había sido él pero a la vez no.   
  
\- Ahora todo tiene sentido.. - hablaba para si misma la rubia - Esos bailes.. la música.. el que le gustara que yo cantara.. su actitud errática y frenética de ser.. todo este tiempo se trato de él.. -se detuvo un instante, trataba de digerir y asimilar todo - pero.. el Alastor de mis sueños me.. él me.. - una lagrima recorrió su mejilla - él me quiere.. - jalo las sabanas y las abrazo contra su pecho.   
  
Esa noche la princesa lloro amargamente hasta que la tristeza la agoto, quedando profundamente dormida, nunca se imagino que esa era la verdadera identidad del extraño ser del cual se había enamorado, el Alastor imaginario se comportaba demasiado amistoso con ella y la hacia sentir especial, a diferencia del real que la trataba del mismo modo con la diferencia de que no tenia ningún sentimiento por ella, además esa criatura no tenia una forma especifica, solo era una especie de mancha algo humanoide con piernas, brazos y garras, físicamente no se parecía a Alastor, por eso le costo tanto tiempo saber de quien se trataba realmente.   
  
El Radio Demon por su parte se encontraba en su habitación, su concentración estaba divida en dos partes, por un lado le intrigaban los balbuceos de la rubia mientras dormía y por otro lado el reciente accidente en donde ella logro verlo, su prioridad en ese instante era obviamente lo segundo, se mentalizaba en lo que posiblemente ocurriría a la mañana siguiente, en donde la princesa lo interrogaría y le preguntaría el motivo por el cual él se encontraba en su habitación, obviamente le mentiría y negaría todo, el único problema de su coartada era la desaparición de aquel prendedor, eso solo apoyaría la hipótesis de que había alguien esa noche en su cuarto, no podía permitir eso, pero su sombra ya había hecho su trabajo y el prendedor había sido eliminado, muy a su pesar el demonio carmesí tendría que re crear uno nuevo y hacerlo pasar por el otro, solo así evitaría la futura confrontación.   
  
Dejo pasar unas horas y envió a una de sus sombras para verificar si Charlie dormía, unos segundos después regreso y le confirmo lo que esperaba, entonces usando sus poderes hizo un prendedor nuevo en la palma de su mano, a pesar de no ser el mismo, por el simple hecho de parecerse al original le causaba repulsión, estaba consiente de que vería ese objeto en la cabeza de ella por algún tiempo hasta que esta se aburriera de él o algo así, entonces opto por hacerle un "pequeño" ajuste para que fuera diferente al anterior y con ello ahorrarse ese sentimiento incomodo que le provocaba.   
  
Grabo en la manzana de metal la letra A, tenia un efecto holograma que necesitaba del movimiento para ser vista, el demonio rojo estaba satisfecho con su modificación, dudaba que la princesa se percataría de tal detalle de un día para otro, entonces le dio el prendedor a su sombra para que fuera a dejarlo a su respectivo lugar.   
  
A la mañana siguiente Charlie despertó una hora antes de lo normal, su cuerpo lo sentía pesado y estaba depresiva, sus ojos le ardían y los sentía secos, agarro una de sus almohadas, la abrazo y se acurruco con ella en posición fetal, no sabia que hacer, reflexionaba sobre su reciente revelación, por mas excusas que pusiera no podía seguir engañándose, seguía reprochándose y maldiciéndose a si misma por no haber notado todas las similitudes que tenían ambos Alastor, con profundo dolor debia aceptar su realidad, estaba enamorada del Radio Demon.   
  
Semanas atrás había dejado de lado el tema del porque esa entidad habitaba en su mente, desistió al ver que era un callejón sin salida, se preguntaba si Alastor había hecho algun especie de encantamiento para manipularla como muchas veces Vaggie le decía, pero descarto la idea al instante, si ese fuera el caso aquella criatura habría actuado de otra forma o hubiera hecho algo en sus sueños, en todo ese tiempo solo se divertían con simplezas, definitivamente Charlie estaba segura de que el demonio carmesí no tenia nada que ver en el asunto.   
  
De todos modos eso no importaba ya, comenzó a vestirse con total nerviosismo, tomo el prendedor de la mesita de noche y lo coloco en su rubia cabellera sin notar el detalle de la letra. Salió de su cuarto rumbo a la cocina, ahora que sabia de los sentimientos que tenia por su.. "socio" le seria difícil aparentar frente a los demás, mil y un preguntas rondaban por su cerebro, una vez llego ahí se detuvo por un instante, dudosa tomo la perilla de la puerta, del otro lado se encontraba el demonio que le gustaba y no sabia si iba a lograr aguantar verlo como si nada o no, tomo valor y abrió la puerta.   
  
- _Buenos dias dulzura! Me estaba preguntando el motivo de tu demora HA HA HA!_ \- exclamo el demonio carmesí el cual dirigió la vista al peinado de la princesa y ahí vio el nuevo prendedor   
  
-..Buenos dias! lamento la demora - el corazón de la princesa dio un brinco cuando lo vio, trato de guardar la calma y esconder su nerviosismo, debia actuar como siempre - ¿que vamos a preparar hoy?   
  
Cocinaban como de costumbre, salvo por el detalle que ahora Charlie se derretía internamente cada vez que Alastor se acercaba a ella, cuando cantaban, cuando la tomaba de las manos para bailar, hubiese preferido no estar consciente de sus sentimientos hacia él, al menos antes disfrutaba con normalidad todas esas actividades, ahora todo era una tortura para ella, necesitaba desahogarse con alguien pronto, contarle sobre sus sueños y buscar el origen de los mismos, todo era muy confuso para ella.   
  
Alastor por su parte había notado algo raro en Charlie, deducía que esa leve incomodidad que la rubia reflejaba era por aquella aparición de él en su habitación, esperaba que ella hiciera algún comentario al respecto pero no lo hizo, así que dio por zanjado ese asunto.   
  
En la hora de las terapias con los huéspedes todo transcurría con normalidad, las actividades se desarrollaban como de costumbre, la rubia estaba un poco mas calmada y relajada, en todo ese tiempo se auto sugestiono que debia actuar con normalidad y tomar las cosas con tranquilidad ya que después de las terapias seria la hora de la comida y luego venia la sesión de lectura con Alastor.   
  
Terminaron de comer y fueron a su sala de lecturas, la princesa estaba tensa, recordaba que en sus sueños el otro Alastor y ella leían abrazados, el pensar eso le dolía mucho, sabia que no podía hacer eso con el Alastor real.   
  
Había pasado media hora desde que estaban ahí y el Radio Demon estaba confundido e incomodo, por el rabillo del ojo veía a la princesa leer pero su expresión no era la misma de siempre, se veía triste, desanimada y no sabia por que, no era que lo interrumpiera en su lectura o algo similar, pero le estaba desesperando el hecho de no poder concentrarse en su libro por verla de ese modo.   
  
\- _Puedo saber que te ocurre?!_ \- expresaba el demonio carmesí a la vez que cerraba su libro - _Desde que llegamos te he notado algo rara! ¿No te apetece leer hoy?!_  
  
\- Eh?.. - la rubia alzo la vista y miro a su compañero - oh no.. no es eso.. es solo que estaba pensando en algo - al momento se paralizo, había hablado sin pensar, la pregunta del demonio carmesí la había tomado por sorpresa   
  
- _Oh! Así que se trata de una preocupación?! Sabes que puedes decírmela dulzura! ¿Tiene que ver con el hotel?-_ Alastor había encontrado el momento perfecto para averiguar que era lo que la tenia así desde que amaneció   
  
-uhmm pues.. no realmente- la rubia se maldecía internamente, ahora no sabia que decirle   
  
- _Oh! entonces es algo personal!_ \- insistía mientras la veia con expectación   
  
\- me preguntaba si.. si ya sabias algo sobre el tema de mi sangre..   
  
Ahora el sorprendido era Alastor, recordó que hace un mes la princesa le había preguntado lo que sabia del tema de su sangre, ya que había espiado a Harold, naturalmente el Radio Demon no le conto lo poco que sabia pero le había prometido investigar.   
  
_-Me temo que aun no se nada dulzura! He investigado pero al parecer nadie sabe nada al respecto! ¿Es eso lo que te tiene así?!_  
  
\- Si.. - la rubia sabia que eso no era cierto, pero no podía decirle la verdad, aunque tampoco podía negar que ese también era otro asunto que le preocupaba y del cual se había olvidado totalmente, ahora se sentía el doble de preocupada - pensé que sabias algo.. bueno discúlpame, necesito ir a mi cuarto, no me siento bien, con tu permiso - dijo eso y en silencio la princesa se retiro   
  
Alastor observo cuando ella abandono la sala, se quedo en su lugar unos minutos, no se creía del todo que ese fuera el motivo de su tristeza, había algo mas.   
  
Charlie camino desanimada hasta su habitación, en el trayecto se topo con Angel, cosa que a la araña le extraño.   
  
\- Pero que haces aquí? y esa cara? que no se supone que tu y sonrisas leen juntos a estas horas?   
  
\- Uhm.. si pero no me siento bien.. - explico la rubia   
  
-Discutieron de nuevo o algo así? si parecía que ya se habían reconciliado   
  
-¿Disculpa? no entiendo a que te refieres con eso.. - dijo con asombro la princesa   
  
-Oh si, se me olvidaba que este lugar viven idiotas y ciegos, me refiero a que hace meses me di cuenta que tu y sonrisas se habían enojado o algo así, fue divertido ver como ambos se ignoraban   
  
La princesa lo miro perpleja e incrédula, pero sabia que no mentía pues era cierto.   
  
-Angel, te gustaría ir conmigo a mi habitación?   
  
-wow! alto ahí linda, lo siento pero no me interesa coger contigo- respondió la araña   
  
-No tonto, me refería a que vengas conmigo por que quiero hablar contigo en privado   
  
\- Oh vaya ya me habia asustado, eso suena a que es algo muuuy importante, uhmm esta bien! - le guiño el ojo la araña   
  
Una vez llegaron ahí la princesa cerro la puerta e invito a Angel a sentarse en su cama, ella hizo lo mismo.   
  
-Bueno.. supongo que tengo que ir por el principio.. - suspiro la rubia y comenzó a hablar   
  
Le conto el motivo por el cual se había distanciado de Alastor meses atrás y busco refugio en Harold, también le confeso lo mucho que en ese tiempo extraño la compañia del Radio Demon, le sorprendió ver que Angel no se impresionó con su relato.   
  
-Bueno al menos ahora se por que ustedes se comportaban de ese modo - respondió la araña   
  
-¿Ustedes? ¿Que quieres decir?   
  
-¿Es broma cierto? dime que no hablas enserio por favor, se supone que es el jodido infierno y tal parece que nadie se da cuenta de nada - exclamaba con fastidio y escándalo la araña albina -Te informo que no eras la única que miraba a sonrisas mientras él estaba distraído.   
  
-...Eso quiere decir que..   
  
-Oh si, tu estabas tan entretenida con el chico menta que no te dabas cuenta de las miradas que sonrisas te hacia a cualquier hora, él parecía realmente incomodo y no era precisamente por el hell phone como la enana y mi amargado amor decían, incluso una noche me atreví a decirle que me sorprendía ver que tenia sentimientos   
  
-¡¿Y que te dijo?! - la rubia alzo la voz al oír eso, no pudo evitarlo   
  
-Ok.. esa reacción no me la esperaba.. me dijo que no sabia a que me refería con eso, solo agregue que si no hacia algo seria demasiado tarde, al menos me hizo caso, evito que regresaras con el chico menta, pero.. con este sobresalto tuyo me estoy dando cuenta de algo.. te gusta ¿cierto?   
  
-... - la princesa agacho la mirada con tristeza - aun no he terminado de contarte todo..   
  
Entonces Charlie prosiguió su relato, le conto sobre los extraños sueños que había tenido esos últimos 2 meses, los cuales podían tener una explicación, o eran producto del trauma de su secuestro, o eran alguna especie de encantamiento que Alastor le había hecho, Angel se extraño con lo segundo, pues no entendía que tenia que ver el Radio Demon en todo eso, entonces la rubia le conto sobre la figura escarlata que aparecía en ellos, de como se enamoro de ella y de su enorme sorpresa al descubrir que esa entidad era nada mas ni nada menos que el reflejo de Alastor, Angel estaba tan sorprendido como ella.   
  
-¿En que momento pasamos de una pelea normal a sueños húmedos? - decía la araña a modo de tomarle el pelo a la rubia   
  
-... eso no es gracioso sabes? - hizo un leve puchero la princesa - esto es serio Angel..   
  
-Ok ok, ya sabes como soy de jodido, la seriedad no va conmigo, soy la mala influencia de aquí, la que es la exagerada voz de la razón y la conciencia es la amargada - replico la araña - si buscabas algún tipo de sabio consejo viniste con el demonio incorrecto   
  
-No quiero un consejo, no tengo a quien mas recurrir, solo necesitaba hablar con alguien.. - suspiro frustrada - si llego a comentarle esto a Vaggie no quiero imaginarme como se va a poner..   
  
-En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo, es muy idiota a veces, nadie había logrado hacerme enojar tanto como ella y odio enojarme, me hace verme horrible - dijo indignado - Su paranoia y complejo de teorías conspirativas dan miedo.. aunque no se si sentirme halago u ofendido por ser la única opción que tenias   
  
-A diferencia de todos los habitantes del hotel eres el único al que conozco un poco mas.. solo necesitaba desahogarme.. no se.. - la rubia se cubrió el rostro con sus manos - siento que voy a volverme loca   
  
-De algo estoy seguro, dudo mucho que sonrisas tenga algo que ver con tus sueños, nadie discute el hecho que sea malvado y todo pero.. oh vamos estamos hablando de él, me lo imagino asesinando y torturando a los demás, no enamorando a alguien, dudo mucho que sepa de relaciones si me lo preguntas - sentenciaba la araña - has pensado que quizás inconscientemente tu ya estabas enamorada de él y no te habías dado cuenta? esa es la única explicación que se me ocurre   
  
\- No lo se..   
  
\- ¿Como carajo no vas a saber? Por favor, esa es la respuesta mas estúpida que existe, admítelo, te gustaba desde antes solo que como sonrisas nunca se ha portado cariñoso contigo tu ni en cuenta, cosa que el otro galán de tus sueños si hizo, por eso te enamoraste, además no es por nada, pero sonrisas y tu se llevan bastante bien, tarde o temprano alguno se iba a enamorar.   
  
\- Tienes razón.. - apretó los labios la princesa - el problema es que..   
  
Del otro lado de la puerta de la habitación de Charlie, Alastor se había materializado a mitad del pasillo, después de que ella abandono la sala de lectura, el demonio carmesí se quedo ahí unos instantes analizando todo lo que habían conversado, no se había creído del todo que el tema de la sangre era lo que la tenia en ese estado, fue cuando recordó un insignificante suceso que había olvidado por completo, los balbuceos de la rubia mientras ella dormía cuando él estuvo a punto de irse, las palabras que había pronunciado fueron el motivo por el cual se quedo mas tiempo del que debía y casi es descubierto, pero de lo poco que ella hablo la palabra "me gustas" era la que mas resonaba en su mente, así que no perdió el tiempo y se fue a buscarla al jardín, ese se había convertido en su lugar favorito cuando quería estar sola, mas no la hallo, el otro lugar donde posiblemente se encontraba seria su habitación, ese era su segundo refugio cuando ella estaba bastante mal, así que se dirigió para allá.   
  
Estuvo unos minutos de pie en medio del pasillo, quería saber lo que estaba pasado, el día anterior había sido como cualquier otro, ella estaba normal hasta que se despidieron para ir a dormir, algo la estaba perturbando. La ultima vez que se comporto de ese modo tan raro fue cuando Harold apareció, pero dudaba que se tratara de él nuevamente, tenia un mal presentimiento, no lo pensó mas y decidió que iba a improvisar algún pretexto para justificar su visita, se acerco para tocar la puerta cuando escucho voces, al parecer no estaba sola, rápidamente dibujo en la puerta otra vez el símbolo que le permitía oír conversaciones ajenas, pero esta ya estaba finalizando.   
  
-Él me gusta.. no puedo sacarlo de mente y de mi corazón.. - decía decaída Charlie - Lo amo Angel, todo de él me encanta.. solo quiero estar a su lado..   
  
Los ojos de Radio Demon se abrieron de la impresión al oír eso. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTA DEL AUTOR: Hi hi! lamento actualizar recien, la semana pasada estuve verdaderamente ocupada y solo avise por Facebook que no habria capitulo, lo lamento u.u espero les haya gustado! lamento los horrores como siempre :'v  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .
> 
> Charlie ya cayo :v
> 
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .
> 
> pero alastor no sabe que por él v:  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .
> 
> piensa que se trata de alguien mas  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> ..  
> .  
> no escucho sus gritos fangirleros! \:v/ xDDD ok no
> 
> see u later!


	14. 10.2 Caos (Parte 2)

-No se que decirte, tu caso es realmente jodido   
  
-Angel no sigas.. ya sabemos lo obvio.. solo.. dejémoslo estar si?.. - expreso con tristeza la rubia   
  
-¿Entonces no piensas decirle absolutamente nada? ¿Es lo que estas queriendo decir?   
  
-¿Para que? ¿de que serviría? - cuestionaba la princesa - al igual que yo debes imaginar lo que sucedería si él llega a enterarse..   
  
\- Lamentablemente me imagino su reacción.. mierda.. enserio linda, de todos los demonios que existen en este lugar tenias que fijarte justamente en él?..   
  
\- Fue sin querer.. lo siento.. - dijo depresiva la rubia   
  
\- ¿Por que carajos te disculpas? no hiciste nada malo, no te estoy regañando o algo así, es solo que trato de pensar en algo que pueda ayudarte pero no se me ocurre nada, lamento ser un inútil..   
  
-Ya me ayudaste mas de lo que imaginas, al menos me siento mas tranquila ahora, era algo que no podía callar mas, necesitaba que alguien me escuchara.. solo te pido un favor, por lo que mas quieras.. te lo suplico.. no le cuentes a nadie lo que acabo de decirte.. - le rogaba la princesa a la araña   
  
\- Ay.. nena me pides demasiado.. sabes lo distraído que soy.. siento que en algún momento voy a cagarla y hablare de mas.. como siempre..   
  
-Angel.. por favor.. hazlo por mi.. - imploraba la rubia   
  
-.. Carajo voy a tratar ¿si? no puedo prometerte nada, mi estúpida boca floja no me ayuda, pero por ti.. hare todo el esfuerzo que pueda   
  
\- Gracias.. - unas lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de la princesa, estaba en su limite   
  
\- .. Agh soy pésimo para este tipo de situaciones.. lo sabes ¿no? - acaricio la cabeza de la rubia - será mejor que te deje, siento que lo necesitas   
  
\- Si.. de nuevo gracias.. por cierto.. ¿podrías avisar que no iré a cenar? la verdad no tengo ganas..   
  
\- Si es lo que quieres.. segura que vas a estar bien? - interrogo la araña   
  
-Si.. solo necesito estar sola.. para mañana espero estar mejor..   
  
\- Como digas preciosa - dijo eso y camino a la puerta para irse 

Alastor al oír que la conversación había terminado y que Angel iba a salir, se hizo humo y desapareció.   
  
Llegó la hora de la cena y todos ya se encontraban en la mesa, pero hubo alguien que pregunto sobre la ausencia de la princesa.   
  
\- Charlie ya se tardo y su comida se va a enfriar - decía la polilla - Me pregunto si le paso algo..   
  
\- Yo no la he visto desde la hora de la comida - respondía Niffty - ¿no después de comer se va a leer?   
  
\- Es verdad, oye tú - se giro hacia el Radio Demon el cual degustaba su cena - ¿sabes si le pasa algo? no es normal que ella tarde tanto.   
  
Pero Alastor simplemente la ignoro, como siempre, mientras comía en absoluto silencio, la chica gris al ver que era ignorada comenzó a enfadarse, estaba a punto de estallar en rabia y cólera cuando Angel intervino justo a tiempo.   
  
\- Yo la vi, esta en su recámara y dijo que no vendría a cenar - comento la araña con cierto toque desinteresado   
  
\- ¿Eso dijo? pero eso es raro en ella.. seguramente le sucede algo, iré a verla - se puso de pie la polilla   
  
\- Oh vamos solo déjala, no tiene nada, solo dijo que no tenía hambre, no la agobies quieres? No es una niña pequeña y lo sabes, es un adulto ya, tendrá sus motivos para no venir -contesto la araña   
  
Vaggie vio con mala cara a Angel, pero este le devolvió la mirada con una de enorme fastidio, aunque a ella le molestara, él tenia razón, tenia meses que la chica gris venia asimilando la realidad de su sobre protección y que por culpa de esta habían terminado Charlie y ella, así que por primera vez no salió corriendo como era su costumbre, aunque le estaba costando no hacerlo.   
  
Todos cenaban y hablaban entre si, solo uno comía en absoluto silencio, Alastor parecía disfrutar tanto de su cena que daba la sensación de estar solo, su semblante reflejaba satisfacción, cuando terminó se despidió de los presentes y con un chasquido se fue. Pero al llegar a su habitación esa expresión se esfumo, dando paso a una muy irritada y tenebrosa, se sentía muy molesto y fastidiado, le había costado bastante aparentar absoluta calma durante la cena. Se puso de pie frente al ventanal que daba vista a ciudad pentagrama, reflexionaba sobre la causa de su molestia, aquella declaración de Charlie era lo que lo tenia en ese estado, eso estaba mas que claro, pero se preguntaba por que le afectaban tanto sus palabras.   
  
El Radio Demon desconocía lo que era el amor, él nunca lo sintió por otra criatura, sabia el contexto de la palabra mas no su profundo significado, lo que la princesa había expresado contenía aquel sentimiento, a diferencia de la vez que Harold apareció, no recordaba que ella haya dicho amarlo y cuando lo mencionaba no se comportaba de ese modo.   
  
Alastor la amaba, pero era algo nuevo y desconocido para él, estaba frustrado por que no lograba discernir la inquietud que tenia en ese momento, nunca tuvo el sentimiento de perder algo, la cordura y el auto control lo estaban abandonando, ante tantas preguntas sin respuestas el demonio rojo estaba llegando a su limite, así que decidió salir a cazar, desde que todo había regresado a la normalidad no había tenido tanta sed de sangre, asi que en medio de la oscuridad y en absoluto silencio salió del hotel.   
  
Al día siguiente, la princesa se encontraba mas sensata y calmada, curiosamente esa noche no tuvo sueños de ningún tipo, no sabía como debía interpretar eso, imaginaba la respuesta pero decidió dejar el asunto por la paz, ya era la hora de preparar el desayuno. Se vistió y colocó nuevamente el prendedor en su cabello, se dió unas palmadas en sus mejillas para darse ánimos y salió de su cuarto.   
  
La tarde-noche del día anterior había tomado una decisión y esa era eliminar sus sentimientos amorosos por Alastor, conocía lo suficiente a su socio y sabía que él no le iba a corresponder e incluso se burlaría de ella en el peor de los casos, por lo tanto quizás lo mas sensato que podía hacer era reprimir sus sentimientos y hacerse a la idea de que eso jamás ocurriría, trataría de olvidarlo, su mente le decía eso pero su corazón se oponía, sería la prueba más dura que haya tenido en toda su existencia.   
  
Una vez llego a la cocina respiro profundamente y se armo de valor para entrar.   
  
-Buenos dias - saludo la princesa con voz apacible   
  
- _¡Buenos dias! ¡Es el segundo día que llegas tarde! ¡¿Nuevamente te quedaste dormida no es así?!_ \- decía el demonio carmesí quien se encontraba dándole la espalda ya que estaba cocinando   
  
-Si algo así.. lo lamento, en fin ¿Que me toca hacer?   
  
Alastor le dijo en que podía ayudarlo, obviamente se dio cuenta que ella estaba rara, incluso parecía que trataba de mantener su distancia, eso solo provocaba que el demonio rojo insistiera y se acercara cada vez mas y mas a ella invadiendo sobre manera su espacio personal, en mas de una ocasión cruzo por la mente de Charlie la idea de lanzarse a los brazos de él, justo como lo hacia en sus sueños, pero lograba con dolor y tristeza contenerse con éxito y mostrar absoluta indiferencia a sus acercamientos.   
  
El Radio Demon por su lado estaba bastante contrariado, veia a la princesa huir de su presencia y también notaba que era cortante con él, entonces decidió hacer lo mismo de siempre, colocar música para que bailaran, Alastor coloco una de las muchas canciones que a ella le gustaban, extendió su mano hacia la rubia para que lo acompañara en tan melodiosa pieza, lo que no se esperaba era la siguiente declaración.   
  
-Oh, disculpa hoy no tengo ganas de cantar ni de bailar, lo siento - expreso Charlie quien por dentro sentía como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos   
  
_-¡¿Y eso a que se debe?! ¡¿Claro si se puede saber?!_ \- cuestiono el demonio carmesí quien comenzaba a desesperarse   
  
-Solo no tengo ganas, es todo - respondió un poco triste   
  
- _¡¿Pero debe haber algún motivo?! ¡Oh! ¡¿Quizás quieres probar con algo nuevo?!_ \- Insistía el Radio Demon mientras se acercaba a ella   
  
-No gracias, no deseo bailar hoy, deberíamos apurarnos a cocinar, se esta haciendo tarde - se giro la rubia dándole la espalda   
  
Pero siendo Alastor quien es, poco le importo lo que dijo ella, y, aprovechando que le dio la espalda alargo su mano rápidamente y la jalo hacia él, esto hizo que Charlie se sobresaltara internamente; sin mucho esfuerzo él la hizo girar sobre su propio eje para quedar ambos frente a frente.   
  
_-¡Insisto en bailar y cantar AHORA dulzura..!_ \- la miraba con intensidad y posesividad al mismo tiempo que su mano izquierda ejercía presión sobre su cintura mientras que la derecha estaba posada sobre su espalda para inmovilizarla.   
  
-....   
  
La princesa estaba en shock, ella sabia que Alastor siempre obtenía lo que quería, era un ser descarado y egoísta después de todo, al estar frente a él y contra su pecho hizo que su interior se estremeciera hasta la medula, pero sabia que él actuaba de ese modo solo por que si, por que le gustaba divertirse, podía hacer esos arrebatos con cualquiera que se le negara, no era como si a él le interesara bailar con ella.   
  
-No.. ya te dije que no quiero bailar ni cantar hoy - decía la rubia quien comenzó a forcejear para librarse de los brazos de Alastor, si quería olvidarlo debia de decirle adiós a esos viejos hábitos.   
  
- _¡Claro que quieres! ¡Debes de!_ \- la tomaba con mas fuerza para evitar que se zafara, deseaba someterla   
  
-No.. ¡No quiero! ¡SUELTAME! - alzo la voz la princesa y desesperadamente se libro de sus brazos ante un sorprendido demonio carmesí   
  
Charlie al darse cuenta que le había gritado sintió gran culpa, sus ojos reflejaban decepción, pero era hacia ella misma por haber tratado de ese modo a Alastor, así que dio media vuelta y salió corriendo de la cocina en silencio, pero el Radio Demon interpreto lo contrario y creyó que ella estaba decepcionada de él.   
  
Cuando la rubia se fue, el demonio rojo simplemente se quedo de pie en medio del cuarto, miro sus manos y reflexiono sobre lo que había sucedido, no recordaba haberle insistido tanto a alguien antes, tampoco recordaba haber tenido esa sensación de desesperación al ser rechazado, comenzaba a preocuparse seriamente, ese pequeño desliz emocional era algo inaceptable de parte suya; pensativo termino en silencio los alimentos y se retiro de la cocina.   
  
Al poco tiempo, Charlie salió de su cuarto, era hora de desayunar y se sentía mal por haberle gritado de ese modo al demonio carmesí, ella sabia el motivo del por que lo rechazaba pero Alastor no, sentía que estaba siendo muy injusta con él, ahora no sabia como disculparse o justificarse. Desanimada bajo hasta el comedor mientras pensaba en una solución.   
  
Al llegar vio que todos ya estaban ahí, Niffty servía el desayuno animadamente, con la mirada busco al Radio Demon quien se encontraba bebiendo una taza de café con los ojos cerrados.   
  
-Buenos dias - saludo a los presentes   
  
-Buenos dias - saludaron todos excepto Husk.   
  
Alastor al oírla abrió los ojos, por un instante sus miradas se cruzaron, él pudo notar algo de tristeza en los ojos de ella, la rubia al notar que la miraba fijamente comenzó a ponerse nerviosa y se quedo inmóvil en la entrada del comedor, no sabia que hacer, dudaba si debia sentarse junto a él después de lo ocurrido, su rostro reflejaba tristeza y ansiedad. El demonio carmesí por su parte notaba el dilema en el que ella se encontraba, se preguntaba que era lo siguiente que la princesa haría, pero esa curiosidad se desvaneció al verla así, triste, algo en su interior se retorció y ahora él se sentía sumamente incomodo, así que simplemente dejo la taza de café en la mesa y se puso de pie.   
  
_-¡Husk amigo mío! ¡Necesito que vayas a mi cuarto cuando termines tus alimentos!_ \- hablaba mientras se dirigía a la salida, en la cual se encontraba de pie la rubia   
  
\- No llevo ni 15 minutos despierto y ya estas jodiéndome.. - decía con fastidio el gato   
  
-Alastor.. - dijo Charlie con una voz tenue cuando él se acerco lo suficiente   
  
_-¡Oh disculpa pero tengo cosas que hacer! ¡Hoy no estaré en las terapias! ¡Tengo asuntos personales que atender! ¡Así que nos vemos después! ¡Husk amigo mío te estaré esperando!_ \- paso junto a ella sin detenerse y sin dejarla hablar, tampoco le dirigió la mirada, nunca antes la había ignorado de ese modo.   
  
La princesa se quedo atónita de pie en el umbral, no había sido grosero con ella, pero con lo poco que vio entendió que él estaba o molesto u ofendido, quizás habría logrado su cometido y ahora Alastor simplemente la ignoraría, internamente la rubia sentía morir.   
  
-Oye preciosa ven aquí! seguro que esto te va a encantar!- Angel sabia que algo pasaba, verlos actuar de ese modo lo confirmaba, Charlie estaba a punto de romperse, no era conveniente que los demás se enteraran de la situación y menos una polilla paranoica, debia hacer algo   
  
-Eh? o-oh si ya voy! - le respondió la rubia al darse cuenta del intento de la araña para distraerla.   
  
El desayuno transcurrió con "normalidad", Angel logro distraer a los demás con sus parloteos de tal modo que paso desapercibido el estado emocional de la princesa. Husk había terminado de desayunar antes, se dirigió a ver a Alastor tal y como este se lo ordeno, llego a su cuarto, toco la puerta y entro.   
  
_-¡Bienvenido amigo mío! ¡Creo que es hora de charlar seriamente! ¡Creo que me debes una explicación, ¿no lo crees?!_   
  
\- Que jodido eres, aun no doy con el paradero de tu maldito ratón - refutaba el gato- el muy imbécil esta bien escondido, por lo que es difícil rastrear al bastardo   
  
_-¡Y para eso te tengo a ti amigo mío! ¡Siempre has sido eficiente en los trabajos que te he dado! ¡Por eso ahora estoy tan.. sorprendido con tu actual desempeño! ¡El tiempo SE ME AGOTA! ¡Requiero de resultados AHORA!_  
  
-¿Crees que no lo se?! con un carajo! ¿sabes lo jodido que es cada día oírte decir lo mismo?! ¡El mas interesado de terminar con esto para librarse de tu maldito acoso soy yo! en unas horas me resuelven la maldita ubicación!.. con un demonio..- afirmaba Husk   
  
_-¡Perfecto! ¡Al fin nos estamos entendiendo! ¡Espero NO ME FALLES! ¡Ya he esperado suficiente! ¡Mi paciencia esta al limite! ¡Así que como muestra de mi buena voluntad te esperare solo HOY!_   
  
Husk alzo una ceja, veia a Alastor mas agresivo de lo normal, pensó que era por el tema de su ineficiencia, así que ignoro su actitud. Terminaron de hablar y este se retiro. En el pasillo se topo con Charlie y Angel, los cuales iban a entrar al cuarto de este.   
  
-Hola mi amor~ - dijo insinuante la araña mientras le lanzaba un beso y le guiñaba un ojo - ¿Sonrisas te hizo enojar otra vez? - se acerco a él y lo abrazo   
  
-Agh.. - Husk no le respondió, ni tampoco lo aparto de él, hacia un par de meses que se había dado por vencido con Angel, por lo que ahora dejaba que este lo abrazara - Tengo cosas que hacer, a un lado arañita   
  
-Lo que tu digas mi amor~ te veo luego~ - lo apretó contra su pecho antes de soltarlo, entonces el gato simplemente se marcho.   
  
-¿Desde cuando te deja hacer eso? - pregunto con asombro la rubia   
  
-Uy cariño, ese es el privilegio de ser yo~ - respondió con narcisismo y ego - como te darás cuenta también suceden cosas a tu alrededor pero no las notas - termino de hablar y abrió la puerta   
  
Entonces entraron, Charlie había evitado siempre dar un vistazo al cuarto de Angel, tenia la ligera impresión de que se iba a topar con algo muy bizarro, pero se llevo una gran y grata sorpresa al ver que no era así, había posters enmarcados de sus éxitos en la industria, además de pelucas, maquillaje y zapatos, el piso tenia una alfombra rosa y las sabanas de su cama también eran color de rosa, era una habitación de lo mas normal, en una esquina estaba la cama de su mascota, su cerdito, al cual le permitió vivir ahí con el, Angel la invito a sentarse en la orilla de su cama junto a él.   
  
-Bueno, al menos logre distraer al resto durante el desayuno, mas me preocupaba la paranoica de tu ex, por lo que pude notar sonrisas esta enojado ¿se puede saber que paso? no me digas que le dijiste lo que sientes y por eso esta así   
  
-No.. no le dije nada - respondió con tristeza la princesa   
  
-¿Entonces que mierda paso? nunca lo vi cortante contigo   
  
La princesa le explico lo que había sucedido temprano en la cocina, la araña albina hizo una mueca en señal de lastima.   
  
-Ahora todo tiene sentido, el tipo es jodidamente raro.. nunca sabes lo que pasa por su cabeza, pero al menos sabemos como se comportara contigo de ahora en adelante, esto no podía ir mejor..- comento la araña con tono sarcástico al final.   
  
-¿Que quieres decir? - pregunto confundida la rubia   
  
-No es que lo conozcamos del todo nena, pero por ejemplo analicemos la relación que tienen él y la amargada, ella siempre le contesta mal, le grita o cosas así, estamos hablando del señor buenos modales, eso es un insulto para él o al menos eso parece, desde entonces la ignora, lo mas probable es que de ahora en adelante haga lo mismo contigo, quizás no te ignore, pero si se portara cortante y frio.   
  
-.... - Charlie al oír eso sintió que su corazón termino por hacerse polvo, no pudo contenerse mas y comenzó a llorar - lo perdí Angel.. lo perdí para siempre..   
  
-Agh sabia que esto pasaría, pero no creí que fuera de un día para otro - la veia con pena, tristeza y pánico - nena.. tranquilízate.. ahhh mierda.. no llores   
  
-Si tienes razón y lo que dices es cierto.. ya no podremos cantar.. ni bailar.. y la hora de hacer el desayuno será incomoda.. - se detuvo en esa parte la princesa - .. es probable que me diga que ya no quiere que lo ayude a cocinar.. quería olvidarlo pero.. no de este modo!.. - no dejaba de llorar, sentía que había perdido lo mas valioso que ahora tenía.   
  
Se acercaba la hora de las terapias, muy a su pesar tuvo que cancelarlas, no tenia ni los ánimos ni las ganas de hacerlas, le pidió a Angel que fuera a avisarles a los huéspedes, pero este tenia miedo de ir y encontrarse con Vaggie, ya que Charlie en todo ese tiempo jamás cancelo ninguna sesión, por ende la polilla le preguntaría el motivo y todo seria un caos si ella se enteraba de lo que estaba pasando.

Cuando salió del cuarto lo primero que hizo fue ir con Husk a preguntarle si la chica gris andaba cerca, este le informo que había salido con Niffty de compras, al saber eso se sintió mas tranquilo y con calma aviso de la cancelación de las terapias. Al regresar con la rubia la araña trato de animarla pero ella estaba muy mal, Angel estaba angustiado y abrumado por su llanto, la princesa al verlo así se sintió culpable, entonces decidió irse a su habitación, ahí lloraría todo lo que quisiera sin molestar a nadie.   
  
Pero como maldición cuando ella abrió la puerta e iba a dar el primer paso hacia fuera Alastor estaba pasando por ahí, caminaba en dirección a la recepción, cuando la vió le llamo la atención ver de que cuarto salía, pero eso paso a segundo termino cuando vió su rostro, parecía que estaba llorando desconsoladamente, la rubia al verlo volvió a sentir dolor en su pecho, cerro la puerta y salió corriendo entre sollozos y lagrimas sin poder evitarlo, el Radio Demon se quedo en shock, tenia una sensación extraña, en el pasado si la hubiera visto de ese modo se habría sentido complacido y hubiera disfrutado de su dolor, incluso se habría reído y mofado de ella, pero eso no era lo que sentía en ese momento, nuevamente muchas preguntas se amotinaban en su mente, lentamente estaba perdiendo la compostura.   
  
Respiro profundamente para calmarse, todo esto lo estaba desquiciando, decidió dejar ese tema para después, ahora mismo su prioridad era otra. Un par de minutos mas tarde llego con Husk, el cual al verlo giro los ojos y le dio un papel, Alastor sonrió malignamente al ver el contenido del mismo, trono los dedos y desapareció.   
  
Resulta que en algún sitio de ciudad pentagrama se encontraba escondido un demonio bastante peculiar, su nombre es Baxter, un genio en su rubro, pero débil como cualquier diablillo común y corriente, su particularidad radicaba en que era un científico muy apto y capaz, sin embargo era bastante difícil encontrar, motivo por el cual Husk había tardado tanto en dar con él.   
  
El Radio Demon llego a un suburbio que, para su sorpresa, era uno de los mas concurridos del infierno. Caminó buscando la dirección que tenia la nota que Husk le dio, en su recorrido le divertía ver como sus congéneres huían despavoridos cuando lo veían, había olvidado lo que era eso desde que estaba en el hotel. Se vió en la necesidad de pedir indicaciones, era la primer vez que circulaba por esa zona, pero tratándose de él y sabiendo la reacción que tendrían los demás cuando se acercara a ellos le fastidiaba, así que los haría hablar a su modo, los viejos hábitos seguían ahí.

Varios minutos y demonios asustados después dio con el lugar, alzo la ceja al ver que era una especie de conjunto habitacional común y corriente, estaba habitado lo que le parecía mas extraño, comenzaba a cuestionarse si no le habían tomado el pelo a Husk con la información que le dieron.   
  
Dio de nuevo un vistazo al papel, pero había algo extraño, la dirección era la misma pero había algo mas, un símbolo raro estaba escrito ahí el cual no considero. Ya había perdido bastante de su tiempo, así que decidió hacer las cosas a su estilo, invoco a sus sombras y les ordeno que registraran el lugar hasta dar con algún cuarto sospechoso, dijo eso y las sombras revolotearon y entraron al edificio, tardaron unos minutos y cuando regresaron con su amo no sabían que decir, no habían encontrado absolutamente nada, Alastor estaba pensativo mientras sonreía, al parecer estaba mejor escondido de lo que pensó.   
  
Decidió entonces probar si su teoría era cierta, el símbolo tenia algo que ver, tenia un significado pero no sabia que, quizás era alguna especie de marca, reviso con la mirada los alrededores y no hallo algo así. Después de pensar un rato descubrió lo que posiblemente era, se rio por lo bajo ante tal truco infantil, algo ingenioso pero seguía siendo un absurdo, se acerco a la placa del numero del edificio y dibujo con su dedo el símbolo que estaba escrito en la nota, un ligero "clic" se escucho, similar al sonido cuando se le quita el seguro a algo, una puerta apareció al costado, Alastor tomo la perilla, la abrió y entro.   
  
Alzo una ceja al ver la habitación, muebles metálicos y muchos objetos de vidrio, habían líquidos de distintos colores y el olor a químicos era potente, dio unos pasos hasta que una voz se escucho.   
  
-¿Y tu quien eres? ¿Que haces aquí? - cuestionaba una aguda y chillona voz   
  
_-¡Creo que es de muy mala educación no salir a recibir a las visitas! ¡Y mas si se trata de asuntos de negocios!_  
  
-¿Asuntos de negocios dices? ¡Tonterías! No quieras engañarme, tu no eres ninguno de sus trabajadores, quien tiene malos modales eres tu por entrar a un lugar que no deberías! así que mas vale que te vayas! - sentencio con toques de nerviosismo   
  
El Radio Demon no podía ver de donde provenía aquella voz, así que invoco a sus sombras y les ordeno que lo atraparan, segundos después regresaron sujetando al científico, era un demonio verde azulado, de baja estatura, lo raro de todo es que parecía no tenerle miedo.   
  
_-¡HA HA HA! ¡Al fin nos conocemos! ¡Soy Alastor mi diminuto amigo!_ \- sonreía con malicia mientras le extendía la mano.   
  
-.. Baxter.. me llamo Baxter - lo vio con desconfianza sin aceptar el apretón de manos - la verdad no se que es lo que quieres y no me importa, así que vete   
  
_-¡Lamento informarte que eso no es posible! ¡Como ya mencione tengo asuntos de negocios que tratar!_   
  
-..¿Que parte de "no me interesa" no has entendido? - respondía sin miedo ni empacho alguno   
  
Alastor alzo una ceja, no sabia que pensar, o el tipo era un tonto o de verdad no sabia quien era él.   
  
_-¡He de decir que este lugar es muy pintoresco!_ \- hablaba el demonio carmesí mientras inspeccionaba el lugar - _¡Aunque parece que nadie mas excepto tu vive aquí!_ \- el lugar estaba completamente desierto, pudo notar que solo había una cama y un par de muebles - _¡¿Te tienen confinado en contra de tu voluntad?! ¡Con gusto podría liberarte si decides ayudarme_!   
  
\- ¿Quien dijo que quiero salir? AMO el aislamiento, evito a cualquier costo relacionarme con los demás como habrás notado   
  
_-¡Entonces el nombre "Radio Demon" no te suena familiar, ¿Cierto?!_ \- lo miro intrigado el demonio rojo   
  
\- Creo haberlo escuchado de alguno de esos sujetos.. solo se que es un demonio que causa estragos. Oye si solo quieres charlar viniste al lugar equivocado - comenzó a ponerse nervioso y ansioso - ya me sobre esforcé por tu culpa, ya vete, odio hablar con los demás   
  
_-¡Dudo que esa sea la forma de tratar al demonio que causa estragos~!_ \- amplio su sonrisa Alastor, Baxter se sorprendió, pero así como esa impresión apareció se esfumo, dando paso a una expresión mas apacible.   
  
-Seguramente el idiota ese te hizo algo ¿no es verdad? y ahora te vienes a cobrar el favor, bueno que esperas, acaba conmigo de una vez, al fin no vería a nadie mas y estaría en paz.   
  
_-¡Creo que no estas entendiendo mi diminuto amigo! ¡Yo no he venido a matarte!_ \- exclamo el demonio carmesí al tiempo que hizo aparecer un portal del cual saco un portafolio - _¡Cuando me refería a negocios, me refería a este tipo de negocios!_ \- tomo el portafolio en sus manos y lo abrió   
  
-¿Que es eso?.. - miraba con extrañeza el contenido el pequeño demonio   
  
_-¡Es sangre por supuesto! ¡Pero no cualquier tipo de sangre! ¡Parece ser que contiene "algo" especial! ¡Quiero saber de que se trata! ¡Por eso he venido aquí!_  
  
\- ¿Especial dices? - Baxter lo miro intrigado - ¿Por que tendría que ayudarte? ¿Que gano en todo esto?   
  
_-¡Reconocimiento por supuesto! ¡Poder y gloria! ¡El incalculable valor de descubrir algo grande, majestuoso e importante!_ \- Alastor no podía amenazarlo, por como se comportaba el pequeño demonio notaba que no le importaba su existencia, así que debia de cambiar de táctica - _¡Y un favor de parte mía si algún día lo necesitas! ¡¿Que dices?!_   
  
Baxter se acerco y tomo el portafolio entre sus manos, estaba intrigado por saber que era lo que contenía aquel fluido, pudo notar que el contenido estaba en perfecto estado, el sistema de refrigeración había hecho su parte, alzo la vista y miro al intruso rojizo.   
  
\- No entiendo como me encontraste, se supone que nadie sabe de este lugar y mucho menos de la contraseña - suspiro mientras estaba pensativo- aunque.. que yo recuerde en ningún momento del trato especifique si podía trabajar para alguien mas.. - hablaba para si mismo el pequeño demonio   
  
_-¡¿Entonces que dices?! ¡Aceptas o no?!_  
  
-Soy un científico - expreso - y como tal siento la necesidad de descubrir cosas y experimentar, además es aburrido y monótono solo crear estas cosas alucinógenas, acepto analizar la sangre bajo estas condiciones - se dirigió a una mesa, tomo lápiz y papel y anoto algo ahí - No puedes venir cuando quieras, eso interrumpe mi concentración, así yo no puedo trabajar, de hecho por tu culpa ahora mismo la perdí en lo que estaba haciendo, muchas gracias - dijo con tono fastidiado - como ya te dije ODIO tener contacto con otros seres, esa es la primer condición, la segunda es que me debes de dar tiempo para analizar las muestras, afortunadamente son varias y están muy bien conservadas, nos evitamos la pena de vernos nuevamente al menos hasta que ya tenga los resultados - hizo una breve pausa- tengo trabajos que entregar, como habrás notado tengo un trato con alguien mas y ese alguien me exige las cosas que ahora estoy creando - se dio la vuelta y le entrego la nota - por lo tanto no puedo priorizar tu encargo, aquí anote la fecha y la hora en la que puedes venir de nuevo usando la misma contraseña de hoy, ¿alguna pregunta?   
  
_-¡¿Puedo saber quien es tu benefactor?!_ \- amplio su sonrisa con malicia - _¡Si me deshago de él entonces podrías trabajar para mi!_   
  
\- No puedes, clausula del contrato no puedo revelar la identidad de mi contratista o alguna pista sobre él, si lo hago mi capacidad científica será borrada al punto que no sabré ni siquiera sumar- suspiro resignado Baxter - y créeme que prefiero morir a tener que vivir como otro demonio mas, soy su seguro de vida   
  
\- _¡Es una verdadera lastima! ¡En fin! ¡Te veré en la fecha acordada! ¡Hasta entonces!_ \- trono los dedos para salir pero no funciono, alzo una ceja con incredulidad   
  
-Eso no sirve aquí, el sello lo anula, debes de salir primero del cuarto - explicaba el pequeño demonio mientras caminaba a la salida y abría la puerta a prisa - Bueno que esperas? vete ya   
  
Alastor amplio su sonrisa y salió, una vez fuera Baxter cerro la puerta y la misma desapareció, el Radio Demon quiso intentar algo, nuevamente dibujo encima de la placa aquel símbolo de la nota de Husk y nada paso, todo esto parecía demasiado sospechoso, estaba intrigado por saber quien era el dueño del científico, solo rio por lo bajo y se marcho.   
  
Llego al hotel un par de horas antes de la cena, ahora que no tenia ningún pendiente podría enfocarse por completo en el tema de la extraña conducta de la princesa. La conocía lo bastante bien como para saber que cuando algo sobrepasaba sus limites ella optaba por refugiarse en su habitación, así que trono los dedos y se tele transportó hasta allá. Estaba decidido a colocar nuevamente sellos por todo el hotel como la vez anterior, no le estaba gustando para nada lo que estaba pasando, primero necesitaba saber la identidad del demonio que estaba perturbando el corazón de la princesa, así que el primer lugar de la lista para colocar micrófonos era el cuarto de ella.   
  
Al llegar iba a colocar el primero en la puerta cuando escucho algo, una voz estaba cantando, rápidamente dibujo el sello y lo activo para oír aquel canto, era Charlie.   
  
  
_I like your smile_  
 _I like your vibe_  
 _I like your style_  
 _But that’s not why I love you_  
 _And I, I like the way, you’re such a star_  
 _But that’s not why I love you, hey_  
  
 _Do you feel,_  
 _Do you feel me,_  
 _Do you feel what I feel too_  
 _Do you need,_  
 _Do you need me,_  
 _Do you need me_  
  
 _You’re so beautiful_  
 _But that’s not why I love you_  
 _I’m not sure you know_  
 _That the reason I love you, is you_  
  
 _Being you, just you_  
 _Yeah the reason I love you_  
 _Is all that we’ve been through_  
 _And that’s why I love you_  
  
 _I like the way you misbehave_  
 _When we get wasted_  
 _But that’s not why I love you_  
 _And how you keep your cool when I am complicated_  
 _But that’s not why I love you, hey_  
  
 _Do you feel,_  
 _Do you feel me,_  
 _Do you feel what I feel too_  
 _Do you need,_  
 _Do you need me,_  
 _Do you need me_  
  
 _You’re so beautiful_  
 _But that’s not why I love you_  
 _And I’m not sure you know_  
 _That the reason I love you, is you_  
 _Being you, just you_  
 _Yeah the reason I love you_  
 _Is all that we’ve been through_  
 _And that’s why I love you.._   
  
\- ¿Que clase de maleficio pusiste en mi.. que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti?.. -hablaba para si misma la princesa entre suspiros - No puedo controlar mis sentimientos.. tampoco puedo deshacerme de ellos.. así que aquí cada día en silencio cantare y bailare para ti.. estas cuatro paredes serán testigos de que soy únicamente tuya..   
  
Del otro lado de la puerta Alastor se paralizo al oír eso, apretó los puños con fuerza hasta hacerse sangrar. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTA DEL AUTOR: Hi hi! aqui tienen el nuevo cap! lamento no haber actualizado la semana pasada, tuve muchos contratiempos u.u tambien lamento mis falla (4ever :'v) espero que les haya gustado! :3
> 
> por cierto si se preguntan que cancion canto Charlie es I love you de Avril Lavigne, siento que para una "chica enamorada en secreto" le queda perfecto (opinion personal)  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> ..  
> .  
> .  
> ..  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> anda la osa alastor se enojo :v  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> y mas por que charlie le dedico una cancion a otro v:  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> CAOS
> 
> see u later! <3


	15. 11.1 Shock

El Radio Demon estaba congelado del otro lado de la puerta, la ira se estaba apoderando rápidamente de él, no dejaba de apretar sus puños los cuales estaban sangrando a la vez que se forzaba a mantener su pronunciada sonrisa, respiraba acelerada y profundamente, la presión descomunal que ejercían sus dientes provocaron que sus encías comenzaran a sangrar, sus ojos comenzaron a transformarse en diales de radio, rápidamente se tele transporto a su cuarto en el cual desato toda su cólera destrozando todo a su paso, desde la decoración hasta los muebles, pero no estaba conforme solo con eso, necesitaba algo mas que solo madera rota, así que volvió a tele transportarse pero ahora, en el cuarto de la princesa.   
  
En un rincón de la recamara de la rubia, una materia oscura con ojos rojos apareció, Alastor se escondía aprovechando la poca iluminación de aquella habitación, fue ahí que la vio, Charlie simulaba estar bailando abrazada de alguien, sus manos estaban elevadas a la supuesta altura del cuello de su pareja, había abierto las cortinas para dar paso a la tenue luz lunar, estaba muy compenetrada en aquella danza solitaria.

El demonio carmesí sentía hervir su sangre, recordó cuando en la mañana de ese día la rubia se había negado a bailar con él y ahora ella en su mente imaginaba hacerlo con alguien mas, verla sonreír mientras danzaba con los ojos cerrados lo estaba desquiciando.   
  
Cuando la princesa termino, ella se giro y se dirigió a su ventanal para ver la luna, abrazaba su cuerpo con sus brazos mientras suspiraba, estaba tan distraída que no noto que el Radio Demon se deslizo por el piso para erguirse detrás suyo, la veia con altivez e indignación, su rostro era tétrico y macabro, alzo una de sus manos e hizo crecer sus garras, estaba decidido a perforarle el pecho y destrozarla por completo; justo cuando impulso su mano para atravesarla por la espalda Alastor detuvo en seco, la poca cordura que aún tenia evitaba que le hiciera daño a la princesa.   
  
Estaba perdiendo el control, no sabia que era lo que tanto le irritaba, no lo comprendía pero se estaba volviendo loco, quería hacerla sufrir y a la vez no, al verse en ese estado tan deplorable no se le ocurrió otra cosa mas que irse, no solo del cuarto sino también del hotel, al menos hasta que lograra calmarse, sin mas se transformo en sombra y se deslizo por el suelo hasta salir de ahí, cuando lo hizo la rubia tuvo una extraña sensación que provoco que volteara y mirara hacia atrás, no vio absolutamente a nadie, se preguntaba que era lo que había percibido entonces.   
  
Se traslado a uno de sus sitios preferidos donde practicaba su bello pasatiempo, una avenida la cual estaba concurrida, el Radio Demon siempre que masacraba adoptaba una forma muy peculiar y familiar para todos los seres infernales, pero esta vez su sed de sangre se derivaba de otro sentimiento, así que su cuerpo adopto una forma nueva y muy diferente, su cabello creció, sus ropas se desgarraron a la vez que perdieron su color, ahora eran en tonalidades negras y grises, los mechones de cabello que simulaban orejas crecieron y sus astas desaparecieron, conservaba su misma estatura, su característica interferencia de radio antiguo se había ido, dando lugar solamente a un ruido en blanco.   
  
Al primero que elimino fue a un pobre infeliz que circulaba cerca suyo, solo tuvo que clavar su mano en el pecho ajeno para extraerle el corazón, cuando lo extirpo este seguía latiendo, de inmediato deslizo su lengua en aquel órgano para saborear su sangre, su mirada estaba pérdida y vacía, entonces lo devoro frenéticamente en presencia de todos aquellos que transitaban en ese momento, los gritos de los transeúntes tal acto solo provocaron que Alastor se girara hacia la multitud y con una velocidad abrumadora los atrapo uno a uno para aniquilarlos.   
  
Mientras tanto en el hotel había llegado la hora de cenar, todos hicieron acto de presencia en el comedor.   
  
\- Espero les guste la cena de hoy, intente hacer algo diferente hoy - explicaba Niffty   
  
\- Con que sea comestible créeme que me conformo, pero solo hablo por mi, no se lo que digas tu mi amor~ - comentaba Angel al tiempo que abrazaba a un resignado Husk   
-Se que sabe bien, es raro que digas eso después de todo este tiempo niña - reafirmaba Vaggie   
  
\- Quizás son los nervios jijiji, pero, a todo esto, ¿donde esta Alastor? - preguntaba la ciclope   
  
-Ja! sabia que algún día sonrisas seria impuntual! - decía con orgullo la araña - ahora ya no podrá joderme con "Veo que no solo eres vulgar sino que además impuntual!" - imitaba la voz del Radio Demon - Dios como me jode que me diga eso solo por que me atraso un minuto.. UN PUTO MINUTO!   
  
\- Igual esto es raro - dio unos pasos Niffty dirigiéndose a la salida   
  
-Alto ahí enana - la detuvo Husk - tuvo que ir a resolver un asunto, si no vino a cenar seguramente es por que no ha vuelto.   
  
-Oh! así que es eso! ok - sonrió Niffty y se dirigió a servir la cena como si nada   
  
-Mierda.. hubieras dicho eso antes! quede como un estúpido - refunfuñaba y reprochaba Angel al gato, el cual solo rodo los ojos con fastidio y resignación.   
  
Solo alguien guardo silencio durante esa conversación, Charlie observaba el asiento vacío de Alastor, se preguntaba que clase de asunto tuvo que ir a resolver, no había salido jamás del hotel, eso levemente la inquieto. Terminaron de cenar y cada quien se dispuso a ir a su recamara, la rubia al llegar a la propia se lanzo sobre la cama y abrazo su almohada, se preguntaba en donde estaba el demonio carmesí y si estaba bien.   
  
Por otro lado Alastor se encontraba masacrando a todo aquel que se encontraba a su paso, creía que su cólera disminuiría pero no fue así, los minutos pasaban y no se calmaba, no sentía placer y gozo al desmembrar y despedazar a sus victimas, cuando lo hacia veia el rostro sonriente de Charlie, a su mente llegaban aquellas imágenes de ella bailando, la confesión amorosa de la princesa y demás, todos y cada uno de esos recuerdos solo provocaban que su ira y rabia aumentaran cada vez mas y mas, el ruido en blanco había aumentado su volumen, asesinar no le estaba ayudando y no sabia que otra cosa hacer, tampoco estaba consciente del nuevo aspecto que había adoptado, todos los demonios corrían por sus vidas con pánico y horror, se preguntaban quien era ese demonio sediento de sangre, no recordaban haberlo visto antes, no parecía ser una guerra por territorios, tampoco se veia que estuviera cobrándose alguna venganza contra otro demonio, las masas estaban confundidas.   
  
La noticia del carnaval sangriento que estaba ofreciendo corrió como pólvora, la prensa no tardo en hacer acto de presencia, el que un desconocido estuviera fuera de control creando caos y destrucción era una jugosa noticia que no podía dejarse pasar, sin embargo había un pequeño detalle, no se imaginaban que se trataba de Alastor. El Radio Demon al percatarse que la prensa estaba ahí de inmediato los ataco, no estaba de humor para lidiar con ellos, bajo otras circunstancias quizás los habría dejado con vida, en el pasado el demonio rojo disfrutaba y permitía que divulgaran sus genocidios para ser reconocido, pero ahora esto era algo mas personal.   
  
Eran pasadas las 3 am, el panorama era desolador, igual al de las purgas anuales, había en el piso una ligera capa de sangre, partes de demonios regadas por todos lados, el olor de carne cruda y hierro inundaba el aire y en medio del todo una figura se erguía imponente, Alastor había masacrado totalmente a la población de ese sector, pero en el proceso se dio cuenta de algo, ese sentimiento de ira estaba acompañado de otro mas, el cual se hizo evidente conforme pasaban las horas, uno que siempre detesto y era el principal causante de que en mas de una ocasión pensara seriamente en ir a visitar a cierto demonio, por mas destrucción que creara no podía neutralizar esa sensación, ese dolor que sentía en su pecho, ese hueco, ese vacío lo estaban abrumado, cansado, desesperado y enloqueciendo.   
  
Era un tema que estaba fuera de su alcance y de su comprensión, muy a su pesar necesitaba la opinión de ese demonio, no le agradaba la idea, pero era la única criatura en ese agujero que quizás podría deducir lo que le estaba pasando, además de que le tenia cierto respeto y un ligero nivel de confianza, era de los pocos seres infernales que poseían un alto nivel de percepción, entonces respiro hondo para deshacer su transformación y regresar a su aspecto original, trono los dedos y cambio sus ropas, suspiro algo resignado y se fue de ahí caminando en silencio.   
  
A la mañana siguiente cuando Charlie despertó, se cambio rápidamente, pensó que quizás Alastor había regresado al hotel en el transcurso de la noche, quería verlo, necesitaba hacerlo, camino lo mas rápido que pudo hacia la cocina pensando que ahí lo encontraría como de costumbre, pero cuando abrió la puerta no había nadie, sintió un nudo en la boca de su estomago, su semblante decayó, estaba preocupada por él, temía que algo le hubiese pasado, era consciente de que el demonio rojo era un ser poderoso, pero no podía evitar sentirse así, su amor por él provocaba ese tipo de pensamientos e inquietudes. Decidió cocinar entonces, se sentía algo triste, no era lo mismo si Alastor no estaba ahí.   
  
Llego la hora de desayunar y todos estaban en la mesa, Angel se entretenía con su Hell phone cuando..   
  
\- Al parecer tenemos a otro jodido demente en el infierno - expreso la araña   
  
\- Uh? ¿por que lo dices? - cuestiono la polilla   
  
\- Por lo que acabo de leer, según esto el día de ayer alguien ataco uno de los 6 sectores de la ciudad dejándolo prácticamente deshabitado   
  
\- ¿Que? ¿deshabitado? quieres decir que no dejo a nadie con vida? - preguntaba Niffty   
  
\- No lo se, aquí dice que los sectores vecinos escucharon mucho escandalo en esa zona por la noche y parte de la madrugada, pero nadie quiso ir a ver que mierda pasaba, eso es obvio ¿quien seria tan estúpido como para meterse en una batalla? - exclamaba el albino al tiempo que todo mundo lo observaba - ¿Que? mi caso fue diferente, no me metí en la pelea por ser un maldito entrometido, fui a ayudar a la tetuda nada mas   
  
\- Si.. lo que digas.. entonces al final no saben de quien se trato? - cuestiono Vaggie   
  
-Nop, al parecer todos los testigos murieron - explicaba Angel mientras veia la pantalla - lo único que saben es que el maldito enfermo que hizo esto si que lo disfruto, por que no robo absolutamente nada, tampoco hay indicios de que fuera una pelea entre dos, básicamente solo asesino a la población y ya, que mierda.  
  
Niffty dirigió una furtiva mirada hacia Husk, el cual negó con la cabeza lentamente mientras bebía de su botella, Charlie agacho la mirada y apretó los puños, esa noticia solo logro aumentar su ansiedad y miedo, Alastor aun no había vuelto.   
  
Mientras tanto a kilómetros lejos del hotel, el demonio carmesí caminaba en dirección a cierto lugar, hubiese sido mas fácil tele transportarse pero no tenia prisa, era de madrugada y la criatura a la que iba a visitar estaría durmiendo como todos en ese momento, igual ese paseo le sirvió para mantenerse lo mas calmado y sereno que pudo.

Su destino era aquel lugar al que consideraba lo mas cercano a un hogar, cuando llego se detuvo un momento para contemplar el letrero de la entrada, "Villa Caníbal" era lo que tenia escrito, dio unos pasos y entro.   
  
Aquel sitio era muy pintoresco y no era para menos, el paisaje reflejaba la época a la que pertenecían sus habitantes, los cuales vestían de manera fina y elegante, algunos paseaban tranquilamente, otros disfrutaban de alguna taza de café, pero las apariencias engañaban, pues en contraste a todo ese panorama, unas cuadras mas adelante había una brutal carnicería, no era extraño que a veces entre ellos mismos se atacaran y terminaran por comerse, era una practica aceptada y bien vista en ese entorno.   
  
Alastor continuo su camino, eran contados los demonios que se atrevían a saludarlo, mas que nada se veían obligados, sabían de su estricto código de modales y no querían ofenderlo, hubo un momento en el cual se detuvo frente a una pequeña residencia, la observo por unos minutos y continuo sus pasos. No tardo en llegar a su destino, una construcción ostentosa con un enorme letrero, alzo la ceja al leer el mismo, se acomodo el moño de su cuello, sacudió un poco su cabello y entro.   
  
Al abrir la puerta se escucho el tintineo de una pequeña campana, la cual avisaba cuando alguien entraba, una voz familiar lo recibió.   
  
\- ¿Alastor? ¡Vaya pero que agradable sorpresa! - una esbelta y alargada figura salió a su encuentro - ¿Hace cuanto que no nos vemos?   
  
_-¡Rosie querida! ¡Tan encantadora como siempre!_ -tomo la mano ajena y beso el dorso - _¡Unos 10 meses para ser exactos!_  
  
Rosie al igual que el Radio Demon era una potestad infernal y del mismo modo también era una caníbal, ella era muy famosa y respetada en esa comunidad, sus negocios eran la causa de tanta admiración, su local conocido como el "Emporio" ofrecía toda clase de artículos, desde los mas simples hasta los mas extravagantes, cualquier cosa que le pedían ella lo conseguía.   
  
El establecimiento era largo, la primer área estaba destinada para las ventas, había grandes y lujosos aparadores que contenían joyas, ropas, antigüedades, grimorios, huesos, carne y órganos en refrigeración, etc. , la segunda área estaba destinada para la compra, ahí llevaba a cabo transacciones con sus proveedores.

Se dirigieron a una pequeña sala de estar que ahí se encontraba, tomo una pequeña campana y la hizo sonar, acto seguido llego un demonio domestico y a este le ordeno traer aperitivos, minutos después llego con una bandeja, la cual contenía té, café y unos pequeños cubos de carne cruda.   
  
_\- ¡Veo que el negocio sigue igual! ¡Aunque me sorprendió ver el nombre de tu socia tachado en el anuncio! ¡¿Fue devorada acaso?!_ -pregunto el demonio rojo   
  
\- Oh es verdad, no te encontrabas aquí cuando eso paso, si, fue devorada, pero no del modo que piensas, murió durante el exterminio - dio un sorbo a su té delicadamente- Fue muy tonto de su parte no llegar a tiempo para resguardarse, una verdadera lastima si me lo preguntas, pero negocios son negocios, así que logre vender sus restos a algunos pobladores, ella fue útil hasta el final - rio con delicadeza   
  
Alastor tomo la taza de café entre sus manos y bebió, mientras Rosie continuaba con su relato.   
  
\- Siempre haces lo mismo en cada exterminio, te vas y no regresas, al principio no me sorprendió tu ausencia en el pueblo, pero conforme pasaron las semanas me preguntaba en donde estabas o en que lio te habías metido- explicaba mientras lo observaba- francamente llegue a pensar que tu también habías perecido, hasta que semanas después me entere por el periódico que seguías no solo con vida, sino que además estabas ayudando a la hija de lucifer con ese.. absurdo proyecto, conociéndote supuse que traías algo entre manos.   
  
_-¡Y acertaste querida! ¡Sabes mejor que nadie que odio aburrirme! ¡ Siempre estoy detrás del entretenimiento nuevo y fresco!_ \- decía con orgullo el demonio rojo   
  
-He de suponer entonces que has logrado tu cometido - dio un sorbo a la taza de té - ¿Volaste en pedazos el hotel? ¿Devoraste a las inútiles almas que vivían ahí? o quizás.. ¿Los descuartizaste? ¿Traes sus restos contigo? ¡Si es así quiero comprarlos! ¡Seria mercancía especial! Prometo pagarte lo justo - sonrió con malicia y placer   
  
_-¡Nada de eso querida!_ \- refutaba el demonio carmesí   
  
-¿No? - arqueo la ceja en señal de confusión - Entonces no entiendo, simplemente te aburriste y abandonaste el sitio sin deshacerte de ellos?... un momento.. - se llevo una mano al rostro- Ohhh.. no me digas que tu plan era hacer un trato con la hija de lucifer! ¡Alastor eres un bribón!   
  
_-¡Veo que me conoces muy bien! ¡Pero lamento desilusionarte! ¡Eso no paso!_ \- sentenciaba el Radio Demon mientras llevaba un cubo de carne cruda a su boca   
  
-... - Rosie lo miro sumamente extrañada - ¿Entonces.. a que fuiste? No me digas que solo a observar? no creaste caos ni nada parecido? eso no es propio de ti querido.   
  
Alastor se quedo unos minutos en silencio, mientras observaba su taza de café con su característica sonrisa, era una situación muy incomoda y demasiado embarazosa para él, nunca había recurrido a otra criatura para pedir una opinión, no era necesario, no lo requería ni lo necesitaba, comenzaba a cuestionarse seriamente si lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento era lo correcto, Rosie era lo mas cercano a un camarada para él y a pesar de ello, su orgullo le impedía expresarse adecuadamente.   
  
_-¡En si no me he marchado de ahí! ¡Pero necesitaba hablar contigo sobre cierto problema que tengo en ese lugar!_  
  
-¡Oh! eso tiene sentido, si no pudiste hacer nada fue por que algo te lo impidió hasta ahora, por eso volviste para pedir ayuda, que encantador, dime tu plan y con gusto cooperare - dijo satisfecha mientras bebía su té   
  
_-¡Querida! ¡Creo que debo aclarar algo para no generar mas confusión! ¡De momento no esta en mis planes hacerle algo a ese hotel ni a sus habitantes! ¡El problema al que me estoy refiriendo es a nivel personal!_ \- explico con dificultad el demonio rojo   
  
\- ¿Acaso te has metido en líos con otra potestad? Si es así no hay problema, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para ese tipo de cosas - tomo con delicadeza un cubo de carne y lo ingirió   
  
_-¡El problema que tengo no es con terceros! ¡O bueno pensándolo bien si!_ \- decía confundido Alastor   
  
Rosie lo miraba sumamente extrañada, nunca lo había visto responder tan ambiguamente, era como si él Radio Demon quería contarle y, a la vez no, lo que realmente le pasaba.   
  
-Alastor, nos conocemos desde hace poco mas de 7 décadas, en todo ese tiempo jamás te vi comportarte de este modo, cada uno tiene sus propios secretos y solo le contamos al otro lo que nos conviene, pero tengo la ligera sospecha de que este secreto tuyo te esta atormentando, por eso viniste aquí, pero dudas sobre si debes decírmelo o no ¿Tan grave es?   
  
_-¡Digamos que hay algo que me ha estado perturbando desde hace algún tiempo! ¡Mas concretamente sucedió meses después de que estuviera viviendo en ese hotel!_ \- confesaba el demonio rojo   
  
-¿Perturbado? ¿Tu? - lo miro incrédulamente divertida - Esto si que es raro de verdad, ¿acaso existe algo que pueda perturbarte? Ahora si que estoy intrigada.. muy bien, te escucho   
  
Entonces Alastor comenzó desde el inicio, cuando vio la entrevista de la princesa y que fue el detonante de su interés por el hotel, su fallido intento por hacer un trato con Charlie, la inauguración, etc. Rosie al principio lo oía atenta y serenamente mientras bebía su taza de té y comía la carne al alcance con una sutil sonrisa en su rostro, pero conforme el relato avanzaba, su semblante cambio a uno extrañado y después a uno sorprendido, cuando el Radio Demon termino está estaba perpleja.   
  
Esto era algo insólito, Rosie no tenia palabras para expresar lo que sentía en ese momento, miraba atónita a Alastor, no podía creer todo lo que él le había confesado, sabia que no mentía pues este la observaba esperando alguna respuesta a la altura de su demanda, ni en sus mas bizarros sueños imagino que hablaría de ese tipo de temas con él, tomo un abanico que estaba ubicado en una mesita junto a ella y comenzó a ventilarse.   
  
\- Alastor... cuando me dijiste que algo te estaba perturbando no me imaginaba esto..   
  
_-¡¿Acaso dije algo ofensivo?!_ \- preguntaba confundido el demonio carmesí al verla abochornada  
  
-..N-no es solo que.. dime que es una broma por favor   
  
_-¡Querida, todo lo que he dicho hasta ahora es un tema serio para mi!_ \- afirmaba el demonio rojo - _¡No comprendo lo que me sucede y necesito respuestas!_  
  
Rosie se quedo congelada con el abanico en mano al oír eso, Alastor nunca había dicho algo semejante, su sorpresa era mayúscula, estaba impactada de saber que su cómplice no estaba consciente de lo que le estaba pasando y ese era un problema bastante grave, al ser ella de una época similar a la de él, ese tipo de conversaciones en esos tiempos eran sumamente delicados, al menos entre sexos diferentes, la demonio aclaro su garganta y trato de explicarle.   
  
-Alastor.. - dijo serena y calmada a la vez que cerraba su abanico - me pones en una situación sumamente difícil.. por que se la raíz de tu problema - hizo una breve pausa - pero no encuentro las palabras para explicártelo.. o mas bien si pero no se como vayas a reaccionar, comprendo de cierto modo el por que de tu confusión, lo que significa que no has pasado por una situación así antes, seré directa - se giro a él para estar frente a frente - Querido, tu problema no es nada mas ni nada menos que un tema amoroso   
  
_-¡Si lo se! ¡Se que es un tema aparatoso!-_ exclamaba el demonio rojo   
  
\- No - exclamo a la vez que suspiraba incomoda - dije amoroso.. AMOROSO.. Alastor, tu estas enamorado de la chica Magne   
  
En la mente del Radio Demon las palabras de Rosie no fueron procesadas, fue una especie de efecto rebote, no entendía por que le había dicho eso.   
  
_-¡No querida! ¡Te confundes! ¡Dije que quien esta enamorada es Charlie!_

Rosie se llevo una mano a la cien, la froto y suspiro, no tenia ni la mas remota idea de como explicarle a su amigo el enredo sentimental que tenia encima, de hecho nunca pensó que él fuera a sentir algo por otra criatura y mucho menos por la rara hija de Lucifer, aunque si lo pensaba bien, ella era el polo opuesto de Alastor, quizás tenía algo de lógica y sentido.   
  
-Ah.. la ironía de la vida.. - suspiro la demonio divertida - Voy a tratar de darme a entender lo mejor que pueda - inhalo para calmarse, esperaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas para ello - comprendo la magnitud de tu dilema y entiendo el por que hasta ahora no has logrado descifrar la causa de tu incomodidad, toda causa tiene una consecuencia y en este caso la causa es tu cercana convivencia con la hija de Lucifer - justo Alastor iba a hablar pero Rosie levanto su mano en señal de que la dejara continuar - Siempre has sido alguien excéntrico, pero a la vez tu misma excentricidad te aísla del resto y lo sabes, pero esta chica rompió el molde al parecer, tiene tus mismos gustos y sentido del humor, al menos eso es lo que has dado a entender - hizo una ligera pausa nuevamente - Te sientes cómodo a su lado, por que te acepta tal como eres, no salió corriendo como los demás, incluso se sienta a leer contigo tranquilamente, toda y cada una de sus acciones te dieron algo que nunca habías obtenido: Compañía.   
  
Alastor oía en silencio todo lo que Rosie le decía, había algunas cosas que entendía pero otras no.   
  
-Vamos a hacerlo mas practico - exclamo la demonio - ¿Por que te enojaste cuando Harold bailo con ella en la inauguración?   
  
_-¡Por que nosotros éramos los anfitriones! ¡Debíamos abrir el baile por protocolo!_   
  
\- Muy bien.. ¿Y por que te molestaba que ella estuviera en constante comunicación con él?   
  
_-¡Por que estaba dejando de lado las actividades del hotel! ¡Toda su atención estaba dirigida a él!_  
  
-Oh así que ese era el problema – dijo la demonio a modo de indagación - entonces ella hizo de lado sus responsabilidades y dejo las riendas del hotel en tus manos, o quizás tu molestia fue a la inversa y fue por que te hizo de lado y puso a la cabeza al tal Harold.. no?   
  
\- .... - Alastor guardo silencio, por que eso no era así, Charlie se la pasaba todo el día en el Hell phone pero nunca se desobligo de sus responsabilidades ni tampoco lo hizo de lado en la toma de decisiones.   
  
\- Por tu reacción asumo que ninguna de mis suposiciones ocurrió, entonces me parece que tu molestia era por que ella le hacia mas caso a Harold que a ti.   
  
- _¡En efecto! ¡Ella es mi nuevo juguete! ¡Su atención me pertenece solo a mi!_ – decía altivo el demonio rojo - _¡Su propósito es divertirme y entretenerme!_   
  
-Entonces si Niffty dirige su atención a otro demonio ¿reaccionarias del mismo modo?   
  
_-¡Naturalmente no! ¡Es mi juguete también pero tiene mas libertad! ¡Eso aplica también para Husk!_   
  
-Y si ellos tienen libertad ¿Por que ella no?   
  
_-¡Es mi nueva adquisición como ya dije! ¡Una vez me aburra, ella podrá hacer lo que quiera!_   
  
-Oh, entonces ya te hiciste a la idea de que en un futuro ella tendrá pareja.. ¿no?   
  
\- ....- Alastor guardo silencio nuevamente, pero esta vez apretó los puños mientras sonreía, acto el cual Rosie detecto   
  
-¿Que sucede? ¿Acaso no habías contemplado a futuro esa posibilidad? Es algo que va a pasar tarde o temprano y no lo puedes evitar.   
  
_-¡No dejare que nadie se le acerque! ¡Ella es mía!_ \- dijo alzando un poco la voz, estaba ligeramente alterado y su sonrisa estaba mas marcada, no pudo evitar recordar a Charlie diciendo que amaba a alguien.   
  
Rosie estaba sorprendida y fascinada, era algo nuevo para ella ver a Alastor comportarse así, tan expresivo y alterado, él, que siempre trato de guardar las apariencias, estaba ahí delante de ella perdiendo levemente el control, si alguien le hubiera dicho que en un futuro ese demonio desquiciado se enamoraría no lo habría creído, el Radio Demon daba las señales inequívocas de estar celoso, pero al parecer estaba llegando a su limite.   
  
-Quien lo diría.. la hija de Lucifer logro mover esta montaña - exclamó para si la demonio - Eso que sientes en este momento, se llaman celos Alastor, tu estas confundiendo tu manía de control con celos, y los celos nacen del deseo, por eso te sientes incomodo, ese agujero, ese vacío que dices sentir en tu pecho cada vez que ella es feliz con alguien mas es una señal de alerta que se activa advirtiéndote que la puedes perder, no como una posesión, si no como otra cosa, como una pareja, alguien que deseas que permanezca a tu lado para siempre, eso es lo que significa ella para ti.   
  
\- ... - Alastor la observaba atentamente mientras ella hablaba, parecía estar comprendiendo lentamente a lo que Rosie se refería.   
  
\- La hija de Lucifer esta enamorada, y tu al enterarte de eso enloqueciste, estaría de acuerdo contigo en lo que dices acerca de que es tu nueva mascota si no fuera por el diminuto detalle de como te sientes al respecto, y me refiero a tu intento por asesinarla mientras ella suspiraba por otro, siendo quien eres no habrías dudado en hacerlo ¿Por que te detuviste entonces? Hubieras acabado con ella y ya, podrías conseguir otro juguete mas adelante ¿o no? después de todo lo único que te interesa es divertirte ¿Para que conservarla entonces? - hizo una breve pausa, el Radio Demon estaba sumido en sus pensamientos - la respuesta es obvia, la amas y es especial para ti.   
  
Alastor se paralizo por completo, su mente había dejado de funcionar, era demasiada información para asimilar en tan poco tiempo, se sentía abrumado, Rosie por su parte no sabia si reír o llorar, al parecer él aun no lograba entender.   
Pasaron las horas hasta que la tarde llego, Rosie había logrado con mucho esfuerzo hacer medio consciente a Alastor de sus sentimientos, este se mantuvo en silencio con su característica sonrisa, no lograba concebir en que momento se desvió de sus objetivos.   
  
\- Alastor querido, te aconsejo que no lo pienses mucho - declaro la demonio pues él guardaba silencio - solo sucedió y ya, este tipo de sentimientos se desarrollan en cada criatura de diferente manera, no es un objeto o algo que puedas controlar, tampoco del que puedas deshacerte fácilmente, no va a desaparecer con un chasquido.. tienes dos soluciones: la primera es enamorar a la chica Magne, conquístala, róbale su corazón.. metafóricamente hablando claro esta.. una vez que lo hagas ella será de tu propiedad para siempre, jamás se ira de tu lado créeme y la segunda es..-hizo una breve pausa- irte de ese lugar y olvidarla.   
  
-....   
  
\- Suponiendo que sepas quien es el demonio que robo el amor de la chica y lo mates.. ella se fijara en otro mas adelante, comprendes a lo que quiero llegar ¿no? esto se volverá un circulo vicioso de sufrimiento para ambos, ella sufrirá al ver que todas las criaturas que la pretenden misteriosamente desaparecen, generándole tristeza y dolor, y tu, querido, estarás igual por tu amor no correspondido, además de que has comprobado que te desagrada verla sufrir.   
  
-.....   
  
-Hasta ahora la única que ha hablado soy yo, no se que piensas al respecto - abrió su abanico para ventilarse delicadamente - al final el que debe tomar una decisión eres tu - rio al tiempo que lo miraba incrédula - aunque si te soy sincera, no te imagino con pareja, de hecho sigo pensando que esta conversación es un sueño y no esta pasando de verdad - suspiro - se siente extraño si me lo preguntas.. la mayoría de nuestras conversaciones siempre han sido de negocios o por un bien en común, alguna que otra ocasión fue por cosas mas simples y triviales pero, lo de hoy fue.. bastante curioso, de todos modos agradezco que hayas tenido el valor y la confianza de contarme algo tan intimo y privado.   
  
- _¡Ya sabes nuestro acuerdo, una vez que salga del local, esta conversación nunca sucedió!_ \- recalcaba el demonio rojo   
  
-Lo se querido, tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo   
  
Alastor saco de su levita un reloj de bolsillo y lo observo, confirmo que ya habían pasado mas de 24 hrs desde que salió del hotel y 8 horas desde que estaba con Rosie, eso ultimo lo impresiono, la charla se había prolongado mas de lo que imagino.   
  
_-¡Bueno creo que es hora de volver! ¡Fue un placer estar contigo el día de hoy!_ \- se levanto del sofá, tomo la mano ajena y beso el dorso de la misma.   
  
-El placer fue todo mío Alastor, nos vemos - dijo Rosie mientras observaba a su cómplice marcharse de su establecimiento.   
  
El Radio Demon salió del local y camino de regreso hasta la entrada, en el transcurso nuevamente se detuvo a observar aquella pequeña residencia, dio media vuelta y continuo su andar. Llego hasta la entrada y no sabia si queria tele transportarse o no, estaba acostumbrado a desaparecer y perderse por dias, así que no veia la necesidad de regresar rapidamente, entonces opto por ir a pie hasta el hotel, necesitaba pensar bien las cosas antes de tomar una decisión.   
  
Mientras caminaba se topo con ciertas situaciones, las cuales siempre vio con indiferencia, era un demonio que todo el tiempo buscaba sacar el provecho de las cosas, y ver parejas no era una de ellas, pero por esta ocasión se permitió observar el raro comportamiento de sus congéneres, los cuales tenían actitudes que a él no le parecían, la mayoría de las parejas se expresaban de manera muy vulgar e inapropiada para su gusto, no se visualizaba estar de ese modo con Charlie.   
  
Pero curiosamente mientras avanzo diviso a unos pequeños demonios rojizos, los cuales transmitían sus sentimientos de un modo mas romántico, mientras caminaban él le cantaba a ella una canción y ella completaba la letra, estaban totalmente sincronizados, no pudo evitar recordar las mañanas en las que Charlie bailaba y cantaba con él, tuvo un ligero cosquilleo en su interior, ahora que estaba consciente de lo que significaba ya no se sentía tan abrumado.   
  
Las horas pasaron y llego al anochecer, se detuvo un momento a contemplar la fachada del edificio, seguía sorprendido de todo lo que había ocurrido hasta ahora, justo camino a la entrada cuando alguien abrió la puerta, salió corriendo y chocó con él. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTA DEL AUTOR: Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy! lamento mis fallos (4 ever and ever amen :'v) y espero que lo hayan disfrutado y sea de su agrado :3
> 
> De ante mano quiero darles las gracias a todos los aquellos que son fieles y aun siguen leyendo mi fic, de verdad es para mi un honor que les guste <3
> 
> Y si, lo que muchos han estado esperando se va a hacer realidad en los proximos capitulos (no me refiero al lemmon >:v no se desesperen!)   
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .
> 
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Alastor al fin se dio cuenta!  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> y no precisamente de que charlie lo ama v:  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> sino que...  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .   
> él de algún modo la desea >:3  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> see u later! <3


	16. 12.1 Ateción

-...¡Ay! - grito la criatura que había chocado con el demonio carmesí, se trataba de la princesa, la cual se frotaba la nariz a causa del golpe -..¡A-Alastor! ¡Eres tu! - sus ojos se iluminaron a la vez que se tornaron algo vidriosos 

\------------Un par de horas atrás ----------- 

Después del desayuno, Charlie se encontraba sumamente nerviosa y asustada, la noticia que les había leído Angel la dejo muy intranquila, sabia que el demonio rojo era alguien poderoso, pero el recién llegado parecía ser muy fuerte, no quería imaginar que Alastor se habia cruzado con ese tipo y, en el peor de los casos, hubiese peleado con él.   
  
Ya eran mas de las 2 de la tarde, su mente y sus sentimientos no tardaron en torturarla, temía que su amado se encontrara mal herido en algún lugar de la ciudad, para ella no era normal que no hubiese regresado y más aún cuando él disfrutaba presenciar las terapias.   
  
Lo que más la desesperaba era ver que Husk y Niffty estaban tranquilos, como si el Radio Demon se encontrara ahí.. ¿acaso no eran sus amigos? ¿no les preocupaba su prolongada ausencia?, pero la rubia desconocía que ellos estaban acostumbrados a que Alastor desapareciera por dias.   
  
En un par de ocasiones se acerco a insinuarles que el demonio carmesí aun no regresaba y la respuesta que obtenía por parte de ellos era la misma, "ya llegara", eso no lograba tranquilizarla sino todo lo contrario ya que respondían con indiferencia.   
  
Charlie no quería revelarles que literalmente estaba preocupada por él, no le importaba que ambos demonios la tomaran como una exagerada o se burlaran de ella, pues estaban hablando de Alastor, pero eso la tenia sin cuidado, lo que mas le inquietaba era que se dieran cuenta de que su preocupación no era "normal", su paranoia la cegaba con creces, pues si les hubiera dicho su inquietud, ellos seguramente no habrían visto eso como algo anormal, pues se trataba justamente de ella, la demonio que quería redimir pecadores, le habrían revelado que el Radio Demon solía perderse por dias y era normal, pero nuevamente la falta de comunicación hacia estragos.   
  
Era de noche y la hora de la cena habia finalizado, le habia costado ocultar su nerviosismo y ansiedad, solo se mostraba algo distraída mientras comía, Vaggie noto eso y le pregunto si se encontraba bien, a lo que respondió que solo estaba muy cansada y quería dormir, pero por dentro la rubia solo deseaba irse a su recammara y gritar sobre su almohada.   
  
Todos se fueron a dormir como de costumbre a sus respectivas habitaciones, pero solo alguien seguía despierto en la suya, Charlie estaba sentada en su cama abrazando su almohada, no lograba conciliar el sueño, no recordaba haberse preocupado tanto por alguien, era nuevo para ella, sentía que en cualquier momento le daría una crisis nerviosa, se estaba volviendo loca, no podía seguir sin noticias de su amado.   
  
Como si fuera un ladrón, la rubia se escabullo por los pasillos del hotel, no quería que nadie se percatara que iba a salir, habia tomado una decisión, iría a buscar a Alastor, estaba consciente que no sabia en donde podría encontrarlo, pero no tenia otra opción, preguntaría y se metería en los suburbios mas bajos y peligrosos si era necesario con tal de ubicarlo. Al llegar al lobby abrió despacio la puerta, afuera estaba tan oscuro que no logro ver una silueta acercándose, cuando cerro la puerta, arranco a correr y choco con alguien. 

\--------------------- Presente --------------------- 

El Radio Demon sonreía y mantenía la temple de siempre, sin embargo ver actuar a la princesa de ese modo le causo algo de intriga.   
  
\- _Quien mas podría ser?! Lamento no haber estado presente en las actividades de hoy! Surgieron ciertos imprevistos! Mil disculpas HA HA HA!_  
  
-No, esta bien! no tienes que disculparte! lo importante es que.. ya estas aquí y.. estas bien! - afirmaba la rubia a la vez que se frotaba los ojos con las manos   
  
El demonio carmesí ladeo la cabeza mientras sonreía, ahora su intriga habia aumentado, se preguntaba por que decía eso y sobre todo por que se frotaba los ojos.   
  
- _Naturalmente me encuentro en perfecto estado dulzura! ¿Por que debería ser lo contrario?!_ \- cuestiono Alastor a la princesa.

-..O-oh.. bueno.. lo que pasa es que.. - Charlie comenzó a balbucear, no sabia que responder, estaba casi segura que si le decía al demonio rojo que estaba preocupada por él, este se burlaría.   
  
_-¿Si?!_ \- se acerco mas ella al notarla algo nerviosa, quería saber que le ocultaba, por lo tanto la arrincono contra la puerta   
  
La rubia se puso más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba, si no fuera por la falta de iluminación, el demonio rojo habría notado que estaba totalmente roja de la cara ¿como no iba a reaccionar así? el rostro del demonio que tanto amaba estaba peligrosamente cerca del suyo, tan cerca que podía percibir la exhalación ajena.   
  
-..Yo.. - la princesa estaba en un dilema, hasta hace unos minutos tuvo miedo de pensar que no volvería a verlo, pero ahora lo tenia justo enfrente de ella y solo quería una cosa, lanzarse a sus brazos y besarlo, besarlo hasta quedarse sin aliento, pero eso era imposible, así que como pudo controlo sus impulsos y trato de pensar en una respuesta - ..pensaba que te habías sentido mal y te marchaste sin avisar.. jaja.. si.. eso..   
  
- _Ya veo!_ \- el demonio rojo entre cerro los ojos, ¿que clase de respuesta era esa? detectaba mentiras mejor elaboradas, y esta no era precisamente una de ellas - _Aun así eso es ridículo dulzura!_ \- seguía sin moverse de su sitio, no pensaba hacerlo hasta obtener la verdad – _Gozo de perfecta salud como habrás notado! Pero hay algo que me genera cierta "curiosidad"! ¿Que haces afuera?! ¿A donde pensabas ir?!_  
  
-..U-uhm.. si.. bueno.. yo.. - la princesa estaba en problemas, no sabia que responder ante sus preguntas, él insistía obviamente al ver que daba respuestas ambiguas.   
  
Pero algo mas robo su atención, la rubia no dejaba de observar la mirada del demonio rojo, nunca antes lo habia tenido tan cerca suyo e indirectamente aprovechando la situación comenzó a inspeccionar cada detalle de los globos oculares ajenos, sus escleróticas estaban teñidas con una intensa tonalidad carmesí, sus pupilas estaban tan dilatadas como las de un gato, sus ojos le parecían sumamente hermosos y letales a la vez.   
  
Alastor se percato que Charlie estaba distraída observando su rostro, tanto que ella se olvido de responderle, por algún motivo no le molestaba ser ignorado de ese modo, de hecho eso aumentaba su ego y narcisismo, pero habia algo mas en la mirada de la princesa, ella transmitía una especie de anhelo, no comprendía por que lo veia de ese modo pero eso no le importaba, en ese momento lo que le importaba era que él habia obtenido su total atención, por alguna razón eso le producía cierta sensación de plenitud, se preguntaba si eso que sentía era el famoso "amor" del cual Rosie le habia hablado.   
  
El también comenzó a examinar con la mirada el rostro ajeno, movido por la curiosidad que le producía el sentirse así y que aumentaba conforme mas observaba a la princesa, sus ojos de color azabache, tan negros y profundos, en los cuales habia irónicamente algo de resplandor, su blanca y suave piel, de la cual sabia su textura ya que en algunas ocasiones cuando quiso incordiar a la rubia él le incrustaba su dedo índice en la mejilla, también observo su diminuta y encantadora nariz, tan pequeña y respingada..   
  
Para Alastor era algo raro pero altamente adictivo tener ese tipo de pensamientos, ahora que estaba consciente sobre lo que eran los celos, suponía entonces que lo de ahora sentía junto con esa sensación de plenitud debia ser nada mas ni nada menos eso que llaman "atracción", Rosie en su larga explicación le habia comentado que, probablemente, no estaba consciente de la "opinión" que tenia sobre la princesa, es decir, si ella le llamaba la atención, estaba sumamente entretenido e inusualmente fascinado ante tales descubrimientos.   
  
Hasta que llego a ese sitio, ese lugar debajo de su nariz   
  
Miro fijamente los labios de la princesa, se preguntaba si eran suaves al igual que su piel, también se preguntaba si ese era su tono natural o simplemente ella los pintaba de ese color, no eran demasiado grandes pero tampoco pequeños, tenían un tamaño perfecto en su opinión, aun así le generaba curiosidad cierta actividad: besarse.   
  
Al menos para él no era algo que le llamara la atención, de hecho siempre se pregunto por que motivo todos lo hacían ¿cual era el propósito? ¿que razón de ser habia en ello? y aunque en múltiples ocasiones escucho que aquello generaba un sentimiento de satisfacción único, simplemente no lo entendía, personalmente lo que le daba una satisfacción subliminal al Radio Demon era matar y devorar, no concebía que existiera otra actividad que le generara placer de ese tipo tal y como los demás argumentaban, eso y además habia otro detalle: el contacto.   
  
Alastor no escatimaba en tocar, empujar, golpear, pellizcar y molestar a medio mundo, tanto por satisfacción personal como por ser generoso, pues el consideraba al resto como parte de la decoración de su escenario, el que él interactuara con los demás era un honor (desde su punto de vista) para ellos, ya que se tomaba la molestia de ensuciar sus manos con tan decadentes existencias.   
  
Pero una cosa era besar y otra hostigar, se cuestionaba si quería hacerlo o no, supuestamente los enamorados realizaban dicha actividad, no sabia si realmente valía la pena averiguar lo que las masas aseguraban ademas de que obviamente también comprobaría si sentia amor o no.   
  
Mientras él estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, Charlie se preguntaba cuanto tiempo la tendría así, contra la puerta, ya no soportaba mas estar en esa posición, Alastor la veia tan intensamente que ella se estremecía con creces, sentía que se derretía y mas cuando veia los labios ajenos.. maldita sea quería besarlos y perderse en ellos, quería saber si tenían el amargo sabor del café que tanto a él consumía día a día, sentía que perdía la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba, así que opto por cerrar los ojos para no verlo mas.   
  
-..D-de todos modos es un alivio que hayas vuelto, hace mu-mucho frio, entramos? - exclamo la princesa con voz chillona e inquieta, sus piernas le temblaban tanto que daba la sensación de que en cualquier momento se desplomaría ante tanta presión.   
  
Logro cortar la meditación del demonio rojo, el cual parpadeo un par de veces para reaccionar   
  
-. _..Por supuesto! Después de ti dulzura!_ \- se aparto el demonio carmesí para que ella tuviera espacio para abrir la puerta.   
  
Una vez dentro caminaron en dirección a sus habitaciones, la rubia temía que en el trayecto el Radio Demon volviera a reanudar el tema, pero afortunadamente para ella eso no fue así, eso la aliviaba pues no sabia que nuevo pretexto inventaría esta vez. En su mente, la princesa imaginaba que en ese momento iban tomados de la mano e intercambiaban gestos cariñosos justo como en sus sueños.   
  
En cambio, el demonio carmesí pensaba en cual habría sido su decisión si Charlie no lo hubiese interrumpido, también meditaba sobre aquella sensación que tuvo al contemplar a la rubia tan de cerca, no podía negar que ese ejercicio aparte de entretenerlo y dejarlo satisfecho también le habia gustado, era algo nuevo para él.   
  
Una vez llegaron al cuarto de la rubia, Alastor dijo buenas noches y continuo su camino cuando una voz lo detuvo.   
  
-Alastor espera por favor, tengo algo que decirte - dijo la princesa para detener los pasos ajenos - es.. sobre lo que paso la mañana del día de ayer cuando.. estábamos en la cocina..   
  
Tenia que disculparse con el definitivamente, ya que horas atrás aparte de estar preocupada le carcomía la conciencia, se juro a si misma que si el demonio rojo volvía sano y salvo se disculparía y no volvería a comportarse así con él.   
  
-...- El Radio Demon se detuvo al oír eso, pero se mantuvo inmóvil dándole la espalda   
  
-Quería pedirte una disculpa.. fue grosero de mi parte haber alzado la voz de ese modo, tu solamente querías bailar y yo en ese momento tenia la mente en otro lado -la rubia hablaba agachada, motivo por el cual no noto que el demonio rojo se habia girado al oír eso ultimo y apresuro sus pasos hacia ella- no tenia ganas de hacerlo y.. - alzo la vista al ver estaba parado frente a ella, este la miraba intensamente mientras ampliaba su sonrisa.   
  
Todo marchaba bien hasta que la princesa menciono aquello, Alastor quería en ese instante clavar sus garras en el cuerpo ajeno, producirle un agudo y poderoso dolor, tan fuerte que se olvidara del tipo que robaba su atención, tan profundo que solo pensara únicamente en él, que entre sus gritos y suplicas sus labios pronunciaran solo su nombre, que su rostro reflejara sufrimiento y dolor mientras él lamia sus cálidas y deliciosas lagrimas.   
  
Pensar en todo eso hizo que los ojos del demonio rojo se volvieran diales de radio intermitentemente ante la mirada confundida y extrañada de Charlie, la cual pensaba que sus ojos la engañaban ya que, aparentemente, no habia motivo para que el demonio carmesí mostrara inestabilidad, o quizás si lo habia, la princesa erradamente pensó que probablemente Alastor se comportaba así por que estaba divirtiéndose al verla "humillándose", en el pasado solo lo vio reaccionar de ese modo cuando estaba o muy molesto o muy entretenido, así que, decidió elevar el ego del Radio Demon como muestra de arrepentimiento, aunque eso no era del todo cierto, solo quería ser cariñosa y expresar lo que sentía por él aunque no en el contexto y la forma que ella deseaba.   
  
-Solo quiero decirte que lo lamento y espero que esto no afecte nuestra relación, me gusta bailar y cantar a tu lado, también cocinar y leer, jamás imagine que haría ese tipo de cosas contigo, tu forma de ser simplemente me ayuda a soportar la carga emocional que tengo del hotel.. - confesaba mientras lo veia con mucho cariño - además me ayudas con las terapias, la toma de decisiones y la administración, eres mi principal apoyo, sin ti estaría perdida y probablemente sumida en la desesperación.. gracias.. Al?   
  
-..... - Todos aquellos pensamientos sádicos que tenia hacia la princesa en ese momento se esfumaron y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad.   
  
Alastor estaba acostumbrado a sentirse superior al promedio y no era para menos, tenia talento innato para hacer el mal, el que todos lo reconocieran y admiraran por ello era un bonus que no necesitaba pero que tampoco despreciaba, pero lo de ahora si que era una enorme sorpresa.   
  
No sabia que pensar al respecto, tenia sentimientos encontrados, Charlie habia mencionado una lista de cualidades que no tenían absolutamente nada que ver con la maldad y, aunque formaban parte de su personalidad aun así era extraño ¡se trataba del infierno! ¡ese tipo de actividades no importaban en absoluto! pero.. eso no fue lo único que lo tenia tan sorprendido, lo que asombro aun mas al demonio carmesí fue el modo en como lo dijo la princesa y.. ¿le dijo "Al"?.. estaba confundido.   
  
La voz de aquella demonio transmitía algo que no comprendía, no era admiración, era otra cosa que no reconocía pero que estaba ahí, latente.   
  
- _...Disculpas aceptadas querida! HA HA HA!_ \- exclamo exageradamente mientras se dio media vuelta y le dio la espalda - _Bueno ahora que todo esta resuelto creo que es hora de descansar!_ \- dio un par de pasos para luego detenerse, giro su cabeza y la vio por encima del hombro - _No suelo aceptar que me llamen de otra forma, lo dejare pasar por esta ocasión.._ \- dijo eso sin el tono de la radio - _Buenas noches!_  
  
Charlie suspiro aliviada, aparentemente todo estaba arreglado, aunque se mortifico un poco por el ultimo comentario de Alastor, nunca habia escuchado su voz al natural y no sabia si el motivo fue por enojo o disgusto, pero no se arrepentía de igual modo, obtuvo algo que atesoraría en su mente todos los dias, y eso era la voz de demonio rojo sin el tono de la radio.   
  
El Radio Demon llego a su habitación y se fue directo al sofá, la situación habia dado un giro de 360° el cual jamás contemplo, muy a su pesar tuvo que admitir que todo lo que habia platicado con Rosie se estaba cumpliendo, lo pudo constatar no solo minutos atrás sino también el día anterior, verla llorar no le genero placer ni satisfacción, solo le provoco una rara incomodidad y un ligero disgusto, no estaba del todo contento pero debia asumir que Charlie habia logrado cambiar su percepción de las cosas, no le podía parecer mas que irónico, su intención era burlarse no solo de la rubia y de su proyecto en general, sino de restregarle en la cara lo ingenua y patética que era, verla llorar y derrumbarse en el abismo del fracaso, sufrimiento y dolor, nada mas entretenido para él, y ahora resultaba que se habia “enamorado” sin querer.   
  
Pero eso solo seria el principio, la punta del iceberg de lo que vendría a continuación, no tenia tiempo para analizar a profundidad lo que significaba el “amor” y sus derivados, su prioridad en ese momento era deshacerse de la sabandija que apareció, debia hacer algo a la brevedad, enamorado o no ese sujeto desviaba la atención de la princesa, atención que le pertenecia solo a él, emociones y reacciones de las que era dueño absoluto, ese solo seria el primer paso de su magnifico plan.   
  
Activo el sello que habia dibujado en la puerta de la rubia para saber si tenia contacto con el desconocido a través de ese asqueroso artefacto que tanto odiaba, se concentro e hizo crecer sus astas. Para su sorpresa no habia ruido alguno, espero unos minutos y confirmo que ella simplemente dormía, eso lo desconcertó un poco, pensaba que la princesa mantenía comunicación con esa sabandija en la privacidad de su habitación así como lo habia hecho con Harold.   
  
Recordó cuando meses atrás habia bajado la guardia por culpa de su total ignorancia por los artefactos modernos, definitivamente no volvería a cometer el mismo error 2 veces, así que la espiaría de día y de noche si era necesario.   
  
A la mañana siguiente, Charlie se levanto alegre y aliviada, saber que Alastor la estaba esperando como de costumbre reconfortaba su corazón, al menos ya no le dolía tanto estar cerca de él, sentir que pudo perderlo la hizo reflexionar que debia aprovechar al máximo el tiempo y los momentos a su lado, debia evitar a toda costa enojos y malos entendidos.   
  
Se cambio, fue a la cocina y al llegar entro esperando ver al demonio carmesí preparando las cosas que utilizarían, pero no fue ese el panorama con el que se topo. El desayuno estaba hecho, Alastor se encontraba sentado en una silla bebiendo una taza de café, ver aquello la alarmo y angustio como nunca, se giro en dirección al reloj de pared que estaba ahí para corroborar la hora cuando una risa la interrumpió.   
  
- _HA HA HA! No dulzura claro que no! No se te hizo tarde!_ \- Alastor se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la rubia, la cual aun estaba confundida - _Decidí preparar los alimentos a solas una hora antes de la acordada!_  
  
-Oh.. ya veo.. - la princesa se sintió mal en ese momento, no pudo esconder la tristeza que la embargo - entonces aceptaste mis disculpas pero ya no quieres mi ayuda.. entiendo..  
  
- _Oh no! Déjame terminar!_ \- refuto con una amplia y divertida sonrisa - _Si hice eso fue por que quería compensarte de algún modo!_  
  
-... - Charlie lo miraba confundida, no sabia a que se refería - ¿compensarme?   
  
\- _El día de ayer hiciste el desayuno tu sola! Asumo que nadie te ayudo, no es así?!_ \- la princesa lo miro asombrada - _Entonces para quedar a mano, este día lo hice por mi cuenta!_   
  
\- Oh.. eso fue lindo de tu parte pero.. - En el fondo la princesa estaba dividida, pues esa habia sido una linda atención de parte suya, pero por otro se lamentaba el hecho de que no habían tenido su acto musical.   
  
Alastor veia entretenido los cambios de humor de la rubia, como por ejemplo cuando momentos antes ella llego irradiando alegría, después paso a estar preocupada y ahora su rostro reflejaba tristeza, era transparente como el agua en sus emociones y eso le encantaba.   
  
\- _Pero!_ \- el Radio Demon trono los dedos y se escucho una música de fondo - _Debió ser aburrido para ti cocinar sin música! HA HA HA!_ \- extendió su mano hacia ella - _Así que esta es la otra mitad de la compensación!_  
  
Charlie no sabia si lo estaba imaginando o no, pues Alastor la estaba invitando a bailar sin motivo alguno, siempre que lo hacían era por que algo se iba a realizar, ya sea el desayuno, un show motivador para los huéspedes, etc. , eso le pareció raro, nunca bailaban solo por que si, además de que ¿estaba siendo consdecendiente con ella? eso no era algo propio de él, se preguntaba si no era alguien mas disfrazado del demonio rojo.

Pero parpadeo unos segundos, quizás solo estaba exagerando, se sentía una tonta paranoica, decidió no darle mucha importancia y dejar las dudas de lado, no podía desaprovechar esa oportunidad.

Su pecho se entibio cuando tomo la mano ajena, ese calor se extendió a cada rincón de su cuerpo cuando Alastor la atrajo mas hacia él, la princesa no pudo evitar que se le erizara la piel, no solo era la actitud del Radio Demon diferente, sino que la música también, era lenta y relajada, casi romántica, no era el genero de siempre, nuevamente pensó que solo era una extraña coincidencia y no debia darle muchas vueltas.   
  
Pero la percepción de la princesa no estaba errada, por que justamente eso era lo que pasaba, este era el segundo paso del plan de Alastor: el cortejo. Lo habia decidido esa misma noche, si quería mantener a Charlie a su lado la única opción que tenia era enamorarla, vivían bajo el mismo techo y no en vano la habia observado y estudiado por 10 meses, seria demasiado fácil para él.   
  
Todo esto lo veia mas como un experimento, no podía creer que ella le llamara la atención, seguía en etapa de negación, pero no tenia nada que perder, pero si lo pensaba tenia mucho que ganar, y eso era el total y absoluto control sobre Charlie, además de demostrarle a Rosie que se habia equivocado, él no estaba enamorado, quizás encaprichado, pero nada que no haya podido manejar en el pasado, o eso pensaba.   
  
Era un neófito en esos asuntos, nunca habia cortejado a nadie, tenia vagos recuerdos de ese tipo de conocimientos que recibió en vida cuando aún era un humano, solo que no eran tan nítidos como deseaba, así que pensó modificar un poco su actitud en lo que recordaba aquello con mas claridad, sería más atento por ejemplo, mostrar cierto interés en ella, quizás haría algo cursi para la rubia pero no sabia que, ya lo investigaría después, por el momento lo único que se le ocurrió fue bailar con ella a solas en privado.   
  
Alastor la tenia tomada de la cintura con su mano izquierda mientras que en la derecha descansaba la mano de la princesa, la cual tenia su otra mano colocada en el hombro de su acompañante. Charlie alzo la mirada y con ello estableció contacto visual con el Radio Demon, el cual no dejaba de observarla y eso la incomodo.   
  
Esta escena era demasiado similar a la de sus sueños, con la diferencia de que sus cuerpos se mantenían a cierta distancia uno del otro y el demonio carmesí no se mostraba coqueto o insinuante con ella como su alter ego de ensueños, la princesa internamente se auto reprendió severamente al comparar la fantasía con la realidad, ya que Alastor le habia dicho que era su forma de compensarla, algo curioso si se lo preguntaba, pues si lo pensaba bien, no era que la estuviera compensando por algo, mas bien parecía que se estaba disculpando, pero conocía al demonio rojo y sabia que él jamás se disculpaba con nadie, al menos no sinceramente, quizás solo estaba aburrido y quería salir un poco de la rutina matutina.   
  
Mientras tanto el Radio Demon la miraba fijamente, esperando algún tipo de reacción de parte suya, pero solo contemplaba que ella lo observaba pensativa y distante, eso lo inquieto.   
  
Normalmente la princesa transmitía euforia y felicidad cuando bailaban vigorosamente al ritmo del jazz y del swing, ya que la mayoría de canciones que él gustaba reproducir eran alegres y divertidas, contrario a la melodía suave y cadenciosa de ese momento.   
  
Alastor se vio obligado recordar en ese instante, forzando su mente y su psique, en concreto queria buscar entre sus experiencias terrenales las imagenes de los bailes a los que alguna vez asistió y asi fue, en sus tiempos los caballeros invitaban a bailar a las jóvenes que pretendían con ese tipo de melodías, cuando lo hacían el ambiente era totalmente diferente, ellas los veían con cierto algo en los ojos, el aura que transmitían era extraño, habia algo que era invisible pero latente, se suponía que debia obtener la misma reacción con Charlie, pero eso no era así.   
  
Supo que su elección musical habia sido acertada, sin embargo no estaba obteniendo los resultados que deseaba, entonces decidió hacer unos pequeños ajustes, no le agradaba el rumbo que estaba tomando su pequeño experimento, la danza debia ser entre divertida y delicada a la vez, pero sin romper con el ambiente intimo que necesitaba, quizás hacerla girar sobre su propio eje y alzarla por los aires delicadamente bastaría, pues hasta ahora solo se habían limitado a seguir el ritmo y balancearse de un lado a otro sutilmente justo como él recordaba que debia hacerse.   
  
Inesperadamente Alastor la tomo de la cintura y la elevo a las alturas con gracia y elegancia, su agarre era firme y delicado a la vez, el contacto era tan suave como la seda, Charlie no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante esta acción, la trataba con sumo cuidado y suavidad, nunca se imagino que el demonio carmesí podría ser así con ella.   
  
El Radio Demon entre cerro los ojos al ver a la princesa sonrojarse, pero sobre todo, de la expresión tímida que reflejo, aunque no transmitía el aura que quería al menos ese ya era un avance y se sintió orgulloso, siguieron bailando de ese modo hasta que el reloj marco la hora del desayuno, al finalizar ambos quedaron de pie uno frente al otro.   
  
- _Espero haya sido de tu agrado!_ \- comentaba Alastor mientras la tenia aún tomada de las manos   
  
\- Oh.. si..- respondió la rubia tratando de calmarse - me gusto.. gracias.. - desvió la mirada un poco afectada, aquello habia sido lo mas cercano a su deseo, con dolor lentamente alejo su mano de la ajena - creo que es hora de ir al comedor.. vamos?.. - dijo eso y se dio media vuelta   
  
Alastor se confundió, no se suponía que debia comportarse de ese modo, hasta hace unos minutos ella parecía estar a su merced y ahora era distante con él, incluso su rostro tenia cierto aire de culpa, quizás la rubia..   
  
"Él.." - se respondió mentalmente el demonio carmesí - "Esta pensando en él.."   
  
Eso lo altero, tanto, que su cuerpo emanaba humo negro y símbolos vudú, de los cuales Charlie no se percato pues estaba caminando hacia el comedor. La princesa meditaba en todo lo que habia pasado, acariciaba su mano la cual se habia separado de la ajena, tenia sentimientos de culpa, habia prometido no ceder a sus impulsos y ahora hacia lo contrario, su rostro reflejaba culpa y preocupación, los cuales Alastor malinterpreto.   
  
Al aproximarse al comedor el demonio rojo decidió calmarse, debia hacer algo para controlarse, esos "celos" que ahora tenia le significaban un problema y uno muy serio, era inaceptable que él mostrara sus emociones pero sobre todo, perder el control tan rápidamente.   
  
Cuando llegaron, casi al mismo tiempo los demás arribaron, siendo Angel el primero es hacer un comentario.   
  
\- Oh vaya pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, el señor sonrisas volvió, y bien ¿estuvo divertido tu paseo?   
  
\- _¡HA HA! ¡No lo se!_ \- respondió cortante y altivo el demonio rojo   
  
\- Bueno eso no importa, lo que importa es que volviste y con ello te estoy mas que agradecido~ hey amargada! gane la apuesta así que PAGA! - ordeno Angel autoritariamente divertido   
  
-Agh.. si.. si.. aquí esta.. TEN - gruño la polilla con amargura al tiempo que le daba dinero a la araña albina y veia de mala gana al demonio rojo.   
  
Alastor alzo una ceja y ladeo ligeramente la cabeza, no comprendía el contexto de la situación, Angel al notar su confusión le confeso.   
  
\- Decidimos lucrar un poco con tu "desaparición" - comentaba Angel a la vez que guardaba los billetes en su pecho - La amargada dijo que quizás habías muerto en el incidente de ayer - decía sonriendo con satisfacción - entonces decidimos apostar, me alegra saber que mi instinto no me fallo~   
  
Vaggie a lo lejos solo refunfuñaba y mostraba descontento, seguramente deseaba que él nunca regresara y no precisamente para no perder la apuesta, Alastor por su parte internamente se congelo, con todo ese tema sobre los celos y el amor se habia olvidado totalmente de la ola de homicidios que cometió, pero aparentemente nadie sabia que habia sido él.   
  
_-¡¿De que incidente hablas mi vulgar amigo?!_ \- inquirió el demonio rojo   
  
\- ¿Que? ¿no te enteraste? un jodido loco masacro totalmente al sector 4, acabo con todos ahí, y como no aparecías pensamos que quizás tus dias habían terminado.   
  
Rápidamente el Radio Demon dirigió su mirada hacia Niffty y Husk, los cuales actuaban normalmente, entonces confirmo lo que sospechaba, ninguno de los presentes sabia que él era el autor intelectual de esa masacre.   
  
_-¡HA HA HA! ¡Pero que tonterías dices mi afeminado amigo! ¡Van a necesitar mas que eso para deshacerse de mi!_   
  
Charlie no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios al oír eso, sentía un gran alivio, la confianza que el demonio carmesí transmitía era palpable, estaba segura de que jamás seria derrotado por otro demonio, pero igual no podía evitar preocuparse por él   
  
El desayuno transcurrió con normalidad, el tema que ahora se hablaba en la mesa era justamente el del genocidio en el sector 4, lo cual ayudo a que la atención de la princesa se desviara hacia esa conversación, logrando así que su mente dejara de lado lo que sucedió momentos antes con Alastor   
  
Continuaron las horas de las terapias, las cuales se llevaron a cabo con normalidad y finalizaron sin ningún problema, posteriormente seguía la hora de la comida, para ese entonces a la rubia se le habia olvidado la sesión privada de baile que tuvo con el demonio rojo.   
En parte se debía a que Alastor no había tenido otra interacción intima con ella, pues se dio a la tarea de vigilarla y observarla, con la finalidad de descubrir si mantenía algún tipo de comunicación con alguien del exterior, necesitaba un indicio o pista para dar con la identidad de la molestaba sabandija.   
  
Termino la hora de la comida y ambos se dispusieron a ir a la sala de lectura, en el transcurso del camino hablaban sobre algunos asuntos del hotel que habían dejado de lado y debían retomarlos. Una vez llegaron, la princesa tomo el libro que estaba leyendo y se sentó en su respectivo lugar, el Radio Demon por su parte tomo el propio, y se sentó.   
  
Tenia el libro abierto, pero solo fingía que leía, le parecía demasiado extraño que Charlie no se hubiera comunicado con alguien en todo el día, comenzaba a cuestionarse si la sabandija era alguno de los demonios que vivían en el hotel, eso solo lo irrito aún más, si eso era cierto entonces significaba que todo habia ocurrido justo enfrente de sus narices y jamás lo noto.   
  
Siendo ese el caso, debía actuar a la brevedad, quizás la princesa se había enamorado del individuo y este no lo sabia, esa era la única respuesta que tenia y la que mas coherencia tenia, pues recordó lo que habia la rubia habia hablado con Angel el otro día.   
  
Afortunadamente sus recuerdos de las lecciones que tuvo sobre como cortejar a una dama estaban regresando, o mas bien, se forzaba a recordarlas, eran instrucciones básicas de su época, recordaba el enorme fastidio que le producía recibir ese tipo de educación , pero ahora lo agradecía. Si quería obtener la atención de la rubia debia atacar con algo que la impactara.   
  
_-¡Disculpa que te interrumpa en tu lectura! ¡¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?!_ \- cuestiono con educación Alastor   
  
\- Oh, si, dime - Charlie se giro hacia su compañero con una sonrisa   
  
_\- ¿Quiere salir conmigo a cenar?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTA DEL AUTOR: Hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy! Lamento el retraso pero lamentablemente el capitulo no estaba tomando la forma que queria ni tampoco estaba tomando el rumbo que necesito para los siguientes capitulos, me vi forzada a re escribirlo MAS DE 2 VECES .-. no saben lo frustrada y estresada que me puse, por mi habria actualizado desde la semana pasada pero.. siendo honesta, de haberlo hecho le habria bajado horriblemente la calidad al fic x.x deseo que mantenga el mismo feeling (al menos lo las que pueda) de principio a fin.
> 
> Dicho esto espero que lo hayan disfrutado, agradezco mucho el apoyo que le estan dando :'3 un saludo a todos mis lectores, espero esten pasando bien la cuarentena, cuidense mucho y los veo el proximo jueves!
> 
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Alastor es corto v:  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> si si muy asesino serial y todo el show  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> pero en estos temas tan simples y que involucran el amor  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Él es un papa v:  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .
> 
> see u later! <3


	17. 12.1 Ateción (Parte 2)

\- ..... - Charlie se quedo en silencio, su cerebro no habia procesado lo que acababa de escuchar - este.. ¿que fue lo que dijiste?..

- _Que salgamos a cenar!_

-.... - la mente de la rubia dejo de funcionar en ese momento, no sabia que responder.

- _Puede ser hoy mismo!_ \- se levanto de su sitio el Radio Demon - _Conozco un excelente lugar para divertirnos!_ \- saco su reloj de bolsillo - _Son las 6 pm. tenemos tiempo para refrescarnos antes de salir!_ \- camino hacia la estantería y dejo ahí su libro - _Te espero a las 8 pm. en el lobby del hotel!_ \- finalizó sin esperar una respuesta y desapareció.

La princesa solo pudo observar estupefacta como su socio no paraba de hablar organizando la reciente salida para luego finalizar su monólogo y retirarse, parpadeo varias veces hasta que después de un minuto por fin reacciono.

-.. ¡¡¿Me invito a salir?!! - exclamo a viva voz, tan alto que podría dejar sordo a quien estuviera a su lado, se llevo las manos a las mejillas, estaba tan nerviosa que su cuerpo no paraba de temblar, su rostro rápidamente se tornaba rojizo - haber Charlie.. tranquila.. relájate.. respira.. - se hablaba a si misma para tratar de calmarse, incluso podía sentir que sus manos comenzaron a transpirar - si, así es.. Alastor.. ALASTOR acaba de invitarte a cenar.. ¡¿Y tu simplemente te quedaste como una idiota observándolo?! ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Por que no le dije nada?!!

La rubia recriminaba su patética actuación, se frotaba la cara desesperada, pero ya era tarde para lamentarse, no tenia tiempo que perder, vio la hora que era en el reloj , se levanto del sofá dejando el libro que leía sobre él y salió rápidamente de la sala. En el trayecto se encontró con Angel quien al verla trato de abordarla.

\- ¿No se supone que tu y sonrisas deb..

-¡Lo siento tengo prisa! - dijo la rubia mientras pasaba a un lado suyo y se alejaba con rapidez, dejando a la araña con la palabra en la boca.

-Wow.. y ahora a esta que le pasa?.. - Angel la miraba confundido y extrañado

Una vez llego a su cuarto, la princesa no sabia que debia ponerse, miro la hora y eran las 6:20 pm.

-Perfecto Charlie.. aun tienes tiempo - se daba ánimos a si misma - vamos se que puedes.. - abrió la puerta de su armario y observo su guardarropa- Ah.. no se que ponerme!!

Mientras tanto, Alastor estaba en su habitación, buscaba algo digno y adecuado para la ocasión, su nivel de perfeccionismo era tal que nada de lo que tenia sentía que le servía. Llevo su mano al rostro mientras sonreía, pensaba que quizás era el momento perfecto para tener algo nuevo, así que trono los dedos.

Delante suyo apareció un conjunto para caballero elegante y de su agrado, seria perfecto si no fuera por un minúsculo detalle, su acompañante.

Habia observado que anteriormente en las ocasiones cuando ella habia salido con el demonio verde usaba ropa un tanto.. ¿informal? Alastor no sabia como describir el tipo de prendas que la rubia utilizaba, quizás se debia a que eran de épocas completamente diferentes, alzó una ceja al recordar como la forma de vestir habia cambiado tanto, no sabia lo que Charlie usaría y sobre todo si iría en armonía con la vestimenta que flotaba frente a él.

El Radio Demon meditaba con su mano en la barbilla, podía ocupar el mismo truco que utilizo cuando llego al hotel, en el cual cambio las ropas de todos por capricho, podría hacer lo mismo con Charlie si no era de su agrado lo que ella estaba usando.

Eran las 7:40 pm., luego de asearse y cambiarse Alastor decidió tele transportarse al lobby del hotel, así que trono los dedos y se fue. Husk estaba como siempre tomando alcohol, aunque curiosamente ya no se perdía tanto en la bebida, fue entonces que de la nada el demonio carmesí apareció, provocando que el demonio amargado escupiera su trago ante la sorpresa.

\- ¡Con un demonio! - grito exasperado el gato - ¡como odio esa....! - pero al momento dejo de renegar, entre cerro los ojos y frunció el ceño, una mueca decoraba su cara cuando vio al Radio Demon.

Su conjunto era un pantalón de vestir negro al igual que sus zapatos y su camisa, la cual estaba debajo de un saco rojo, la solapa del saco era de color negro también, en vez de corbata un moño de color carmín lo adornaba al igual que unas mancuernillas con formas de símbolos vudú y el toque final era su cabello hacia atrás. Husk simplemente lo observaba sumamente extrañado, no por como vestía, su vestimenta formal era el sello que lo caracterizaba, pero esta vez lo que lo delataba era su peinado.

-¿Y a ti que carajos te paso? - preguntaba confundido el gato amargado

 _-¡Oh Husk mi viejo amigo! ¡Decidí hacer un cambio en mi estilo!_ \- contestaba a la vez que se limpiaba la solapa de su saco con su mano.

Husk lo miraba aun más contrariado, desde que tuvo la mala suerte de conocerlo jamás presencio que hubiese hecho el mas insignificante cambio en su "estilo", lo que llamaba más su atención era que estaba ahí parado y no se movía, como si esperara a alguien, definitivamente algo estaba pasando y el no se habia enterado.

Alastor estaba a punto de sacar de nuevo su reloj de bolsillo cuando escucho unas delicados pasos acercándose, al alzar su vista simplemente se paralizo, no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, hasta hace unos minutos dudaba sobre si la princesa había entendido que no se trataba de cualquier cena o al menos no de una corriente salida como se habia acostumbrado con el demonio verde, no pudo evitar recordar aquellas imágenes de la inauguración del hotel.

Habia soltado su rubia cabellera, un tocado improvisado la estaba decorando, lo habia hecho deshaciendo el que ocupo para la inauguración y lo fusiono con aquel prendedor que le habían regalado, su rostro estaba sutilmente maquillado, lo cual solo multiplico la belleza natural que ya poseía, el vestido que usaba era un modelo halter de seda negro ajustado, tenia pequeñas piedras salpicadas al azar que simulaban luceros, las zonas del pecho y del vientre estaban bordadas con hilo rojo de seda, el cual simulaba las raíces de un árbol (aunque Charlie les veia mas bien forma de astas), usaba guantes largos negros y zapatillas rojas de charol de tacón bajo y con pulsera.

El tiempo se habia detenido para él, la princesa era una total revelación, un espejismo, su sonrisa se habia ensanchado y alargado más, por un momento percibió un ligero cosquilleo en su interior, el cual habia pasado desapercibido hasta ahora, pero no le incomodo.

Definitivamente la idea que tenia sobre cambiar el atuendo de Charlie si a él no le gustaba habia sido cancelada, no podía estar mas complacido.

Por otro lado quien estaba confundido e intrigado era nada mas ni nada menos que Husk, el cual veía primero a Alastor y después a Charlie, no tardo en deducir lo que estaba pasando, lentamente su expresión cambio radicalmente, su sorpresa era mayúscula, no lo podía creer, miro la botella que tenía en la mano y comprobó que no estaba vacía, confirmando así que estaba sobrio, volvió la vista hacia ellos.. el Radio Demon y la hija rara de Lucifer iban tener una cita! comenzó a preguntarse que era lo que estaba planeando el demonio carmesí, no iba a salir con ella solo por que si.

Quién también estaba perdida en sus pensamientos era la princesa, cuando caminaba por el pasillo en dirección al lobby pudo notar a lo lejos que él ya estaba esperándola, su corazón se aceleraba a cada paso que daba y cuando finalmente llego hasta él.. perdió el aliento al verlo vestido de ese modo, no recordaba haberse estremecido tanto en toda su vida, no le faltaban las ganas de lanzarse a sus brazos y besarlo descaradamente, pero tuvo que mantener la calma y la compostura.

-Buenas noches Alastor.. - dijo un tanto tímida y nerviosa - lamento haberte hecho esperar..

\- _Tonterías querida! Llegaste justo a tiempo!_ \- guardo su reloj de bolsillo, se acerco a ella rápidamente y extendió su mano a la vez que hacia una ligera reverencia - _Ni mas, ni menos!_

\- ....- la rubia se ruborizo un poco, hasta ahora el demonio carmesí jamás habia tenido una atención así con ella, es decir, él la tomaba de las manos cuando bailaban, mas nunca le hizo alguna reverencia, lentamente acerco su mano a la ajena - Me alegro.. - dijo eso ultimo casi como un suspiro

\- _Bueno querida! ¿Estas lista?!_ \- tomo la mano de la princesa y la coloco en su brazo

\- Por supuesto - respondía a la vez que le sonreía a su compañero

El Radio Demon trono los dedos y desaparecieron ante la mirada atónita y perpleja de Husk, la cual cambio gradualmente a una seria y dudosa, conocía bien al demonio rojo, no era del tipo que se tomara tantas molestias y saliera de su zona de confort sin motivo, probablemente habían intereses de por medio de los cuales no tenia conocimiento, solo esperaba que el demonio rojo supiera lo que estaba haciendo.

Aparecieron en una de las múltiples calles concurridas del centro de Ciudad Pentagrama, los demonios que por ahí transitaban se detuvieron en seco cuando vieron al personaje que habia aparecido en medio de ellos, sudaron frio y el pánico los inundo, todas las miradas se centraron en el demonio carmesí, ignorando completamente a la princesa,

\- _Bien querida hemos llegado! HA HA HA! Es por aquí!_ \- decía a viva voz el demonio rojo ignorando así a la multitud

Charlie pudo observar todo lo que pasaba alrededor de ellos, le sorprendía ver cuanto respeto y miedo imponía el Radio Demon, pues mientras Alastor la llevaba del brazo, las masas se hacían a un lado cediéndoles el paso. Fue entonces que la muchedumbre se percató de la presencia de la princesa y comenzaron a mirarla también, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y ponerse algo nerviosa, se sentía algo abrumada, el demonio carmesí se dio cuenta de su malestar ya que la mano ajena apretó con fuerza su brazo, alzo la vista y se topo con las miradas que habían a su alrededor, generalmente ignoraba al colectivo y lo que hacían.

Viendo que solo los observaban con curiosidad y eso incomodaba a su invitada, dirigió una mirada a las masas la cual estaba cargada de ira y locura.

Rápidamente los presentes comprendieron que estaban tentando a su suerte si seguían ahí, así que como pudieron se apartaron de ellos, obviamente la rubia solo vio cuando todo mundo salió despavorido, cuando giro la vista hacia a su compañero él estaba como si nada, se preguntaba cual habia sido el motivo de su pánico.

Siguieron su camino hasta llegar a un edificio, un restaurante.

"Gluttony" era lo que tenia escrito el letrero del establecimiento, Charlie habia escuchado hablar de él pero jamás habia ido, y no por que no pudiera, siendo ella la princesa solo asistía con sus padres a lugares que ellos consideraban de mas "categoría", recordar eso solo le genero un nudo en el estomago, pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos por una voz familiar.

\- _Llegamos! Lo considero uno de los mejores lugares para comer!_

-Nunca habia venido aquí, es enorme.. - respondió mirando a su alrededor - estoy ansiosa por entrar!

Al momento en el que cruzaron el umbral el demonio que estaba en la recepción se congelo al ver a Alastor, el cual no dejaba de sonreír, le gustaba ese sitio por que era lo mas parecido (al menos en ese distrito) a los restaurantes de su época.

-..B-Buenas.. - se acerco con pánico y nerviosismo el recepcionista - P-po.. por a-aqui señor.. - hizo una ligera y muy temblorosa reverencia indicándoles el camino hacia su mesa, siendo él una potestad infernal no necesitaba reservaciones.

Mientras caminaban, Alastor se percato que su acompañante tenia una enorme expresión de asombro, pero no por lo que habia ocurrido, sino por el lugar, y no era para menos, el estilo de su tiempo simplemente tenia cierto encanto.

De unos 7 mts era la altura del techo, del cual colgaban un par de enormes lámparas de cristal sumamente decoradas, el piso era de marfil al igual que las enormes columnas que se erguían a los costados del local, los muebles eran de la mas fina tela y madera, habia una fuente de varios pisos en medio, enormes ventanales con cortinas de gasa daban vista para la calle, al fondo se encontraba una gran escalera en forma de "T" la cual estaba decorada con formas raras y detalles en color dorado, entonces se dio cuenta que habia un segundo piso pero era en forma de pasillo a cada lado.

Era algo totalmente nuevo para ella, en su mente comparaba los lugares a donde iba con este en particular, no era ostentoso pero tampoco caía en lo corriente, simplemente era perfecto y equilibrado, no podía sentirse mas cómoda. Subieron por las escaleras para llegar al segundo piso, el cual era mas privado, la distribución era la misma salvo por el detalle que solo eran dos hileras de mesas en cada costado, habia un barandal alto para evitar algún accidente por caída ya que el centro estaba vacío, era un espacio abierto que daba una hermosa vista a la fuente y a la planta de abajo, le recordaba de cierto modo a los palcos de los teatros.

Una vez ahí, el demonio que los habia guiado hacia su mesa tuvo la cortesía de hacer a un lado el asiento de Charlie para que ella se sentara, tímidamente acepto el gesto y se sentó, Alastor simplemente trono los dedos y su asiento se movió para poder sentarse.

El recepcionista les dejo la carta y salió lo mas rápido que pudo, dejando sola a la pareja. La rubia estaba sumergida en un mar de preguntas, el demonio rojo simplemente la habia invitado a cenar pero no le dijo el motivo, se sentía un poco incomoda y nerviosa.

Tomo la carta en sus manos y la empezó a leer, alzo la mirada sobre la misma para ver furtivamente a su acompañante que, para su sorpresa, no dejaba de observarla, inmediatamente regreso su vista al menú hecha un manojo de nervios, no esperaba ser atrapada.

-Oye Alastor.. ¿puedo preguntarte algo? - inquirió con duda la princesa

\- _Por supuesto que si querida!_

\- Bueno.. es que quería preguntarte por.. - pero justo en ese momento llego el camarero para tomar sus ordenes.

-..¿Q-que.. desean.. o-ordenar..? - interrogaba con sumo miedo el pobre demonio

\- _Y bien querida! ¿Que te apetecería degustar?! Supongo que ya has seleccionado algo!_

\- Uhmmm.. pues la verdad yo.. - la rubia estaba tan nerviosa que se olvido de leer la carta.

El Radio Demon no la habia dejado de observar desde que se sentaron, la notaba rara, incomoda, nerviosa, pero esas reacciones por parte de ella las mal entendía y pensaba que quizás no deseaba estar en ese lugar y menos con su compañía.

Pero tratándose de él, poco le importaba si ella quería o no estar a su lado.

\- _Quizás hay cosas que son nuevas para ti! HA HA HA! Mis disculpas dulzura! Seguramente tu fino y delicado paladar no esta acostumbrado a este tipo de platillos! Pero no te preocupes! Creo que hay algo que te puede encantar!_ \- dirigió una mirada al mesero el cual al hacer contacto visual palideció - _¡N_ _ecesito ver al Chef mi estimado camarero!_

Aquel demonio ni tardo ni perezoso salió lo mas rápido que pudo, dejándolos nuevamente solos.

\- _Después de esta pequeña interrupción, supongo que ahora podemos continuar nuestra conversación!_ \- expreso el demonio carmesí

\- Supongo que si.. bueno.. me preguntaba.. - se detuvo unos segundos algo dudosa - ¿porque me invitaste a cenar tan repentinamente?

\- _Por que necesitábamos festejar!_

\- ¿Festejar? - ladeo la cabeza confundida la princesa

- _En efecto querida! Las terapias al parecer están progresando maravillosamente! Y aunque es un proceso lento y fastidioso esta funcionando!_

-Oh.. ya veo! - dijo aliviada y a la vez con una imperceptible decepción - pero no tenias que hacer esto, con hacer una pequeña cena en el hotel bastaba.

- _Tonterías! Igual necesitaba salir! Y que mejor excusa que esta!_

\- Oh.. si.. entiendo.. - la rubia solo se limito a sonreírle, sintió una punzada en su corazón.

En parte estaba feliz de que Alastor admitiera que su proyecto de redención estaba funcionando, pero por otro lado estaba triste de saber que solo por eso la habia invitado a salir, aunque ella no lo admitía, en el fondo deseaba que el demonio carmesí mostrara un poco de interés amoroso en ella.

Mínimamente esperaba algún tipo de halago de parte suya, se habia esmerado mucho por verse hermosa esa noche solo para él, pero para su desgracia no recibió ningún comentario.

La princesa giro la cabeza para ver a los demás comensales que se encontraban en la parte de abajo, fue en ese momento en que Alastor noto algo familiar en el tocado de la rubia.

- _Veo que te encanto ese pequeño cachivache!_ \- dijo con desdén

\- Uh? Oh, si - llevo su mano a su tocado y lo acaricio a la vez que sonreía - creo que ahora luce mejor, le hice unos ajustes, me encanta - respondía mientras sonreía un poco embelesada ya que recordaba cierto detalle.

El demonio carmesí no sabia que Charlie ese mismo día mientras se arreglaba frente al espejo para la cita se dio cuenta de la letra "A" en holograma que tenia la manzana del prendedor, ella no recordaba que la hubiese tenido antes pero eso no le importo, ahora amaba aun mas ese prendedor, sentía que indirectamente tenia una parte de Alastor con ella, movía la cabeza de un lado a otro al pensar eso, se sentía como una quinceañera enamorada ante esa absurda y romántica idea, no estaba del todo equivocada.

Alastor alzo una ceja ante tal declaración, por la forma en como respondió parecía haber algo oculto, por obvias razones el primer sospechoso de su lista era aquel demonio que tuvo el descaro de regalarle esa cosa tan corriente (en su opinión), por lo tanto desde que regreso al hotel lo mantenía vigilado, esperando así encontrar algo "raro", verla comportarse de ese modo solo reafirmaba lo que según él creía.

\- _Entiendo!_ \- respondió el demonio rojo, estaba un poco contrariado, sabia que ese prendedor no era el original y esa copia perfecta que traía en su cabeza era de él, sin embargo, no podía negar la molestia que le causaba ser el único que sabia ese secreto.

\- Por cierto, siempre vienes a este lugar? - preguntaba la princesa para entablar conversación

- _No siempre querida! Me gusta variar los lugares a los que voy!_

\- Oh, entonces tienes mas de uno?

\- _Naturalmente! Tengo un paladar exigente! Pero que no te engañen las apariencias! No siempre los lugares mas "refinados" ofrecen lo mejor!_

La princesa se sentía ligeramente feliz, tenían una conversación que no era sobre el trabajo, una en donde ambas partes podían conocerse mas a fondo y eso era lo que justamente quería, que ambos se conocieran mas.

Quería conocerlo mas.

Pero desgraciadamente la conversación tomo un dirección unilateral y algo ambigua, pues a veces él respondía a sus preguntas y en otras solo se quedaba callado o respondía a medias, pero lo que mas incomodo a Charlie fue que él no le preguntaba cosas sobre ella, eso la entristeció en gran manera, con eso reafirmaba lo que tanto temía, ella no despertaba curiosidad en Alastor, pero desconocía que él la habia vigilado esos últimos 10 meses desde que llego al hotel, por lo tanto no le veia sentido preguntarle cosas que ya sabia, ese insignificante detalle solo logro sembrar en la mente de princesa la idea de que él no estaba absolutamente interesado en ella.

Cuando el Chef llego (el cual temblaba de miedo) el demonio rojo se puso de pie y se aparto de la mesa con él, al parecer hablaban de algo, la rubia solo logro distinguir que el demonio carmesí extendió su mano y el demonio cocinero la estrecho, una vez terminaron, Alastor regreso a la mesa y un silencio incomodo se instalo.

Pasaron unos minutos y el camarero regreso con sus ordenes, las sirvió y se retiro, ambos comían en silencio, pero la princesa estaba triste, se sentía patética y miserable, pensaba que la cita quizás tenia una doble intención, pero con profunda pena se daba cuenta de su equivocación, solo quería regresar al hotel, encerrarse en su cuarto y no saber absolutamente nada, tenia roto el corazón.

Termino la cena y con ello era hora de regresar, la única sorpresa que la princesa se llevo durante tal velada fue que descubrió que ambos compartían el mismo gusto por un platillo en particular, el Foie Gras, el cual habia sido el plato fuerte de su cena, ella internamente estaba feliz y a la vez triste, por que todo parecía un mal chiste, primero la música y el baile, luego la lectura y ahora esto, habían pequeñas cosas que los unían, y eso le causaba dolor.

Alastor pago la cuenta y le dio el brazo a la rubia para salir, una vez fuera del establecimiento trono los dedos y se desvanecieron. Cuando llegaron a la entrada del hotel, ella se soltó del brazo de su acompañante para abrir la puerta, camino unos pasos y justo cuando tomo la perilla para hacerla girar él la detuvo.

- _Oh no querida! Permíteme!_ \- dijo eso, trono los dedos y la puerta se abrió, Charlie no pudo evitar soltar una leve risilla - _Las damas primero!_

Pero cuando dio el primer paso y atravesó el umbral sintió como su brazo nuevamente era colocado en el ajeno, eso la desconcertó.

- _Nuestras habitaciones están en la misma dirección!_ \- la princesa no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando él trono nuevamente los dedos y los hizo tele transportarse desde la entrada hasta el pasillo que conectaba ambas recamaras mientras la puerta principal era cerrada.

-Wow! - fue lo que dijo la rubia al momento en que ambos se materializaron frente a su cuarto -podíamos haber venido a pie.

- _Si! Pero hoy me apetecía venir de este modo!_ \- dijo eso y al instante soltó el brazo de la princesa - _Bueno creo que esto ha sido todo por el día de hoy! Buenas noches dulzura_! - dio media vuelta y camino en dirección a su habitación.

\- Espera! - alzo la voz la rubia para detener al Radio Demon

 _-¿Si?! -_ respondió mientras se giraba de nuevo hacia ella

\- Yo.. - titubeo por breves segundos - gracias por la cena de hoy Alastor - dijo con una sonrisa mezclada de nostalgia y tristeza.

El Radio Demon estaba en su limite de contrariedad, y ahora ese nuevo gesto lo habia aumentado, no entendía el por que del comportamiento de la princesa, recordó que durante toda la cena su expresión transmitía incomodidad y desdicha, como si estuviese siendo torturada, ¿tanto le molestaba su compañía? ¿no se suponía que el ambiente debia ser otro? mínimamente debia estar alegre por haber salido después de meses, pero ahora con este ultimo agradecimiento no sabia que pensar.

\- _El placer fue todo mío querida! Fue un gusto compartir la mesa con tan agradable compañía pero sobre todo..!_ \- desapareció y apareció justo enfrente de la princesa - _Fue un placer y un honor!_ \- dijo eso ultimo a la vez que le hacia una reverencia, rápidamente tomo la mano de ella sin permiso ni aviso y beso sus nudillos - Buenas noches! - finalizo para desaparecer en el aire.

Charlie se quedo de pie frente a la puerta, le confundía con creces la actitud de Alastor, se mostraba indiferente pero a la vez habia algo en él que ella simplemente no comprendía, pero en ese momento era lo de menos: le habia besado la mano.

Rápidamente entro a su cuarto, cerro la puerta y se recargo en ella, su corazón estaba totalmente acelerado, primero las reverencias y ahora ese beso, sostenía su mano con la contraria mientras respiraba para calmarse, no sabia lo que estaba pasando pero tenia miedo de estarlo malinterpretando.

Se cambio de ropa, se coloco su pijama y se lanzo a su cama, estando acostada abrazaba la mano que habia tenido contacto con los labios del demonio carmesí, se lamentaba el haber usado guantes esa noche, le habían impedido sentir la textura de los labios de su amado, cerro esa mano hasta hacerla un puño y la miro, lentamente acerco los nudillos en los que habia depositado ese beso a su rostro, cerro los ojos y los beso profundamente, susurrando en su mente cuanto amaba y adoraba a Alastor, de solo imaginar que le declaraba su amor todo su ser se estremecía y se le erizaba la piel.

Desde su cuarto, el Radio Demon habia activado sus sellos para oír cualquier cosa que sucediera en el cuarto de la princesa, pero no logro obtener nada, al parecer efectivamente ella se encontraba descansando pues no oía nada, era el segundo día que la espiaba, comenzaba a pensar que la teoría sobre que la sabandija vivía en el hotel estaba tomando fuerza.

A la mañana siguiente, Charlie despertó animada y segura de que ese día todo marcharía con normalidad, ella deseaba que así fuese, pensaba que quizás no debia pensar mucho e imaginarse cosas que no, guardaría en su memoria el inusual y extraño comportamiento de su compañero, por que eso debia de haber sido, una pequeña "falla" de la realidad, una que agradecía, se cambio y se dirigió con alegría a la cocina

\- Buenos dias Alastor! - saludo la princesa con energía como todos los dias.

\- _Buenos dias dulzura! ¿Dormiste bien?!_

\- Si gracias - se acerco a él para ayudarlo - y tu?

\- _Naturalmente querida! Gracias por preocuparte! Eres un encanto!-_ respondió provocando poner un poco inquieta a la princesa

-...N-no es n-nada.. - contesto por inercia y con cierto shock, no esperaba que él le dijera algo así

Alastor pensó que hacerle cumplidos seria aburrido, justo como lo habia hecho en el pasado con otras criaturas para obtener algún beneficio, pero en este caso era distinto, brotaba de su interior de manera espontanea y natural, también por alguna extraña razón se sentía satisfecho y complacido, usualmente él tenia esa sensación cuando sucedía lo contrario, siendo él el objeto de la atención y los halagos.

Pero luego recordó que eso era algo básico y simple para el cortejo de una dama, el corazón femenino era raro y misterioso para su gusto, y aunque aun no sentía afecto verdadero en las palabras que le profesaba, al menos no le incomodaba ni le aburría expresarlas.

\- Si b-bueno, que vamos a prepara hoy? - dijo la princesa desviando la mirada para esconder su nerviosismo

 _\- ¿Que es lo que te apetece desayunar hoy?!_ \- pregunto Alastor mientras ensanchaba su enorme sonrisa

\- ¿Estas preguntándome lo que yo quiero desayunar?.. - respondió confundida y sorprendida la rubia

\- _Por supuesto que si! ¿Acaso vez a alguien mas?!_ \- dijo en tono divertido el demonio rojo

-.. N-no es solo que hasta ahora nunca nos habíamos desviado del menú que tu mismo creaste..

El Radio Demon era alguien estricto y ordenado, perfeccionista y muy meticuloso, por ello habia hecho un calendario en el cual cada día tenia su respectivo menú, una prueba mas de su manía por tener todo bajo control

\- _Podemos hacer una excepción! HA HA HA! ¿Un poco de "caos" no nos hará daño!_ \- dijo eso y fugazmente le guiño el ojo, no de forma coqueta si no mas bien de complicidad

\- O-oh bueno.. si lo pones de ese modo.. - se sonrojo la princesa a la vez que sonreía nerviosamente

El demonio rojo alzo una ceja al verla actuar de ese modo, esos detalles tan simples y burdos hacían feliz y vulnerable a la princesa ante sus ojos, encontró un nuevo deleite en sus transparentes y únicas reacciones, al parecer la idea de los cumplidos habia sido del todo asertiva, se sentía orgulloso y satisfecho.

Por su parte, Charlie se sentía en una montaña rusa de emociones, aun recordaba la sorpresiva cena de la noche anterior y ahora el demonio carmesí se comportaba de una manera rara con ella, bueno no precisamente extraña, era mas atento y.. ¿considerado? la forma en como la trataba era totalmente diferente, estaba un poco abrumada.

Se preguntaba si solo lo estaba imaginando, se trataba de el Radio Demon después de todo, no era tonta, se daba cuenta con que intenciones lo hacia o al menos eso imaginaba.. ¿Por qué su actitud era tan contradictoria? Solo se confundía.

\- _Por supuesto querida! Déjalo todo en mis manos..!_ \- dijo eso ultimo con un tono de voz diferente, maliciosa pero posesiva.

Terminaron de preparar el desayuno dejando a una muy alterada y cardiaca princesa, la cual no encontraba una salida o una respuesta.

Todo mundo estaba arribando al comedor, cuando llegaron y se sentaron se sorprendieron demasiado al ver la comida que estaba servida, ellos ya sabían del famoso menú del demonio carmesí, durante todo este tiempo lentamente se dieron cuenta del patrón de las comidas pero nunca preguntaron nada, hasta que un día Vaggie se animo a hacerlo y fue entonces que se enteraron, por eso les sorprendió ver algo nuevo, en todo ese tiempo jamás se habían salido del estricto menú.

La hora de las terapias habia llegado, todo marchaba a la perfección salvo por un pequeño detalle, Charlie no sabia si se lo estaba imaginando o no, pues al principio no lo habia notado, pero después de un rato se percató de algo, cuando alguno de los huéspedes se acercaba a ella ya sea para saludar o despejar alguna duda, veia que Alastor se acercaba y se ponía de pie a su lado, no intervenía en la conversación ni nada por el estilo, pero aun así le parecía un tanto extraño verlo actuar de ese modo.

Terminaron las sesiones y era hora de comer, tal y como dijo Alastor, lo que se sirvió en el desayuno fue la excepción, lo que ahora tenia en su plato era lo que correspondía a ese momento, tenia tantas dudas y preguntas mientras comía, durante todo el día en mas de una ocasión recibió atenciones por parte del demonio rojo, pero la que mas la confundió fue cuando la ayudo a levantarse por haberse tropezado, al principio cuando el Radio Demon le extendió la mano ella se sorprendió, él siempre se mostro indiferente a lo que pasaba a su alrededor y no le importaba lo que a otros les pasara, la rubia no puedo evitar sonrojarse al recordar esa acción.

Cuando la comida finalizo, era la hora de la lectura, estaba nerviosa de pensar que estaría a solas con él, pero afortunadamente nada raro paso, fue el único momento del día en el cual sintió un poco de paz, pues cada quien tomo su libro para leer y no hubo otro tipo de interacción. Ella se concentraba en lo que leía, solo quería alejarse de la realidad y distraer su mente, su día habia sido de lo mas bizarro, esperaba que el demonio carmesí se comportara como de costumbre al día siguiente.

\-------------

Una semana después, la investigación de Alastor no lo estaba llevando por ningún lado, espiaba a todas horas a aquel demonio del cual sospechaba sin obtener nada, el tipo estaba limpio al igual que los demás inquilinos del lugar, nadie mostraba interés en la princesa, estaba sumamente confundido.

Pero no solo se dedico a espiar a los huéspedes del hotel (incluyendo a la princesa) sino que además aumento el nivel de atenciones con la ella.

El Radio Demon no lo notaba, pero se estaba dejando llevar por ese "experimento" suyo, ¿como podía resistirse? ver a la rubia comportarse de ese modo todos los dias solo provocaba que él deseara ver mas reacciones suyas, no se sentía conforme ni satisfecho, se estaba volviendo algo completamente adictivo para él, y muy peligroso a la vez.

Por otro lado, esa semana habia sido la mas cardiaca para Charlie, estaba desesperada, no sabia que hacer para controlarse.

Por un lado amaba el nuevo comportamiento del demonio rojo, pero por otro tenia miedo, un total y absoluto temor, pensaba que él posiblemente solo estaba jugando y no tenia ese tipo de intenciones con ella, no quería ilusionarse, tener falsas esperanzas, creer que él de algún modo tenía interés en ella.

Era imposible que él estuviera cortejándola.

¿Y como no iba a pensar eso? notaba que él se divertía cuando ella se sonrojaba y se ponía nerviosa, no quería que siguiera con lo que sea que traba de hacer, pero a la vez no podía negar que su corazón deseaba que continuara

Era viernes por la tarde, estaban en medio de la sesión de lectura, previniendo que Alastor hiciera algún tipo de jugada cuando terminaran de leer, ella termino su lectura antes y salió del cuarto al instante, necesitaba aire.

Se dirigió al jardín, se sentó en la banca e inhalo profundamente, se sentía tan tonta, estúpida y masoquista, le dolía lo que estaba pasando por que lo amaba y se decía a si misma que él solo se comportaba así para matar su aburrimiento, si estaba siendo lastimada era por que ella misma lo permitía y no sabia como ponerle un alto, suspiro profundamente mientras veia al cielo y cerraba los ojos.

\- Maldición.. debo detener esto.. - hablaba para si misma la rubia

_\- ¿Que es lo que debes detener querida?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTA DEL AUTOR: Hi Hi! hasta aqui el cap de hoy! espeeo les haya gustado :3 lamento mis fallos (4 ever :'v) .
> 
> Antes que nada quiero agradecer a una usuaria, y es la creadora de la imagen de este cap <3
> 
> Dany Torres 💓 (@DanyTor64481779): https://twitter.com/DanyTor64481779?s=09
> 
> Ese es su twitter, me encanta como dibuja y me senti muy feliz de que me haya hecho el honor de usar sus lindas manos para representar como iban vestidos Alastor y Charlie <3
> 
> Tambien queria mencionar que este fic no solamente lo subo a esta plataforma, tambien a Fanficion y AO3 :3 solo que hasta ahora no lo habia mencionado xD
> 
> Bueno entremos en contexto, Alastor sabe como coquetear y todo eso, etiqueta de su epoca, pero él jamas ocupo esos conocimientos antes (e igual no se habia enamorado hasta ahora) sumado el hecho de que él aun esta en etapa de negacion, recordemos que este cortejo para él es un "experimento" en el cual quiere demostrar que Rosie esta equivocada y que él no siente eso que llaman amor.
> 
> Pero él si siente amor, solo que se resiste, nunca habia tenido interes por otra criatura (dicese conocerla y tal) a menos que se beneficiara de ello, siempre estuvo acostumbrado a fingir ese tipo de emociones, por eso esta internamente conflictuado y no se muestra tan afectivo, se que quizas ustedes ya quieren que se lance a los brazos de charlie y todo eso, pero es precisamente por como es el personaje (al menos este es mi headcanon) que me impide hacer algo asi, quiero desarrollar bien la relacion entre estos dos, que se note el cambio paulatinamente Y NO DE GOLPE por que seria algo sumamente absurdo, espero sean pacientes y logren entender >_< dicho esto nos vemos en el prox cap!
> 
> see u later! <3


	18. 13.1 Desconocido

Al oír esa voz, Charlie dió un respingo en su asiento y se puso de pie asustada.   
  
\- Yo.. - no sabía que responder, nunca se imagino que Alastor la seguiría - es algo personal.. lo siento..   
  
El Radio Demon entre cerro los ojos cuando escucho su respuesta, la cuál no le agrado   
  
\- _Entiendo querida! Bueno es hora de cenar! ¿Me permites?!_ \- hizo una reverencia seguida de un ademán el cuál indicaba que debía tomarlo del brazo.   
  
\- Claro.. - algo dudosa entrelazo su brazo con el ajeno, al hacerlo su cara reflejó una profunda derrota, se sentía patética y miserable.   
  
Mientras cenaban, Charlie meditaba sobre todo lo que estaba pasando a la vez que comía desganadamente, sabía que no iba a soportar otra semana más así.   
  
No entendía ni comprendía, el demonio rojo simplemente de un día para otro comenzó a comportarse de ese modo, reviso en sus memorias y en ninguna recordaba que él fuese tan atento o condescendiente con ella, de hecho no lo era con nadie y justamente ese hecho la confundía con creces.   
  
Una y mil veces se repetía a si misma que Alastor no estaba interesado en ella, eso se debía al extraño comportamiento que este tenía, parecía interesado pero a la vez no, la rubia se cuestionaba aquello, él siempre sonreía y daba la sensación de que no se tomaba las cosas enserio, así que la princesa llego a la conclusión de que él solo buscaba la forma de divertirse o entretenerse, sentía que se había convertido en una especie de juguete para él y eso le dolía.   
  
Quizás era momento de hacer lo que tanto temía, encararlo y preguntarle directamente, aprovecharía la oportunidad que se daba cuando ambos se fueran a sus aposentos.   
  
Curiosamente en esa ultima semana el Radio Demon ya no se marchaba como solía hacerlo, es decir, tronando los dedos y desapareciendo, ahora esperaba a Charlie para ir juntos a sus habitaciones y mientras caminaban conversaban sobre asuntos del hotel, actividades a realizarse para el día siguiente, pendientes administrativos, etc. , la princesa tomo eso como una acción meramente laboral.   
  
Pero desconocía que aquello tenía una doble intención, Alastor habia considerado que pasar más tiempo con ella era vital y crucial, eso provocaría que la rubia creara lazos afectivos hacia él, era otro de los puntos importantes de su plan.   
  
La caminata nocturna se había convertido en una nueva rutina para el par de "socios", de la cuál Charlie se había arrepentido de tener dias después, se odiaba a si misma por ser indecisa, amaba pasar tiempo con el demonio carmesí, así se tratara únicamente para hablar de asuntos concernientes sobre el hotel, pero a la vez sabía que debía alejarse de él.   
  
Terminó la cena y todo mundo se retiraba a descansar, el Radio Demon se levanto de su asiento y caminó hacia ella.   
  
\- _Por cierto querida!_ – expresó mientras se colocaba a un lado de la rubia - _Debemos de tratar a la brevedad la reparación del salón multiusos!_  
  
-Oh si, es verdad - Charlie se había levantado de su lugar y acomodaba la silla cuando el demonio rojo le hablo - sobre todo la parte del muro que esta a punto de colapsar..   
  
Mientras caminaban, la princesa esperaba una oportunidad para abordar el tema, pero Alastor no paraba de hablar sobre las mejoras que debían de hacer en algunas áreas, las cuales habían sufrido daños como resultado de las terapias.   
  
Estaban a punto de arribar a sus destinos cuando la rubia entro en un leve estado de pánico, no quería interrumpir al demonio rojo quién hablaba animadamente, pero no tenía otra opción, esperando a que no se fuera a molestar por esa falta de educación de parte suya corto de golpe la conversación.   
  
\- _Eso es lo que considero que debemos hacer! Pero además!.._   
  
\- Por cierto Alastor - intervino la princesa abruptamente con un tono de voz que denotaba cierto nerviosismo - ¿puedo preguntarte algo?   
  
El demonio carmesí arqueó su ceja, pensó que debía ser algo muy importante como para que ella lo haya interrumpido de esa manera.   
  
\- _Por supuesto querida!_   
  
\- Bueno.. se trata de.. ti.. últimamente te has comportado de una manera un tanto.. inusual.. - explicaba dudosamente - y me preguntaba si había ocurrido a..   
  
\- _No se de que hablas!_ – sentenció tajantemente el demonio rojo - _Sigo siendo el mismo de siempre! HA HA HA!_  
  
\- Bueno.. es que.. - la rubia no sabía como abordar el tema nuevamente, de hecho no pensaba que él fuera a reaccionar de ese modo - tu forma de ser ha cambiado y..   
  
\- _Oh querida creo que el exceso de trabajo te esta afectando! Quizás necesites salir y despejarte de todo esto!_ \- exclamaba el demonio carmesí mientras alzaba los brazos al aire - _Mañana mismo puede ser!_   
  
\- No es eso.. yo estoy bien y.. ¿que?..!   
  
\- _Es día libre! Podemos salir desde temprano! No veo ningún inconveniente!_ \- afirmaba y explicaba rápidamente sin darle tiempo a la rubia para que hablara - _Debo realizar algunas diligencias personales! Podrías aprovechar y dar un pequeño paseo sola!_   
  
La princesa por un momento se emocionó, creía que el demonio carmesí la estaba invitando a salir, pero se desilusiono al momento.   
  
-Oh.. si.. claro.. supongo que tienes razón.. no me haría daño despejarme un poco.. - respondía contrariada, su corazón era un caos.   
  
- _Excelente decisión! Dicho esto te veo en la entrada del hotel a las 10 am.! Buenas noches!_ – finalizó para dar media vuelta y marcharse.   
  
Charlie observó como Alastor se alejó sin dejarla despedirse, entro a su habitación, cerró la puerta y se recargo en ella, hubiese deseado desearle las buenas noches y que él le correspondiera del mismo modo, eso era por un lado, por el otro al parecer él no tenía la mínima intención de decirle del por que actuaba así, no solo evadió sublimemente el tema si no que además pudo persuadirla y convencerla de que debía salir sin compañía del hotel, no lo había hecho desde el secuestro.   
  
Suspiro pesadamente, no puedo evitar sentir que estaba sola en esos momentos, nadie podía ayudarla, ni siquiera Angel, y la única criatura que tenía las respuestas se las negaba, debía decidir algo pronto, la ansiedad y desesperación la estaban enloqueciendo.   
  
Con tristeza y desanimo la princesa se dirigió al baño para lavarse el rostro, quería sentir el agua fría deslizarse por su piel, una vez que terminó se colocó su pijama y se fue a dormir entre sollozos.   
  
Por su parte, el Radio Demon se encontraba en su habitación espiando acústicamente lo que sucedía en la recamara de la rubia, sólo logró escuchar cuando ella entró al baño y se acostó, pudo distinguir levemente su llanto, en ese momento un mar de emociones se apoderaron de él, una de ellas era la frustración, había usado todo su repertorio y aún así la rubia no cedía ante él, se mostraba renuente, como si algo la detuviera. Otra era la ira, quería matarla y devorarla para hacerla eternamente suya pero a la vez no.. una mezcla rara de orgullo y celos también lo aquejaban.   
  
Hizo que sus astas regresaran a la normalidad, no quería escucharla mas, al parecer debia utilizar su segunda opción.   
  
- _¡Muy bien mi estimada socia! ¡Tu horario de trabajo ha comenzado más temprano de lo habitual!_ \- de su interior emergía una materia oscura - _¡Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer!_  
  
No se fiaba totalmente de sus micrófonos, necesitaba ojos también, su sombra era la ideal para tal labor, desde su experiencia pasada decidió que era más sensato y prudente vigilarla también por las noches hasta el amanecer, así que designo a la que era su reflejo para tan importante tarea.   
  
El espectro ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer, se deslizo por el suelo y por debajo de la puerta, atravesó todo el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación ajena, una vez ahí se deslizo por debajo de la puerta y entró. Estaba casi oscuro, sólo se filtraba un poco de la luz natural de la luna, la sombra se movió sigilosamente para no ser detectada, se acercó al lecho de la rubia y reafirmo que está lagrimeaba, tenía las mejillas ligeramente empapadas.   
  
A la mañana siguiente antes del amanecer, el espectro abandonó la recámara de la princesa y regresó con su amo, una vez ahí le informó que no había ocurrido nada sospechoso y que en efecto ella había llorado pero que desconocía la causa.   
  
La rubia despertó, se sentía decaída y algo desolada, quizás un baño le ayudaría a elevar su animo, entonces se levanto y se aseo. Al terminar buscó lo que debía ponerse, algo en su interior le decía que debía verse bonita, pero a la vez no le veía sentido, sólo saldría a dar un paseo sola, no había motivo para esmerarse en su apariencia, aunque quizás ese pensamiento se debía a que Alastor iría a su lado hasta tomar caminos separados, pero recordó que anteriormente no pareció haberle impactado como iba arreglada.   
  
No sabía a donde iría ni que haría, así que pensó que debía usar algo cómodo, un mini pantalón corto de mezclilla que llegaba hasta sus muslos y debajo de estos unas mallas negras, zapatos de piso con tacón bajo color negro, una blusa negra de manga corta con los hombros y clavícula descubiertos y una coleta alta decorada con su inseparable prendedor.   
  
Alastor por su parte estaba arreglándose, el asunto importante que debía atender ese día era nada más ni nada menos que su reunión con Baxter, pero antes de partir tenía que dejar todo en orden para las reparaciones, chasqueo los dedos y se tele transporto al lobby.   
  
El demonio gatuno se encontraba ahí acompañado de Angel, curiosamente estaban conversando tranquilamente, Alastor apareció justo atrás de Husk logrando asustarlo.   
  
- _¡Muy buenos dias mis estimados colaboradores!_ \- exclamo a viva voz y sonoramente el demonio rojo   
  
-¡Hijo de puta! ¡¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso?!   
  
\- ¡Carajo! me van a dejar sordo ustedes dos! – gritó Angel mientras se frotaba su cabeza, no se había espantado pero si le molestaban los gritos - No entiendo como es que te asustas con el acto de magia de sonrisas..   
  
- _¡HA HA HA! ¡Husk mi viejo amigo! ¡Necesito encomendarte cierta labor! ¡Vas a tener el honor y privilegio de ser mi representante en las obras de reparación!_ \- expresaba exageradamente a la vez que se escuchaban sonidos de aplausos de fondo.   
  
-¡¿Y por que carajos tengo que ser yo?! para eso también esta ricitos de oro o no?!   
  
- _¡Ella tampoco va a estar en el hotel el día de hoy! ¡Deberías sentirte honrado mi estimado Husk! ¡Te estamos dejando temporalmente a cargo del hotel!_  
  
El demonio gatuno frunció el ceño a la vez que alzaba una ceja, se preguntaba si saldrían juntos otra vez.   
  
-¡Eso no me hace ni puta gracia! ¡Yo no me hare responsable de nada!   
  
- _¡La próxima vez que estés jugando al póker yo pagare tus primeras 5 apuestas perdidas sin importar el monto!_ \- ofrecía el Radio Demon con amplia sonrisa.   
  
-¡¿Que?! ¡¿Acaso crees que eso es suficiente para convencerme?! - renegaba el gato a la vez que tenia un tic nervioso en el ojo - ¡Pue si!   
  
\- Wow.. eres la gallina de los huevos de oro acaso? - miraba sorprendida la araña al demonio rojo - no es por nada pero a veces tiene una suerte tan mierda.. te va a dejar en la calle.   
  
Alastor ignoró ese último comentario, ahora solo debía esperar a que la princesa arribara al lobby. Pasaron un par de minutos y fue cuando llegó.   
  
-Buenos dias a todos! - Charlie saludo animadamente a los presentes, de los cuales Angel le hizo conversación   
  
\- Wow! al fin te veo usar otra cosa! y muestras algo de curvas! nena desperdicias tu cuerpo escondiéndolo en ese traje TAN aburrido   
  
-¿Que tiene de malo mi traje? - inflo sus mejillas la rubia a la vez que miraba mal a la araña - me siento cómoda con el, además es mi uniforme de trabajo   
  
\- Mi abuela se vestía mejor -refuto la araña, pero el demonio carmesí se puso justo delante suyo rompiendo la mini conversación.   
  
- _Buenos dias querida! ¿Nos vamos?!_ \- pregunto a la vez que ofrecía su brazo   
  
\- Oh.. si, claro.. - respondió un poco desanimada, trato de ocultar su malestar, tomo el brazo ajeno, el demonio rojo trono los dedos y se fueron.   
  
-Simplemente no la entiendo - comentaba Angel a lo cual Husk alzó una ceja.   
  
-De que carajo hablas? – cuestionó Husk, la araña se recrimino por dentro por haber hablado de más.   
  
\- De nada - respondió para evadir el tema, dio media vuelta y se marchó, el gato tuvo la sospecha de que algo ocultaba.   
  
Angel se había dado cuenta de que algo pasaba entre esos dos, y lo confirmó en las horas de las terapias durante esa semana, no era que Alastor hubiese fallado en ocultar su sutil comportamiento, lo que delataba todo el cuadro era la actitud de la princesa, la araña veía que cada vez que el Radio Demon se acercaba a ella la expresión de la rubia reflejaba cierta incomodidad.   
  
Gracias a eso también pudo notar que el demonio carmesí la vigilaba con suma naturalidad y sin llamar la atención, se colocaba a su lado cada que alguien se le acercaba, la araña no podía creer lo que sus 8 ojos veían, pero algo era seguro, Charlie no parecía feliz, y no sabía porque, aparentemente el demonio rojo ya notaba la existencia de otra criatura que no fuera él, y se trataba de precisamente ella! pero quizás habia un trasfondo en todo eso, temía preguntarle a la princesa y hacerla llorar.   
  
Ambos demonios aparecieron en una de las calles del centro de ciudad Pentagrama, la princesa se soltó del brazo del demonio rojo y lentamente se giro a él.   
  
\- Supongo que aquí nos separamos.. cuídate, ten lindo día, nos vemos en el hotel - le decía tierna y afectuosamente   
  
\- _Buen día! Nos vemos!_ \- el demonio carmesí se despidió secamente, chasqueo los dedos y desapareció.   
  
Charlie no pudo evitar sentirse tonta nuevamente, la respuesta que había recibido por parte de Alastor era fría y tajante, pensó que en definitiva debía arrancarlo de su corazón, no podía soportar más esa situación.   
  
Abrazó su cuerpo con sus brazos y caminó en dirección a cualquier lado, no tenía un lugar fijo al cual ir, sin embargo no estaba del todo sola, dos sombras de parte de Alastor estaban escondidas en la suya, habían recibido la orden de estar con ella y cuidarla todo el tiempo.   
  


\---- Paralelamente en otro lugar ---

  
Alastor se encontraba nuevamente de pie frente a la entrada del laboratorio del demonio científico, tal y como le había dicho llegó a la hora indicada, sin perder más tiempo dibujo en la placa el mismo símbolo que servía de contraseña y la puerta apareció, tomó la perilla, la giro y entró, al hacerlo Baxter ya lo estaba esperando.   
  
-Es bueno saber que al menos alguien si tiene noción del tiempo, me sorprende la verdad - el pequeño demonio se encontraba en una mesa metálica analizando bajo un microscopio una muestra de algo, estaba consciente que Alastor llegaría, por lo tanto su comportamiento ahora era otro a diferencia de la primera vez que se conocieron - la mayoría desconoce la palabra "puntualidad".   
  
\- _¡Muy buenos dias mi estimado demonio de ciencia!_ \- saludaba exageradamente el demonio carmesí - _¡Soy un demonio de modales! ¡Sería una falta de respeto no llegar a la hora acordada!_   
  
-¿Un demonio con educación? vaya, ahora si que lo he visto todo - exclamaba a la vez que se separaba del microscopio y se giraba en dirección al Radio Demon - Bueno, a lo que nos compete, ven sígueme, es por aquí - dijo eso último mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba en dirección a una especie de cámara contigua, Alastor amplió su sonrisa y lo siguió.   
  
Al entrar el demonio rojo alzó una ceja, aquello era un desorden total, papeles regados por todas partes, recipientes extraños con líquidos de diferente colores, en las paredes habían símbolos que no eran precisamente conjuros o hechizos, libros regados por todos lados.   
  
Lo que terminó por descomponer un poco la "estabilidad" del demonio carmesí eran los recipientes sucios con restos de comida regados por doquier, lo peor es que parecía que habían sido reutilizados más de 1 ocasión, sin querer observó un plato el cuál tenía en su interior una mezcla rara, al parecer Baxter tenía la costumbre de revolver diferentes tipos de alimentos y comerlos todos a la vez.   
  
La palabra "incómodo" se quedaba corta en relación a lo que Alastor estaba sintiendo en ese momento, asco, repulsión pero sobre todo una terrible aversión hacía la forma de vida y alimentación que llevaba el pequeño demonio, por su mente cruzó la idea de inflingirle algo de dolor, con el alma deseaba invocar sus tentáculos y ahorcarlo, no concebía como podía vivir de ese modo.   
  
Pero a pesar de su malestar seguía sonriendo, debía soportar el ambiente en el que estaba, aun no recibía la respuesta que tanto buscaba, así que como pudo trató de sobre llevar la situación, la indiferencia sería su aliada en ese momento tan crítico para él.   
  
-Bien.. por donde empiezo - Baxter se cruzó de brazos mientras estaba de pie frente a una mesa que tenía muchos recipientes con etiquetas y el contenido de los mismos era diferente entre cada uno - hice varias pruebas con las muestras de sangre que me diste y como había dicho alcanzó muy bien para lo que planeaba hacer, sin embargo.. - hizo una leve pausa y se giro hacia el demonio rojo - no encontré nada - el Radio Demon se congeló en su sitio, justo iba a hablar cuando Baxter continuó - antes de que digas cualquier cosa déjame explicarte - carraspeo un poco, inhalo y exhalo profundamente- Al inicio decidí primeramente examinar su estructura, si tenía algo "diferente" dado que no me dijiste de quien o de donde "salió" este fluido - entrecerró los ojos a la vez que le hizo una mueca de fastidio a Alastor - Pero creo que no hace falta decir que es probable que su dueño sea un demonio original ¿no es así? si no, no entiendo por que tanto "misterio".   
  
El demonio rojo lo observaba sin dejar de sonreír, no le respondió pero tampoco negó nada, las palabras estaban de más en ese momento, solo se limitó a escuchar la explicación del pequeño demonio.   
  
-Asumiendo ese hecho necesitaba también sangre "común", es decir de un simple pecador, así que dadas las circunstancias.. - hizo un ademan con su brazo derecho, en el cuál señalaba todo el laboratorio - el único voluntario era yo, así que tomé muestras de mi sangre para hacer dicha comparación - se giró hacía una pared la cuál tenía un pizarrón, en él había letras y símbolos, Baxter provenía de una época posterior a la del demonio carmesí, el cuál tenía ligeros conocimientos de la misma pero de su tiempo, aquello le resultaba algo nuevo y novedoso- sinceramente esperaba que el hemograma arrojara algo, si la estructura a nivel celular era anormal.. pero no, ambas muestras eran iguales, pensaba que algo estaba haciendo mal así que repetí el análisis un par de veces más y seguía obteniendo el mismo resultado.. entonces solo me quedaba otra cosa por hacer, la bioquímica, tenía todas mis esperanzas puestas en ella pero.. nuevamente no encontré nada, los niveles de ambas muestras eran normales, los compuestos que las conforman también, incluso me atreví a improvisar e hice algunas modificaciones en los procesos de análisis, pensé que estaba pasando algo por alto, use diversas sustancias para ver si obtenía alguna reacción diferente, algo, lo que fuera - mientras hablaba se podía percibir la frustración que contenían las palabras del pequeño demonio - pero nada, no obtuve nada.. jamás me había sentido tan frustrado, ni en vida. 

  
\---- Al mismo tiempo en otro lugar ---   
  
Charlie caminó por la calle y trató de despejar su mente viendo todo tipo de tiendas, desde ropa, calzado, accesorios, incluso muebles, pero para su desgracia en cada lugar se encontraba con algún objeto que le recordaba al Radio Demon.   
  
Y lo peor, en su recorrido no faltaron los demonios que la habían reconocido por su entrevista con Katie killjoy, los cuales se reían y mofaban de ella, la abucheaban mientras caminaba y le hacían saber el repudio que le tenían al hotel, uno que otro le gritaba si ya había mandado al primer “angelito" a volar, pero simplemente pasaba de los comentarios, no tenía ni las ganas ni el humor para discutir.   
  
Pasaron las horas y era más de medio día, hasta ahora su paseo no podía ser peor, su apetito se había esfumado y los pies la estaban matando, derrotada fue a una pequeña plaza en donde había una cafetería con terraza, quería sentarse a descansar y pedir algo para beber, era lo único que deseaba en ese momento.   
  
Afortunadamente para ella los demonios de ese local aparentemente no la reconocían, pudo respirar tranquila y disfrutar de la bella vista, pensó que Alastor tenía algo de razón en lo que le había dicho la noche anterior, necesitaba descansar, no había salido para nada a distraerse.   
  
Sin embargo, unas arpías llegaron al local, haciendo que su momentánea tranquilidad se desvaneciera, la habían reconocido y no tardaron en lanzarle indirectas, la rubia suspiró pesadamente ante ese insistente deja vu del cuál había sido víctima toda la mañana, al menos le había dado tiempo de terminar su malteada de chocolate, así que decidió pagar la cuenta y marcharse. Caminó de nuevo hacía su próximo destino, desde la terraza pudo observar un pequeño parque en la lejanía el cuál estaba vacío, una vez ahí buscó un lugar que escondiera su presencia ya que alguien podría llegar y probablemente pasaría otro incómodo momento, dió unos pasos y encontró un arbusto tan grande y espeso que había invadido casi por completo una de las bancas que estaban ahí, suspiro aliviada, al fin algo bueno le habia ocurrido, no le pareció sitió mas adecuado para pasar el rato.   
  
Era agradable para ella ver que podía sentarse ahí, parecía una especie de burbuja verde, incluso podía recargar su cabeza en una de las ramas logrando una posición mas cómoda, corría una ligera y agradable brisa vespertina, no había ruido, era extraño ya que era el centro de la ciudad.   
  
En soledad hizo una remembranza de los últimos meses desde que abrió el hotel, su ruptura con Vaggie, las terapias, Harold y el secuestro.. del cuál hasta ahora seguía sin saber porque el demonio verde quería su sangre, posiblemente quienes tendrían las respuestas eran sus padres pero no tenía ganas de hacerles una visita para preguntarles, de igual modo aunque les cuestionara sabía que ellos guardarían silencio como siempre, además por mas curiosidad que tuviera no podía ni quería indagar por otro lado, no se arriesgaría a que otros demonios se enteraran que su sangre tenia algo oculto y ella prefería mejor vivir en la ignorancia.   
  
Y ahora lo último.. su reciente enamoramiento, el cuál no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, si se encontraba en esa situación era por culpa de sus sueños, si no los hubiera tenido su vida sería más sencilla y feliz, extrañaba disfrutar de la compañía de Alastor sin tener sentimientos de por medio.   
  
Y aun así, le parecía extraño, es decir, no tenía ni un año conociéndolo y ya estaba profundamente enamorada de él, aunque sabía que estaba mal comparar sus antiguas relaciones con su sentimiento actual, al menos con el Radio Demon compartía cosas en común, a diferencia de Vaggie con quién a veces tuvo algunas diferencias y que decir del joven Von Eldritch, un suspiro de añoranza salió del pecho de la princesa, no había punto de comparación de ellos con Alastor, recordaba cuando se perdían en la euforia musical de la cuál eran prisioneros, los bailes y los cantos, el humor absurdo, la lectura, la comida..   
  
Abrazó la rama en la cuál estaba apoyada, un ligero rubor apareció en sus pálidas mejillas, ante todo el demonio carmesí se caracterizaba por ser educado y muy propio, se había acostumbrado a esa cara de la moneda, pero la de ahora.. tan caballerosa y atenta, simplemente la tenía embelesada, el como Alastor se comportaba con ella le robaba el aliento.   
  
Pero también estaba plenamente consiente de las manías y actitudes negativas de Alastor, desde luego su constante convivencia lo dejaba al descubierto, pero hasta ahora no se había convertido en una amenaza para ella y el hotel.   
  
Fue en esa parte en donde se detuvo.. ¿lo conocía realmente? recordó que cuando intento saber mas sobre él este se negó, o mas bien, simplemente ignoró la conversación que ella intentaba profundizar, se dio cuenta que Alastor era un completo desconocido para ella.   
  
Mientras más lo pensaba, más se daba cuenta de su realidad, culpa o no del trauma del secuestro o de sus extraños sueños, había idealizado al Radio Demon de una forma que no era él y estaba tan encaprichada en ese ficticio ideal que se dañaba a si misma, deseando un comportamiento romántico y amoroso de parte suya hacia su persona, que mostrara interés en ella, que sintiera necesidad y curiosidad por conocerla.   
  
Fue entonces que salió a la luz una parte de si misma que desconocía o más bien, por conveniencia propia no quería ver, egoísmo.   
  
Ahora se sentía muchísimo peor, se recriminaba el hecho de solo pensar en su propia felicidad y bienestar, sin tomar en cuenta los sentimientos de los demás, sin respetar su forma de ser. Pero estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dió cuenta que era observada a pesar de su brillante camuflaje ¿Quien iba a imaginar que tal personaje aparecería en un lugar como ese?   
  


\--- Mientras tanto en el laboratorio ---   
  
-En resumen, la sangre que me proporcionaste no tiene absolutamente ninguna propiedad "extraña" si lo tomamos de forma orgánica, es sangre normal – sentenció Baxter - a menos que sus propiedades sean "otras" y, lamentablemente, ese no es mi campo.

***   
  
_-¡Supongo que es momento de abrir el pequeño regalo!_ – habló para si mismo una vez que logró ordenar sus ideas y calmarse después de ese ligero "imprevisto" que habia tenido con la princesa.   
  
Invocó a su sombra la cual era reflejo de si mismo para que le entregara el maletín, esta lo hizo y se colocó a espaldas de su amo, quería saber lo que contenía la sangre de aquel estuche. Sin embargo, Alastor notó algo raro, cuando acercó su mano para examinar los tubos no sintió nada extraño, tampoco percibía ninguna clase de esencia o mínimamente rastro de magia, maldición o sus derivados.   
  
_-¡Curioso!_ \- se llevo una de sus manos a los labios mientras no dejaba de sonreír y levantaba una ceja algo entretenido - _¡Veamos si esto responde nuestras inquietudes amiga mía!_ \- se había girado a su sombra y ambos sonrieron.   
  
El demonio rojo saco de su levita su ya característico gis y dibujo en la mesa unos símbolos, la sombra al verlos supo de inmediato de que se trataba, así que rápidamente se deslizo hasta un gabinete que ahí había y saco un par de frascos, los cuales contenían alguna especie de polvo cada uno, tomo los polvos contenidos y extendió una ligera capa de cada uno sobre su centro de trabajo, a continuación tomó uno de los tubos que contenía el fluido vital y dejo caer unas gotas en puntos específicos.   
  
Alargo sus manos y las coloco sobre aquel ritual, entre susurros pronunciaba algún hechizo, sus ojos se volvieron diales de radio, un aura ombre de tonalidad verde/negra se hizo presente, su sonrisa se ensancho cuál demente y sus dientes parecían ser más afilados de lo normal, su sombra revoloteaba impaciente mientras observaba, lentamente el demonio rojo regresaba a la normalidad, lo cuál indicaba que su hechizo estaba finalizando.   
  
Pero cuando terminó su conjuro nada ocurrió, ni una reacción, Alastor mantenía su sonrisa pero por dentro estaba desconcertado, estaba casi seguro de que su corazonada era asertiva como de costumbre, se preguntaba si estaba equivocado.   
  
***  
  
El demonio rojo a pesar de sonreír su cara se veía tensa, esos no eran los resultados que deseaba escuchar, creía que al fin obtendría las respuestas que él mismo no logro conseguir, lo peor de todo es que se había quedado sin una gota de la sangre de Charlie, eso solo estaba comenzando a irritar, ahora tendría que ver el modo de obtener más.   
  
-Sin embargo - carraspeo el pequeño demonio el cuál no se daba por enterado de la cólera que estaba cocinándose en el interior del demonio carmesí - cuando dije que tenía la sangre necesaria para dichos análisis no especifique en ningún momento que ocuparía todas las muestras - se giró hacia un mueble metálico cuadrado, lo abrió y en su interior habían 2 tubos de sangre en refrigeración intactos - guarde las que no ocupe - al ver la sangre, Alastor comenzó a relajarse, su tensión e irritación desaparecieron para dar lugar a su típica euforia exagerada.   
  
_-¡Maravilloso! ¡HA HA HA! ¡Con esto será más que suficiente!_ -exclamó a viva voz con tono de satisfacción - _¡Bueno mi estimado demonio de ciencia! ¡Creo que tu trabajo ha concluido y tus servicios ya no son requeridos!_   
  
\- Evidentemente, aunque estoy frustrado e insatisfecho de no haber obtenido nada, fue una investigación infructuosa.   
  
- _¡Yo no estaría tan seguro! ¡Tu pequeña participación tuvo cierta repercusión en los próximos acontecimientos que están por ocurrir!_ \- exclamaba a la vez que alzaba los brazos al aire - _¡Sin tu intervención no habría descartado cierta opción! ¡Bueno eso es todo! Ahora..~_ \- se giro al pequeño demonio con otro tono de voz la cuál tenía cierta estática peculiar - _¿Que es lo que quieres a cambio de tus servicios..?~_  
  
-Un favor de cualquier tipo - respondió rápidamente sin dudar - obviamente no será un favor absurdo o imposible, al menos para ti – buscó entre el desastre que ahí tenía el maletín en el cual Alastor le había llevado las muestras   
  
- _¿Estas seguro?..~_ \- cuestionaba el demonio carmesí mientras observaba los movimientos del demonio científico   
  
-Totalmente - el pequeño demonio termino de guardar los 3 tubos en el maletín, se volteo y dio unos pasos hasta quedar frente al demonio rojo   
  
- _¡Es un trato entonces!..~ -_ Alastor alargo la mano en señal de cerrar el pacto, espectros, símbolos vudú y energía casi palpable se mezclaron entre si en un remolino que cubrió a ambos demonios, Baxter estiro su extremidad hasta que ambos estrecharon sus manos y el trato se cerró - _¡Excelente! ¡Bueno eso es todo! ¡Creo que ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí!_  
  
El Radio Demon tomó el maletín de las manos del pequeño demonio y se dirigió a la salida rápidamente, agarró el pomo de la puerta, lo giró hasta abrirla y salió.   
  
Cuando puso un pie fuera del laboratorio medito si era posible que aquel "encantamiento" le revelaría lo que tanto ansiaba descubrir, era solo una posibilidad pero no podía ignorarla, estaba a punto de tele transportarse cuando sintió una presencia familiar, una de las sombras que había plantado en la de Charlie llegó buscándolo, se acerco a su oído y le explico la situación, un semblante divertido se dibujo en el rostro del Radio Demon.   
  
- _¡Oh! ¡Pero que interesante desarrollo! ¡Sería una lástima perderse tal espectáculo!_ – chasqueó los dedos y se dirigió a donde se encontraba la rubia.   
  
Al llegar al parque buscó con la mirada la ubicación de la princesa, pero no tardo en encontrarla, el alboroto que reinaba en ese momento delataba su posición. Caminó hasta dar con la fuente de aquel escándalo y para su sorpresa el cuadro que encontró no podía ser mas divertido.   
  
Una chica de piel gris y cabello blanco/grisáceo discutía no solo verbalmente con la princesa, también estaba semi-transformada al igual que Charlie.   
  
-¡Jamás te perdonare que hayas lastimado a mi hermano de ese modo maldita zorra!   
  
\- El se lo busco! ¡Ya te lo dije! ¡¿Acaso eres idiota y no lo entiendes Hellsa?!   
  
-¡CALLATE! ¡YA TUVE SUFICIENTE DE TU ESTUPIDA MIERDA!   
  
La pelea no era con nada más ni nada menos que la segunda hija de los Von Eldritch, la cuál estallo en cólera al enterarse por parte de una de las arpías que la rubia estaba paseándose por la ciudad y de inmediato decidió trasladarse hasta esa zona para reclamarle el precario estado en el que llegó su hermano a la mansión semanas atrás.   
  
Hellsa se dedicaba a lanzar púas y espinas venenosas a la princesa, pero esta última invocaba una esfera de fuego la cuál la cubría totalmente y consumía todos los ataques de su rival, la postura de Charlie era totalmente a la defensiva, no quería un encuentro, no tenía intenciones de pelear, de hecho si hubiese tenido la oportunidad de haberse marchado lo habría hecho.   
  
-¡Vamos estúpida princesa! ¡¿Por que no me atacas?! - a vociferada la chica venenosa tratando de provocar a la rubia - ¡Oh si! ¡Se me olvidaba que "nuestra princesa es toda amor y dulzura"! - hizo énfasis en eso con tono socarrón - ¡Se nota que la hipocresía es hereditaria! - sentencio con ira y amargura.   
  
\- Ya te dije que no Hellsa! no quiero lastimarte! así que ya basta!   
  
\- ¡¡NO QUIERES PELEAR PERO SI MANDASTE MEDIO MUERTO A MI HERMANO A CASA ¿NO?!! ¡¡TARDO SEMANAS EN HABLAR Y CUANDO POR FIN LO HIZO ¿CUALES CREES QUE FUERON SUS PRIMERAS PALABRAS?!! ¡¡¡¡FUE TU MALDITO NOMBRE!!!!   
  
Charlie tuvo un pequeño flashback del enfrentamiento que había tenido con el hermano de Hellsa, recordando que hasta ese entonces no se habia visto en la necesidad de usar su poder, pero si lo había utilizado fue porque tenía un fuerte motivo y ese era Alastor, si el joven Von Eldritch hubiese liberado todo su potencial el Radio Demon habría estado en peligro de muerte y ella no podía permitirlo, no después de aquella mirada que habían compartido mientras ella estaba en sus brazos, no después de haberse dado cuenta que estaba enamorada de él.   
  
Pero en esos segundos en los cuales la princesa estaba sumergida en sus pensamiento no se daba cuenta que algo detrás suyo estaba materializándose, unas fauces emergieron del piso las cuales estaban repletas de dientes, se podía apreciar que una capa de liquido venenoso resbala sobre la superficie de los mismos y sin mas dilación se lanzaron hacia la rubia sigilosamente. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTAS DEL AUTOR:
> 
> Hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy! Lamento la demora, como habia dicho hace meses (solo avise por wattpad, una disculpa a los demas usuarios de fanfiction y AO3) me tuve que someter a una cirugia de emergencia de la vista, en ese lapso de tiempo tuve una ligera amnesia en cuanto a la historia y me costo recordar lo que iba en este capitulo.
> 
> En fin, sigo recuperandome a paso de tortuga xD motivo por el cual quizas demore un poco en subir el prox cap (no sera en un mes si ese es su miedo(?)) .
> 
> Muchas gracias a todas las personitas que me dejaron mensajes de buenos deseos <3 desearia responderles a cada uno de manera personal pero mi familia vigila que cuide mi vista y pues.. casi no me dejan estar frente aparatos que emiten luz(?) ;-;
> 
> PD. El proximo capitulo va a ser CARDIACO jojojo
> 
> see u later! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado este primer capitulo, pido perdón por mis fallos en la ortografía, amaría leer sus comentarios sobre mi fic, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!!


End file.
